No lo Olvides
by Sorirc
Summary: El Capitán Rodgers lleva un año encerrado en si mismo y en el dolor de la pérdida de su mujer. Katherine, es una periodista sin escrúpulos que no le teme a nadie. Un año después de lo sucedido, ambos se encontraran en el mismo camino lleno de obstáculos.
1. Chapter 1

Así como en _'Venganza'_ se dejaba ver mucho más de la serie, ésta vez la historia es completamente distinta. Sigue siendo una **historia basada en la serie producida por la ABC**; Castle, si, aunque con algún cambio en ciertos personajes. | **Creador:** Andrew Marlowe | **Obra Registrada en** SafeCreative, 1109130054316

**Prólogo**

Richard se había encerrado en su despacho. En su regazo descansaba una caja llena de recuerdos. En sus manos, varias fotos en las que sus sentimientos no pudieron evitar renacer: Aniversarios, fines de semana en familia, eventos oficiales como sus respectivas condecoraciones, escapadas en su casa de los Hamptons durante el verano - cuándo en comisaría parece haber un descenso de casos, nada que otro de su mismo rango no pueda resolver-.

Dentro de la caja también encuentra algunos artículos que su esposa quiso guardar. En la mayoría de ellos el periodista que los escribió, hombre o mujer, habla de la valentía y heroicidad del Capitán Richard A. Rodgers. Concretamente, el que tenía entre sus dedos databa de hacía cuatro años, 4 de Julio del 2007, dónde un tal Dan Danker halagó el trabajo de los agentes y su capitán, R. Rodgers, ante un incendio en el que ni siquiera ellos debería de haber sido los héroe de ese suceso; Todo fue casualidad.

La puerta del apartamento se cerró inesperadamente haciendo un fuerte ruido. Eso despertó el instinto protector de Rick hacía los suyos.

- ¿Richard?

Escondido a un lado de las paredes de su estudio, respiró aliviado al oír la voz de su madre. Disimuladamente, guardó la pistola de calibre 38 entre los libros del estante.

- Hola madre.

Martha se giró sobresaltada al escuchar una respuesta que no esperaba oír.

- ¡Richard! ¿Es que quieres que me de un infarto?

- Otro día acompaña la puerta antes de cerrar. Te ha ido de muy poco

que no te apunto con una pistola.

- Bueno, no sería la primera vez. - admitió

- Parece que con el... - dudó – abogado, ha ido mejor que bien.

- No estuvo mal. - respondió quitando importancia a su cita – Por cierto, ¿que haces despierto a éstas horas?

Richard se quedó en silencio observando varias fotos a las que tenía un cariño especial. Esa fecha siempre solía ser memorable, cada año con alguna anécdota que recordar durante el siguiente. Pero esa fecha, 4 de Julio de 2009, grabada en bolígrafo al revés de las fotografías, obtuvo doble significado en el 2010, y desde entonces para él y su familia esa festividad carecía de sentido.

- Deberías guardarlas cariño. - propuso su madre, acariciando las manos de su hijo - Así solo te haces más daño.

- ¿Recuerdas el primer cuatro de Julio de Alexis? Estaba preciosa con ese vestido. Creo que sigue en el armario de nuestro dormitorio – comentó acariciando la foto de su hija y su mujer.

- Richard...

- ¿Y aquella vez que fui a buscarte al aeropuerto y al llegar a casa nos encontramos el apartamento decorado con guirnaldas de color blanco azul y rojo? Ella siempre hacía que ese día fuera especial... - su voz se quebró

- Hijo, basta.

Martha intentó quitar las fotos de sus manos.

- No...

- Esta bien, escuchame. - su madre se sentó a su lado, aferrando sus manos entre las suyas -. Yo perdí a tu padre cuándo tú tenías la edad de Alexis, quizá más mayor, y se lo mal que se pasa cuando pierdes a la persona con la que te habías imaginado yendo de viaje una vez jubilados, mientras la observabas dormida a tu lado. - Martha respiró hondo, impidiendo que sus lagrimas no la dejaran terminar -. Y también sé que todo este dolor, ésta rabia que sientes aquí dentro – señalo su pecho con el dedo indice – tienes que saber canalizarla y convertirla en la fuerza que necesitas para seguir adelante.

- Con ella todo parecía tan fácil... Los homicidios, los resolvía con el mismo tiempo que se preparaba su café a media mañana. Y con Alexis...

Su móvil sonó insistentemente.

- Rodgers. - Su voz sonó firme, ni un solo indicio de que segundos antes hubiera estado llorando.

- Capitán, soy el agente Esposito. Tenemos un caso de homicidio en el 200 de la 71...

- ¿En el Marymount Manhattan College?

- Si, tenemos dos víctimas y tres heridos..

- Ok. Ocúpense usted y el agente Ryan. Voy enseguida.

- Si Capitán.

Así habían sido los días y las noches de Rick después de ese cuatro de Julio de hacía un año. La llamada de uno de sus agentes, la alerta de un nuevo homicidio le cambiaba. El Rick viudo, padre de una hija de 17 años e hijo de madre viuda, se convertía en el Capitán Richard A. Rodgers. O en ojos de su hija, en el Capitán Planeta acudiendo al rescate de sus planetarios.

- Tengo que irme.

- Richard... - le llamó, manteniendo su mirada fija en la suya.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes.

**UNO **

- ¡Eh Kath!

La periodista endureció su rostro al oír la voz de la persona que se había dirigido a ella con ese seudónimo. ¡Lo odiaba!

_Cinco duros años de periodismo antes no conseguí terminar y poder empezar a cursar el taller de investigación periodística que tanto deseaba, ¿para que? Para tener que soportar al hijo de mi ex jefe._ – se recordó, ignorando la voz que seguía oyendo de fondo.

Con su _look _diciendo _ésta noche no he dormido nada, _se encaminó andado con paso inseguro, chocando de vez en cuando con algunos de los demás periodistas que se encontraban en el escenario del crimen, hacia dónde había logrado reconocer la furgoneta de su cámara favorito.

Con él si había tenido suerte. - pensó, con una sonrisa en sus labios al llegar dónde estaba, ya preparado para empezar a grabar.

- ¡Vaya...! Ya creía que tendría que hacerte el trabajo. Y sabes, dudo que hubiese podido, porqué como comprenderás no puedo estar grabando y preguntar a la vez.

- Shhhhtt... ¡Nick, por favor, no grites! Ni siquiera he pasado por casa...

- ¿De verdad? Yo creía que era tu nuevo uniforme de reportera. - se burló – Una pena que no seas mi tipo.

- Ves, eso también me lo digo yo todos los días cuándo vienes a desayunar con tus boxers _Burberry_.

- Baja la voz... - le recomendó él.

- ¿Por qué? Deberías darme las gracias por soltar éste tipo de comentarios de vez en cuando.

- Y me gusta que lo hagas Katie, pero no aquí... - ésta negó con la cabeza entreviendo una sonrisa.

- Oye, ¿Cuánto me queda para ponerme algo decente y tomarme algo antes de que me estalle la cabeza?

- Unos diez minutos. Antes de que llegaras he visto a uno de los guapos hablar por teléfono, supongo que está de camino. No tardará.

- Perfecto. ¡Gracias! Eres un cielo.

Kate se abalanzó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Dentro de la furgoneta, no había nada que no estuviera en su sitio.

En casos de urgencia, como el de hoy, siempre era él quien le elegía el vestuario, y nunca fallaba; Jeans, camiseta Burberry -regalada por él en su último aniversario-,y sus tacones negros. Al lado, una botella llena de un potaje casero. - Kate arrugo la nariz. Éste tenia un color distinto al de la última vez.

- Oye, ¿me vas a contar que hicisteis ayer por la noche, tigresa? -

le preguntó Nick, apoyado en la puerta de la furgoneta mientras hacía guardia de su equipo de video.

- ¿A parte de beber más de la cuenta y ahora tener un resacón de la

hostia? Nada. Y encima - prosiguió, dejando a su compañero con una pregunta en la boca.-, llego aquí y la primera persona que tiene que hablarme es Dan. ¡Premio para la señorita resacosa!- se dijo a ella misma - ¿Que manera es esa de empezar el día? Y por si no fuera poco, con doble homicidio...

Nick no pudo evitar reírse.

- Si claro, tu ríete. - dijo, saliendo de la furgoneta.

- ¿Te has tomado el brebaje?

- Si... - dijo con cara de asco al recordar su sabor.

Kate se dirigió al asiento del acompañante, dónde guardaba su neceser. Tenía que poner remedio a esas ojeras y demás.

- ¿De verdad no paso nada ayer por la noche? ¿Quienes eráis?

- ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas? Las de siempre. Dana, Moon, y una amiga de Dana... Lana, si no recuerdo mal.

- ¿Lana?

- O Lanie... yo que se, sigo borracha no me pidas que sea exacta.

- ¿Tienes fotos?

- Ni idea...

Kate bajo del asiento, palmeando los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros en busca de su smarthphone.

- ¡Toma! Miralo tu mismo.- dijo, volviendo a su set de belleza improvisado.

Su compañero cogió el móvil. Busco las imágenes dentro del _Menú, _y una a una empezó a pasarlas. En cada una se confirmaba las locuras que habían hecho y habían querido inmortalizar.

- A ver cuándo me invitas a unas de vuestras salidas. Ya veo que os lo pasáis de muerte...

- ¡Cuándo quieras, ya lo sabes!

- Oye, aquí solo hay fotos de Dana, Moon y tu...

- ¿Y a quien esperabas ver? - preguntó algo molesta.

Nick se quedo callado. Había encontrado la foto que buscaba.

- ¡Tigresa...!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ves a la mujer que está ahí al lado de los cadáveres?

Kate guardó el maquillaje, y bajo para mirar hacía dónde le indicaba su amigo.

- Aha, será la forense, ¿no?

- Lo es. ¿No te suena de nada su cara? - insistió.

- Puede, de verla en - otros...

Kate dejó de hablar cuándo Nick le mostró una de las fotos hechas la noche/madrugada anterior. En la foto salían ella y la amiga de Dana en una pose muy..., sensual.

- ¡Es ella! - exclamó en voz baja, mirándole. Éste asintió sonriente.

Kate se había quedado sorprendida al comprobar que la chica de la foto, con su vestido corto de lentejuelas, y la que estaba viendo delante de ella vestida con traje chaqueta – ésta con la insignia de la policia de NY a un lado- y la acreditación de medico forense colgando del cuello, eran la misma persona.

- ¿La reconoces ahora?

- Lanie... Bueno, supongo que esto explica porqué se fue antes que nosotras. Dijo que la habían llamado y era urgente.

Nick seguía divirtiéndose del descubrimiento que parecía haber hecho su compañera.

- Ahora ya sabes porqué... - concluyó, devolviéndole su vital fuente de información.

- Vaya...


	2. Chapter 2

**DOS **

Bajo la curiosa mirada de la periodista, Katherine Beckett, la ME, Lanie Parish, seguía examinando los cuerpos de las victimas; un hombre rozando los treinta, y una chica

no mucho mayor de veinticinco años.

- Lanie, ¿has encontrado algo que nos ayude?

- Al hombre le golpearon en la cabeza, y tiene unas marcas en lo largo del brazo hasta el cuello. La chica, fue disparada directa al pecho, y tiene los mismos moratones en – la forense bostezo sin estar a tiempo a controlarlo- en el brazo derecho. - terminó.

- ¡Una noche movida...! - insinuó el agente Ryan.

- Cuándo me habéis llamado he tenido que salir corriendo y dejar a Dana y sus amigas con la fiesta.

- Aún y llamarte sin tiempo, veo que has podido pasar por casa a cambiarte.

- ¿Llevar el vestido de noche encima de estos pantalones,le llamas haber tenido tiempo de cambiarme? - Ryan se encogió de hombros – Ojalá, pero no. Suelo llevar un kit de emergencia en el maletero del coche por casos como este, junto con el maletín y la acreditación.

Ambos agentes, Esposito y Ryan, se miraron entre sí, asombrados.

- ¡Ahí viene! - anunció uno de ellos.

- Espero que hoy no haya ningún periodista que intenté hurgar en lo que no debe.

Dudo que esté de humor.

- Pides demasiado, son periodistas...

- No entiendo porque aún no han encontrado a nadie apto para ocupar el lugar de Kyra. Estoy seguro que muchos pagarían por ese puesto. Yo mismo lo haría. - confeso Ryan.

- Y yo hermano..., y yo. Pero no depende de nosotros.

- Poneros en su lugar. No debe de ser fácil ver a otra persona en el lugar de tu mujer.

- A lo mejor no ponen a nadie.

- O si, nunca se sabe con Rodgers. Es una caja de sorpresas. - comentó Javi adelantándose a su compañero. - Vamos Ryan, mueve esas piernas, hay que llegar a él antes de que las hienas se le tiren encima y sea demasiado tarde.

Con los faros delanteros alumbrando a los que estaban cerca, el Lancia Delta color negro _eclissi_ hizo presencia en el escenario del crimen. Deteniéndose junto a los demás coches patrulla.

- Eh, Katie! Ahí lo tienes.

- ¡Vamos!

Katherine y Nick no fueron los únicos que se precipitaron al encuentro del Capitán Rodgers. Todos los demás compañeros – enemigos en ojos de Becks- salieron con la misma velocidad. Todos querían captar su atención, y más en un día como hoy. A nadie se lo olvidaba el trágico suceso de hacía un año.

- ¿Dan, apunto para la exclusiva?

- Siempre lo estoy Josh. Aunque por tu parte, tendría cuidado. Hoy Kath nos viene muy rebelde.

- ¡Cierra el pico Dan! No te conviene hacer este tipo de comentarios, y menos dirigiéndote a mi por Kath. - contestó con ironía y molesta.

Kate estaba harta de esos dos personajes. Ni siquiera eran buenos para echar un polvo. Le daban asco.

- Algún día de estos se van a tragar la grabadora. - murmuró en un tono suficiente para que su compañero lo escuchara.

- Calma, tigresa.

_- Roar_.

Richard, aún en el interior del Lancia, respiró hondo viendo el circo que se había montado en el exterior. Sabía que esto podría ocurrir, de hecho se lo esperaba. A diferencia de los muchos profesionales de la comunicación esperando para poder

acercarse a él y hacerle todo tipo de preguntas, él deseaba que se los tragara la tierra. Habían dejado de caerle en gracia desde el día que empezaron a hurgar dónde no debían.

- Suerte Sr. Rodgers.

El aludido giró la cabeza hacía el retrovisor delantero. Asintió con un elegante golpe de cabeza entreviendo la imitación de una sonrisa.

- Gracias Ethan. - hizo una pausa y añadió - Dennis, cuándo quieras.

El susodicho salió del coche, cerró su puerta, se giró e inmediatamente abrió la puerta de la parte trasera.

A su salida, miles de flashes empezaron a dispararse. Eso no le gustó. Por más que se hubiera preparado mentalmente, nunca dejaría de molestarle su presencia.

- ¡Señor!

Sus mejores detectives se acercaron de inmediato.

- Vigilad que nadie se me tire encima, ¿de acuerdo? Ryan, tu quedate.

- Si señor.

Kevin acató sus ordenes caminando a su lado, mientras Esposito seguía dando ordenes a sus otros compañeros.

- ¡Vamos, ya lo habéis oído! ¡Moveos, venga!

De ipso facto, un cordón policial imposibilitó el acercamiento de los periodistas al Capitán Rodgers.

- ¡Capitán Rodgers, unos minutos para el _New York Daily News!_

- ¡Capitán, unas preguntas para la Revista Egara.

- ¡Por favor, Capitán, unos segundos para el _New York Times_!

- ¡Aquí, por favor, estamos en directo por la ABC New! …, etc.

Todos hacían presión por conseguir un saludo, unas palabras o una simple mirada, pero a pesar de seguir intentándolo, nadie, ninguno de los que estaban ahí iban a irse con las manos llenas.

Nick estaba harto de los empujones, ya había salido lleno de moratones la última vez, y se negaba a salir otra vez igual por nada. Se rendía.

- Kate, me vuelvo a la furgoneta. Aquí no vamos a conseguir nada.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó incrédula de las palabras de su compañero. - ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! ¡Nick..., por favor!

- ¿No lo ves? Hay polis por todas partes, y dudo que alguno de estos consiga algo.

- Tiene que haber alguna forma...

- Oh claro, colándote por detrás arriesgándote a que termines pasando la noche o dos en el calabozo.

- Nick... - dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

- Conozco ésta mirada... ¡Kate, ni se te ocurra!

Katherine se abalanzó sobre Nick, dejando un beso en sus labios.

- Te quiero con locura Nicholas Thompson. Lástima que seas gay, de lo contrario ya me habría casado contigo. - le confesó, mientras seguía colgada en su cuello.

- ¡No lo hagas...! - le pidió con semblante serio.

- Nunca le digas no a Beckett, ¿ya lo has olvidado?

Dicho esto, Kate se alejó dejando a Nick de pie viendo como su amiga intrépida iba en busca de pasar una noche entre rejas.

Beckett nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta. Ella aunque fuera imposible, tenía que intentarlo. ¿Las consecuencias? ¿A quién le importaban? A ella no. A pesar de todo, ésta vez sentía miedo y respeto por lo que iba a hacer.

- ¡Siéntete orgullosa de ti misma! – se animó para sus adentros.

No se lo pensó. Atravesó ese cordón humano haciendo que un grupo de policías salieran corriendo detrás de ella.

- ¡Detenerla!

Kate sonrió satisfecha. Lo iba a conseguir...

- ¡Fin del trayecto!

Alguien la detuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de conseguirlo. Ésta soplo fastidiada, siendo acompañada por una pareja de agentes fuera del perímetro precintado.

- ¿Te creías más lista que nosotros verdad, Kath?

Esas palabras le hicieron hervir la sangre. Y la persona de la cual provenían, no ayudaba.

Llena de rabia hacia esa escoria, dio media vuelta y ésta vez no se detuvo. No hasta que consiguió acercase a Richard, llamando su atención.

- ¡Señor Rodgers!

- Señorita por favor, no puede estar aquí.

- Capitán, ¿Cree que estos homicidios tienen algo que ver con el lamentable suceso de hace un año?

Richard paro en seco.

- ¿Cree que el asesinato de su mujer fue voluntario? ¿No tiene miedo que esas personas puedan ir a por usted o a por alguien cercano como su madre o su hija?

La actividad alrededor del escenario del crimen se detuvo. Los demás periodistas se habían quedado anonadados al ver y oír lo que una de sus compañeras de profesión se había atrevido hacer.Entre ellos su compañero, Nick. Después de esto, no tenia ninguna duda que necesitaría de sus ahorros para sacarla de la cárcel.

Richard seguía estático. Inmóvil en medio de la acera, a pocos pasos de los cadáveres y la ME, rodeado de agentes para impedir que alguien, como esa periodista, llegara a él.

Con total discreción, una simple mirada, llamó a uno de sus agentes para que se acercará.

- Señor.

- Esposito, ocupase personalmente de esa señorita. Llevala a comisaria, sin esposas, dejala en una sala de interrogatorios y espere ahí hasta que llegue. Me ocuparé de ella más tarde.

- Si señor.

- Una última cosa. - Javi se detuvo, volviendo atrás. - Quiero toda esa gente fuera. Asegurase de que ninguna foto, ninguna noticia, ni ninguna imagen salga a la luz.

Acatando ordenes, Esposito ordenó a los suyos que desalojaran a todos los cámaras, periodistas o cualquier persona involucrada en ese mundo, impidiéndoles el acceso en próximos sucesos.

Por su parte, Becks lo habría logrado. Había hecho que Richard se detuviera y escuchara sus preguntas, a pesar de no obtener respuesta, pero esto ya lo sabía. Lo siguiente era acatar sus consecuencias. ¿Que sería de ella? Por su mente no pasaba nada bueno referente a esa pregunta, pero después de atreverse a entrar en la jaula del león, flores era lo único que no iba a recibir.

- Señorita, debería acompañarme por favor.

Sin resistirse, Katherine siguió al agente extrañándose que a su alrededor no la siguieran más policías o que incluso, éste no le hubiera puesto las esposas.


	3. Chapter 3

TRES

Nicholas siempre había soñado despierto en la posibilidad, sabiendo y conociendo a esa loca, de recibir una llamada diciéndole que había sido arrestada por..., a saber! Lo que no se había planteado – había desestimado esa opción - era ver como un agente se la llevaba delante de sus narices.

Éste se apoyo a su furgoneta con las manos descansando en sus rodillas, cabizbajo. Odiaba ser observado, y ahora sentía esa sensación. Sentía ganas de llorar. Tenía ganas de ir a su encuentro y gritarle "Te lo dije". ¿Que cara representa que tenía que hacer? ¿Preocupado? ¿Enojado y preocupado? Ahora era su cabeza la que iba a estallar.

Nick sopló, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

En ese instante se alegraba más que nunca de ser gay. Mantener una relación con ella – no sentimental – era como jugar con un detonador entre sus manos a diario. Con el factor añadido de _pareja oficial... _NO! Y repentinamente compadecía a quien terminara cargando con ese detonador por el resto de su vida.

Con otro pensamiento absurdo en mente, sacudió la cabeza y se centró en su obligación. La que alguien esperaba que hiciera.

Vamos a salvar a la tigresa de su propia jaula. - bisbiseó, guardando todo el material y yéndose antes de que se lo obligaran.

El Crown Victoria que acostumbraba a conducir Esposito, siempre con Ryan de copiloto, se alejó dejando a los agentes desalojando la calle.

En el interior, el detective mantenía la mirada firme hacía delante, mientras Kate, a su lado, miraba inquieta por su ventanilla, dejando -de vez en cuando - lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo a fuera para echar un vistazo al interior del coche, y a su conductor.

- Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte el nombre?

- Detective Esposito.

- Ya, ¿Y el nombre?

- Detective Esposito, para ti.

- Oh, vale.

Hacerse la simpática no le iba ayudar. Ese detective era demasiado estirado. ¿Sería igual fuera de servicio?

Kate se acomodó apoyando la espalda hacia la puerta para poder observarle mejor. Sus ojos se fueron fijando en cada detalle de su rostro, luego en su uniforme...

- Oye, ¿los policías no lleváis siempre uniforme? ¿Por qué tú no?

- Soy detective.

- ¿Y?

- Los que has visto con uniforme son policías de oficio, nosotros, yo y el detective Ryan, somos detectives de investigación. Sólo lo llevamos en actos oficiales o cuándo la ocasión lo requiera.

- Como en el funeral de la mujer...

- Si. - afirmó sin dejar que terminara de hablar.

- Imagino que fue emotivo. Me hubiera gustado estar..

- Me parece increíble... - la volvió a interrumpir.

- ¿Que?

- ¿Qué? Aún pregunta... Claro que después de lo que acaba de hacer, ya no me extraña nada de usted. Créeme no quisiera estar en su lugar. Por cierto, hemos llegado.

- Oye, ¿Si te hago otra pregunta me la vas a contestar?

- NO.

Javier cerró la puerta con energía, dirigiéndose a la del acompañante.

- ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué? - insistió al bajar del coche.

- No me es permitido hablar con los detenidos.

- Pero yo no estoy detenida. No llevo esposas... Por cierto, ¿Por qué no me las has puesto? Tenía curiosidad por saber que se sentía.

Kate se lo quedo mirando coqueta, intentando un acercamiento hacía él.

- ¿Te estás insinuando?

- No... - dijo buscando las esposas que había visto colgadas en el cinturón de Esposito.

- ¿Sabes que podría multarte por eso?

- ¿Con que? ¿Dándome un beso? Eso no es una multa, ¡es un placer! Si quieres...

- Será mejor que cierre la boca señorita...

Le advirtió, tirando de su brazo con fuerza obligándola a caminar.

- Katherine Beckett, periodista de investigación. Un placer.

- No para mi... - pensó él.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver una comisaria muy distinta y abierta, respecto a lo que Kate se había imaginado.

- Bonita comisaria.

El detective la ignoró.

- ¡Bonita caza Esposito! A ver cuándo repartes...

- Es toda tuya.

- Éste abrió la puerta de una de las salas.

- Ésta bien señorita Beckett, ahora siéntese. Y hágame un favor, mantenga la boca cerrada hasta nueva orden. - éste hizo ademán de irse. - Ah, se me olvidaba: deje de investigarme el culo.

Kate sonrió.

- Es sexy...

La puerta de la sala se cerró dejando al aire un fuerte ruido. Esposito respiro hondo al salir, aún con la mano en el pomo.

- Vigila que no salga. - comentó al agente situado al lado de la puerta. - Estaré detrás del espejo, pero antes necesito algo fuerte...


	4. Chapter 4

CUATRO

Una hora encerrada en esas cuatro paredes apagadas y deprimentes, era el peor plan para alguien que se había pasado las ultimas nueve horas de un lado a otro del local bailando con sus amigas, bebiendo, riéndose, criticando el estilo femenino de las presentes y poniendo nota a todos los que parecían solteros, e incluso a los no disponibles.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí detrás?

Nadie. Se sentía más sola que nunca. El detective se había ido y estaba claro que no iba a volver. ¿Por qué? ¿Se sentiría atraído por ella? ¿Le habrían llamado para asistir a otro caso? ¿Puede un detective llevar más de un caso por día? ¿Por que no aparecía nadie por esa puerta que le solucionara las dudas?

Kate corrió la silla hacía atrás extendiendo los brazos hacía delante, estirándose. Agobiada, dejo caer su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzándolos en forma de almohada.

A los tres minutos cambiaba de postura. Levantó la cabeza dejando que su mano sirviera de apoyo para la cabeza. A los dos minutos y medio volvía a cambiar. Ésta vez dejando caer esa mano repentinamente. Sin darse cuenta, con las uñas y las yemas de los dedos había empezado a seguir el ritmo de una canción que no había podido olvidar desde la noche anterior. La sala había dejado el silencio atrás. Sin miedo, sin vergüenza alguna el ritmo se vio acompañado por el tarareo de Kate, en ocasiones con letra.

- No está mal...!

Esposito movió los ojos hacía su compañero.

- Guapa. Buena voz. Valiente. Atrevida. Sexy. Y creo...

- Y creo que si te oyera tu recién – enfatizó – esposa, alguien dormiría en el sofá esta noche. - le interrumpió.

- No te confundas. Amo a mi mujer, por alguna razón hace una semana que me casé con ella.

- Quien lo diría... - dijo el detective con una sonrisa – Por cierto, ¿Qué a sido del viaje? ¿No os ibais a hacer un tour por Europa?

- Rodgers...

- ¡Que novedad! Siempre él.

- No, te equivocas. Fue muy amable con su regalo de boda.

- ¿Qué? Regalo de boda... - le era difícil asociar esas palabras con su capitán-. ¿Hablas enserio?

- Ya lo creo. En una semana estaré disfrutando de Italia, Francia, España...

Esposito entorno los ojos y echó a su compañero de su _área de trabajo_, si a vigilar aquel peligro andante se le podía llamar trabajar.

- Adiós Wanther.

A la espera del aviso de Ryan de su regreso a comisaría, Javier seguía vigilando a la mujer a través del cristal.

- Esposito.

- ¿Qué? - respondió el detective al ver a Wanther que volvía a entrar después de echarlo.

- Hay un chico que pregunta por la fiera.

- ¿Te ha dicho quién era?

- Un compañero de trabajo.

Javier abandonó la sala para encontrarse con Nick.

- Detective Esposito. - se presentó - Me ha dicho mi compañero que está buscando a la señorita Beckett.

- Si. Vine por saber qué será de ella después de jugársela de esta manera.

- ¿Su amiga no le teme a nada, verdad?

- No. Por desgracia ella es así. Nunca acepta un no por respuesta. - terminó murmurando su amigo.

- Me he dado cuenta... – murmuró Javi.

- ¿No habrá echo nada ilegal, verdad? Quiero decir, después de hacer lo que hizo...

- Lo que haya echo lo pasaré por alto. Del resto se encargará el Capitán Rodgers personalmente. Me gustaría decirte cuando saldrá, pero sigue fuera y hasta nueva orden debe estar retenida.

- ¿Podría verla?

- Lo siento, no puede recibir visitas.

- Ok, entiendo. ¿Le dirá que me llame cuando salga?

- ¿Éste café es para ella? - dijo Esposito, al leer "Katie" en el vaso de cartón.

- Hmmm, si.

- Estoy pendiente que mi compañero Ryan me avise de su vuelta. No sé lo que puede tardar en llamarme, un minuto, dos o quizá medio segundo... aprovechalo.

- Claro. Gracias detective.

- De nada. Vamos, te acompañare a su sala.

El estado de aburrimiento siempre le llevaba al de la curiosidad por cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alrededor. Y aunque una silla, una mesa con micrófonos y cámaras de seguridad era lo poco que había, ese cristal ahumado sirvió para preguntarse qué se escondería al otro lado, aún y saber que verlo era imposible.

- Beckett, tienes visita.

La voz del detective le sacó una sonrisa con un único pensamiento "todos vuelven".

Al darse la vuelta su sorpresa fue distinta. Sus ojos veían al agente que la había detenido - ni siquiera sabia si podía llamarse detención de aquello – y a su lado la presencia de Nick.

- Genial. ¡Ya era hora!

- Acuérdese de lo que hemos hablando.

- Gracias detective. - agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza.

Esposito cerró la puerta. Al llegar a los ojos y oídos de esas sala, el ambiente seguía silencioso.

- ¿Le dejas entrar y se queda callado?

- ¿Tú otra vez?

- ¿Crees me voy a perder el show?

- Maruja.

- No menos que tu, amigo.

- En cuanto reciba la llamada te quiero fuera, no quiero problemas con Rodgers.

- A su ordenes detecti...

- Shht...

Javi le hizo callar. El espectáculo del domador y su fiera parecía estar a punto de empezar.

Kate se mantenía apoyada en el cristal con los ojos fijos en su café. Nick por su parte, seguía a pocos metros de la puerta con el vaso entre sus manos.

- No pensé que me dejaran entrar, has tenido suerte. El detective Esposito ha sido muy amable. ¡Toma, tu café! Seguro que ya lo echabas de menos.

Nick se acercó a la mesa acercándoselo al borde de ésta. Kate siguió con curiosidad ese gesto, dejando entender un "¿a que viene esto?" en su rostro.

- Que me hayan arrestado no significa nada, sigo siendo la misma. Aunque no sé si esta bien que utilice la palabra arresto, ni siquiera me han puesto las esposas y he ido al lado del copiloto durante el viaje... Parece que al latino sexy le has caído mejor que yo. ¿Te ha dicho si voy a pasar esta noche aquí, en casa o si van a multarme? Por cierto, no será gay, ¿verdad? Enserio, sería una pena.

- ¡Ya basta, Katherine!

Aquella orden sorprendió a los que estaban detrás y delante del cristal. Incluso al mismo Nick. Nunca solía usar este tono para llamar su atención, pero si Kate seguía con esa actitud aquel capitulo no iba a terminar nada bien.

- Ok, ¿Me vas a contar cual es el problema? Aunque, ¿Sabes? Puede que no haga falta que digas nada.

- Me sorprende que ahora quieras escucharme.

- ¿Qué? Vamos Nick, dime una sola vez que no haya seguido tus consejos o te haya ignorado.

- Hay demasiadas... ¿Pero sabes cual es el problema? - Kate tensó su entrecejo esperando la respuesta - Tu forma de ser.

- ¡Mira, esto es nuevo! Pues siento decirte esto Nick: servidora no va a cambiar porqué haya terminando aquí después de intentar hacer mi trabajo.

- Esta bien. No lo hagas. ¡Estupendo! Supongo que papá podrá sacarte de la cárcel. Tu niñero esta harto de tener que estar alerta de todas tus chifladuras.

- ¿Has dicho niñero? - repitió riéndose por lo estúpido que le parecía todo lo que estaba oyendo - Yo no necesito a nadie que sea mi niñero...

- Perfecto, porque yo no quiero seguir compartiendo piso con una niña de quince años. Antes preferiría compartirlo con mi prima de diecisiete, parece tener la cabeza más en su sitio que tu.

- ¡JA! Ya les gustaría a muchas estar como yo a mi edad...

Era inútil. Era como hablarle a una pared. Por más que él le dijera todo lo que pensaba de ella, sólo con el único fin de conseguir un cambio, ni que fuera diminuto, en su comportamiento. Cada vez veía más claro que necesitaba un milagro para conseguirlo.

Nick se giró caminando hacia la pared con una mano enredada el su pelo. Éste se giró de repente preso por un impulso mirado a Kate a los ojos.

- ¿Porqué siempre tienes que arriesgarte?

- Es mi trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, nuestro en realidad, pero creo que a partir de hoy va a ser solo mio.

- Te dije que no lo hicieras.

- ¿Y quedarme sin exclusiva?

- ¡Katherine, no quería hablar! ¿No le viste la cara?

- ¡Nick, se detuvo! Di en el clavo, ¿no te das cuenta? Para mi eso significa mucho más que unas palabras de él.

- Nunca te ha importado lo que te pasara. Ni siquiera lo que sufren los demás haciendo el trabajo que haces. La cuestión es llegar dónde Beckett se propone.

- Si. Y creía que me apoyabas.

- Tres años. El primer año pensé que sería temporal, pero con los meses vi que no. Cada vez que intentaba detenerte, ya te habías ido. He ido detrás de ti porque temía que acabaras en un lío de los grandes. Siempre al borde de un ataque cardíaco y... lo siento Katie.

Katherine cruzo los brazos a la vez que, nerviosa, comenzó a morderse el labio.

- Siempre he tenido la esperanza de ver a la otra Kate, pero ya no puedo esperarla más.

- ¿Ésta es tu razón por la que te quedaste cuándo tuviste la oportunidad de irte? Si te quedaste por ser mi niñero, te equivocaste. Soy la Kate que soy, no pienso cambiar sólo porque alguien quiera...

- ¡Me quede por ti! - su tono de voz se fue elevando – Sabía como eras, te había visto correr por los pasadizos del instituto y sabía que eras buena en tu trabajo. Me preguntaron dos, tres, incluso seis veces si estaba seguro de querer ser tu acompañante y no me cansé de repetir que si. Todos me dijeron que estaba loco, que no sabia dónde me metía, pero me daba igual. Quise confiar en ti, lo hice. Sabes más cosas de mi que nadie que haya pasado por mi vida. Has hecho que los días más duros parecieran una simple tormenta de verano, que lograra levantarme y decir hoy voy a comerme el mundo. Creía que mi hermana había vuelto sabiendo que de dónde me despedí de ella hace dos años no puede volver... - Kate separó sus labios para decir algo, pero Nick la detuvo. - ¡No, escuchame! Ni te imaginas como has hecho que te quisiera, y ni te imaginas... Estaba equivocado. ¿Y sabes? Quizá tienes razón. Me equivoque cuándo elegí quedarme. Tú nunca cambiarás. Nunca dejarás de ser egoísta. Nunca te he importado, ni yo ni nadie que se cruce por delante de ti.

Nick no quiso esperar su respuesta. En silencio se acercó a la salida para irse. Antes de traspasar la puerta Kate volvió a oír su voz.

- Si quieres irte a dormir a casa será mejor que por unos minutos seas quien nunca serás. Buena suerte Katherine.

La llamada había llegado cuándo el chico pronunciaba las palabras "Quise confiar en ti, lo hice". Viendo todo lo que estaba sucediendo Esposito se había arriesgado a no decir nada y esperar que Nicholas se fuera antes de encontrarse con Rodgers.

Al salir de la sala, el detective se cruzó con él quién le dio las gracias sin fuerzas para pronunciar la palabra.

Fuera del edificio, sin ver más allá de sus pensamientos y el recuerdo más reciente, Rodgers pisaba el mismo arcén que Nicholas acababa de dejar atrás.


	5. Chapter 5

CINCO

Richard sentía su mente dividida. Un caso como ese en una fecha tan difícil de afrontar no era precisamente un regalo. Un regalo que venía con guinda; la del pastel que no tendría.

La rabia le comía. Las ganas de gritar "dejadme en paz" para que ningún periodista, ni siquiera ella, lanzara sus preguntas como continuas flechas directas al centro de la diana, se habían bloqueado en las paredes de su garganta. Muchos lanzaron; probar por probar. Nadie tendría que haber logrado el reto. Se lo había prometido así mismo y no fue así.

Al momento fue fácil; "_Esposito, quiero que se ocupe personalmente de esa señorita. Llevala a comisaria, sin esposas, y espere en una sala de interrogatorios hasta que llegue. Luego me ocuparé yo. _" - recordó. ¿Y ahora? ¿Que debía hacer con ella? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas? ¿Y los hechos? ¿Debería encerrarla?

- Señor...

La voz del detective Esposito le hizo desvanecer todo tipo de dudas y preguntas estúpidas.

- Hágala pasar a mi despacho.

- Si señor.

Javier entró sin importarle lo ocurrido horas antes con esa mujer.

- ¡Vamos! Rodgers quiere verte.

Kate le miro a los ojos. Bajo la mirada y dejando su café en la mesa se acercó al detective sin comentario alguno. Una vez fuera, justo haber traspasado la puerta, se detuvo. El agente la agarró por el brazo forzándola a caminar; no hizo falta, no opuso resistencia.

Richard exhaló un profundo suspiro despidiéndose por unos minutos del rostro de Kyra.

Javier se asomó despacio por el marco de la puerta dejando ver a Beckett, a la espera de una respuesta.

- ¿A quien debo el honor de la visita? - Comentó de forma irónica.

- Su nombre es Katherine Beckett. Trabaja como...

- Lo sé. No hace falta que me lo recuerde y me gustaría que respondiera ella. Creo que tiene suficiente capacidad para decir su nombre, visto lo visto... Gracias detective. Puede seguir con la investigación.

- Si señor.

Javier se retiró. Ahora podría volver a disfrutar de la rutina con la _tranquilidad _que hacia meses se habían acostumbrado a trabajar.

La periodista seguía de pie.

Richard aparentó leer unos informes que había encima de una mesa; simple juego de estrategia. Preso por muchos sentimientos incontrolables, se levantó con esa carpeta en las manos para ser abandonada de nuevo encima de la misma. Con absoluto silencio se acercó a la puerta cerrándola ante la atenta y mal disimulada mirada de los más atrevidos.

- Ésta bien señorita... Beckett, ¿verdad?

Rompió el hielo, volviendo de nuevo a su sillón.

Kate no contestó.

- No parece tener las mismas ganas de hablar que hace unos minutos, ¿no es así? Es una pena que no le enseñaran cuándo debe callar y cuando no. Y ahora haga el favor de sentarse. No soporto la gente que se queda de pie.

La periodista cumplió la orden dejando su espalda recostada a la silla. Él hizo lo mismo desplazándose unos centímetros hacía atrás a la vez que cruzaba una pierna encima de la otra. Jugar con esa distancia y la ayuda del vaivén de la sillón formaban parte de su estrategia – la mayoría de veces sólo disponía de la distancia y de su carácter -.

- Esta bien. Ya que parece que antes ya lo ha dicho todo, voy a tener que hablar yo. - Rick hizo una pausa y siguió hablando -. Soy una persona reciproca señorita Beckett y para empezar le haré una pregunta. Supongo que siendo periodista de investigación, según sé es a lo que se dedica o lo intenta ser, sabrá responderla – remarcó -. Todo el mundo sabe que fecha es hoy, y no me refiero precisamente al numero del calendario. Hace un año ocurrió algo, ¿tiene idea de qué?

Katherine permaneció callada.

- Entiendo. ¿Se ha propuesto no hablar, no es así?. Muy bien, como usted quiera, lo haré yo. - Rick se recompuso en su sillón, atrayendo el cuerpo hacía delante y apoyando ambos antebrazos en la mesa - Hace un año perdí a mi mujer en un tiroteo. - sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar la foto. - Reconozco que fui bastante iluso de creer que nadie sacaría el tema a relucir al coincidir el homicidio de ésta madrugada con su muerte. Por ese motivo – Rodgers retiró su silla, levantándose - ordené a mis agentes que acordonaran la zona para evitar cualquier tipo de exclusiva periodística. Pero..., - enfatizó, mientras se detenía apoyando las manos con dureza en la mesa - parece ser que a usted no la detiene nada ni nadie, o eso se tiene creído, y decidió tomar - su - peor - decisión.

Rodgers pronunció esas cuatro palabras vocalizando, parándose a cada silaba. Quizá debido a eso o quién sabe porqué, se oyó algo similar a una risa por parte de Katherine.

- ¿Sabe? Estoy dudando si darle la bienvenida o..., bueno, de todos modos me alegra saber que me estaba escuchando. Solo que yo hubiera elegido otro momento para reírme, a pesar de eso me alegra saber que le divierte.

- Ni se imagina cuanto... - afirmó riéndose.

Richard volvió a sentarse en la misma posición del principio.

La periodista siguió hablando mientras le era difícil detener su risa.

- Ojalá pudiera verse con mis ojos, de verdad...

Su risa era lo único que se oía en ese despacho. Fuera de él, por un momento pareció detenerse las llamadas, las conversaciones... Ryan y Esposito compartieron una mirada de complicidad. Los dos exhalaron un largo suspiro al ver que ambos pensaban lo mismo.

- Ya que es obvio que esto no es posible ¿Acepta un consejo? - continuó Kate.

Rodgers apenas pestañeo.

- Tomaré su voto de silencio como un sí.

Kate se acomodó en la silla igual que si estuviera en su propia casa.

- ¿Se a preguntado alguna vez como le ven los demás? Porqué a menos que no le importe, a poca gente no le importa, esta bien que sepa que lo más bonito que se dice de usted es que es un _cabrón_. Puede pensar que es mi opinión usada en plural para vengarme... No. Son cosas que se oyen, rumores..., pero limitarme a eso seria caer muy bajo siendo quien soy. Ya sabe, tantos años de instituto, universidad, clases nocturnas, ¿para terminar creyendo los rumores? No.

Ambos dejaron su mirada en la del otro.

- Si lo que pretende es intimidarme con su forma de mirarme, he estado con demasiados para que ésto llegue a importarme. No me importan sus medallas, sus logros, no deja de ser un hombre más con el que luchar si es necesario. Y ahorrase el detalle de por ser mujer no querer luchar conmigo, eso no va con Katherine Beckett.

Richard seguía estático en su silla, observándola, escuchando lo que salía de esos labios.

- Su carácter es el que hace que la gente le tenga miedo. - el tono de Kate fue creciendo sin darse tiempo a respirar - El orgullo de no aceptar la muerte de su mujer o el peligro que puede suponer para su familia si el culpable de este homicidio tiene que ver el dueño del arma de dónde salió la bala que mato a su mujer, y no consiguió detener. Ésta rabia, la impotencia, el tener que resignarse a llorar cada noche su ausencia cuando nadie le ve. La triple protección a su familia, el no dejarles hacer nada sin su consentimiento, sobretodo a su hija.

¡BASTA!

Los reproches de la periodista hacía el Capitán Rodgers eran una clara alarma a lo que todos acababan de oír. Incluso más tarde de lo que todos esperaban.

Los detectives Esposito y Ryan acababan de recibir la llamada de la medico forense, Lanie Parish; había encontrado nuevas pruebas. Irse, era la peor de sus decisiones. La tormenta aún seguía viva, y todos veían como iba a terminar. Javier mando un _sms_ a la forense, resumiendo en pocas palabras el retraso de la visita a la morgue; "_Storm_". Justo al terminar de mandarlo, Rodgers le llamo a él y a su compañero.

- ¡Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer! Y dejarla sola, no quiero alborotó ahí dentro.

- Si señor.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Vas hacer que pase la noche entre rejas? ¿Por qué?

- ¡No se merece ningún tipo de explicación!

- ¿Encerrarme por oír la verdad que usted se niega a reconocer? ¿Que

teoría es esa?

- ¡Fuera!

La mirada de Richard a sus hombres fue suficiente para que ambos agarraran a la periodista por el brazo atrayendola hacía fuera.

- ¡Déjame! No pienso ir a ninguna lado.

- Callate... - bisbiseo Esposito a su lado en más de una ocasión.

- ¡Eres tu el que debería callarse! ¡Y deja de decirme que me calle!

- ¡Fuera! - repitió él.

Richard volvió a exhalar un nuevo suspiro, ésta vez más intenso. Al mismo instante de sentarse dejando su cabeza entre sus manos, volvió a levantarse saliendo de su despacho en busca de sus agentes y la periodista.

- ¡Beckett! - ésta se giró al mismo tiempo que los dos detectives se detenían antes de girar la esquina - Que sea la última vez que manda a callar uno de mis agentes sin mi autoridad.

- Si, señor. - contestó con total ironía.


	6. Chapter 6

SEIS

Las calles de Manhattan se habían visto inundadas por la tormenta que poco a poco fue advirtiendo a los neoyorquinos de su presencia. El primer trueno estalló justo después de cerrarse las puertas de la celda de Kate; su nueva parcela hasta que nadie dijera lo contrario.

Richard no sospesó la idea de irse a casa más temprano. Al regresar al despacho se puso la americana y se alejó hasta el ascensor sin despedirse de los pocos que se atrevían a cruzarse con él.

En la calle, el Lancia permanecía a su espera.

- Dennis.

- Señor.

- Conduce tu. No es un buen día...

- Como desee el señor.

Rick abrió la puerta de la parte trasera deseando ser escondido detrás de ambos cristales tintados.

- ¿Alguna parada anterior a la de su apartamento?

- No. Directo a casa. - el chófer asintió. - Gracias, Dennis.

Martha había empezado un maratón de películas de sus años de juventud. Volver a revivir esos momentos la hacía sentir joven aunque a día de hoy ella no negaba seguir teniendo ese espíritu adolescente. Pero los años no perdonan y todo a su alrededor había dado un giro. Ella ya no era la joven enamorada que quería comerse el mundo, ni la madre primeriza asustada por no saber como ejercer ese papel sino la abuela feliz por haber criado a un buen hombre, su hijo, y éste haber sabido encontrar a la mujer de su vida dándole a lo que más amaba y se había aferrado éste ultimo año; Alexis.

Somnolienta, Martha se removió en el sofá recuperando su postura inicial.

- ¡Madre!

- Richard, cariño..

- ¿Viendo por trigésima vez _esas_ películas?

- Supongo que la nostalgia a conseguido hacerse un hueco en mi; me apetecía llorar un rato. ¿Y sabes? Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Rick sonrió a la respuesta de su madre dejando un beso en su mejilla.

- Deberías probarlo. - siguió ella. - Te ayudaría a..., bueno, supongo que a ir lidiando con ese dolor que has dejado encerrado aquí dentro.

Martha dio dos suaves palmadas en el pecho izquierdo de su hijo, mientras situaba la otra en su hombro derecho.

- Madre...

- Lo he visto. Por muchas llamadas que hicieras, es muy difícil evitar esto hijo. Yo en tu lugar no habría sabido reaccionar, pero recuerda que ella sólo hacia su trabajo. Dime, ¿que ha ocurrido? Y sabes que la información que tengas del caso es...

- Aún ni soy consciente de todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que oí sus preguntas.

- Reconozco que supo afilar muy bien en ellas. Consiguió llegar dónde más te duele y a la vez que es fácil, no lo es si no elijes las palabras adecuadas.

- Nunca había conocido a alguien tan...

Martha se quedó esperando la respuesta de su hijo; la que no llegó.

- La dejaste marchar. - tanteó, segura de su respuesta.

- No.

Esa negación la sorprendió.

- ¿Que has hecho?

- Me falto al respeto, madre. Se rió de mi. Me habló sin respetar la placa, mi institución... Dijo cosas que no debió decir. Hablo de Kyra sin respetar su muerte y cuestiono la protección a mi familia. Me auto-analizó sin saber nada de mi. Cuestionó mi trabajo, mi forma de ser, mi actitud... Me menospreció sin descaro. Podría haberlo pasado, pero ni siquiera pensé en lo que hacía en ese momento. Me deje llevar y mandé encerrarla. Estoy seguro que un poco de reflexión no le irá mal.

- No voy a entrar en una discusión contigo, cielo. Tu eres el que lleva el arma y la placa, pero acepta un consejo de tu madre. No hagas de esto algo personal aunque lo sea. Hacer pagar la muerte de Kyra y tu rabia a esa chica... ¿Realmente eso hace que te sientas mejor?. - Martha dejó esa pregunta al airé, levantándose del sofá. - Buenas noches, Richard.

Martha se despidió de él con un ultimo toque de afecto.

Corazón y mente mantenían un duelo constante. Sus intenciones desde un primer momento se habían visto alteradas por un impulso; apartar de en medio a la persona que había abierto esa herida que apenas había empezar a sanar.

Rick se desvaneció por completo. Ahí sentado en ese sofá, la presión, el dolor, la rabia, la impotencia..., un sinfín de sensaciones se habían puesto de acuerdo para abatirle. Una noche más se quitaba su disfraz de capitán _cabrón_ – según la periodista – para ser solamente un hombre muerto por dentro, con obligaciones, deberes a los que no iba a renunciar, pero no iban a ser fáciles de llevar a cabo.

Se había cansado de luchar. Llorar era su único tranquilizante, su mejor desasosiego. Había empezado a convertirse en un habito, como algo qué hacer antes de irse a la cama a parte de lavarse los dientes e ir al baño.

En ese instante pensó en las palabras de su madre. ¿Que ganaba reteniendo a esa periodista? Una respuesta egoísta: Mucho. La sensata: Nada. Esa era la respuesta. Aún así, acabaría arrepintiéndose de esa decisión que comenzaba a plantearse. La siguiente pregunta era: ¿Hasta cuando?

Tarde. Temprano siempre y cuando sea para dejar un caso cerrado. Además, ¿qué mas da si era una hora u otra? A él no le esperaba nadie. Su compañero y prácticamente hermano se había ido hacía una hora, a su hora habitual, él se había prometido acabar con todo antes de irse. Con todo y con un extra añadido antes de pulsar el botón del ascensor.

- ¡Beckett!

Esposito sentía que iba a perder la paciencia. De pie al otro lado de su celda se sentía estúpido contemplando a la bella durmiente.

- No voy a repetirlo otra vez. - le advirtió murmurando en voz alta - _Ni te imaginas las ganas que tengo de perderte de vista... _

La periodista no levanto la cabeza en ningún momento. No sé movió.

- No pienso entrar en tu juego si es lo que estás buscando. Y ya sabes lo que hay; Eres libre, ahora haz lo que quieras.

- Tenía razón. Siempre la tengo y.. voilá! Ésta vez también. Era inútil tenerme aquí encerrada y veo que al fin se a dado cuenta.

El detective dejo entrever una sonrisa que venía a decir "ésta chica no tiene remedió"

- Intenta alejarte de nosotros. No es bueno jugar con fuego con el Capitán.

- Uuhh... ¿El Capitán? Nunca le llamáis por su nombre; Richard, Rick, Ricky... ¿Le tenéis miedo?

- Primero: es mi superior. Segunda: no es miedo, más bien respeto.

- Ya... Así que miedo envuelto de una capa de respecto para maquillarlo un poco. No, si supongo que podría entenderte si quisiera.

- No voy a entrar en un debate contigo de como debo trata a mi superior, ni del _miedo _que según tu le tenemos todos los que trabajamos con él.

- Venga ya, se os huele a 200km.

- Ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

- Podrías acompañarme. ¿Y si me pierdo?

- Lo más lejos que puedes llegar es a la habitación de los muertos.

¡Buena suerte!


	7. Chapter 7

**SIETE **

Katherine empujó la puerta dejando caer todo su peso hacía delante, obligando a sus piernas a apresurarse. Algo en ella necesitaba dejar atrás ese olor a comisaria. Sólo recordarlo la ponía enferma.

De uno de los cinco bolsillos del pantalón sacó su smarthphone. A un paso demasiado lento, pero precavido, colocó cada auricular en su respectiva oreja siguiendo la marca de los mismos. Sin dejar de mirar enfrente cada vez que sentía que iba a chocar contra alguien o algo, seleccionó esa canción que tanto le apetecía escuchar. Subió el volumen y guardó el iphone en el bolsillo dónde le fuera más fácil tenerlo controlado.

Al _su_ ritmo, la periodista se alejó calle arriba. En ese instante dudó si era correcto pensar que iba calle arriba, ¿y si era al contrario? Ése había sido uno de los tres temas por los que casualmente solía discutir con Nick. Temas sin importancia. Temas estúpidos y sin sentido. Temas de los que ambos se reían horas más tarde entre café y te y aún más tarde sentados al sofá con su cena entre las manos; Italiano, Japones, Mexicano...

Nada tenia sentido. Ni siquiera entendía nada de lo que había estado viviendo esas últimas horas. Todo aquello le parecía sacado de un empolvado libro abandonado en la estantería de alguna librería, ahora desfigurada. ¿Cómo iba a querer alguien leer eso? Alguien a quien crees de confianza, tu alma gemela, se revela en la sala de interrogatorios dónde te tienen retenida sólo por hacer tu trabajo.

Kate se detuvo ante el semáforo mientras se seguía haciendo distintas preguntas que sabía que no iban a resolver. Aún así, no podía dejar de hacérselas. _¿Y por que ahora? Habría podido elegir un día antes, una semana, tres..., pero no._ El cambio de rojo a verde le hizo plantearse otra pregunta, una definitiva: ¿Que importancia tenía eso ahora?

Sin contestarse, no era necesario, llegó a la otra acera dónde siguió su camino hasta alguna parte. Volver a casa... ¿Que motivo tenía? Hoy necesitaba recuperar esa soledad que un día paso de ser incomoda a ser su otra mitad.

Un paso lento, tres de rápidos seguidos de un ritmo pelicular al que Katherine intentaba que sus pies andasen. ¿Porque caminar como todo el mundo pudiendo ser distinta?

De repente, fin de la canción e inicio de otra. Home _(Daughtry)_. Y con esas primeras notas dejó de ver por dónde andaba, dejando a su mente ir por libre, llenándose de su pasado. Así sin más.

Con una pequeña e inocente sonrisa acorralada por un nudo en su garganta, sus ojos se posaron en dónde sus pies la habían querido llevar; Tompkins Park Square.

Por ser la hora que era, aún había alguna maldita o malditas voces que desgraciaban la confianza de saber que estás en al aire libre y aún y poder ser sorprendida por alguien en x momento, te convences de que eso no ocurrirá, por que esas horas no son horas de estar ahí. En aquel momento y hasta que tu lo decidas, ese sitio se convierte en propiedad privada.

Ignorando a quien pudiera haber más allá, Katherine se adentró a una de las zonas infantiles habilitada con una gran estructura metálica de colores vivos dónde los más pequeñajos - también adolescentes y mayores - pueden trepar haciendo y deshaciendo su propio laberinto. Columpios y la atracción principal de los más pequeños, dónde disfrutan como lo que son, niños; el arenero.

Sospesando la idea de sentarse en uno de los bancos situados alrededor de la reja, Beckett se abalanzó en busca de su rincón entre la variedad de tubos rojos, amarillos y azules.

Procurando no terminar aquel episodio peor de lo que ya era, mientras avanzaba por esa estructura, mantuvo la pausa en sus recuerdos sin prestar nada de atención a la canción que se estaba reproduciendo. Su débil concentración se limitaba en poner un pie delante del otro sin apresurarse en llegar a dónde sus ojos querían.

Instalada en su improvisada fortaleza, se acomodó lo mejor que el sitió permitía, pasando con un "_ésta no, tampoco, no.." _todas aquellas canciones que no se parecían a la de _Daughtry_.

- ¿Estas llorando?

Su reacción inmediata hubiera sido exaltarse por esa repentina voz, pero por algún motivo no hizo nada.

Curiosidad tal vez, Kate pasó la mano por su mejilla retirando cualquier lágrima que no hubiera acabado de descender. Respiró hondo y lentamente giró su cabeza, afrontando la mirada de la persona que le acababa de hablar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Mamá también llora cuando le duele la cabeza o la barriga o...

- Estoy bien – disimuló detrás de una pequeña sonrisa, quitándose uno de sus auriculares del cual podía oírse el murmullo de voces de Daughtry.

El niño respondió a su sonrisa con otra mucho más segura y feliz y se alejó con un tímido gesto de mano, despidiéndose.

Sin darse cuenta, esos ojos verdes a los que para su padre era como seguir viendo a su Johanna, no pudieron perder de vista a esa persona que se había preocupado por ella sin conocerla.

- ¡Hey!

Instintivamente, desconecto los auriculares guardándolos a un bolsillo distinto que su teléfono, apagando también el reproductor. Con gran habilidad bajo de laberinto por el camino más corto, arriesgándose a caer por no haber puesto el pie en su sitio o miles de motivos más de los que ahora no tenía tiempo por pensar.

- ¿No deberías de estar aquí, me equivoco?

- Bueno... Si, pero no.

- Eso es un no.

- Mamá me controla desde la ventana. Vivo justo aquí delante. ¡Mira, saluda!

Ella se giró mirando a la dirección que apuntaba el dedo del niño y luego su mano saludaba con energía. Ahí estaba. Una mujer joven apoyada a la ventana deseando que la mujer que estuviera con el no le hiciera daño, y aunque confiaba en ese pequeño travieso, temía por él.

- Y por qué has...

- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde estabas?

Kate se vio interrumpida por alguien que sorprendentemente acababa de atravesar por en medio de sus piernas.

- Vaya, así que este es el motivo.

- Si - confirmó, riéndose por los lamidos del perro en su mejilla. - ¿Como te llamas?

- ¿No crees que eres muy pequeño para ligar conmigo?

- Y tu lo suficiente inteligente para hacer este tipo de preguntas a un niño.

Un par de frases y Beckett se sentía atrapada por la astucia de ese pequeño.

- Katherine.

- ¿Puedo llamarte Kate?

- Supongo que si...

- Si o no, no supongas.

- Vaya... tan pequeño y ya crees que todo es blanco o negro. ¿Y que pasa con el color gris?

- No me gusta, me provoca demasiada incertidumbre...

- ¿Cuantos años tienes? - se interesó, estupefacta por sus palabras.

- Siete en octubre.

- ¿Deseando hacerte mayor?

- ¿Debería?

- Depende...

- ¿De qué?

Aquel niño, de quién aún no conocía el nombre, la tenía maravillada. Pocas veces se conoce a un niño tan abierto, astuto y con ganas de saber el porqué a todo, aunque eso último era lo único habitual en él respecto a su edad.

- Aún no me has dicho como te llamas.

- Y tu no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Kate se hecho a reír, negando con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón. ¿Que quieres saber?

- Eso es otra pregunta.

- Esta bien... - Miró hacía delante para coger aire y respiró hondo. - Sí, puedes llamarme Kate y respecto a hacerse mayor, yo a tu edad también pensaba en eso. Una semana antes de mi cumpleaños no dejaba de recordárselo a mis padres para que no se olvidaran.

- ¿Y ahora no te gusta?

- No hay otra opción.

- ¿Y si la hubiera? ¿Si pudieras elegir en hacer años o no, elegirías ser inmortal?

- Teniendo en cuenta que ser inmortal significaría ser una personaje de novela... No.

El niño bajo su cabeza sin dejar de acariciar a su perro.

- Será mejor que vuelvas a casa. Tu madre estará preocupada que lleves tanto tiempo hablando con una extraña.

- No, siempre ha confiado en mi, pero si tiene que dejarte tranquila...

El niño sacó un móvil del bolsillo de su sudadera. Tecleo algo de forma rápida y volvió a guardarlo.

- ¿Que le has dicho?

- Mamá, no te preocupes todo va bien. La chica es una de las monitoras que empezaron nuevas en el cole. No tardaré en volver.

- ¿Le has mentido? - eso la sorprendió.

- Suena mejor que decirle que te acabo de conocer, no se que intenciones tienes y no dejas de hacerme preguntas...

Kate, a lo contrario que su cabeza gritaba que le respondiera, no dijo nada.

Me parece que tu amigo esta deseando poder correr. ¿Nos sentamos en ese banco mientras le dejas libre?

...

Lo que había empezado como un sinfín de preguntas había trascendido por una conversación más relajada. Seguían las curiosidades por parte de los dos, pero esta vez sin que las respuestas se acumularan.

- Aún te queda mucho, quizá cambias de opinión.

- No lo haré.

- Te veo muy convencido. Tienes las ideas muy claras, eres astuto, no tienes vergüenza o yo no he sabido verla, y te gusta mucho preguntar, se te ve con ganas de llegar siempre a la verdad. Me parece que tengo una ligera idea.

- Agente.

La repentina respuesta la derrumbo.

_- Policía... _murmuró.

- Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un momento.

- ¿No te caen muy bien, verdad?

- Ahh... No, bueno quiero decir... ¿Por qué? - se decidió a preguntar con intento de hacerle entender que aquello no le afectaba.

- Tu cara a cambiado al oírlo.

Katherine nunca veía el momento de volver hablar de ese tema con alguien, y mucho menos con un niño de siete años. Nerviosa, le acarició tímidamente su mejilla prometiendo que algún día podría contárselo, y a la vez convencida de que después de hoy pudieran volver a encontrarse.

- Me ayudas a buscar un nombre_ para mi Alaskan Malamute _sin nombre..

_- Shht...!_

Kate, sin dar explicaciones puso una mano encima de la boca del niño impidiendo que sus palabras salieran libremente. Ahogándolas. Dejando que perdieran intensidad.

- Kate, es... ¡NO! ¡Es mi perro!

Por primera vez, en sus ojos pudo leer la palabra miedo.

- Roy vuelve a casa y no te despegues de la ventana.

- Pero..

- ¡Hazlo!

La chica salió corriendo, traspasando la reja, dejándose llevar por el impulso a no traicionar la confianza de quien se la había dando sin más.

Corría sin pensaba. Ese estado de adrenalina por ese maratón repentino no la dejaba pensar en nada más que llegar hasta su recompensa. Sus pies corrían por inercia, no había nada que pudiera retenerla, ni siquiera una maldita raíz de árbol que la pudiera hacer tropezar.

Uno sólo, y probablemente con otro por ahí cerca.

Katie atravesó los bancos como quien atraviesa unas tancas en un campo de atletismo. Con la ayuda de la farola se impulso para dar media vuelta y volver a recorrer el mismo camino, pero en dirección inversa.

Sin dejar ese ritmo y la ayuda de sus manos se impulsó atravesando la tanca que separaba jardín y acera, corriendo de ese modo al lado de su victima.

- Te crees muy lista. Vete despidiendo del perro...

No respondió.

- ¿Sabes? Me encantaría seguir corriendo contigo, pero no puedo perder más el tiempo bonita.

Ésta se agachó esquivando sus obstáculos, salto cuando se lo pedía el terreno, como si sus pies tuvieran ese camino memorizado y recordaran cuándo deben ir más a la izquierda y cuándo más a la derecha. Entonces lo vio. Volvió agacharse recogiendo el primer palo que le vino al camino. Lo miro sonriente y se dejó guiar por su instinto.

- ¡Hey, _schau_!

El perro respondió a ese grito. Ésta sonrió y con fuerza lanzo el palo en dirección contraria. El perro se removió entre los brazos del hombre consiguiendo salir detrás del palo.

- ¡MIERDA! ¡VEN AQUÍ...!

Kate aprovechó su ventaja anticipándose a los movimientos de su contrincante. Cogió velocidad y en el momento que el otro entraba Kate atravesó la tanca llegando a él y dejarlo imposibilitado en el suelo.

- ¿Sabes? - intento hablar entre jadeos - Tenias razón. - Continuó. - Soy lista.

- No... ¿¡TÚ!

Kate levantó la cabeza encontrándose con quien menos le apetecía encontrase.

- ¡Vaya! Justo a tiempo. ¿Cual es mi premio por haber echo tu trabajo?

Aquella imagen – Beckett sentada con las piernas separadas encima del hombre, reteniéndole - era lo último de su lista de cosas que podría encontrase una vez fuera de servicio, aparentemente.

- ¡Vamos, levanta!

Kate se separó. A la vez, Esposito ayudaba al otro a incorporarse sin dejar que hiciera ningún movimiento de huida.

- Gracias.

_- Gracias... ¿_Eso es todo? - preguntó molesta.

- No. Vete a casa.

Con una sonrisa, Javi se alejó llevándose a su preso directo al coche parado justo a la entrada del parque. Alejando algunos curiosos que al ver las luces y oír su llegada habían salido a ver lo sucedido.

Aún con la respiración acelerada, Katherine apoyo su cuerpo a la valla, agarrándose a ella con ambas manos. A pesar de ello, se sentía bien consigo misma viendo al perro a su lado, relajado, sosteniendo el palo entre sus patas mientras lo rompía a mordiscos.

¡Mamá, dejalo! Que más da...

- ¿Eres Kate?

- Sí. - respondió, girandose.

- Bien. Gracias por lo del perro, pero prefiero que no veas más a mi hijo.

- Lo siento, a llamado a la escuela para saber si era verdad lo de las monitoras... - confesó Roy.

- Tiene razón, no lo soy. Su hijo le mintió para que no se preocupase, pero estoy segura que de ver que podía ser alguien peligroso para él, hubiera vuelto a casa mucho antes.

- Entonces, espero que no le importe que le pregunte quien es. Me gusta saber con quien habla mi hijo.

- Me llamo Katherine...

- BECKETT!

Esposito se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Siento la interrupción. - se disculpó – Hemos rastreado el parque y adivina que me encontré. - Kate se sentía perdida en esa conversación. - ¡Tu placa!

- Oh... Si, gracias. - contestó, intentando seguir el juego - Se me debió caer cuando corría...

- ¡Eres Poli...!

El rostro del niño se iluminó.

- Detective. Y de las buenas. Has tenido mucha suerte de que estuviera cerca. - añadió él.

- Vamos, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo. Y además no vive lejos de esta zona...

- No te quites mérito, ésta vez te lo has ganado.

- ¿Esta vez?

- Hasta mañana agente detective Beckett, y guarda bien la placa.

- Lo haré! Gracias Esposito. - añadió, mientras él se alejaba despidiéndose con un breve gesto con la mano.

- Vaya, no sé que decir. - comentó la madre. - De haberlo sabido...

- No se preocupe. No podía decir quien era, cosas del trabajo. Hacía un tiempo que íbamos detrás de ellos y por no alarmar a nadie...

- Lo entiendo. Gracias.

- ¿Es por eso que hiciste mala cara cuando te dije que quería ser agente?

- Claro, por un momento pensé que me habías descubierto.

- No...

- Y así tiene que ser. Nunca debes revelar mi identidad. Sea quien sea quien te lo pregunte, no sabes a qué me dedico.


	8. Chapter 8

**OCHO **

Tumbada en la cama, de lado, acurrucada con las piernas prácticamente tocando a su estomago y sin sacar los ojos del despertador; 5:59. Con un profundo suspiro, se giró sin saber si éste era de no oír nada en la habitación de enfrente, del cansancio o el echo de sentirse sola.

Minutos después de tener esa idea rondando por su cabeza, se levantó. Despacio, cavilando si era o no buena idea, y con los ojos mas cerrados que abiertos cogió la bata inerte en el diván, anudándosela a la cintura sin preocuparse por si quedaba bien atada. A paso somnoliento llegó a la puerta que había enfrenta a la suya nada más abrirla, dejando a la vista un amplio salón y la cocina; todo estaba a mano. Atravesó el comedor y en la puerta se apoyo al lado de la pared cerrando los ojos con otra respiración profunda.

- Nick.

Espero unos minutos. Volvió a intentarlo, espero y siguió hasta que su cuerpo se dejó caer en el suelo, lentamente, hasta quedar acurrucada, con las yemas de los dedos acariciando tímidamente la puerta de la habitación de su chico gay.

Ahí, en un sitio como otro, recordando aquellas personas que no tienen un techo dónde pasar la noche, la pasó ella.

Un ensordecedor ruido de motor, claxon, extractores de cocina, puertas cerrándose de golpe, gritos y más que no era capaz de asimilar, junto a la cegadora luz de las diez y cuarto de la mañana comenzó a despertarla.

Su primer bostezo. Las ganas de levantarse, pero esa pereza de haber dormido profundamente, aunque sentía que le dolían todos los huesos, y esa frase que pasaba no solo por su mente cada mañana " un poco más".

Queriendo cumplir su tradición se giró evitando la luz, olvidando dónde había pasando la noche. A su consecuencia, su cabeza, las rodillas, los dedos de su mano y alguno de los pies se encontraron impactando contra la pared.

Asustada, pero sobretodo furiosa con ella misma - y en aquel momento contra la pared – se levantó de ipso facto sin dejar tiempo a que su cuerpo reaccionara al golpe. Su furia dejó paso a un leve mareo que la obligo a sentarse en el suelo apoyándose ésta vez en la bañera que presidida la parte superior del salón. Solía ignorarlos. No eran regulares, y acostumbraban a durar menos de un minuto, pero nunca sabía si ese día iba a ser peor que el anterior. Cuándo sucedía cerraba los ojos, contaba hasta diez y los abría más despacio dejando que la vista se acostumbrara a luz de la sala.

Poco a poco se incorporó, aun apoyada en la pared por precaución. La idea de haber dormido en el salón al lado de la puerta de Nick la avergonzaba. Se sentía ridícula. Recordaba las palabras que le había dicho y con esa reacción no hacia nada más que darle la razón. Y en sus palabras, las del día anterior, sólo había oído egoísmo. Una simple escusa para dejarla a la estacada. Un motivo patético por decir un simple "me voy".

Katherine giró la cabeza con rabia dando algunos pasos hacia la cocina arrastrando los pies. Dio un vistazo y con desgana encendió el fuego para calentarse el poco café que quedaba hecho.

Con sus manos alrededor de la taza de fresas, manteniéndola a la altura de su boca donde podía notar el calor que aún desprendía, su mirada se había perdido mirando sin mirar cada mueble u objeto de decoración de la estancia principal. Por alguna razón seguía buscando respuestas que sabía que por si misma no iba a encontrar.

Otro sorbo, el último, la hizo reaccionar. Estaba frío. Kate arrugó la nariz, manteniendo el liquido en su boca para esculpirlo de nuevo dentro de la taza y tirarlo por el fregadero. Dejando que el agua se lo llevará.

Como la mayoría de neoyorquinos, no disponía de vehículo propio. Era fiel usuaria de transporte público excepto los días que se sentía amenazada por cualquier desconocido al pensar en tener que compartir su presencia durante cierto tiempo en el interior de un taxi, rodeada de gente desconocida o en medio de una batalla campal. Y hoy era un día de esos.

Sólo con lo fundamental - las llaves del piso, su smartphone, el mp3 y algo de dinero -, y la placa del Detective Esposito colgando de su cinturón, había decidido que sus piernas la llevarían a su cita.

Cada calle que recorría le despertaba una sensación distinta. Nostalgia, remordimiento, tristeza, rabia, impotencia... Su paso era regular y decidido. Sus manos seguían resguardadas en ambos bolsillos. Andaba con la cabeza alta, a veces gacha cuándo se sentía avergonzada por algo que le venia en mente o el recuerdo que le provocaba esa melodía.

Siendo consciente a medías de su cercanía a la _12__th__ Precint, _se quitó los auriculares, sacando el Ipod del bolsillo para apagarlo.

- ¡Hey, Ryan!

Hacer como si no la hubiera visto no quedaba profesional y mucho menos educado después de cruzarse con la mirada.

- Hey... Beckett. - su tono dejaba mucho a entender.

- Parece que vengo en buen momento..

- Esta palabra no existe en nuestro argot.

- No estaba suponiendo. Sólo quería hacer que lo pareciera... Más bien mi suposición venia a ser una aclaración. Y antes – le cortó, dejando caer una mano en la mesa del detective – que me preguntes en qué me baso para hacer este tipo de declaración, te diré que cualquiera que salga de ese ascensor y vea esto... - Kate dejó caer todo su peso sobre la mano izquierda, aún apoyada en la mesa, para dar un vistazo rápido a la oficina d este a oeste, hasta volver a cruzarse con la mirada del detective Ryan.

- Salta a la vista que no estáis bajo presión, de lo contrario os habría encontrado a todos con la cabeza pegada a vuestra mesa. - concluyó la periodista.

- Ok... Di lo que tengas que decir o pedir y vete. A lo contrario de lo que tu dices, si tenemos trabajo, pero contigo por aquí se hace difícil poder hacerlo...

- Hey! Llegas tarde. Espero que hayas cuidado de ella. No fue fácil conseguirla.

Ryan se giró impulsado por el saludo de su compañero a... ella.

- ¿Así me agradeces que te facilitara la faena? Oh, claro. Quizá lo de anoche no era tu trabajo, pero pasabas por ahí... - se burló -. Me pregunto que sería de esos dos si no me hubiera tirado encima de él..

- En otro momento me quedaría a escuchar tu monólogo, pero el papeleo me llama.

- Oh, claro. De todos modos, otro día intenta no meterte dónde no te llaman.

- Será un placer ver como sales tu sólita de una situación que cómo ayer te iba a terminar explotando en los morros.

- Lo hubiera resuelto si no te hubieras entrometido.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó divertido - ¡Venga ya, Beckett! ¿Para ti mentir significa resolver?

- No.

- ¿No?

El detective retuvo su mirada en la de Kate esperando la siguiente respuesta de su contrincante. Ésta la apartó molesta por su actitud, por sentirse amenazada.

Malhumorada, se precipitó a la mesa del detective descargando su rabia devolviendo lo que no le pertenecía. Echo que llamo la atención de más de uno después de escuchar el eco de la brusquedad con la que había depositando la placa sobre la mesa.

- Aprende a no meter las narices dónde no eres bien recibido.

Con eso, la periodista daba por finalizado lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido durante los últimos tres minutos.

Sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera adelante, recorrió sus mismos pasos en direcciones opuestas sin percatarse de su presencia.

Al precipitarse hacía el ascensor una mano la obligó a detenerse frente a él. El agarre de esa mano desconocida y el giro inesperado y violento no evitaron que la periodista reaccionara como era inevitable.

- ¡HEY!

Si existía alguien que siguiera metido en su trabajo, aquello había despertado al departamento de homicidios, si más no a todos los que se encontrasen cerca de él.

- Le deje muy claro que no quería volver a verla.

Kate se deshizo de la presión de la mano de Rodgers en su brazo de un tirón.

- No estoy aquí por placer... - contestó con dureza.

En el ambiente de comisaria era fácil detectar corazones latiendo acelerados, por miedo o excitación ante un nuevo encuentro del jefe y la periodista descarada, incluso algunos titubeos los cuales a Richard no le habían parecido adecuados, ni oportunos. Pero se encargaría de esto más tarde.

- Armami... - dijo en un tono suave – Black Code... - remarcó.

Aquello desubicó a Rodgers.

Una frase en medio de una situación nada acordé - ni siquiera su tono de voz lo era - le hizo volar parte de su dureza que intentaba controlar en su campo de trabajo.

Una tímida curva en su rostro estuvo apunto de estropearlo todo. Ahora volvía a ser el mismo que segundos antes, pero con algo distinto recorriendo su cuerpo, luchando a la vez con su mente.

Richard dejó libre el brazo de la chica. No tenía sentido retenerla, tenía que irse.

- ¿Eso es todo?

Él no contestó.

Todos habían vuelto al trabajo _ignorando_ lo que hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, Katherine seguía en pie con una mirada diciendo, "puede que tu hayas terminado, pero yo no".

- ¿Enserio? Pues permítame que le diga..

Richard se paro justo a la entrada de su despacho, dándose la vuelta por una cierta curiosidad a las palabras que Kate acababa de olvidar. Rodgers se giró de nuevo entrando en su despacho. Kate hizo lo mismo, deseando salir de allí y olvidar esa escena, de esas que en las series o películas las llaman, escenas eliminadas.

- ¡BECKETT!

Todo volvió a pararse. Todo menos ella, que seguía pulsando el botón del ascensor insistentemente, repitiendo una y otra vez "Vamos..."

- ¡Katherine Beckett!

La chica resopló. La forma en como ese ascensor parecía ignorar su llamada, la ponía cada vez mas nerviosa.

- ¡Katherine!

Furiosa, descargó su irá de una patada contra el ascensor.

_- ¡Maldita sea! - _susurró.

- La próxima vez...

Richard pulsó el botón que indicaba 'subir'. En cuestión de segundos las puertas se abrieron.

- ¿Café?

Kate no se movió, pero el airé y su corazón fallaron durante un breve instante. El tiempo de volver a coger aire con profundidad, recuperar la compostura y mirar a derecha e izquierda, con intensión de matar a alguien.

_- Odio el café... -_ musitó entre dientes.


	9. Chapter 9

**NUEVE **

Ni siquiera se parecía a _su_ cafetería; la de siempre. Y el café tampoco sería igual - ni por asombro -, pero no perdía nada por probarlo.

Si. En realidad si perdía algo; sus valores, su dignidad...

Kate dio media vuelta antes de poner un pie dentro.

- ¿Ahora se va a echar atrás?

Tarde. Su oportunidad de huida se había esfumado. Respiró hondo, y volvió a enfrentarse a su presa, o mejor dicho, al domador; la tigresa siempre sería ella.

En silencio, entró a la sala eligiendo la primera silla que encontró para sentarse de la forma más confortable posible; con su pierna izquierda en pose de _yoga_, mientras la otra descansaba encima de ésta.

- Sólo es café. Beba tranquila.

La periodista dejó una mirada poco amigable a espaldas de Rodgers, estirando ambos brazos para acercar el único café que había en la mesa y él aseguraba que era para ella.

Dudó un instante antes de colocar sus labios entre la taza.

- ¡¿Como demonios...? - dijo casi ahogándose con el primer sorbo.

- ¿Azúcar? - le ofreció el Capitán sin mirarla, terminando de prepararse el suyo

- ¡NO! - respondió molesta. - No, me lo to...

Él se giró lentamente quedándose de pie al lado de la maquina, removiendo su café con lo más parecido a una cuchara.

- ¿Como...? - insistió, cada vez más molesta debido al silencio.

- Ayer le deje claro, y sino se lo digo ahora, quién hacía las preguntas.

- ¡YO! - respondieron ambos.

Con esa respuesta una leve sonrisa se escapó del rostro de Rick. Una sonrisa que quedo escondida, justo en el momento que se dió la vuelta para dar su ultimo sorbo y dejar la taza en el fregadero.

- ¿Siempre tiene que tener la última palabra, verdad?

- ¿Lo considera un problema?

- Tal vez... - antes de que Beckett volviera hablar añadió -, pero me gusta.

Kate frunció el ceño.

- Tiene carácter. Y parece no tener miedo a nada, _aunque esto aún esta por ver... - _musitó. - Y me gusta.

- Hmmm Mmmm. Es extraño. Creo que es la primera vez que alguien me suelta un sermón así y no dice las palabras...

- No he terminado.

- Oh.. _ahí van_. - comentó junto a un suspiro.

Richard se acerca lentamente a la mesa dónde permanece Kate, ya en pie, mientras va hablando.

- Me gusta... Me gustan las personas que no se meten en mi vida privada sin mi consentimiento. Me gusta cuándo no hurgan en mi vida. Me gusta si no se usa el nombre de mi familia, a menos que yo lo ordene...

- Vaya... - comentó asombrada y a la vez cómica. - ¿No crees que era mas facil que dijeras lo que no te gusta?

- No me gustan las periodistas como usted, y mucho menos ese tono que utiliza para hablarme. - concluyó con un tono de voz elevado.

- ¿De verdad? A mi no me gusta que mi padre siga jugando a ser el heroe de Nueva York...

Ambos, Richard y la periodista quedaron asombrados de la voz y presencia de esa adolescente y la fuerza con la que acababa de hablar.

- ¿¡Alexis!

Rodgers bajo la guardia. En cuestión de segundos su corazón de ablandó dejando paso al rol de padre.

- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Va todo bien?

- ¿Crees que estaría aquí, si todo estuviera perfecto? O incluso bien... - su rostro la delataba. - ¿Podemos hablar?

- Si, claro. Dame..

- ¡NO! - respondió enfurecida. - ¡Ahora!

- Ésta bien – admitió no muy seguro de lo que había traído a su hija hasta comisaria. - Vamos a mi despacho.

Aquella mirada furiosa se le había quedado grabada. Kate seguía parpadeando sin norte ni sur. Preguntándose un montón de interrogantes a las que se moría por encontrar una respuesta.

Miro a su alrededor. El misterio del contenido de la taza seguía ahí. El porqué al monologo de Rodgers y su tras fondo, también. '¿Y ahora que?' se volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez centrándose en encontrar la respuesta.

_- ¡No, escuchame tu a mí!_

_- Alexis, por favor... en casa... _

_- NO! Siempre es 'lo hablaremos en casa' y después..._

La conversación que en un principio tenía que ser privada, la estaba oyendo mas gente de la necesaria.

- Te lo prometo, y esta vez...

- ¿Ésta vez? Papá, no es solamente esta vez. Es hoy, fue ayer, y el otro..., y todos los días después de la muerte de mamá. Ya no es una sola vez, es nunca.

Richard se sentía abatido.

- Quizá crees que no me doy cuenta de las cosas, pero te equivocas. Todo esto me ha cambiado. Y no sólo ha sido quedarme sin madre, como tu crees, también tiene su parte positiva.

- ¿Positivo? ¡Eso no te lo consiento Alexis! Como puedes...

- ¡La tiene! ¡La tiene, papá! Pero te niegas a salir de ahí dónde estás desde entonces, frustrado en tu dolor y en su perdida, ciego delante de tu familia. No te has dado cuenta de nada desde hace un año.

Alexis exhaló airé profundamente.

- Lo siento... - se oyó.

- No eres el único que la echa de menos. Quizá ahora no puedo entender tu posición, y no podré hasta que llegué a querer a alguien como tu querías a mamá y ella a ti, pero si se puede parecer un poco a todo lo que he sufrido yo, creo que se lo que es. - los ojos de la chica se humedecieron. - La hecho mucho de menos papá, pero le hicimos una promesa...

- Hmm Mmm... Lo sé.

Rick se acomodó en su sillón.

- Lo sabes, pero ni siquiera lo has intentado. ¿Dónde ésta la persona que debería estar ocupando su lugar? - dijo, señalando hacía fuera. En la mesa que había ocupado su madre. - ¿Que hay de Javi o Kevin? Ellos son tus dos mejores opciones para ese puesto. Hace el mismo tiempo o más que mamá... ¡Dales una oportunidad!

- ¡BASTA!

- No te reconozco...

- Seguiremos en casa, ahora tengo cosas que hacer.

- Cosas... ¿Cosas como arreglar el contrato para meter a esa chica en el puesto de mama? - su tono fue elevándose- ¿Te has vuelto loco? Tienes dos inspectores ahí fuera que nunca te han fallado y vas a meter a la primera que se cruza en tu camino, ¡y no solo porque sea guapa sino porque se parece a mamá!

- ¡ALEXIS RODGERS, VETE A CASA!

La chica retrocedió ante esa mirada indescifrable y la ira de su padre.

- Creía que sólo había perdido a mi madre, pero ahora me doy cuenta que también he perdido a mi padre. Tú no eres él.

Alexis salió cerrando la puerta de ese despacho con decisión. Saludó a los agentes en los que ella confiaba – siempre se lo oyó comentar a su madre – con la mejor sonrisa posible. Ésta cambió cuando llegó a Kate, situada no muy lejos de dónde estaban Esposito y Ryan.

- Suerte.

La mente de Kate había pasado de estar llena de interrogantes a un paisaje vacío y sin sonido.

Sin embargo, en la mente de Richard aquella declaración retumbaba en modo de vaivén. Seguía sintiéndose vacío, perdido en algo que le iba grande.

Con todo el dolor, el sentimiento de frustración e impotencia, rabia y las lagrimas que no se atrevía a mostrar en publico, se levanto arrojando todo lo que había encima de su mesa.

Esposito y Ryan no fueron los únicos en alarmarse. Kate fijó nuevamente la vista en ese despacho. La estancia al completo lo hizo.

Antes de que algunos empezaran con sus propias conclusiones, Richard abandonó el edificio sin importarle todos a los que parecía llamar su atención. Había dejado de importarle.

. . .

En sus años de servicio, ni Kevin ni su compañero habían visto una reacción similar a lo que acababan de presenciar.

Antes de entrar en homicidios ambos habían oído hablar del sargento Rodgers – como algunos le apodaban -. Con el tiempo pudieron verificar los rumores trabajando bajo sus ordenes y supervisión. Pero en ningún momento el apodo le había ido tan estrechamente como ahora.

Richard era un hombre que tenía las palabras seriedad, firmeza y seguridad por encima de todo mientras sus pies andaban por el suelo de la 12th. En contadas ocasiones se había presenciado 'el milagro'; ver como su sonrisa resaltaba en su rostro.

Kyra era la única capaz de hacer que ocurriera.

Todos habían notado su ausencia. Y poco a poco esa ausencia se hizo más presente. Él hizo que fuera así; nuevo carácter, la misma manera de trabajar y a la vez tan distinta, etc. Su escasez a la hora de hablar; pocas palabras y entendedoras, a veces rudas. Sólo había algo que no había cambiado. A veces se levantaba acercándose al cristal, deteniéndose, recordando con la mirada perdida las veces que la había observado trabajar detrás de su mesa. Entonces, simplemente algo en su rostro le delataba.

- Vete a Casa.

La orden de Esposito fue en vano.

Necesito... Necesito ir al Wc.

- ¿De verdad? No.

- ¿Que cojones pasa contigo? Una mujer te pide ir al baño porque esta apunto de mancharse los pantalones, algo mensualmente habitual y que jodidas veces aciertas cuando aparecerá, y simplemente dices no? - la voz de Beckett se había elevado lo suficiente para ser oída por todos los presentes.

- Vale. Vale... - ambos detectives se miraron. - ¡Tú!

Una chica uniformada se acercó dejando las carpetas que llevaba en las manos en la mesa de Wanther.

- Acompañala. Y después le enseñas la salida.

- Venga ya, se exactamente dónde esta la salida solo necesito...

- Acompañala al baño y después a la salida - la interrumpió Ryan.

- Darle un respiro, sólo quiere ir al baño... - se atrevió a contestar Hart.

Ofreciéndose amablemente, más que por las ordenes de sus superiores, Lyss acompaño a Kate al servicio de mujeres.

- Gracias.

La agente, decidida a irse después de mostrarle el camino, retrocedió.

- ¿Bromeas? Me estás dando las gracias por..

- No. - se anticipó.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, soltando media sonrisa.

- Suerte. - le deseo Hart antes de darle la espalda. - ¡Cualquier cosa, grita!

En otras circunstancias se habría quedado pensativa intentando averiguar el significado de las palabras, pero en ese instante las repentinas ganas de echarlo todo la obligaron adentrarse a los servicios, haciendo que la puerta impactara contra la pared, entrando en el primer baño que tenía la puerta abierta. Dentro, de algún modo, respiro hondo al comprobar que el suelo estaba en condiciones. Al fin y al cabo, iba a terminar arrodillada o sentada en él sacando lo que no había logrado desayunar esa mañana.

...

Había olvidado qué era que alguien cuidara de ella. No por su padre, ese hombre se desvivía por su niña, más bien lo que anhelaba era el recuerdo materno.

La periodista abrió los ojos sin querer abrirlos. Se sentía tranquila, parecía que todo se había relajado en su interior. Primero, quiso acurrucarse aún más cogiendo esa manta que parecía cubrirla. Enseguida tuvo el deseo de estirar ambas piernas, primero una y después la otra. Enseguida noto un final en dónde fuera que estuviera recostada. Eso la hizo incorporarse. Aún con la manta entre sus manos, se sentó apoyando los pies en una mesita que había justo entre el sofá que tenia delante, y en el que ella había estado durmiendo.

Ser consciente de dónde seguía estando la aterró hasta darse cuenta que no había nadie, o eso quería pensar.

De forma precavida y haciendo caso omiso de sus molestias y esa sensación de sentirse hinchada, salió de la sala de descanso para investigar antes de irse.

Nunca se habría imaginado que aquello quedara tan desierto después de cierta hora de la noche, le parecía... Su reflexión se detuvo al ver que no estaba sola.

- ¿Hola?

Kate asomo su cabeza por la puerta del despacho del Capitán. Ahí vió a quien probablemente habría cuidado de ella.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta y siete años, morena y probablemente hispana, tarareaba una canción, mientras seguía agachada recogiendo a trozos la consecuencia del arrebato de Rodgers.

- Hola - pronunció en habla hispana.

- ¡Jesús! - exclamó la mujer al verla ahí de pie.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarla.

- No, no se disculpe, no estoy acostumbrada a tener compañía y pensé que estaría durmiendo... - la mujer paro en seco al darse cuenta qué probablemente Kate no habría entendido nada de lo que acababa de decir – Lo siento, a veces me olvido que no todo el mundo entiende mi lengua – continuó, siguiendo en inglés.

Yo también conozco su lengua. Puede hablarme con él que le sea más cómodo.

Aquello sacó una sonrisa a la mujer.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? Me asusté cuando la encontré desmayada en los baños.

- Gracias. Ya me encuentro mejor.

- Tiene mejor color. ¿Necesita algo? Quiere...

- Si. - la interrumpió. - Puede no hablarme de usted. Me hace sentir vieja y no quiero que piense que yo pienso eso de usted, es solo qué...

- Carmen. - la interrumpió esta vez la mujer, sacándole una sonrisa.

- Kather... Kate!

- Bueno... Yo debería seguir con esto, pero tu deberías comer -aclaró-. ¿Te preparo algo y me ayudas con esto? Me vendría bien una mano, si no tienes ningún compromiso, por supuesto.

- Aunque lo tuviera, ya llego tarde..., y la verdad que tengo un poco de hambre... -admitió avergonzada. - Acepto.

Carmen respondió con una breve sonrisa a la respuesta de Kate. Dejó los papeles que sujetaba en sus manos, saliendo de ese despacho camino a la cafetería.


	10. Chapter 10

**DIEZ **

Richard llevaba horas conduciendo por las calles de Manhattan. No era capaz de pensar, no en ese momento. Desde su plaza de parking se había olvidado por completo dejando su rumbo al destino.

Fuera o no su intención estar ahí, Rick acababa de doblar la esquina de la avenida Riverside Dr, entrando por la 155 (oeste). A pocos metros, detuvo el Lancia cerca de una de las entradas al cementerio Trinity.

Ahora ya no había peligro. Se había detenido y todo volvía a aparecer. Rick apoyó ambos brazos al volante abatido por sus sentimientos, por la carga que suponía su cargo, y lo que significaba estar ahí. Las pocas fuerzas que aún existían en él se habían evaporado con su ultimo soplo de aliento.

Cuándo se vio con fuerzas despego la frente del volante mirando a su alrededor. Nada. No había flores. En ese instante se sintió mal por ello. No iba a visitarla sin un ramo en sus manos o una simple flor, pero esta vez su gran necesidad de sentirla más cerca que nunca había hecho que se las olvidara.

Sin dejarse tiempo a pensar, salió del coche. Comprobando que había cogido las llaves del contacto comenzó andar a la vez que apretaba el botón adecuado para que el Lancia respondiera a su cierre.

Todo el mundo parecía feliz, todos seguían celebrando la festividad del 4 de Julio, pero aún y parecer obligatorio, Rick no era capaz de verlo así. Lo intentaba, pero esa nube negra seguía acompañándole no en un día como hoy, sino en el día a día. Ahí una de las razones por las cuales agradecía la poca asistencia de gente en el cementerio.

Su ritmo aminoró deteniéndose delante de ella.

- Hola Cariño... - susurró.

Sus ojos se fueron humedeciendo mientras sonreía al ver, a su izquierda, a la inspectora Blaine y a la derecha a la chica que le robó el corazón, alguien indispensable en su vida.

- No soy capaz de aceptarlo. Es inevitable revivir lo de hace un año... - su voz empezó a quebrarse – He intentando aprender a vivir con esto, pero no puedo. Siento que me he perdido en ese camino que empezamos juntos. Y Alexis... Creo que la he perdido, o la estoy perdiendo... Te echo de menos Kyra. Te hecho mucho de menos...

Rick atrajo sus dedos a los labios dejando ese beso en ambas fotos, acariciando a su vez el rostro de Kyra por encima del cristal.

Sin previo ensayo, se había convertido en un ritual; el saludo, expresarle sus sentimientos, sus miedos, el beso y a continuación ese silencio con la mirada perdida.

- Siento no haberte llevado flores, espero que puedas perdonarme de lo contrario lo entenderé, últimamente...

Detrás de él alguien se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención.

- Disculpe, si me permite...

Rick se levantó, atendiendo a esa voz.

A su lado, un hombre sostenía un ramo con rosas blancas rojas y azules. En silencio, saco una flor de cada color, ofreciéndoselas a Rick. Éste parecía confundido.

- Acéptelas.

- ¡Oh, vaya! No puedo aceptarlo, son suyas.

- Por favor. - insistió amablemente.

- Es muy amable, pero...

El hombre esbozo una suave sonrisa, aceptando su decisión.

- Si me permite... - le pidió a Richard. - Ésta lapida no puede permitirse estar sin flores. Fue una gran inspectora. - dijo, dejándolas entre ambas fotografías.

- ¿Conocía a Kyra?

- Supongo que la mayoría de neoyorquinos le responderían con un sí, si les hiciera la misma pregunta. Yo no puedo ser menos, Capitán.

- Richard - le corrigió.

- La inspectora Blaine nos ayudo con la investigación del asesinato de mi mujer. En ese momento no se consiguió, pero parece que la suerte nos a sonreído y van a juzgar a quien lo hizo.

- ¡Esto es una gran noticia! Me alegro mucho señor...

- Jim, para los amigos – agregó – A lo mejor recuerda el caso de mi mujer. Le dice algo el nombre de Johanna Be...  
>Una llamada entrante en el teléfono de Richard hizo que las ultimas palabras de Jim fueran en vano.<p>

- Discúlpeme. Aunque no quiera, debo cogerlo. - confesó.

- Por supuesto.

Richard atendió a la llamada recuperando quién había dejado de ser por unas horas.

- Rodgers. - contestó al responder.

A la espera de tener la oportunidad de despedirse del capitán, Jim aprovechó para ir a visitar la tumba de su mujer.

- No me importa como, agente. ¡Hágalo!

Rick terminó esa llamada dando pie a otra.

- Turner, necesito que me eches una mano en el aeropuerto JFKennedy.

- Sabia que me llamarías... - Rick esbozo media sonrisa entornando los ojos - Cinco minutos y estamos ahí. ¡Les pondremos en su sitio, Ricky! - respondió su amigo y compañero de profesión.

- Gracias, bro! Ahora aviso a mis agentes que estáis de camino, yo tardaré unos minutos en llegar.

- Eso si llegas... ¿En el Trinity, otra vez? No llegas.

- ¿Oye desde cuando me controlas? - pregunto dando una vuelta sobre si mismo intentando averiguar dónde estaban las cámaras.

- Nunca subestimes a un ex detective. - cuándo iba a colgar, éste añadió. - Ah! Y se lo prometí a Kyra.

- Lo sé.

- Tengo curiosidad de ver como te las apañas para llegar antes de que los forenses se lleven el cuerpo.

- Preocupate de que cuando llegué los tengas a todos controlados, no quiero fallos. - y colgó.

Richard se frotó la frente antes de realizar su próxima llamada, volviendo a coger aire.

- Imagino que hoy será imposible, pero si lo desea... - Jim se acercó para despedirse. - Este es mi numero por si alguna vez necesita hablar. En otra ocasión le daría una tarjeta, pero no pensé que...

- No importa, esto es suficiente – dijo cogiendo el trozo de hoja doblado por la mitad.

- A sido un placer conocerle, Richard. - aseguró, tendiéndole la mano

- El placer a sido mio. Y, gracias de nuevo por las flores. - respondió Rick, encajando su mano con firmeza y agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho ese hombre sin apenas conocerle.

- Buena suerte, Capitán.

Richard asintió.

Espero hasta dejar de verle. Entonces volvió la vista a la lapida. Miró su teléfono y se despidió de Kyra con un ultimo pensamiento antes de volver a ser el Capitán Rodgers; "Siempre serás mi vida, te amo". Besó su rostro a través de sus dedos, cogiendo fuerzas para enfrentarse a todo lo que sabía que le esperaba.

. . .

Katherine entró por el portal de su edificio. Subió las escaleras tarareando una canción francesa que no entendía, pero la volvía loca. A la puerta, puso la llave a la cerradura y una vez dentro, tiro sus cosas al sofá empezando a bailar al son de esa canción que le daba tan buenas vibraciones.

Aún con la chaqueta puesta, el reproductor mp3 en una mano y chasqueando los dedos con la otra, se fue moviendo de un lado a otro del salón. Al estribillo se deleitaba a ella misma en voz alta ya que era lo único que había conseguido pronunciar con claridad, el resto..., lo intentaba con poco resultado, pero estaba segura que si seguía escuchándola una y otra vez llegaría a recitarla sin dificultad.

Con los minutos aquella euforia inexplicable aminoró. Ver el gran desastre y el desorden en el que estaba su apartamento la hizo replantearse empezar a ordenarlo, antes necesitaba un buen baño.

El tono de la llamada de su teléfono quedó escondido tras el sonido del agua de la ducha. El sonido cesó al mismo instante que Kate cerró el grifo. Por un momento le pareció a ver escuchado algo, pero lo ignoró. Hizo caso omiso de las apariencias y volvió abrir el agua para terminar de enjuagarse.

Ésta vez lo oyó. Maldijo por encima de todo quién pudiera estar llamándola a esas horas de la noche. Se abrochó el albornoz sujetándose la toalla, mientras se secaba el pelo camino de su teléfono.

- Perfecto, y encima no está en mi lista de contactos... - murmuró en voz alta.

A diferencia de su ex compañero de piso el cual nunca cogía ese tipo de llamadas, ella era curiosa por saber quien era el desconocido/a que había logrado su número.

- No se quién eres porque no apareces en mi lista de contactos, pero más le vale tener una razón de peso para llamar a estas horas.

- Esperaba otro tipo de saludo, pero me olvidaba que la llamaba a usted...

- ¿Cómo a conseguido mi número?

- Y usted olvida con quien está hablando, pero no la llamo por cortesía sino por trabajo.

- No necesito su hospitalidad. Además, ya tengo trabajo, soy periodista, ¿recuerda?

- Si le sirve seguir creyéndose esta mentira perfecto. Apunte, no se lo volveré a repetir: 30 oeste de la calle Midtown, en la autoridad Portuaria. La quiero allí en menos de 15min. - antes de colgar añadió – Su taxi llegará en tres minutos. No le haga esperar, no pienso pagar más de lo que dura el viaje. - y colgó.

Katherine seguía a la escucha un minuto después de haber dejado de oír la voz de Rodgers. Separó el teléfono de la oreja mirando la pantalla desconcertada.

- En mi vida...

El timbre de su apartamento la sobresalto.

- No puede ser... - insinuó en voz alta.

- ¿Sí? - contestó.

- ¿La señorita Beckett? Me han dicho que tengo que llevarla...

- ¡Si! - contesto sin pensar - tres minutos y bajo, no se mueva. - añadió no muy convencida.

Kate colgó el telefonillo y salió corriendo hasta su cuarto murmurando palabras ininteligibles, soltando algún que otro grito de desesperación cada vez que recordaba las palabras del "estúpido y maldito cabrón de Rodgers".

Ofuscada por la rabia que se veía en sus ojos, agarró las llaves del piso, el teléfono y la chaqueta del sofá dónde lo había dejado al entrar y cerró de un portazo.

Entro en el taxi, y antes de que le pudiera dar la dirección al taxista, éste salió de su estacionamiento.

- ¿Perdone, pero como sabe a dónde debo ir?

- El señor me dio las indicaciones.

- Oh, genial... - bisbiseó acomodándose en el asiento trasero.

- ¿Decía algo?

- No... - disimuló apretando sus puños con rabia.

A la altura del cruce entre la 30th oeste y la 10th Avenida hizo detener el taxi.

- Pare aquí. Iré andando – agregando en voz más baja- Necesito que me toque al aire.

- Pero me han pagado para llevarla hasta...

- Lo sé. Quédese con el cambio.

Kate saltó del taxi y hecho a correr por la 30th oeste, todo recto, hasta el último paso de peatones que debía cruza para encontrase con la resolución de aquel misterio que la tenia mosqueada.

Al mismo instante que Katherine llegaba a la zona portuaria, dónde distinguió el Lacia de los pocos que permanecían aparcados en ese pequeño aparcamiento improvisado, Richard salía de la zona restringida.

- No pensé que llegaría tan pronto.

- No soy de las que cuando dicen corren, se quedan quietas.

El capitán esbozó una sonrisa que escondió dando una vuelta sobre si mismo fingiendo buscar algo.

- ¡Capitán! Todo listo – anunció uno de los guardias.

Richard comenzó andar pasando por el lado de Kate y agarrándola por el brazo.

- EH! Se andar, sabe? No necesito que lleven... - se quejó deshaciéndose de su mano.

- Le agradecería que dejara de quejarse. ¡Suba! - le ordenó cerca del helicóptero.

- ¿Qué? No. - Gritó, debido al ruido de las hélices.

- Beckett no me haga perder la poca paciencia que me queda con usted.. ¡Suba!

- ¿Y si le digo que tengo miedo a las alturas?

Richard se acercó a ella y con la ayuda del mecánico la subieron al helicóptero, atándola al asiento.

- Sigue tú. - le dijo al chico – y asegurate de dejarla bien atada Mike, no tengo ganas de salir corriendo tras ella.

Kate clavo la mirada en el chico.

- Lo siento. Yo solo cumplo ordenes.

- No es por eso... - aclaró con dulzura.

Mike se la quedó mirando preocupado. Su expresión había cambiado por completo en cuestión de segundos.

- Es por tú nombre, conocía a alguien que se llamaba así... nada mas.

El chico asintió con media sonrisa, ofreciéndole los cascos.

- Póntelos. Es por el ruido.

- Si... Gracias. - le agradeció, poniéndoselos.

- ¿Lista? - oyó justo a su lado.

- ¿Y usted? - le respondió girándose de nuevo, manteniendo la vista a su izquierda.

- ¡Cuándo quiera! - anunció Richard al piloto.

Al tiempo que esa gran maza de hierro empezaba a elevarse, Richard mandaba un mensaje de texto a Esposito, informándole de su breve llegada.

- Espero que no haya comido nada recientemente. Las primeras impresiones suelen ser impactantes.

- A menos que me lleve a un campo de concentración, sobreviviré.

- Le gustan las emociones fuertes. Vamos directos a una...

- No espere que se lo agradezca.

- No lo esperaba.

- ¡Bien! - exclamo, levantando el pulgar.

- ¿Tiene que tener siempre la ultima palabra?

- Sí.

- Vaya...

Katherine respiró e inspiro, intentando mantener el control.

- Una vez allí, no toque nada, no hable ni haga preguntas a menos que a quién se lo pregunte no este recogiendo pruebas, haciendo fotografías, interrogando a los testigos... Resumiendo; trabajando. También le prohíbo que meta las narices dónde no le llaman y conteste o suelte comentarios del tipo...

- ¿Éste helicóptero lleva paracaídas? - pregunto a cabina, incorporándose hacia delante.

- Por supuesto, es obligatorio – informó el copiloto.

- ¡Gracias! - le cortó - ¿Sabes Nadar?

- No estamos sobrevolando el Atlántico. - le informó.

- Qué pena...

Katherine volvió la cabeza hacía la ventanilla de su izquierda, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

- No olvide ponerse la identificación, a menos que no me pierda de vista podré decir...

- ¿No hay ninguna forma para dejar de escucharle? - volvió a preguntar a los pilotos.

- Por el control de volumen, en el auricular derecho.

- ¡Gracias! - le agradeció, levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación, a lo que el copiloto respondió del mismo modo.

A la tercera va la vencida. Se había terminado oír su voz, sus ordenes, indicaciones... Quería tranquilidad. Desconocía dónde iban, pero sabía en lo que seguramente iba a encontrarse y necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**ONCE **

Lo que había empezado siendo un escenario dónde la palabra pánico se veía en mayúsculas, gracias a la ayuda del teniente Turner, sus hombres y el despliegue policial del aeropuerto, acompañados de unidades caninas, había logrado apaciguar los ánimos y la histeria formada por el aviso de homicidio en un avión de la compañía LACSA con destino Costa Rica – Nueva York.

Los agentes regentes en el JFK reorganizaron su unidad de protección y vigilancia, controlando todas las salidas del aeropuerto, baños, cinta transportadora..., dondequiera que pudiera ver indicio de peligro y/o escape para el presunto asesino(s).

En la pista de aterrizaje sólo quedaba los operarios y encargados de pista, a pesar de tener una parte de la terminal cerrada temporalmente. El cuerpo de homicidios, el servicio forense y la policía científica seguían con su labor a la espera del capitán Rodgers. Esposito y Ryan, seguían interrogando, por separado, a los 114 pasajeros, los cuales habían sido chequeados antes de abandonar el avión junto con una revisión a fondo de sus pertenencias. La policía científica permanecía al interior del avión, el principal escenario del crimen, dónde compartían espacio con el equipo forense presidido por la ME Lanie Parish.

Veinte cinco exactos minutos después del último mensaje de Rodgers comunicando su llegada, un helicóptero de las fuerzas aéreas descendía a pocos metros del despliegue policial.

- No me lo puedo creer...

Turner soltó una carcajada al ver a Richard saltar del helicóptero.

- ¡Muy astuto Capitán!

- Ahora ya me debe una menos, teniente. - respondió Rick a su broma privada.

Ambos se saludaron con un encaje de manos.

- Permanezca a la espera de nuevo aviso. - ordenó al piloto.

- ¿Todo en orden?

- Como usted ordenó que estuviera a su llegada. - se burló - La gente sigue nerviosa y los periodistas ansiosos por saber quien saca la primera noticia.

- Periodistas... - murmuró, mirando a su vez a su alrededor.

- Lo siento Ricky, intente disuadirles, pero ya los conoces... - éste asintió con un simple "MmmHmmm", distraído.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido...? - masculló, nervioso.

- ¿A quien has perdido?

- No preguntes. - le advirtió antes de que su compañero hablara.

Rick volvió a agarrar a Beckett por el brazo, tirando de ella.

- ¡Valee...! Mensaje recibido – canturreó - No separarse del grupo bajo ningún concepto. - concluyó, colgándose la identificación en el cuello.

Richard avanzó con decisión, haciendo que sus acompañantes tuviera que acelerar el paso.

- Supongo que no va a presentarnos, ¿me equivoco?

- Prefiero ahorrárselo.

- Y se queja de mis modales... - añadió Kate, aminorando el paso para hacer los honores.

- Katherine Beckett – se presentó,tendiéndole la mano sin detenerse y con una sonrisa imposible de ignorar.

- Teniente Turner para servirla, señorita.

- Beckett, mejor. - este asintió con una disimulada sonrisa.

- Y cuénteme Beckett, ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?

- La señorita Beckett está aquí por trabajo, y creame Teniente, de honor ni pizca. Siga con su labor, y usted conmigo. - ordenó sin molestarse a dar media vuelta - ¡Andando!

- Si – Señor... - pronunció con ritintín, con una breve pausa entre ambas palabras.

- No se lo tenga en cuenta... Es un gran hombre y un excelente Jefe.

- No conmigo. Pero supongo que es el precio que me hace pagar por meter el dedo en la llaga...

El teniente dejó entrever media sonrisa, satisfecho de solventar sus sospechas.

- ¡BECKETT!

- ¿Lo ve? - comentó, encogiéndose de hombros - Lo siento... - añadió disculpándose y retomando el paso.

- ¡Un placer conocerla, y buena suerte!

- ¡Igualmente! Y... ¡Sobreviviré! - respondió girándose y volviendo a mirar al frente sin detener el ritmo.

En el interior del avión, la ME levantó la vista al oír un breve silencio seguido de una voz familiar y saludos diplomáticos.

Rick entro con paso tranquilo y sereno situándose cerca del lugar de los hechos.

- Buenas noches.

A su pausa se escuchó un eco de varias voces respondiendo a ese saludo.

- Dra Parish – se dirigió a ella observando el cadáver - Sorpréndame.

- Jan Paul Ribalta, 42 años. Disparo a quema ropa. La bala le atravesó el estomago, pero no es la causa principal de la muerte.

- No me jodas... ¿Un disparo en pleno vuelo, a quema ropa y nadie se da cuenta? ¿Que mierda de seguridad es esta? - murmuró, añadiendo en un tono distinto - ¿Algo más?

- Han encontrado un vaso de plástico con restos de alguna sustancia en el baño. He pedido que lo analizaran para hacer una comparativa con su saliva, y según la azafata encargada de esta zona, lo único que pidió fue un poco de agua para tomarse una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

- Bien. - dejó por zanjado, momentáneamente.

_- ¿Se encuentra bien? _

Una mujer de unos treinta y poco años, pelo rojizo con leves ondulaciones y vestida con uno de esos trajes azules de la compañía aérea, se preocupó por la chica que acababa de atropellarla accidentalmente al retroceder unos pasos, escondiéndose de lo que acababa de presenciar.

- Si. Si, no es nada.

- ¿Ésta segura? No tiene muy buen aspecto, puedo acompañarla abajo si no se ve...

- Creía que le había dejado claro ciertos puntos en los que... - intervino Rick al verla con un vaso en la mano y apoyada de tal manera que daba entender que estaba de cháchara.

- Yo solo...

- Olvide las escusas. Deje esto y venga conmigo.

El capitán regresó hacía la víctima para terminar de obtener información del suceso, a la vez que Kate le seguía detrás con un enorme nudo en la garganta y un sudor frío recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

- Bien... Espero noticias suyas cuánto antes Dra Parish. ¿Alguien sabe dónde están mis agentes?

- En la sala B – 28.

- Por cualquier cosa, estaré... - su voz se fue apagando al ver salir a su invitada escaleras abajo. - ahí. - terminó. Respiró hondo y añadió. - Qué demonios..

- ¡Capitán! Necesito que eche un vistazo ahí dentro.

Rick se fue alejando de la clase turista y acercándose a primera.

Una vez traspasada la cortina, Lanie se apresuró a dejar los cabos atados. Minutos después la forense descendía por las escaleras detrás del féretro.

- Habría sido mejor volvernos a ver en el bar de _Chico_.

- Si, estuvo bien. - dijo jugueteando con una botella de agua de medio litro.

- Si, fue una buena noche hasta que...

- No es tu culpa. No siempre podemos escoger.

Entre ambas se hizo un silencio deseado para una e inquietante para la otra. Y no precisamente porqué no estuviera acostumbrada a trabajar con él; la relación vivos y silencio la ponía tensa.

- Oye, antes... ahí arriba... - tanteó señalando hacia las ventanas del avión.

- Olvidalo. - se apresuró a afirmar. - Estoy bien.

- Escucha, es lógico si nunca... Quiero decir, no tienes que..

- Tuve una leve bajada de presión, eso es todo. Estoy bien. - remarcó.

Sentada en una especie de estructura metálica siguió manteniendo la vista en un punto dónde consiguiera borrar las últimas imágenes que se le habían grabado por accidente.

A sus espaldas, preso por los nervios de caso y la responsabilidad de que ella estuviera allí, Richard la seguía buscando. Le atormentaba sentir esa punzada en su interior cada vez que la perdía de vista.

- Lanie, ha visto...

- Sigo aquí..! - añadió la aludida canturreando.

Kate seguía manteniendo la vista al frente. Desenroscó la botella y bebió de ella.

- Vamos! Y haga el favor de no alejarse. Esto no es un parque de atracciones.

La chica se puso en pie de un saltó haciendo el mismo gesto que los oficiales a la hora de saludarse entre ellos, con la misma mano que sujetaba la botella ahora vacía. - Lanie no pudo evitar soltar una risa ahogada. - Ésta la miró desaprobando su reacción, mirando a izquierda y derecha con su dedo indice delante de sus labios. Inmediatamente después de su breve _corto_ se dio la vuelta dejando a la Kate cómica para una nueva ocasión de auto-rescate.

Custodiados por otros oficiales, ambos se encaminaron hacía dónde le esperaban una cuarta parte del centenar de cómplices que habían sido chequeados e interrogados, junto al único familiar que había logrado localizar de la victima.

Una de sus distracciones, la de la mayoría, era el gran ventanal con vistas a la torre de control y el despegue y aterrizaje de otros aviones. Eso les era útil para apaciguar los nervios, – siempre y cuando miraran mas allá de la zona precintada - y a aumentarlos al ver todo lo que se cocía ahí abajo.

Esposito señaló la llegada de su jefe a su compañero con un toque en el brazo. A la entrada, el pastor alemán que yacía a los pies de uno de los dos agentes que custodiaban la puerta, reaccionó al reconocer la persona que iba delante de Rodgers.

- Tranquilo, todo esta bien. - le calmó el agente, acariciándolo.

Éste se relajó sentándose a su vera, cauteloso.

Dack, no fue el único en levantar las orejas, todos los presentes levantaron sus cabezas a la reacción de los agentes, el perro... En cierto modo el ambiente parecía haberse cargado nada mas llegar él.

- Decidme que voy a poder olvidarme de esto en menos de noventa y seis horas.

Ambos agentes se miraron entre sí, dudosos de qué contestar.

- Era de esperar – respondió a su silencio. - Contadme. ¿Que hay de los testigos? Y por favor no me digáis que nadie vio nada.

- Bueno...

- No, detective.

- Lo siento señor. Me temo que vamos a tener que confiar en la autopsia y las cámaras de vigilancia.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho? ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que me están diciendo? Llevan horas aquí y ninguna de las personas que han interrogado les ha dicho nada que les fuera útil...

Ambos agentes seguían de pie sin atreverse a cortar el monologo de Rodgers.

A pocos pasos de ellos, Kate se decidía a adentrarse en la sala, mientras introducía sus reservas alimenticias en su bolsillo y se terminaba su primer tentempié.

Con una nueva botella de agua en la mano, sonrió al agente que había en la entrada enseñándole su acreditación. A la vez que él iba asentir, Darck protesto con un sordo rugido interior.

- Calmate chico, es inofensiva- le aseguró su dueño.

Aquél hecho llamó la atención de los detectives Ryan y Esposito.

_- Qué? No es posible..._

_- ¿Que cojones hace aquí...? _

Ambos guardias desconocían el motivo del comportamiento del perro. La misma Kate empezaba a preguntarse si llevaba sangre Rodgers, aunque esto significara haber visto muchas películas paranoicas y sin sentido en las que todo es posible a pesar de la carencia de sentido.

- Lo siento. No entiendo que le pasa.

- Tranquilo, me quedo fuera. _De hecho ni se que hago aquí..._ - acabó murmurando.

Dack movió su cabeza a izquierda y derecha, se levantó y comenzó a girar a su alrededor mientras la olisqueaba. A la altura de su bolsillo derecho se sentó levantando la pata con doble ladrido.

- ¿Qué has encontrado chico?

- ¿Puede enseñarnos lo que llevas en los bolsillos, por favor? - le pidió el hombre de su izquierda.

Kate miro a uno y a otro antes de responder, temerosa de esa situación con seis pares de ojos pendientes de ella.

- Si...

Introdujo su mano para vaciar el bolsillo izquierdo del cual saco su smartphone junto con cambio de cinco dolares. De la derecha, sin dejar de tener presente los movimientos de Dack, sacó lo que acababa de comprar en la cafetería del aeropuerto. Instantáneamente el perro se abalanzo colgándose en su brazo con las patas delantera y robándole lo que tenia en las manos. Kate retrocedió chocando contra el pecho del guardia mientras el perro comenzaba a romper el envoltorio que cubría el snack.

- Así que era eso...

Kate se separó del hombre con intención de recuperar lo que era suyo.

- Si yo fuera tu...

El segundo guardia no pudo terminar la frase.

- ¡Devuélvemelo! - le rogó.

Ambos guardias se miraron entre sí. Kate por su parte intentaba ser más audaz que el perro, pero éste cuando más le perseguía más se lo tomaba como un juego.

- ¿Alguna idea? - preguntó mirando a los agentes.

Estos se encogieron de hombros.

_- Genial..._

La ex periodista se quedó de pie delante de Dack escuchando rugir su estomago mientras él disfrutaba del aperitivo.

- ¡Deberías sentir remordimiento por comerte mi cena!

El perro inclino la cabeza mirándola.

- ¿Qué?

Dack se le acercó llamando su atención.

- ¿Ahora pretendes que seamos amigos? Haberlo pensando antes de robarme...

Beckett esquivó al perro y se alejó de la zona. Antes de seguir a dónde su estomago le pedía que fuese, echo un vistazo a su alrededor.

Había llegado ahí sin saber el porqué, ni el motivo por el cual Rodgers había querido que viera todo aquello. Y ahora.. Ahora él seguía hablando con sus hombres, haciendo esas preguntas estúpidas que sólo sirven para que ellos puedan empezar a especular para al final sacar una conclusión errática haciendo que el culpable se aleje feliz.

- Ésta vez tampoco lo encontraran...

Dack se le acercó sigilosamente, rozando su pierna.

- Tu también lo crees o estás aquí porque sabes que voy a un sitio donde te darán comida?

Éste respondió con dos ladridos.

- Está bien... - aprobó - Vamos! Pero esta vez invitas tu.


	12. Chapter 12

**DOCE **

Beckett y Dack llevaban horas desaparecidos a ojos de los demás. Ella empezando a aceptar su amistad y él aprendiendo a ganarse su confianza.

- ¿Sabes? - el perro giró su cabeza hacia ella – Al final no ha sido tan malo que vinieras conmigo.

Dack protestó terminando por aceptar su comentario soltando un ladrido.

- ¿Qué? ¡Me robaste mi cena! Pero después de ésto... - comentó observando su bandeja con los restos no comestibles – creo que te perdono - finalizó, inclinándose para acariciarlo.

Con los dedos enredados en su pelo, Kate abandonó su peso apoyándose en su mano libre; primero la cabeza, a los minutos la barbilla, pocos segundos después de nuevo la cabeza...

. . .

Al otro lado de la terminal, Rodgers y un conjunto de agentes seguían con la investigación.

- Les agradezco a todos su colaboración. Ahora les facilitaremos transporte para regresar a sus casas. Mañana por la mañana nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes para que vuelvan a testificar.

- ¿A qué hora? - preguntó uno.

- No debe preocuparse por eso. Intenten descansar.

Unos al lado de otros, más adelante o más atrás, fueron andando escoltados por agentes hasta la salida de la terminal, dónde les esperaban una hilera de taxis.

El aeropuerto fue quedando vacío en esa zona, a diferencia de otras terminales dónde se habían intensificado los controles y la vigilancia. En el escenario del suceso solamente quedaban ellos con un montón de dudas en sus manos.

- ¡Ryan!

Éste se acercó al mismo tiempo que el Capitán.

- Esposito, tu también.

- Necesito que os vayáis a comisaria. Empezad a reconstruir los hechos con lo que tenemos por ahora en la linea de tiempo. Buscad los testigos en la base de datos para averiguar que están todos limpios. No me creo que nadie haya visto u oído nada en un vuelo de cinco horas.

Richard se quedó mirando atentamente cada centímetro y rincón oculto visible en su campo, pensativo.

- Antes de iros...

Éste se separó de sus hombres al tiempo que colocó el teléfono en su oído. Ambos se miraron entre si, frunciendo el ceño creyendo entenderse sin hablar.

- Disculpad! Esa chica que vino con vuestro jefe, ¿la habéis visto? - preguntó uno de los agentes.

- No – respondieron ellos al unisono.

- ¿Puedo preguntar porque la buscas? - añadió Ryan.

- Hace horas que Dack se fue con ella, y no han vuelto.

Los chicos volvieron a compartir la misma mirada, a la vez que observaron a Richard maldecir una y otra vez apartando el teléfono y apretando la misma opción; re-llamar.

Al sexto intento, alguien contestó al otro lado de la linea.

- Maldita sea, te dije que no te alejarás. Haz el favor de...

- ¿Y tu puedes no gritarme? ¡Haz el favor de calmarte!

Esas palabras le resonaron como si estuviera a su lado.

- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde estabas, eh chico? ¡Ven aquí, vamos!

El perro respondió a esas palabras, acercándose al agente.

Richard se giró, aún con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, escuchando el intermitente sonido de una llamada cortada. Kate acababa de colgar.

- ¿Dónde estabais?

- En la cafetería, ¿verdad? - dijo, sonriendo mientras miraba a Dack.

- ¿No habrá hecho de las suyas..., o si? - se preocupó el chico.

- Depende de lo que entiendas por _hacer de las suyas_. Se ha portado como un auténtico policía. Yo habría venido antes, pero tiro de mi cuando me iba a levantar.

- ¿Te ha gustado, verdad? - le habló el chico. El perro se mantuvo al lado de Kate, tumbado.

- Bueno, a mi también me gusta él. - respondió ella, agachándose para acariciarlo, a lo que el perro reacciono haciéndole perder el equilibrio. - ¡Dack! - exclamó entre risas.

- Vamos, Dack, ¡ya basta! - le ordenó su dueño, atándole la correa e intentando retirarlo.

- ¡BECKETT!

Ésta exhaló aire profundamente mientras se sacudía los pantalones con las manos.

_- ¿Si le digo que ataqué lo haría?_ - preguntó en voz baja.

_- No es una buena idea... - contestó el agente - De todos modos sabe... _- éste dejó de hablar al ver a Rodgers prácticamente encima de él.

Sin detenerse agarró a Kate del brazo y se alejó de los demás.

- ¡Eh! - se quejó, intentando soltarse de su mano. - ¿Sueles tratar así a todas tus invitadas? Por que si es así entiendo...

Rick la soltó, situándola delante de él.

- ¿Puedes explicarme qué pretendes? - soltó sin más.

Rick tenía los nervios a flor de piel. El tic de sus manos, entrando y saliendo de los bolsillos de su gabardina, los suspiros profundos que dejaba cada vez que parecía faltarle el aire... Todo esto que intentaba evitar le delataba.

- Qué fácil es culpar a Beckett de todo, ¿verdad? Qué más da lo que haga bien o mal,si es así mucho más motivo para ir contra ella, pero incluso si no hace nada.

- ¿Te has parado a pensar un solo momento dónde estás? Te dije que te movieras de mi lado, que dejaras de ser ese tu tan... ¡Tengo todo esto plagado de guardias por todas partes con un psicópata andado suelto por la terminal o a saber dónde!

Rick gesticulaba igual que hablaba, haciendo que sus palabras se magnificaran para los que lo estaban viviendo en segundo plano.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Deja de darme lecciones sobre el peligro que me rodea! Tener una placa y un arma que te hace superior a mi, no significa nada. - enfatizó - ¿Quién te dice que no haya vivido esto antes, incluso algo peor? Que sepas que nunca me he sentido más segura que estando las últimas horas con Dack en la cafetería, cenando.

- No conozco a nadie más que pudiera hacer esto. Llevarte el perro de...

- ¡Espera! Me estás acusando de... - Kate sopló, aquella conversación empezaba a cargarla - Por tu información, es a él a quién deberías abrir expediente por robarme mi cena, yo me limité a alejarme de aquí e ir a cenar y él me siguió.

Kate se separó, dando pasos sin destino.

Un nuevo suspiro, ésta vez por parte de los dos; ella desviando la mirada hacia Dack - Éste se enderezó de inmediato, firme en su sitio, mirándola –, él buscando las palabras adecuadas para acabar con la conversación.

- Te di la oportunidad de estar dentro de dónde pretendías hurgar el otro día y acabas de desaprovecharla. Mis agentes te llevarán a casa.

Richard dio media vuelta con un nuevo suspiro disimulado, andando hacia sus agentes.

- ¿A qué llamas tú oportunidad, Rick? - el capitán se detuvo - ¿Qué representa que estoy haciendo aquí? Por qué yo ni siquiera lo sé. Igual que me gustaría saber que pretendes hacer conmigo. ¿Hacerme pagar por el daño que te hice hurgando en un pasado oscuro y doloroso? Yo no soy tu solución, Rick.

Kate dio unos pasos en falso hacía atrás.

- Suerte en su búsqueda, Capitán. - finalizó irónicamente.

Siguió dando pasos hacia atrás mientras se despedía de todos con una última mirada, después se giró y aceleró el paso.

Dack al ver que se alejaba se levantó y comenzó a seguirla, consiguiendo que el guardia tuviera que soltar la cuerda y dejar que fuese hacia ella. Llamarle no sirvió de nada.

Antes de salir de la terminal la alcanzó cruzándose por delante.

- ¡Dack, vete! No puedes venir conmigo.

Éste continuó siguiéndola, tirando de sus pantalones para evitar que diera un paso más.

- ¡Basta! Dejame... - insistió.

- _¡DACK! _

- _¡Ven aquí, vamos! _

Aprovechando el grito de los agentes, Kate salió corriendo camuflándose entre la gente.

Sin tiempo a ver las caras de con quien se cruzaba o con qué, fue esquivando maletas, mujeres, hombres, niños, carros con los equipajes, etc. A la salida no le dio tiempo a ver nada, simplemente sucedió.

- ¡Díos mio, lo siento! Perdona andaba distraído. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No, no, fue... Si, si estoy bien. Estoy bien. - dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo aún sin saber que acababa de ocurrir. - Debería ser yo quién se disculpara, estaba...

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas lo que produjo un estado de shock en los dos. ¿Aquello podría estar sucediendo? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?

- Lo siento, yo... Tengo que irme. - dijo Kate intentando despertar de ese sueño que parecía estar viviendo.

- ¿Kate? - dijo el chico con quién acababa de tropezar.

- No... No, lo siento.

- ¿Katie, no me reconoces? Soy yo.

- Lo siento, debes confundirte.. - respondió nerviosa, cada vez más.

- ¿Tanto he cambiado? ¡Mirate!- el chico la cogió del brazo, evitando que se fuera. - Éstas igual que la última vez que te vi, y ya es decir mucho, hace tanto tiempo...

- De verdad, por favor... Tengo – tengo que irme.

- ¡Beckett!

Ésta se giró, asustada al volver a oír su voz y el ladrido de Dack. Con fuerza, se soltó del chico y cruzó la puerta hasta la salida.

- Al éste de la diez de _Stuyvesant St_, por favor - le indicó al taxista.

Su corazón seguía latiendo con la misma fuerza aún estando lejos de seguir sintiéndose acosada. Y aunque tuviera el presentimiento de no ser perseguida, ella no podría relajarse hasta estar en casa enterrada entre sus sabanas. Ahora era lo que más deseaba.


	13. Chapter 13

**TRECE **

Casi sin tiempo a ser contadas por la intensidad de la caída, gota a gota la lluvia iba empapando los cristales de cada edificio de Manhattan.

Al sureste dónde la tormenta comenzaba a aminorar respecto al norte, en el veinte de la calle Stuyvesant, el silencio, el repiqueteo del agua cayendo encima la tapa metálica de la basura – situada en la entrada del edificio – y el vaivén de pensamientos en su cabeza, comenzaba a impacientar a Katherine.

Molesta por la situación, sin saber de qué lado acomodarse, se giró repentinamente bocabajo colocando la almohada en la cabeza con sus manos presionando con fuerza en ambos lados. A los pocos segundos, ésta salia volando hacia alguna parte de su habitación.

Asustada por el estruendo de un relámpago previamente silencioso y lo que fuera que había acabado en el suelo de su habitación por el impacto de la almohada, se acurrucó debajo las sabanas como un caracol protegiéndose en el interior de su cascaron.

A la escucha de lo que pudiera estar pasando al otro lado del nórdico, sigilosa, fue palpando el colchón hasta encontrarla. La agarro con fuerza, y con un gesto rápido, se descubrió apuntando a tientas, sin saber exactamente a quién o a qué estaba apuntando.

La tensión acumulada en su cuerpo disminuyo al ver la habitación vacía.

"Maldita sea!" - suspiró.

Ante aquella ridícula situación, se dejo caer hacía atrás con la intención de olvidar esa paranoia que la perseguía, cerrar los ojos y dejar que el cansancio la dejara en coma durante unas horas. A los veinte minutos, después de diez minutos durmiendo del lado izquierdo y diez del contrario, se dio por vencida.

Sin intención de abrir la luz, gateó por encima de la cama hasta llegar al borde dónde se quedó observando el desastre.

Con varios suspiros mezclados a algún bostezo, fue recogiendo las partes visibles del marco de fotos que había quedado dañado por el impacto al suelo. El marco aún serviría después de chapucear un poco con él, el cristal había quedado partido en varios trozos y lo mas apropiado seria cambiarlo, respecto a la foto seguía intacta cerca de las patas de la cama. Kate se arrodilló a recogerla, palpando a su vez algo más que había quedado a unos centímetros más escondido.

Su corazón se aceleró sólo de volver a tener ese sobre entre sus manos. Y en ese instante todo lo que acababa de ocurrir no le parecía casualidad. El no poder dormir, lanzar el cojín y que este fuera directo al marco de fotos, ayudando a que acabara por los suelos y encontrar la carta que para aquel entonces significaba tanto para ella como la foto del ultimo verano en los Hamptons que había pasado con su madre. 

Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el sobre, mirándolo de delante y de detrás. Recorriendo su caligrafía, letra por letra, sin poder evitar sonreír al final de la 'e'.

"Katie" – pronunció, leyendo su nombre en voz alta.

El papel del sobre se había vuelto amarillento debido a los años que llevaba guardado. Como sus sentimientos hacía él y lo que el paso del tiempo sin verle habían hecho que guardara.

Insegura de dar el paso, una olvidada sensación se abría paso dejando una sonrisa en el rostro de Kate con un suave rubor en sus mejillas. Lo que acabó por convencerla de desestimar la opción de recordar viejas palabras y antiguos sentimientos.

Se acercó dónde había dejado el marco de fotos, dejándolo todo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ahora seguía recordando la carta al mirar la foto, pero con suerte en unas horas al volver hacerlo, su primer y único pensamiento sería esa mujer eternamente joven y sonriente.

. . .

Desde su huida, el arresto y la llegada acomisaría, Michael seguía sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Vamos a empezar de nuevo.

Oír por quinta vez esas palabras le hizo suspirar profundamente. Sacando paciencia de dónde no sabía que tenía.

- ¿No estará hablando enserio? - preguntó sin ganas de seguir colaborando.

- Siempre lo hago. - afirmó Esposito.

Algo le hacia sentirse seguro de qué acabaría sacándo algo de provecho de aquel chico.

- Miren, ya les dije todo lo que sé. Y si el problema está en que no he dicho lo que quieren escuchar, creo que ya pueden ir encargando el desayuno e incluso la comida...

- Tenga cuidado con ese vocabulario, Sr Müller

Mike resopló acomodándose lo máximo que pudo en la silla en la que estaba harto de estar sentado.

- ¿Que hacía en el aeropuerto a las 23:42h?

- Por enésima vez, había quedado con un cliente que se dirigía a Canadá. Mi jefe decidió concertar una cita para establecer contacto con él en el aeropuerto, en uno de esos vips – remarcó -, debido a su escasa estancia en Nueva York. No hay otro motivo que esa reunión que no llegué hacer, por cierto. - les reprochó, intuyendo que aquel malentendido con la policía había sido su carta de despido -. Desafortunadamente, o no – aclaró con media sonrisa – entré precipitadamente, el vuelo se había adelantado unos minutos por lo que repercutía en la reunión, iba cegado por no llegar tarde y al girar para no llevarme a una señora tope con Kate..

- Habla de ella como si la conociera. - le interrumpo Ryan, formulando una nueva pregunta - ¿Que relación tiene con la Srta Beckett?

Michael inspiró y expiró nuevamente antes de hablar.

- No me equivoco si digo que la conozco mucho mejor que vosotros, y relación... - se quedó callado durante unos breves segundos – ninguna, desde hace unos años.

- Si se conocían de antes, ¿por qué ella estaba intentando huir de usted? Vimos, la mayoría que pasó por ahí vió o pudo ver como usted la forzó cogiéndola por el brazo y ella intentaba huir de usted. No parecía tener la reacción de dos viejos amigos reencontrándose por casualidad después de unos años.

- Le voy a contestar de la forma mas sincera que puedo y se. No pierda mi ojo derecho de vista así sabrá si miento o no. - El chico se aclaró la voz, centrando su mirada en la de Ryan. - No lo sé. No sé el motivo de su reacción, a mi me tiene tan desconcertado como a vosotros. Lo que me ha hecho llegar a la conclusión que quizá su actitud no fue por mi. Quizá no es de mi de quien quería o estaba huyendo, sino de la policía.

Kevin mantuvo su mirada unos segundos más antes de apartarla. Justo cuando su compañero volvió a intervenir.

- Aunque no quiera creerlo, ahora ella forma parte de nosotros. Lo que nos deja muy claro, que era de usted de quien quería huir. Acéptelo, o nos da una versión auténtica de por qué intentaba retenerla o creo que esta noche va a dormir en una de nuestras _suites_.

- ¡¿Y como cojones quiere que le cuente una historia mas verídica si lo que le estoy contando ya lo es? ¡Vosotros no la conocéis!

Mike había elevado el tono de voz de tal manera que se veía en el calabozo antes de tiempo.

- Y usted si..

- ¡SI! Y si la conocieran tanto como yo sabrían que es imposible que ella forme parte de uno de los vuestros, por qué antes de hacer semejante locura haría puenting tirándose desde el puente de Brooklyn.

- ¿Tiene algún motivo para defender su teoría?

- ¡No estoy teorizando! Kate odia todo lo que lleve placa y pistola.

- ¿A parte de dedicarse a lo que se dedica, también es narrador de cuentos?

Mike se levantó de un arrebato inclinándose hacia delante a la vez que se encaraba con el detective moreno.

- No pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo hablando de alguien de quien está claro que no tienes ni puta idea de como es. Me puedes faltar el respeto a mi, pero no a ella y mucho menos queriéndote meter en su vida.

- Aquí nadie a faltado más el respeto que tú a mí. - le respondió, saltando de su silla. Empujando al chico hacia atrás.

- ¡YA BASTA!

Rick había estado presente en todo el interrogatorio sin querer formar parte de él. Tenía en sus hombres la fe y la confianza que todo capitán tiene por y en los suyos, pero vistas las circunstancias no podía dejar que la cosa pasara al siguiente nivel. Hacia escasamente medio minuto acababa de mandar un mensaje de texto a la única persona que podría solucionar aquello: " La quiero en comisaria en menos de quince minutos. ¡VUÉLE!". Seguido de una llamada con una duración de dos tonos, suponiendo que estaría dormida. Todo ésto antes de salir de detrás del cristal a detener lo que había empezado a ser una pelea entre dos gallos.

- ¡Esposito, fuera! - le ordenó, con un tono firme y autoritario. - Ryan... - le llamó, dejando a entender lo que tenía que hacer.

Javier se había ido de esa sala con los ojos en llamas y las ganas de dejar el saco de boxeo hecho pedazos. No era la primera vez que a Ryan le tocaba tener que soportar los reproches de su prácticamente hermano, sólo que esta vez sus opiniones se iban a ver alteradas por sus discrepancias.

- Tome asiento Sr Muller. Su visita no tardará en llegar.

- ¿Entonces, es cierto?

Rick se quedo inerte en la sala, apoyado en el cristal con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Kate trabaja para la policía? ¿En homicidios?

- Yo no lo llamaría trabajo.

- Trabajar, colaborar... da igual, es el simple hecho de...

El rostro de Mike se alteró. Lleno de dudas hacía toda aquella información que le era imposible de digerir.

- ¿Por qué le afecta tanto que la señorita Beckett esté colaborando con el departamento de homicidios?

- Por algo que le prometí que nunca jamás contaría o hablaría con alguien que no fuera ella.

- Sr Muller, si intenta encubrir a Beckett de algo... o alguien...

- ¿No lo entiende, verdad?

- Hice una promesa a alguien que durante muchos años fue la chica que me robó el corazón. ¿Pretende que falte al respeto a eso por su curiosidad? Nunca lo haría.

Michael se levantó de la silla situándose al otro extremo de la sala, cara a cara con Richard. Ambos separados por la mesa.

- Le voy hablar como he intentado hacer desde que me han detenido sin motivo alguno. No soy ningún terrorista, ni nadie que quiera mal a este país. Sólo intentaba cumplir con mi trabajo, el que probablemente he perdido y él que me ha hecho reencontrarme con Katie. Así es el destino, te hace perder algo para encontrar otra que te acabara llenando el doble. Aunque más que llenarme satisfactoriamente, éste reencuentro me está llenando de dudas y sí, lo digo por la relación con la policía. En homicidios... - su relato, su continua negación con la cabeza, dejaba a entender lo perdido que se sentía en esa nueva situación.

- Puede que la señorita Beckett no haya llegado a esa colaboración como usted cree.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Katherine en ningún momento juro colaborar con nosotros. Más bien fue un pequeño escarmiento por algo que sucedió hace un par de días.

- Entonces.. ¡Espere! ¿Estamos hablando del suceso con una periodista en el MMC?

- La periodista era su amiga.

Inmediatamente, se puso las manos en la cabeza dando una vuelta sobre si mismo. Lo que hacía unos minutos era incertidumbre, ahora reflejaba preocupación.

- El motivo de qué se encontraran, dejando a un lado la casualidad, fue porque había querido que viera lo que realmente se vive cuando hay un homicidio, y lo que..

Dos golpes secos detrás el cristal alertaban de la llegaba de Katherine.

Instintivamente, ambos se alejaron de sus puestos a lo que Rick reaccionó confusos al ver como Mike le bloqueaba el paso.

- Lo siento. Le pido perdón por todo lo que haya hecho o dicho Kate.

- Usted no tiene que..

- ¡No! Escúcheme. Se de lo que hablo. Deje que vuelve a su vida, deje que se aleje de usted y de este mundo. Kate no necesita volver a un sitio como el que hoy la ha obligo a ir, creame, nadie mejor que ella sabe cual es el antes y el después de haberse cometido un homicidio. No hay nada como vivírlo en primera persona.

- Se da cuenta que acaba de..

- Si. Y le prometo que nunca me lo voy a perdonar, porque ella no lo haría. Pero también se por qué lo he hecho. Usted debería hacer lo mismo.

Se separó de la puerta, respirando hondo y reprochándose la bomba que acababa de soltar a la persona a quien menos debería habérselo contado.

- Un último consejo – le habló tomando posición cerca del cristal – Katherine Beckett no es quien aparenta ser. - Mike golpeó el cristal tintado con sus nudillos. - El espectáculo comenzará dentro de breves minutos. Por cierto, ¿sabe leer los labios?


	14. Chapter 14

**CATORCE**

Recostada en una de las mesas vacías, no tardó en abandonarla al verle salir de la sala de interrogatorio.

- ¡¿No tenías bastante con mandarme el mensaje y llamar, que encima tenías que mandar una patrulla a mi apartamento aporreando la puerta?

- ¿Ha terminado?

- ¡NO!

- Yo creo que sí. Está deseando perderme de vista tanto como yo a usted, así que cuanto antes cumpla antes podrá irse.

- Vale, ¡frena! Hace unas horas me obligaste a subir a ese helicóptero a la fuerza, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Quieres que entre ahí e interrogue a vete a saber quién?

- Sabía que era buena en su trabajo, no que fuera lectora de mentes.

- ¡Espera! ¿Enserio? Pretendes que le saque información a alguien que ni siquiera sé qué cojones ha hecho para que le tengas ahí encerrado?

- No lo necesitas.

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

- Entra ahí y haz lo que mejor sabes hacer.

Rick la abandonó andando en dirección contraría a dónde se dirigiría una vez ella estuviera en la sala.

- ¡¿Por lo menos podrías decirme como se llama?

Rick la escuchó, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado charlando con dos agentes.

Fastidiada, tiró de su americana hacía abajo, hizo unos cuantos estiramientos moviendo el cuello a un lado y a otro, acabando con una rotación en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Cogió aire profundamente y se precipitó hacía la puerta mientras lo dejaba salir de entre sus labios.

Uno de los agentes se acercó a la puerta cerrándola desde fuera como su capitán le había ordenado una vez estuviera dentro. ¿Si había intentando huir una vez, quien le aventuraba que no lo volvería a intentar? Ésta vez no había la excusa de que alguien la estaba persiguiendo, pero si la posibilidad de no querer encontrarse con él cara a cara y hablar.

Richard se apresuró a la sala contigua. Antes que ella empezara a hablar, desconectó los micrófonos de la sala.

- No sé qué habrás hecho o dicho para que hayas cabreado al jefe, pero yo no soy tan fácil. !Así que empieza por sentarte!

Kate entró arrebatadora, soltando su bolso encima de la mesa sin tiempo a mirar el aspecto de a quién debía enfrentarse.

El chico permaneció de pie observando el cristal tintado y deseando que él estuviera detrás descifrando sus palabras por los movimientos de sus labios.

- ¿Andamos mal de oído? Te he..., he dicho...

Los ojos de Kate se fijaron en el reflejo del rostro del hombre que seguía ahí de pie, sin decir una palabra. Durante unos largos segundos, lo único que se oyó fue su respiración atropellada.

- ¿Qué.. ? - pronunció sin voz.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Esto no puede estar pasando... - murmuró para sí misma.

Volvió a dar unos pasos más hacia atrás, topando con la puerta. Hizo girar la manecilla repetidas veces, nerviosa, pero el intento fue en vano.

- No creo que te dejen salir. Yo llevo horas aquí y hasta el momento no veo indicios de que vayan a dejarme libre.

- ¡Cállate!

- Ésta bien. - Mike se dio la vuelta tomando asiento.- Tienes razón. Eres tu quien debe hacer las preguntas y yo limitarme a responder.

- No tengo nada que preguntarte, ni a...

- Sólo tu puede hacer que esta noche duerma en mi habitación de hotel. Y ni te imaginas las ganas que tengo.

- Y yo seguiría durmiendo de no ser por la maldita llamada de ése. ¿Y sabes? Me habría encadenado a la cama de saber...

Katherine había vuelto a darse la vuelta enfrentándose a él.

- Deja de hablar, ¿quieres? - ambos se quedaron en silencio. - ¡Dios! ¿Que ha sido de la Kate que yo recordaba?

- ¿A qué coño has venido Mike? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Y ya que estás, ¿Cómo narices has terminado metido en ésta sala?

- Primero: Estoy aquí porque no puedo ir a ningún sitio, no me dejan salir. Segundo: Si te refieres a qué hago..., qué vine hacer antes de que me echaran; trabajo. Tercera y última: El motivo de terminar arrestado eres tú.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? - exclamó alterada.

- ¡Cálmate! No es como tú crees, no quise decir lo que has..

- No hace falta que intentes explicarte. Creo que ya me ha quedado claro, - dio dos zancada situándose delante del cristal – Lo que no entiendo es qué pretendes que haga aquí encerrada con él, a menos que quieras presenciar un homicidio en plena comisaria.

- ¿Acabas de oír lo que has dicho? - le preguntó, molesto y desconcertado por su actitud. - Te juro que sé quién eres, pero la Kate de quién... ¡Vah! ¡Ya no tiene sentido!

Por segunda vez el silencio volvía a instalarse en esas cuatro paredes. Michael sentado con sus brazos apoyados en la mesa, cruzados haciendo de almohada improvisada para su cabeza. Kate luchando contra sus sentimientos, evitando llorar, aún de pie de espaldas a él con el desconcierto de no saber si ahí detrás había alguien mirando o no.

- Katie.

- No me llames así. - respondió con una voz rota.

- Antes no te importaba.

- Antes... Han pasado muchos años. Han cambiado cosas desde que desapareciste.

- Pensé que me llamarías.

- Y yo que tú lo harías. Me fui a los Hamptons, no a la otra punta de Europa.

- Dijiste que querías aprender a vivir sin...

Lentamente se giró apoyando la espalda en el cristal, con los brazos cruzados.

- Sí, pero no sin ti. - hizo una pausa y prosiguió. - Lo intenté. Cuatro o cinco meses, pero era un infierno. No me acostumbre, había noches que era peor que si nunca me hubiera ido y decidí volver a Nueva York y aprender a vivir con... todo.

Por primera vez aparecía una breve sonrisa y las lágrimas que siempre la acompañaban al recordar aquellos años. El chico no pudo evitar ir a su encuentro estrechándola entre sus bazos, ni ella acabar sumergida en ellos.

- Te he echado de menos Kate. Sé que suena muy simple, pero después de lo de tu madre..

Aquellas últimas palabras le dolieron igual que unas estacas clavadas en su espalda.

Kate se zafo de sus brazos, empujándole hacia atrás.

- ¿QUE COJONES...? ¡NO! ¡ME LO PROMETISTE, MICHAEL MULLER!

- Dijiste sólo cuando estuviéramos solos...

- ¡EXACTO! ¡SOLOS!

Él miró a su alrededor dejando entender que no había nadie más.

- ¿DE VERDAD? ¿Y QUE PASA CON ESTO? - le respondió, al mismo tiempo que daba un golpe con su puño en el cristal.

De repente, Beckett empezaba a sentirse desprotegida. Todos esos miedos a qué alguien llegara a descubrir su secreto – éste incluido - habían sido expuestos en el lugar y las circunstancias erróneas.

- ¡Relájate! Ni siquiera sabes si hay alguien.

- ¡Tú tampoco!

La expresión en el rostro del chico, la alarmó aún más.

- ¿Mike...? Dime que no has... ¿Quién hay ahí detrás? ¡Dime la verdad!

Sus nervios se iban alterando con el paso de los segundos. Cualquier signo de estabilidad medio minuto atrás, había dejado de ser visible.

- No he hecho/dicho nada, ¿vale? Te... ¡Te lo prometí!

- ¿Sí? Entonces, ¿por qué no te creo? ¿Por qué siento que no debo hacerlo? - ambos se quedaron mirando - Ya has roto tu promesa. ¡Acabas de hacerlo!

Sin más miradas, ni palabras, ni siquiera gestos, alcanzó su bolso y salió de allí dejando a todos los que estaban trabajando con la mirada puesta en ella después del rebote de la puerta y la salida de Mike repitiendo su nombre.

- ¡Kate, por favor! Ni siquiera la he nombrado, es imposible que...

- ¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!

Ya no le molestaba quién pudiera estar pendiente de aquello. En ese momento tenía algo más importante que la preocupación por lo que dirían o pensarían de ella al ver su temperamento y como se estaba viniendo abajo. Sus lágrimas eran cada vez más evidentes.

- Conozco esta mirada... No lo hagas.

Kate dio media vuelta yéndose hacía los ascensores. Él se apresuró a alcanzarla, consiguiendo detenerla creando una repetición de la escena que había tenido lugar la noche anterior en el aeropuerto. Al notar la presión de su mano, ésta se giro abalanzando una de las suyas hacía su cara.

- Se acabó. - pronunció con apenas un hilo de voz.

Justo al lado del ascensor con su café recién hecho, Richard seguía atónito después de presenciarlo todo.

Kate se acercó al botón, dejando un último mensaje para él con incluso menos voz que hacía unos segundos.

- Enhorabuena, ahora ya lo sabes.

El tiempo parecía ir acorde con el temperamento de Katherine. Hacía unos minutos que había empezado a llover con fuerza y no se veían indicios de que fuera a parar en los próximos cinco minutos.

Kate empujó la puerta hacia fuera con las mismas ganas que había puesto en irse de esa comisaria; el dolor y la traición de quien nunca se hubiera imaginado algo semejante la habían cegado.

Al contacto con ese temporal renegó por todo lo alto olvidando que la gente que pasaba por ahí la iba a escuchar.

- ¿Es que nunca va a dejar de llover en esta puta ciudad?

Una mujer se giró hacía ella, apartándose al verla tan alterada y soltando palabras malsonantes.

- ¿Qué? Como si usted no lo hubiera pensado.

- ¡Eh, Beckett! ¿Peleándote con el mundo?

A su derecha, los detectives Ryan y Esposito acababan de llegar, sorprendiéndola hasta el punto de asustarla.

- ¡Dejadme en paz...! - murmuró después del pequeño sobresalto.

Observando el cielo y viendo que había agua para horas, empezó a andar bajo la lluvia, sin prisas a pesar de empezar a quedar empapada.

Los detectives se la quedaron mirando, ambos, con una expresión parecida.

- ¿Está loca? - comentó Esposito.

- De eso no hay duda, pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Parecía otra persona.

- ¡Vamos, no me digas que ya te has encariñado de cruela de vil!

- No, es sólo que a quien acabo de ver no es la Beckett del primer día ni del segundo. Además, tenía los ojos rojos.

- ¿Y? Seguro que los personajes malvados de los cómics que lees también los tienen y no por eso te parece...

- ¡Ostia Javi, hablo en serio! - le cortó, molesto por su comentario.

- Vale, vale. ¡Cálmate! Quizás... Quizás tienes razón. Además, se a asustado cuando le hemos hablando.

- Si. Y se ha ido así sin más...

Javi se adelantó, saliendo de debajo de la entrada dónde ambos se habían resguardado.

- ¡Vamos, a ver si conseguimos alcanzarla!

- ¿De verdad? Tio, lo más bonito que nos va a decir es iros a la mierda y que no es de nuestra incumbencia.

- ¿Ese es tu razonamiento para no ayudarla a que llegue a casa menos empapada de lo que ya estará?

- ¡Vale, está bien! - acabó cediendo Kevin. - Pero si pregunta, ha sido idea tuya.

Seguramente si se pusiera a pensar no recordaría la última vez que corrió debajo de una tormenta como la que estaba cayendo. Al ritmo constante de su corazón debido a la fatiga, podía oír la voz de sus padres rogándole que se resguardara, que seguir corriendo era una locura.

El sonido de una sirena de un coche patrulla, junto a la imagen que daba con la capucha de la sudadera puesta y su bolso protegido por debajo de ésta, sujetándolo con ambas manos contra su pecho hacía que algunos peatones que pasaban cerca de ella se apartaran.

Por su lado, los detectives mantenían una animada discusión de por dónde pasar para alcanzarla antes de que llegara a dónde fuera que se dirigiese.

- Sigue corriendo en dirección sur por la primera avenida. ¡Y si no corrieras tanto podría seguirla mejor!

- ¿Por qué te crees que he puesto la sirena? ¿Para ir de paseo?

- ¡No tienes que ir a 30km/h, pero tampoco es necesario ir a 70km/h!

- ¡¿Te importa dejar de decirme como tengo que conducir y mirar a tu derecha?

- Tengo el presentimiento que va a cambiar de dirección al final de la avenida...

- ¡No es tiempo de premoniciones, bro!

- Vale. ¡Derecha!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Qué gires a la derecha! ¡Ahora!

Esposito, con Ryan agarrado también al volante forzando la maniobra, dio un giro brusco de volante obligando a que los vehículos que estuvieran a su alcance se apartaran invadiendo, en el caso de algunos, la acera quitando espacio a los que no habían tenido otro remedio que ir a pie.

- ¡Está allí! - anunció Kevin señalando el otro lado de la vía, a su izquierda.

- ¿Dónde?

- ¡Ponte en el carril de la izquierda y en la intersección da media vuelta!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Limítate a conducir! - le dijo, antes de darle la nueva indicación. - ¡Aquí, izquierda!

- Espero que sepas dónde vamos porque ya hace rato que me perdido...

- Reduce... ¡Está allí!

A la vez que el coche reducía, Kate intensifico su marcha después de haber ralentizado su paso debido a su falta de aire.

- ¡Kate!

Estacionado de cualquier manera, obstaculizando el paso de muchos, pero con las luces encendidas, ambos bajaron del coche llamando su atención.

- !Beckett! ¡Vamos...!

La chica pasó por su lado ignorándolos por completo, mientras ellos seguían detrás suyo. Finalmente Ryan consiguió detenerla con un simple _Kate_ entre jadeos y su mano rozando su brazo.

- ¿Es que no podéis dejarme en paz?

Se giró, gritándole alterada.

Ryan se arrodillo recogiendo el bolso que acababa de caersele.

- Toma...

Ella se lo quitó de las manos, quedándose clavada en la acera con los ojos de Kevin puestos en los suyos.

- ¡Detective Ryan, te juro que esta me la vas a pagar durante meses! - le amenazó, dando una palmada al hombro de su compañero y respirando casi sin aliento. - ¡Y tú también! - añadió señalándola a ella. - Aunque la culpa la tiene este. Se empeño en que estabas distinta y que debíamos llevarte a casa...

- ¿Qué? ¡Eres un puto mentiroso! Te dije que la notaba distinta, sí, pero fuiste tú quien se empeño en perseguirla y decir que la llevaríamos a casa y que si acababa empapada seria mi culpa, bla, bla...

Un breve sonido desconocido para ellos hasta el momento les obligo a detener su discusión, observándola.

- ¿Estás bien? - soltó Esposito sin más.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te estás riendo...

- ¿Y eso te extraña? - le contesto Kevin – ¿No ves que se ríe de ti?

- ¿Qu...é? ¡¿Qué cojones pasa contigo?¡

- No he sido yo el que ha llegado corriendo amenazando de..

- ¡HEY! - ambos volvieron a callar al oír su voz. - Gracias. A los dos, por el intento de llevarme a casa sana, salva y no tan empapada, pero... - Kate miro hacia arriba colocando las manos hacia arriba con los codos flexionados – creo que no será necesario.

- Si quieres te acercamos aunque sean cinco minutos... - se ofreció Kevin.

- No, de verdad ya casi he llegado. Es ahí donde están esos marcos verdes.

- Bueno... ¿Entonces ya podemos irnos?

- De nada.

La respuesta de Ryan dejó a su compañero confuso.

- Debería irme, a menos que no queráis..

- ¡Si!

- ¡No!

Ante tal contrariedad en sus respuestas, volvieron a oír una tímida risa de parte de Kate.

Comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás volviendo a retomar su camino.

- ¡Adiós!

Se despidió, con un rápido gesto con su mano. Dejando un amargo sabor de boca al detective precavido, y con un gran interrogante al otro. Los dos creándose preguntas sin respuesta por su fuero interno, mientras volvían atrás con el temor de girarse y perderla de vista antes que llegara dónde ella les había indicado que iba; dónde los marcos verdes.


	15. Chapter 15

**QUINCE**

Había sido una semana complicada y muy ajetreada para el matrimonio Doyle. Debían compaginar la limpieza del bar, después de dos semanas procurando rejuvenecer su apreciado local, con las tareas diarias desde que Pierre subía persianas y empezaba a preparar los primeros cafés y descafeinados a las siete de la mañana, hasta que cerraba Rosie, su mujer, a las ocho y media, a veces nueve de la noche.

Finalmente, hoy se podía decir que habían acabado con el polvo, por ese día, las manchas de pintura y algún que otro arreglo que había salido de por medio.

El esfuerzo había sido importante para ambos y debido a su mañana libre al día siguiente, se habían propuesto no levantarse de la cama hasta una hora o dos antes de volver a abrir por la tarde.

Un continuo sonido proveniente del piso de abajo, del bar, despertó a Pierre. Levantándose de inmediato, asustado por lo que pudiera estar pasando.

¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

La luz de la mesita de noche de su marido la había despertado.

Shht, quédate aquí. He oído un ruido abajo, iré a ver qué ocurre.

Ten cuidado.

Pierre se inclinó para besarla.

Vuelvo enseguida.

Al otro lado del escenario, Kate seguía llamando a sus conocidos o más bien, a su segunda familia, yendo de la puerta del bar a la puerta que había justo al lado, la que inusualmente se utilizaba.

De repente, una parte de las luces se encendieron dando paso a una voz procedente del interior.

¡Está cerrado! Id a otro sitio o llamaré a...

¡Pierre! ¡Soy yo Kate! - pronunció, con una voz rota por el temblor del frío que se había calado en sus huesos.

¿Kate? - respondió, acercándose más a la puerta.

Si! Beckett

¡Katie! - cayó en la cuenta, finalmente.

El dueño abrió las puertas apresurándose para que pudiera entrar, mientras se alejaba hasta el marco de la puerta del piso superior, gritando a su mujer que bajara de inmediato.

Gracias! - dijo, llevándose las manos a la boca para darse calor.

¡Criatura! ¿Qué haces aquí?

No sabía si me oiríais, ni pensé que...

¡A quien vas a oír será a Rosie cuándo te vea así!

¿Quién es que me va a... oír? – la susodicha se paró en seco, saltando los dos últimos escalones al ver de quien se trataba. - ¡KATIE! ¿Se puede saber dónde vas así? Madre mías niña, pero... ¿Te has vuelto loca? Existen paraguas, tax-is...

Rosie dejó de hablar al ver que seguía tiritando, cabizbaja.

¡No la atosigues tanto, no ves que ya tiene bastante con haber venido hasta aquí a pie y sin paraguas! Os dejo para que habléis, si necesitáis algo, estaré arriba durmiendo.

Buenas noches – se despidió Katherine, intentando sonreír.

Buenas noches – repitió su mujer, con un gesto afectuoso mientras besaba su mejilla.

Kate dio unos pasos para apoyarse en un taburete, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo Rosie la atrajo hacía ella dirigiéndola escaleras arriba.

Sé que tienes mucho qué contarme, – comentó mientras subían arriba - pero antes quiero que te des una ducha rápida y te cambies de ropa, no voy a permitir que tu padre me eche la bronca por acabar en el hospital a cuarenta de fiebre por culpa de tu inconsciencia.

Nadie diría que antes de regresar a la comisaría, el coche que volvía a conducir Esposito había estado sembrando el peligro por las calles de Nueva York. Excepto por el tenso silencio que ambos mantenían.

¿Me lo vas a contar?

¿Qué quieres ahora? No tengo nada que contarte.

¿Y si empiezas por decirme en qué estás pensando? Desde que salimos de _Ludlow_ has estado callado, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que he estado a punto de saltarme un semáforo en rojo. Y espero que esa no tenga nada que ver.

¡Ésa tiene un nombre! – saltó – Kate.

¿Ahora la defiendes? ¿Estás de su lado?

¡No estoy del lado de nadie!

Ryan, hace dos días entornabas los ojos al verla e incluso te habrías escondido debajo de la mesa nada más verla entrar el día que Alexis insinuó que Rodgers quería meterla en el cuerpo. O sin ir más lejos la reacción que tuvimos ambos al verla en el aeropuerto..., y ahora me vienes con el cuento de "_ésa tiene un nombre, se llama Kate_" – repitió, intentando poner la misma voz.

¡Olvídalo!

Dame un buen motivo.

No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo de algo que yo veo y tu o ves o no quieres ver. ¿Te parece un buen motivo? Y ahora, si me disculpa detective, me voy a casa que mi mujer me espera. ¡Buenas noches!

Javi se quedó aturdido ante el comportamiento de su compañero. Sin saber muy bien como acabaría todo aquello y en como esa mujer iba a acabar con todos, intento borrar de la mente aquella charla y lo relacionado con ella por todo lo que quedaba de noche.

Con las luces apagadas, solamente la tenue luz de una lámpara de pie y la llama de la chimenea, Kate mantenía entre sus manos una taza de té caliente sentada en un puf.

Parece una locura estar así en pleno Julio.

No para tí. ¿Qué tal te sientes?

Mejor. Gracias por... todo esto – dijo, soltándose el pelo, aún mojado, y mirándose la ropa que llevaba. - Siempre me había gustado este chándal, no sabía que seguías conservándolo.

Tenía el presentimiento que tarde o temprano le sería útil a alguien.

Rosie dejó la azafata con la tetera encima de la mesa de centro, tomando asiento en su butaca.

Y bien, ¿Qué tal es eso de ser famosa? - continuó, provocando la situación.

¿Qué quieres decir?

El otro día en las noticias me pareció ver como la policía se llevaba a alguien muy parecido a tí, a menos que no fueras tú.

Tú también lo viste... - murmuró.

¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué dijo tu padre?

No he hablado con él.

¿Ni siquiera por teléfono? ¿Has mirado en el contestador? ¿Y el móvil? Si no has hablado con él desde hace días, estará preocupado Kate y mucho más después de ver..., o aunque no lo hubiera visto, tu padre conoce a mucha gente, alguien le puede haber contado que vieron como a su hija, o a alguien quien se le parecía, se la llevaba la policía. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que puede suponer esto? Tu padre no es de los que se queda de brazos cruzados, precisamente, y estoy segura...

El lloriqueo de Katherine la obligó a respirar hondo y contar hasta diez antes de seguir.

Respetando su silencio, le quitó la taza de las manos y la hizo alzar alejándola del fuego.

Túmbate si te apetece. Dejo esto en la cocina y ahora vuelvo.

Al regresar, Katherine estaba recostada con la cabeza en dos cojines, ocupando gran parte del sofá.

Temiendo que se hubiera quedado dormida por el agotamiento, se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado en la parte del cheslong que no había ocupado. Al dar la vuelta, se encontró con esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y perdidos en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

¿Quieres hablar?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Está bien, pero déjame un hueco. ¡Venga!

Katherine se incorporó dejando que se sentara; apoyando la espalda y estirando las piernas en la L del sofá.

¡Ven! ¡¿Como en los viejos tiempos?

Rosie colocó ambos cojines en su regazo, para que Kate pudiera recostar la cabeza en ellos, ocupando así, todo el resto del sofá con sus piernas.

¿Recuerdas las veces que te habías quedado dormida así? - comenzó hablar, cruzando tres mechones de su pelo en una trenza - Siempre he pensado que lo hacías a propósito para quedarte y ser la primera en comer los _muffins_ de fresas que acostumbraba a preparar los fines de semana - Kate asintió con un breve sonido gutural.

Al instante, su cuerpo tembló producido por una risa ahogada.

En más de una ocasión me había ido a dormir castigada por eso y con la cena en la nevera para la mañana siguiente a la hora de desayunar. Nunca me perdonó una. - recordó.

Aún así, siempre te salías con la tuya.

Su risa se iba pronunciando a medida que esos recuerdos salían a la luz.

Siempre arrastrando a tu padre hasta aquí todas las tardes que tu madre tenía guardia o llamaba que esa noche llegaría tarde... - continuó, terminando la frase en un hilo de voz con un 'lo siento' susurrado en su oído.

Ambas voces se apagaron por momentos.

No hay noche que por mi mente no se reproduzca cada milésima de segundo de esa eterna llamada. La cola interminable, yo sentada en el asiento del copiloto llamándola para decirle que íbamos a recogerla, los policías desviando el trafico, mis ojo clavados en ese edificio acordonado, el hormigueo repentino por todo mi cuerpo, el grito a mi padre para que parara el coche y ver como todo se iba acelerando a medida que llegaba ahí. Los gritos de mi padre junto con los del policía: "deténgase señorita" o "Katherine vuelve aquí..." - su voz se quebró. – En ningún momento fui consciente de lo que hacía. Todo fue por instinto. Yo sólo quería saber si ella realmente estaba ahí dentro o me estaba preocupando por una estúpida mala sensación... - sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse. - Luego lo oí. Y la imbécil de mi entré, en vez de salir corriendo a pedir ayuda... entré! - Rosie notó como el cuerpo de Kate se tensaba – La tenía agarrada, con algo en la mano...

De repente paró en seco.

Con las mangas se secó las lágrimas mientras se levantaba de su regazo.

¡Todo el esfuerzo para que no saliese herida fue inútil cuando oí el disparo y como le servía de escudo a ese hijo de puta!

Ellos sólo hacían su trabajo.

¡Su trabajo no es matar a la gente! ¡Es anticiparse a sus movimientos antes de que nadie acabe herido! ¡Se supone que debían protegerla, Rosie! Y en vez de eso, vi como se desangraba...

No siempre es previsible, cielo.

¡He revivido esa puta escena día tras día y noche tras noche y cada vez estoy más segura que se hubiera podido evitar ese disparo! - confesó con unas palabras llenas de odio y rencor – Pero ella disparó.

Las posibilidades hubieran sido muchas, pero en ese momento hizo lo que debía y creía. De todas formas, hace un año ya pago por lo que hizo. ¿No es suficiente?

Que la mataran en ese tiroteo o lo que fuera que pasó, no ha servido para revivir a mi madre.

¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Hacerle pagar a su marido el dolor que te causo Kyra matando a tu madre? ¡Eso tampoco te la devolverá, Kate!

Hasta ésta mañana creía saberlo, pero después de lo de hoy...

¿Más sorpresas?

En realidad no es solo hoy. Son todas las horas que he vivido después de mi encuentro con el viudo.

¿Y qué te esperabas? Que te agradeciera lo que estabas haciendo con una cena en el_ Luxury_?

Kate permaneció callada. Colocando los pies encima del sofá mientras con sus brazos se abrazaba a sus piernas.

¿Has pensando en la opción de irte? Empezar de nuevo.

¿Para qué? Ya lo intenté y...

Y mientras tengas ese odio enterrado, no te servirá. Si ahora mismo tuvieras la oportunidad serías capaz de prenderle fuego a alguien y prefiero no preguntar a quién.

¿De verdad? - se sorprendió – Nunca me hubiera imaginado que pensaras eso de mí.

¡Cariño, mírate! Llevas la palabra venganza grabada en tus ojos cuando hablas de tu madre o de Rodgers. ¿Qué quieres que piense? Fíjate en todo lo que estás haciendo éstos días y pregúntate si lo que realmente paso en ese colegio, no fue el principio de algo que espero que sepas frenar antes de que acabe peor.

Ya no puede estar peor de lo que está, ¿sabes?

Sus miradas se cruzaron por breves segundos. Antes de qué Kate la apartara, un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de la mujer.

Dime que no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, aunque no sé si quiero que me respondas.

Ella bajó la cabeza esbozando una risa forzada que no tardó en desaparecer.

¿Qué te dice el nombre de Michael Muller?

¡Guau...! ¿Ha vuelto? ¿Por tí? ¿Sigue soltero? No me jodas...

Kate enarcó una ceja, mirándola por su inesperada respuesta.

Es... Es una historia larga, pero también la razón por la que vine. -respondió riéndose sin querer hacerlo, en realidad.

¡Soy toda oídos! Pero hablemos más bajo o mi marido nos echará a las dos a calle.

Oh... - cayó en la cuenta. Por momentos había olvidado que la casa no estaba vacía – Podemos seguir mañana, no quiero que os discutáis por mi... por esto – rectifico.

¡Deja de decir tonterías! Ahora que has empezado no voy a dejarte con todo eso dentro. ¡Empieza!

Kate asintió sonriendo mientras en su interior las palabras "eres incorregible" llenaban su mente al mirar a quién sabía que podía acudir cuando se sentía perdida y necesitaba un abrazo parecido a los que le habían robado.

Los Doyle nunca le habían cerrado las puertas aún y tener cuatro hijos. Katherine siempre había sido ese destello o estrella fugaz que aparecía cuando menos te la esperabas.


	16. Chapter 16

**DIECISÉIS **

En días como el que había terminado solía quedarse dormido como un bebe, pero esa noche sus deducciones y el misterio que englobaba a esa mujer le habían robado el sueño.

Kevin no dejaba de moverse, inquieto, sin encontrar una postura adecuada para conciliar el sueño. Esta inquietud en sí misma le empujó a levantarse. Abandonó la habitación en el más absoluto silencio, sin encender la luz y ajustando la puerta, dirigiéndose al piso inferior.

En la cocina, el agua para el té empezaba a calentarse mientras, sentado en un taburete delante del mármol de la cocina, tecleaba las palabras "Beckett" en el navegador desde su portátil.

Arriba, Jenny miro a su derecha al notar que no había nadie a su lado.

- ¿Kevin? - le llamó con un tono suave y soñoliento.

La luz de su mesita dejó un ambiente tenue en la habitación lo cual la ayudó a comprobar que definitivamente su marido no estaba ahí. Preocupada, se levantó dirigiendo al piso de abajo.

La luz de la cocina y el sonido del agua hirviendo delató donde iba a encontrarlo.

- ¿Cariño, va todo bien? - se acercó, abrazándolo. - Me has asustado al no verte en la cama.

- Perdona, no quería despertarte.

- Cuéntame, ¿Qué te preocupa?

- No estoy seguro. Por ahora sólo son sospechas mías, pero…

- ¿Pero? - se interesó ella, dejando una taza de té a su alcance y preparándose otro para ella.

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te conté de una tal Beckett?

- Mmm Hmm. ¿Se ha vuelto a meter en problemas?

- No... - respondió distraído, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

- ¿No?

La estancia se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Cariño, qué ocurre? - insistió, al ver la expresión de sus ojos.

_- Suspiro* _Dios mío...

- Amor, me estás asustando.

- Sabía que algo no iba bien. Ese cambio repentino no podía ser... Pero esto...

Jenny se acercó a su lado, con su taza en las manos, para averiguar qué había en esa pantalla que hubiera provocado esa reacción a su marido.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver el caso de esa mujer, Johanna, con ella?

- Fíjate en el apellido. - dijo, a la vez que señalaba ambos nombres.

- Oh... dios mío... ¡su madre fue asesinada!

- Hay más, sigue leyendo...

A Jenny no le llevo mucho tiempo llegar a donde él había llegado y relacionar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Guau! - exclamó. - Dios mío...

- Recordaba el caso, pero no que la policía estuviera tan implicada en esa mujer.

- ¿Crees que puede estar vengando la muerte de su madre, verdad?

- No es que lo crea, es lo que hace.

- Deberías hablar con ella.

- ¿Con quién? ¿Beckett? - Jenny asintió. - ¡Ni de coña! Cuándo supiera que he estado buscando por mi cuenta todo lo relacionado con ella y ese secreto que esconde, lo único que quedaría de mi serían tus recuerdos.

- Creo que estás exagerando, Kevin.

- No. No la conoces. Ni has visto lo que he visto yo.

- Quizá no necesito verlo. Quizá... - exhaló un suspiro – Después de leer esto, todo lo que me has ido contando, creo que no necesito conocerla. - admitió, bebiendo el último sorbo de té y dejando su taza en el fregadero. - Hoy mismo me has dicho que con Javi la habéis visto sonreír. Estoy segura que se muere de ganas de quitarse de encima toda esa mierda que la persigue. Sólo necesita encontrar la forma de lidiar con ese dolor que va con ella desde... a saber!

- Por eso insinúas que yo debería ser su ayuda. ¿Pretendes que haga de cebo para la piraña?

- ¡Kevin Ryan, me gustaría verte a tí en su lugar! - le amenazó con un tono al que no solía hablarle – Cariño, sólo te pido que actúes con sangre y no por las apariencias. Prométeme que lo pensarás, pero mañana, ahora vamos a dormir. Por favor.

- Tienes razón. Ve pasando, ahora subo.

- Volveré a bajar si tardas más de diez minutos. - le advirtió dejando una palmada a la altura de los hombros.

- ¡Jen! - dió media vuelta antes de alejarse más. - Te quiero.

Su mujer retrocedió acercándosele, cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- ¡Cada día me haces sentir más afortunada!

- Mmm Hmm – respondió sin despegar los labios de los suyos.

- Pasaremos esto juntos, pero prométeme que hablaras con Beckett antes que esto empeore.

Ryan bajó la cabeza exhalando un suspiro.

- ¡Eh!

- Jenny... - su mujer mantuvo la mirada en sus ojos – No será fácil.

- ¿Hay algo que lo sea?

- Es tan reservada...

- ¿Hablamos de la misma persona?

- Sé lo que parece, pero no es como se muestra. Después del numerito en ese colegio, el aeropuerto, la comisaria... Es como haber visto tres o cuatro personas distintas en cada situación.

- Sin embargo ha sido siempre ella, y todo lo que has visto hasta ahora ya sabes el por qué.

- Auto protección. - pronunciaron a unísono.

- Y en busca de venganza... y quién sabe qué más. - añadió él.

- Sea lo que sea, ¿lo dejamos para mañana? Se me están cerrando los ojos y no prometo que pueda llegar arriba... - termino la frase en medio de un bostezo.

- Vamos.

Jen dejó de tocar el suelo.

Ryan se dirigió a su dormitorio con su mujer en brazos a la vez que luchaba con sus párpados y los pocos pensamientos que poco a poco se iban alejando.

. . .

Después de prometerse seguir hablando a la mañana siguiente, mientras estuvieran haciendo los muffins de fresa, Kate cayó rendida sin la necesidad de auto convencerse de dejar su mente blanco.

No había nadie en esa estancia que fuera consciente de los ruidos de la calle o incluso del interior de la casa. Ni siquiera Marko, el hijo mayor de los Doyle, recién llegado de quién sabe dónde.

El leve sonido de una herramienta forzando la puerta del piso de arriba, ni siquiera el último _clack _les alarmó. Sigilosamente dos hombres entraron pisando el suelo precavidos, buscando lo que habían venido hacer.

Katherine permanecía acurrucada con la sábana entre sus manos cerca de su rostro, durmiendo sin tener idea de quienes la estaban observando.

Uno de ellos aviso al otro con un gesto señalando su ubicación. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, asintiendo, y al mismo tiempo uno agarró sus piernas con fuerza mientras el otro le ponía una mano en la boca y otra en sus manos. Todos los sentidos de Kate se dispararon al momento, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, respirando aceleradamente, intentando luchar para deshacerse de lo que la mantenía presa.

- Shhhh... será mejor que te calmes. - le advirtió el que tenia más cerca apenas con un hilo de voz.

Su lucha se fue desvaneciendo, pero su corazón seguía latiendo enloquecido y su respiración no parecía disminuir.

- No me gustaría tener que matarte. Ni siquiera a cualquiera de esta familia por tu estúpido intento de poder con nosotros, así que seré breve. - le comunicó dejando sus manos libres, viendo que parecía haber entendido su advertencia. - Alguien sabe que estás hurgando dónde no debes Katherine, y eso no está bien. A menos que estés preparada para ver morir a cualquiera de con quién te estás viendo últimamente o a tu padre igual que lo hizo tu madre, deja de buscar, deja de intentar sacar más información de la innecesaria. Una chica tan guapa como tú, no se merece acabar sola.

El otro hombre soltó las manos de sus piernas, buscando algo en los bolsillos de su cazadora. Lo vertió en un pañuelo y se lo pasó al otro, quien hizo que Kate oliera aquella sustancia, la suficiente para dejarla inconsciente.

- Dulces sueños, Katherine Beckett.

Ambos se largaron al comprobar que no había peligro.

Su rastro o el de su intrusión nunca serían descubiertos. Nadie sabría que la cerradura había sido forzada. Al día siguiente aquellos minutos de vida o muerte para Kate, serían un terrible dolor de cabeza y el recuerdo de una simple pesadilla.

. . .

Con los primeros madrugadores y los últimos en acostarse, el sol volvía a estar presente en el cielo de Manhattan y en el resto de estados. Aquello aseguraba una mañana como las que hacía días que no tenían y muchos ansiaban.

El olor a tostadas, café y a mermelada de fresa despertó el sentido del olfato de Kate, seguido de la sensación de hambre. A todo esto, algo le impedía saciar esas necesidades. Su cuerpo parecía agarrotado, un dolor de cabeza le martilleaba la cabeza y una extraña fuerza que no desconocía le prohibía levantar los párpados.

- Buenos días mi preciosa bella durmiente.

Eso terminó por sentenciar lo poco que estaba teniendo de buenos.

Con esfuerzo empezó abrir los ojos. Despacio. No tardó en volver a cerrarlos al ver quién permanecía a pocos centímetros de ella.

- ¡Piérdete! - murmuró girándose hacia el respaldo del sofá.

- Después de tanto tiempo y me sigues queriendo...

- Una lástima que mi dolor de cabeza al oír tu voz también me persiga.

- Siempre tan cariñosa...

- Mm Hmmm...

- Mi pregunta es: ¿qué haces en mi sofá?

- No es tuyo.

- Lo pague yo, eso lo convierte en…

- ¡Oh, cállate ya! - exclamó harta de oír como esa voz se ponía en su oído.

- ¡Marko!

Rosie salió de la cocina regañando a su hijo, como en los viejos tiempos.

- Estaba dándole los buenos días, pero me temo que no son muy buenos...

- ¡Ven a desayunar y déjala dormir!

Sin fuerzas, pero obligada por el _run run _de su estómago, Kate se levantó apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

Medio incorporada y con los ojos medio abiertos se quedó sonriendo a Rosie después de unos _buenos días_ en medio de un bostezo.

- Buenos días cariño.

_- Buenos días cariño _– repitió Marko imitando la voz de su madre mientras entraba en la cocina.

- ¡Cállate! - le ordenó su madre, azotándole en el culo con el trapo que tenía en las manos.

Aquel gesto provocó una risa inesperada en ambas, todo lo contrario en el chico. Rosie se acercó al sofá, sentándose al lado de _su_ niña.

- Siento que te haya despertado.

- Da igual, mi estómago lo habría hecho de todas formas.

- ¿No tienes buen aspecto, no has dormido bien? El sofá...

- No. Estoy bien, he dormido bien. - acabó afirmando sin mucha convicción.

- No me mientas... - añadió Rosie con un tono cantarín.

- Es la verdad, he dormido bien...

- Pero... - se anticipó.

Kate esbozó una sonrisa. Era imposible engañar a esa mujer.

- Creo que he tenido algo parecido a una pesadilla horrorosa de esas que llevaba un tiempo sin tener. - confesó, no muy segura llevándose las manos a la cabeza. - Y siento un poco de jaqueca.

- A eso le podemos poner remedio, respecto a la pesadilla ya pasó, olvídalo. Te prepararé algo para comer. - dijo levantándose del sofá. - Si necesitas usar el baño, usa el de nuestro dormitorio, allí nadie te molestará.

- Gracias.

- Éstas en tu casa cielo. Tómate tu tiempo, tengo toda la mañana libre.

Besó su frente y volvió de dónde había salido.

Kate se quedó pensativa, con la mirada fija viendo como se alejaba hasta que alguien pasó sus manos por delante.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Ni siquiera le miró. Se apartó de esa mano y se alejó sin cruzar una palabra.

. . .

Aprovechando la presencia de su hijo, Rosie comenzó a preparar la masa para los muffins.

- ¿Cariño, me ayudas con esto? ¿Puedes ir cortando las fresas?

- ¿Y no puedes hacerlos de chocolate?

- Después, primero los de fresa.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que anteponerla a mí?

- No me seas crío Marko.

- Es lo que lo veo. Siempre que esta por aquí, yo dejo de existir. Sólo tienes ojos para Kate.

- Será por qué yo no le doy tantos dolores de cabeza.

Rosie, sin levantar la cabeza del bol mientras mezclaba los primeros ingredientes, sonrió al oír esas palabras

- Si quieres puedes probar éstos. - le ofreció, señalando una bandeja que tenía delante de ella. - Cada hilera es un sabor distinto, hay de arándanos, fresas, naranja y la última...

- ¡Chocolate! - dijo mordiéndose el labio.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - soltó el chico, al ver que iba directa a probar uno de sus favoritos.

- No pienso pedirte permiso por coger uno. Primero, porque los ha hecho tu madre. Y segundo, me apetece demasiado comérmelo para esperar que el señorito sea el primero en darle bocado.

Kate observó cual de los tres le llamaba más la atención eligiendo finalmente el de más a la derecha. Marko soltó un suspiro, resignado por su elección. De lo contrario, no podía dejar de mirarla de reojo mientras se comía ese muffin. Cada bocado que daba, el chocolate que había quedado en el borde de su labio...

- ¿Cómo van esas fresas?

Marko se encontró con los ojos de su madre mirándolo. Ésta levantó las cejas esperando una respuesta.

- Listas.

- ¡Esto está de muerte Rosie! - dijo la chica con la boca llena – Mmm... ¡Estoy en la gloria!

- Eso es por qué llevabas días sin probarlos. Son los mismos de siempre. - contestó centrada en ir añadiendo los trocitos de fresa y remover - Marko, antes de ponerte con el chocolate, ¿puedes guardarme esos paquetes en el armario? Van en el estante de más arriba y yo no llego.

- Claro.

- Kate, ve preparando los moldes de silicona encima la bandeja. Están en ese primer cajón, justo delante de ti.

- Ahora mismo.

- Marko esos dos van al otro lado. - le señalo su madre.

- ¿Algo más?

- No, gracias cariño.

- No hay de qué mamá.

- No hay de qué mamá. - repitió Kate, burlándose de esa buena educación repentina.

- Ya decía yo... Demasiado callada viniendo de tí. - contraatacó Marko.

- Y tú demasiado amable. - continuó ella.

Marko se quedo mirando uno de los paquetes de azúcar que acababa de colocar en el estante, y el otro que seguía en sus manos.

- ¿A los bombones se les puede poner azúcar glas por encima?

- Si te apetece, no veo porqué no. Nunca lo he probado, quizá... - contestó su madre.

Rosie se giró averiguando el motivo de su pregunta encontrándose con algo inesperado.

- ¿Qué cojones pasa contigo? ¡Estúpido idiota!

- ¡MARKO DOYLE! - gritó su madre al ver como su hijo vaciaba el envase encima de Kate - ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me cuesta cada paquete de este azúcar?

- Ésta no te la perdono... - murmuró Kate.

Con la ira grabada en sus ojos se giro buscando algo útil para vengarse.

A sus espaldas un paquete de harina aún sin abrir llamó su atención. Lo abrió y sin ningún miramiento, comenzó a vaciarlo a groso modo hacía ese estúpido que la había dejado peor que un árbol de navidad nevado.

Esa imagen era parecida a ver dos niños salpicándose de agua y arena, todo mezclado, en la orilla de la playa, pero en una cocina y con azúcar y harina.

- ¡La madre que os parió a los dos! - gritó. - Con todos mis respetos por Johanna. - añadió para sí misma - Nadie diría que habéis pasado de los treinta.

Cabreada por estar viendo como sus ingredientes, realmente necesarios para su repostería, acababan por los suelos y por encima de esos dos inconscientes que veía delante de ella, en menos de un segundo encontró la situación a todo ese desastre.

Decidida, alcanzó el mango del grifo extensible abriéndolo sin pensar en lo mucho que iba a empeorar el aspecto de su cocina.

Ambos pararon ipso facto al notar el primer contacto con el agua.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Whoaw!

- ¿Habéis acabado? - preguntó aún con el grifo en la mano, goteando. - ¿Quién va a limpiar todo esto, huh? ¿Marko?

Éste señaló a su derecha.

- ¡¿Qué? No pienso limpiar algo que empezaste tú y..., deberías pagarle todo el azúcar que has desperdiciado sobre mí. Yo pienso hacerlo...

- Yo no diría desperdiciado... - Marko se le acercó lamiendo su mejilla.

- ¿Qué coño haces? - reaccionó apartándolo, frotándose la mejilla con la mano con una mueca de asco - ¡Eres repelente! Voy a ducharme... - dijo mirando a Rosie – Otra vez – remarcó en un tono más alto, con la mirada puesta en el culpable.

El chico iba a salir con la misma intención de ir a cambiarse cuando la mano de su madre le detuvo. Bajó la mirada hasta la mano puesta en sus abdominales subiendo la mirada hasta los ojos de su madre.

- Esto no es como cuando eráis niños. Soy tu madre y eso no me convierte en estúpida, Marko! ¡Puedo ser muchas cosas y tengo muchos defectos, pero no me tomes por idiota!

- Yo no…

- ¡Shht! Calla.

Marko suspiró molesto.

- Nunca te he dicho nada de las pocas relaciones que has tenido, ni siquiera por ir yendo de una a otra, me da igual. Haz lo que quieras. Sólo quiero que cumplas con algo que te voy a pedir.

- ¿Tanto se me nota? - soltó sin más. Sabiendo muy bien por donde iba su madre con ese discurso.

- He estado a punto de ir a por una toalla. - contestó ella, dejando a su hijo confuso. - ¡Marko, la estabas desnudando con la mirada!

- ¡No exageres!

- ¿Lo crees? ¿Crees que mi tono de voz es de estar exagerando?

- Soy un hombre, tengo mis... necesidades. No soy de piedra… - intentó defenderse.

- Eres un hombre, pero con la que estuviste anoche debió de hacértelo muy mal por mirar a... por mirarla como la mirabas...

- ¿Qu... Qué? Ok... Me voy!

Apartó la mano de su madre alejándose.

- ¡Marko!

Dió medio vuelta soplando, avergonzado.

- ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad tenemos que tener esta conversación en la cocina? ¿Ahora?

- Primero, baja la voz. Segundo, no, no pienso tener esa conversación contigo. Y tercero y último, ella no. Es tu hermana, no de sangre, pero no deja que lo sea.

- Kate no es mi hermana, mamá.

- Lo es...

- No lo es, no será ni ha sido mi hermana aunque tú lo veas o quieras verlo como tal.

- ¿No lo entiendes, verdad?

- No te esfuerces Rosie. Sea lo que sea, tú hijo no entendería ni la teoría de la relatividad aunque se lo contaras en cinco idiomas distintos y en versión niños.

Kate apareció de nuevo a la vista de ambos, dispuesta a ayudar a limpiar todo ese desastre en el que no sabías ni como entrar. A su paso, la mirada de Marko ascendió por sus vaqueros ajustados hasta las curvas que no veía detrás de esa camiseta manga corta de color blanco, sin dejar de fijarse en el corte de pelo, ahora mojado, el punto que le daba fuerza a su carácter.

Rosie interceptó la mirada de su hijo, obligando a parar lo que estuviera pasando por su imaginación.

Sin decir nada, apartó la mirada alejándose hacía su dormitorio mientras su madre respiraba profundamente sin saber si era de alivio o de lo que intentaba evitar y no sabía hasta cuándo.


	17. Chapter 17

**DIECISIETE **

Su mañana trascurría sin un dónde ir ni qué hacer. Mientras ella estuviera allí, pulular a menos de dos metros de distancia sería un error.

Sentado en la escalera de emergencia, Marko iba seleccionando las chicas que pasaban por la calle, las que conducían descapotables o iban de copiloto en uno, etc. La última charla con su madre le había preocupado, necesitaba comprobar que lo de la noche anterior se había quedado en una mala noche que apenas recordaba. Lo dedujo al despertar en una cama con una morena desnuda a su lado. Lo que sí recordaba era la panorámica de Nueva York desde los ventanales de ese loft.

Entre su búsqueda, Marko reconoció a su padre que volvía de su paseo matutino, siempre y cuando no tuviera que abrir el bar temprano.

Al cruzar la calle, la puerta del bar se abrió llamando su atención. Pierre sonrió al ver a su mujer y la chica que la acompañaba.

- ¡Así da gusto volver a casa!

- ¡Buenos días Pierre! - saludó Kate, con una amplia sonrisa.

- Has tardado menos. ¿Algún problema?

- Claro que no. - le respondió su marido besándola – He pensando que podríamos abrir más temprano, si te parece bien.

- Los muffins están listos y la comida cerca de estarlo.

- Es imposible arrepentirse de estar casado con una mujer tan... - le piropeó, posando su brazo en la cintura.

- ¡No seas tonto! - exclamó – además no estamos solos...

Pierre apartó las manos de ella con una cara graciosa que hizo reír a Kate.

- Nuestra invitada ya se iba. - informó Rosie.

- ¡Y muy bien acompañada!- comentó, refiriéndose a la caja que llevaba en sus manos.

- Tu mujer insistió para que me llevara un par de cada como agradecimiento por ayudarla.

- ¿Y Marko? Estaba levantado cuando me fui. Y creo...

Pierre retrocedió levantando la mirada hacia la escalera de emergencia.

- ¡Hey, hijo!

- ¿Qué hay? - respondió.

- ¡Buenos días chico!

Su hijo se limitó a levantar la cabeza, asintiendo, con sus ojos pegados en su smartphone.

- ¿Oye! ¿Por qué no dejas de mirar al móvil y acompañas a Kate a su casa?

- Claro... Es lo que estaba pensando en este momento. - contestó irónico.

- ¡Vamos!

- Creo que es lo bastante inteligente para ir sola, ¿no crees? Supo llegar hasta aquí anoche lloviendo, creo que podrá hacerlo en pleno día.

- Tiene razón. Raro, pero la tiene. Iré más rápida si voy sola. - aseguró Kate.

- Lo sé, pero insisto. No quiero que vayas sola y mucho menos cargada como vas. - se dirigió a Kate, volviendo a levantar la vista – Tu madre y yo tenemos que trabajar y ya que parece que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí sentado durante todo el día, haz el favor de bajar y acompañarla.

- No necesito que alguien me diga lo que debo o tengo que hacer. Mi decisión es irrefutable: ¡NO!

- Cariño, déjalo. - le aconsejó su mujer.

- Te doy dos opciones: Acompañar a Kate o estar detrás de la barra ayudando a tu madre y a mí toda la tarde hasta que cerremos.

- ¡Está bien...! - acepto, soplando y maldiciendo para sus adentros.

- ¡Y date prisa! - añadió su padre.

Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, se acercó a la escalera vertical situada a su izquierda y al último peldaño, saltó cayendo justo al lado de Kate, sobresaltándola.

- ¡Marko! - le advirtieron sus padres al unísono, al ver algunos peatones mirando hacia ellos. - ¡Compórtate! - añadió su madre.

- ¡No es ni la altura del primer piso..! - se defendió - Habría tardado más entrando y saliendo por la puerta.

- ¿Y por eso has saltado en plan Batman? Deberían prohibirte ver series de superhéroes.

Marko apartó la mirada después de su comentario. Al contrario de él, su padre se aclaró la voz para evitar la risa, mientras su madre no podía.

- La próxima vez convence a tu padre o si no le secuestras. Hace mucho que no le vemos.

- Se lo diré. - prometió, pasando un brazo por su espalda.

- Llámame cuándo llegues.

- Mamá, va conmigo... - le recordó su hijo.

- Lo sé, por eso quiero que me llame. - se burló su madre a la vez que la abrazaba.

- Entonces, ¿exactamente por qué tengo que acompañarla?

Kate le puso la caja de muffins en sus manos

- ¡Por esto!

Marko se quedó paralizado al contacto con sus ojos y esa sonrisa desafiante y a la vez encantadora.

Al despedirse echó a caminar parando en seco al ver que su portaequipajes andante se había quedado atrás.

- Eh! ¿Vienes o no?

Marko pareció despertar cuando ella chasqueo los dedos. Soltó un suspiro y emprendió la marcha hasta dónde ella se había detenido, esperándose con resignación.

- ¿Puedes explicarme lo que acabo de ver? - le pregunto Pierre a su mujer.

- Me temo que tengo una ligera idea.

- Entonces... - tanteó él.

- Shht. ¡Ni lo menciones!

Rosie desapareció al interior del bar, a la espera que él hiciera lo mismo en vez de quedarse esperando que ambos se alejaran.

. . .

Media hora más tarde, Katherine disfrutaba de un aperitivo a base de muffins de fresa, antes de atacar su otra comida favorita; la china.

Sentada en el mármol de la cocina, o el poco espacio que quedaba libre y limpio, atisbó el parpadeo del contestador hasta ese momento inadvertido para ella.

Con el cartón de comida en sus manos y los palillos dentro, se dirigió hasta él. Accionó el play a la vez que se apoyaba en el sofá y seguía saboreando el rissoto con gambas.

_- "Katie, soy papá. He pensado en bajarme a los Hamptons y pasar unos días allí y me preguntaba si te apetecería venir conmigo, a menos que estés ocupada o ya hayas hecho planes. ¡Llámame! "_

Katherine sonrió con la boca llena con ese mensaje, esperando que el segundo fuera también suyo al oír_ "Miércoles, once de la noche"_ por no haberle llamado aún.

_- "Kate, no sé como pedirte perdón. Te he estado llamando al móvil, pero te debiste cambiar el numero por qué he estado hablando y pidiendo perdón a alguien que creía que eras tú hasta que una mujer mayor me dice; lo siento joven me temo que no soy su novia, pero tiene que ser muy importante para ti después de todo lo que acabo de oír." Lo único que he podido decir ha sido si y siento mucho las molestias. Sé que estás... "_

El mensaje de Mike se cortó dando a pie un tercero.

_- "Soy yo otra vez, oye... no quiero seguir hablando a través de una maquina por qué me siento bastante estúpido. Me hospedo en el Hotel Crowne Plaza, en el 1605 de Broadway; entre la 48 y la 49 oeste. Habitación 559. Me voy pasado mañana... "_

Ese mensaje le había quitado el apetito y el siguiente y reciente mensaje acabaría con el hambre de todo el día.

_- "Hola. ¿Katherine? Espero no haberme equivocado y esté llamando a Katherine Beckett, de lo contrario, lo siento. Llámame, tengo que hablar contigo, es... bueno es urgente. Oh soy el detective Ryan. Estaré en comisaria todo el día, o eso creo, de todos modos llámame a este número desde el que te llamo. Hazlo, es importante."_

Kate volvió a la cocina, después de borrar todos los mensajes y apuntar en un pos-it "llamar a papá" subiéndose las mangas con la intención de empezar a poner orden en esa jungla propia que tenía por apartamento.

A las dos horas, una mujer satisfecha del resultado de la limpieza y el tiempo que se había dedicado con su aseo personal, salía del edificio dispuesta a pedir un taxi para llegar lo antes posible a la comisaría.

Cerca de la comisaria, obligó al taxista a parar a la derecha permitiendo que se quedara con el cambio antes de bajarse. Cruzó la calle y se dirigió todo recto hasta allí.

Al empujar la puerta para entrar hasta el piso de homicidios, su corazón se aceleró.

No se podía permitir pensar, no era una buena idea así que cogió aire y lo dejo salir despacio mientras entraba en el ascensor e indicaba el número del piso al que se dirigía.

Al abrirse las puertas, el ambiente de trabajo le pareció fascinante comparado con las anteriores veces que había estado presente. No había una sola persona que tuviera la vista apartada del papeleo o sus ordenadores o con la oreja pegada al teléfono con un bolígrafo en la mano y un bloc de notas delante.

- ¡Kate!

La agente Hart se acercó a saludarla, dejando lo que estaba haciendo por unos minutos.

- Hey!

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Está...? - dijo en voz baja señalando su despacho.

- No, no te preocupes.

Ésta respiro hondo.

- ¡Gracias a dios!

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Vengo a ver a Ryan, me llamó diciendo que quería hablar conmigo, pero...

- Oh!

- ¿Oh..., qué?

- Tú debes de ser la visita que estaba esperando. Me dijo que esperaba una visita femenina, así que supongo que serás tú.

- Aha... ¿Y dónde está?

- Se han ido hace casi una hora, la forense les ha llamado por unas pruebas. Vamos hasta arriba de faena últimamente, llevamos dos casos y un tercero que espero que acabe pronto, así que...

- ¡Eh, Hart! Tengo a los de la morgue al teléfono, dicen que vayamos, han encontrado algo que nos puede interesar.

- ¡Todo lo que sea una prueba nos interesa! Diles que ahora voy. - informó a su compañero.

- No quiero ser un estorbo, pero...

- Podemos encontrarlos ahí si nos damos prisa. A menos que no quieras quedarte aquí esperando con el riesgo de encontrarte con...

- ¡Vámonos! - dijo repentinamente, dándose media vuelta dirigiéndose al ascensor.

La agente Hart esbozó una amplia sonrisa al ver su reacción. Al "Eh, Hart" de su compañero, cazó las llaves del coche al vuelo y se reunió con ella, saltando dentro del ascensor antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

. . .

En la morgue, tres pares de ojos intentaban relacionar veintiún trozos de una página arrancada de un libro, colocados en la palma de la mano derecha de la víctima, pos-mortem, dejando su mano en puño y la otra encima.

- ¿Tenéis idea de qué libro es?

- Avisaré que revuelvan cada papelera del perímetro a ver si encuentran de dónde ha salido esta página.

Javi se alejó para hacer esa llamada bajo la mirada de su compañero. Al cerrarse las puertas soltó un suspiro intensó al girarse, aún con la prueba entre sus manos.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Huh? - respondió totalmente desorientado.

Lanie permaneció en silencio con la mirada fija en la del detective.

- Oh. Si... Si, si. Todo bien.

- O-kay... - respondió no muy convencida prestando atención a su ayudante y la carpeta que traía con él.

- ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Kate?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa haciéndole firmar por encima de dónde había empezado a hacerla.

- Mujer, treinta y pocos, pelo corto, morena y... - añadió.

- Lo sé, lo sé... - contestó, devolviendo el bolígrafo a su ayudante. - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Curiosidad. - dijo sin darle la mayor importancia.

- No. Esta pregunta no es por curiosidad...

Lanie dejó de hablar cuando las puertas volvieron abrirse dejando paso a Esposito.

- Hay unos cuantos hombres buscando por toda la zona del parque dónde la encontramos. Y he mandado a unos cuantos que preguntasen en las bibliotecas.

- Quizá su hermana puede ayudarnos y nos diga a qué libro pertenece. Está por llegar. - informó.

- Perdonad.

Ryan se disculpó atendiendo la llamada fuera de la sala.

- Oye, ¿qué le pasa a Ryan? - no tardó en preguntarle a su compañero.

- ¿A ese? Ni idea...

- Ese... - repitió confusa - ¿Y ese tono?

- Creo que le han hipnotizado. - susurro, acercándose a Lanie.

- Hipno... ¡Venga ya!

- Desde ayer no es el mismo. Esa obsesión repentina por esa golfa... - comentó con menosprecio.

- Espera un momento. ¿De quién estamos hablando?

- ¡Beckett! Esa mujer es... lo peor que nos haya podido pasar.

- STOP! A menos que quieras ser el siguiente en ocupar esta mesa.

- ¿Qué? Tú también...

El cambio en Lanie le hizo sospechar que Ryan no era el único que sentía cierta debilidad por el diablo.

- Puede que no la conozca lo suficiente, pero con lo poco que he podido ver me sobra para decirte que si quieres conservar el buen rollo conmigo, acepta que algunos queramos preocuparnos por ella.

Ryan empujo las puertas hacia dentro volviendo con su grupo de trabajo al mismo tiempo que un agente del recinto avisaba de la llegada del familiar de la víctima.

Sin dar tiempo a nadie para seguir hablando las puertas se abrieron nuevamente dejando paso a una Kate risueña por la conversación con Hart, mirando hacia atrás aún devolviéndole la ultima respuesta al recién comentario de la agente.

- ¡Cuándo quieras, pero yo siempre tengo razón!

- ¡Kate!

Aquel pequeño instante que estaba viviendo entre risas se vió hundido entre tinieblas al mirar al frente.

- ¡Hey! - logró decir soltando el aire de golpe.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su mirada se había cruzado con el cuerpo sin vida de la joven, quedando ella casi en ese mismo estado. Paralizada en medio de la sala, sin capaz de pestañear una sola vez.

- Kate! ¿Estás bien?

La sacudida de Ryan la ayudo a volver a sentirte ella misma.

- ¡Hey! ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué iba a estar mal? - se rió, evitando sacar sus ojos de los de Ryan. - Oye, ¿te importa si te espero fuera? Tengo que hacer una llamada...

- Si... Está bien.

- ¡Genial! Entonces te espero fuera... - siguió hablando extremadamente alegre. - ¡Adiós chicos! - se despidió sin cambiar el tono, deseando que las piernas no le fallaran.

Una vez fuera echó a correr hacía la parte más alejada y más cercana a unos servicios. Abrió la puerta torpemente, comprobó que todos los lavabos estuvieran libres y entro en el último encerrándose. Sin soltar la mano del pestillo se abalanzó hacía delante reposando la frente encima de sus manos, respirando con dificultad. Quería gritar, pero una mezcla de emociones le impedían hacerlo. También quería llorar, pero las lágrimas se habían quedando retenidas en alguna parte. Sin pensar se dejo caer en el suelo, sentándose con la espada apoyada a la pared.

A los pocos segundos, sus bocanadas de aire eran mayores, más largas y más profundas con algunos intermedios en los que se quedaba sin aire. Se sentía presa en esas cuatro paredes. Tenía que salir de ahí. Intento tirar del pasador una y otra vez, cada vez más presa por el pánico de no poder salir, por no ser capaz de frenar ese ataque de nervios que le impedía hacer nada con las manos.

Antes de darse por vencida o probar de pasar por la apertura inferior de la puerta, volvió agarrar la parte corredera del pasador, respiró hondo y tiro de él consiguiendo salir de esa prisión que la estaba ahogando.

Con ambas manos cerradas en puños al lado del lavamanos se sujetó con una mientras con la otra abría el grifo para refrescarse.

No fue la única en apresurarse cuándo tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Lanie se escapó de la sala dejando a otro en su lugar, buscando a quién parecía haberse evaporado.

El sonido del agua del grifo de los servicios la hizo empujar la puerta sin reparar con qué fuerza lo hacía.

- ¡Kate!

- Lanie... - susurró, apenas para ella misma.

La forense se le aproximó, sentada en el suelo con mano tirando del cuello de su camiseta hacia abajo buscando un poco de aire aunque no llevaba una camiseta relativamente cerrada.

- Tómate esto, te ayudara a calmarte

Sin poner ningún impedimento, Lanie ayudo a su amiga a tomarse la mitad del ansiolítico que llevaba con ella junto con una botellita de agua.

- Ahora escúchame, te voy ayudar, pero tienes que poner de tu parte. Sólo te he dado la mitad por lo tanto el medicamento no hará toda la faena por ti.

- No puedo... No puedo respirar.

- ¡Claro que puedes!

- No puedo – respiró jadeando.

- Túmbate y cierra los ojos. - la mirada de Kate trasmitía un cierto pánico – Olvídate de dónde estás y lo que has visto. Túmbate y piensa en algún sitio donde te sientas segura y tranquila. - Kate agarró la mano de Lanie con fuerza mientras ella la ayudaba a estirarse. - Sigue buscando ese sitio donde estés sola pero segura al mirar a tu alrededor. Cuándo lo tengas concéntrate en la espiración y hazlo varias veces sin expulsar el aire hasta sentir que no tienes aire en los pulmones y expúlsalo como si quisieras contraer el abdomen. Ve repitiendo la misma espiración pero recuerda lenta y profunda.

A medida que iba repitiendo los ejercicios que le iba indicando, poco a poco la tensión con la que agarraba la mano de su amiga se iban destensando.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que me gustaría estar en el sitio que tienes en mente.

Kate arrugo el ceño llevándose una mano a la boca.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

No tuvo tiempo a contárselo. Soltó su mano y se levantó directa al lavabo, topando con la puerta. En ese momento todas esas ganas de llorar retenidas volvieron en (a) sus ojos.

- ¿Éstas bien? Lo siento, no creí que con media pasara nada, pero veo que sí. Es uno de los efectos secundarios, lo siento – repitió, frotando la espalda de Kate.

- Estoy bien. - quiso tranquilizarla, frotándose la boca con la mano. - Creo que incluso mejor.

- Tienes mejor aspecto, pero no te olvides de las respiraciones, vale?

- Gracias Lanie.

- No es la primera vez que tengo que ayudar a alguien y sé lo mal que se pasa cuando pierdes el control.

Con sus manos en forma de cuenco las lleno de agua llevándoselas a su rostro para refrescarse.

- Bebe un poco de agua te irá bien y quédatela, es tuya.

- Me irá bien por el camino.

- ¿Te acompañó?

- Oh, no. Estoy bien, iré andando me irá bien.

- ¿Como vas a ir andando hasta tu casa? ¿Estás loca?

- Vivo cerca... y además aún es temprano, si ocurre algo puedo llamar...

- Más motivos para que te acompañe. Vamos!

- ¡Lanie! Estoy bien, sólo bromeaba. Prometo llegar sana y salva.

La forense se quedo al lado de la puerta de los baños mirándola, pensativa.

- Oye... No sé qué es lo que te ha dejado paralizada antes ahí dentro, aunque puedo imaginármelo no todos somos capaces de soportar al ver a alguien sin vida, ni si existe un motivo por el cual reacciones así, pero no es la primera vez que te ocurre. Hace dos días, en el aeropuerto también lo ví. Incluso la azafata se dió cuenta, por eso cuando tuviste la oportunidad saliste escaleras abajo en busca de aire, por qué te sentiste...

- Lanie... por favor, déjalo.

- Perdona. No pretendo tirar mis ejercicios de respiratorio por la borda.

Ambas sonrieron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo, riéndose al darse cuenta.

- ¡Está bien! Confiaré en ti y dejaré que te vayas sola. Sólo que... - tanteo abriendo la puerta. Deteniendo a Kate antes de salir. - Estoy aquí cuando quieras hablar o te sientas preparada para hacerlo. Sea lo que sea.

Katherine se abrazó a ella recibiendo otro, un gesto que en aquel momento pasó a tomar mucho más valor del que nadie imaginaba.


	18. Chapter 18

**DIECIOCHO **

Alguien a quién le era indiferente lo que sucediera tras las paredes del loft en el transcurso de la noche, se acababa de aposentar en el sofá para emborracharse de helado junto a quién más parecía comprenderla desde hacía unos meses. Ambas seguían con atención una competición de bailes de salón que habían encontrado haciendo _zappi__ng._

- ¡Fíjate en esa! – señaló con el dedo hacia el extremo derecho de la pantalla - La del vestido naranja y negro.

- ¡Precioso! Y hay que ver cómo está el chico...

- ¿Y los del dorsal 39? ¡Yo quiero un vestido así..., y ya puestos el chico del número 25! - comentó, hundiendo la cuchara en la tarrina, sacando una generosa cantidad.

- Cariño, no te va a llegar para las votaciones como sigas así...

- ¡Es que está de muerte! – exclamó con la boca llena.

- ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Has visto eso?

El teléfono del apartamento sonó en el momento más inoportuno desde su punto de vista.

- Whoaw...

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó, viendo como su nieta alargaba la mano para alcanzar el inalámbrico sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

- ¡Para ti! - se lo pasó sin apenas visualizar el número.

- Hola.

- Madre, soy yo.

- ¡Richard, cariño!

- Escucha, sólo llamo para deciros que llegaré tarde.

- Tranquilo, lo entiendo.

- ¿Y Alexis?

Como respuesta, siendo en realidad por las deducciones del comentario anterior de su abuela, la chica se levantó dejando el helado encima de la mesa, dirigiéndose molesta a su habitación.

- Bien. - mintió Martha.

- No esperaba una respuesta mejor... - confesó, frotándose la frente.

Martha imitó a su nieta levantándose cuya acción aprovecho para ver como desaparecía escaleras arriba. Antes de seguir hablando, se alejó de salón encerrándose en el despacho de su hijo.

- Se siente dolida y probablemente traicionada. Ya no sé que más hacer, ni decir. Richard tienes que hacer algo.

- Ya lo sé.

- Lo sabes, pero no lo haces. Hoy tenía la esperanza de volver a recuperar a su padre. Llevas semanas aplazando esa salida y Alexis no es una niña a quien puedas ir engañando. Se está haciendo mayor muy rápido y me duele decirte esto, pero te lo estás perdiendo...

- ¡Para mí tampoco es fácil! - confesó.

- No te juzgo Richard. Sé lo que has pasado y todas las obligaciones que tienes. Sólo quiero que recapacites y veas la importancia de tomar ciertas decisiones como empezar a reconstruir tu doble vida, sabiendo cuál de las dos va primero. Lo que haces es solo un trabajo que alguien puede hacer por ti y antes que me respondas con un no – se apresuró a decir- quiero que te pongas en el lugar de tu hija y empieces a comprender como se siente viendo que el mismo trabajo que le quito a su madre, día a día se lleva una parte de su padre o lo que queda de él.

El silencio fue su respuesta más inmediata.

- No me esperes despierta, ¿vale? Tengo que colgar.

- Claro. Cuídate chico.

¿Qué podía decir qué tuviera más sentido que las palabras de su madre?

Los últimos meses las había oído más veces que un simple 'lo tenemos' de sus agentes.

Con sus pensamientos volando de un hemisferio de su cerebro al otro empezó a tararear una melodía aleatoriamente, con sus ojos puestos en la foto de su mujer, recorriendo su rostro con las yemas de los dedos por encima del cristal.

"_Ahora es cuando me dabas un consejo y te las arreglabas para que acabara dejando lo que estaba haciendo y nos perdíamos por Central Park. " - _rememoró en voz alta.

Un nuevo silencio le hizo desistir.

Recostándose en su silla, abandonándose, siguió buscando algo en el qué pensar que no fuera lo que le había ocupado la mente los últimos meses al compás de sus nervios reflejados en el repiqueteo de sus uñas en la mesa y el movimiento frenético de sus piernas.

Abatido por el cansancio dejo caer la cabeza entre sus brazos, apoyados encima de la mesa en forma de cruz.

Una sensación inexplicable le inundó de repente haciendo que su reacción más inmediata fuera levantarse, empujando la silla hacía atrás y ponerse a ordenar la mesa, colocando los informes en sus carpetas y éstas en la estantería de atrás; necesitaba evadirse de todo ese mundo que parecía encadenarle.

- Nunca has sido capaz de dejar esto de cualquier manera. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que creí que habias sido capaz de dejarlo e irnos. Con el tiempo entendí que querías decirme cuándo volvías con una…

- Flor. - terminó él.

Richard se dio la vuelta para acabar pegado contra la estantería haciendo caer algún que otro libro o documento del impacto.

La visión que parecía recrear a su mujer se acercó a él alargando una mano para dejarla reposando en su mejilla, haciendo lo mismo con la otra.

- ¿¡Kyra! - preguntó afirmándolo.

Sus ojos no mentían, el tacto de su piel era lo más real que había logrado imaginar esos últimos meses con cada recuerdo que había revivido.

- Mi vida...

Richard notó los dedos de su mujer sellando sus labios.

- Sólo soy la intensidad con la que vivo dentro de ti desde hace un año por el miedo a dejarme ir. Ser capaz de ser feliz sin estar a tu lado, sentir nuevas emociones...

- Te amo. - susurró con sus ojos bañados en lagrimas.

- Me siento afortunada por haber tenido la oportunidad de compartir mi vida contigo, un trabajo al que amaba, crear una familia y vivir mi vida rodeada de personas extraordinarias como tu, pero todo tiene un final...

- Algún día... - susurró.

- ¡No! Nunca.

Ambos se cruzaron las miradas, manteniendo el contacto visual sin que ninguno de los dos bajara la mirada.

- Rick, el camino de la venganza no hará que vuelva y me recuperes. Seguir aferrado a mi yo de antes del accidente, tampoco. El pasado nunca ha sido la mejor opción para afrontar el presente. ¡Fíjate en Alexis!

- Alexis... - repitió cabizbajo - Siento que la he perdido.

- No es cierto. Crees que lo es, pero no es así.

Kyra levantó el rostro de su marido acercándose a sus labios, rozándolos con un tierno beso.

- ¿Recuerdas esa serie dónde aparecían unas almas las cuales no eran capaces de cruzar al otro lado por qué algo les retenía en el mundo de los vivos?

- Entre Fantasmas. - murmuró entre lágrimas y la sonrisa de ese recuerdo. - Nunca creí que pudiera ser real.

- Tú has hecho que fuera así mi vida.

- ¿Y ahora me vas a pedir que te deje ir, no es así? - dijo con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

- Puedes seguir teniéndome presente las veinticuatro horas del día si lo deseas, pero sin el miedo a seguir viviendo, ni en equivocarte ejerciendo de padre. Alexis te necesita más de lo que crees, te quiere mucho aunque ahora la sientas lejos. A parte de eso... - Kyra mantuvo un silencio antes de seguir hablando - Sé que es difícil para ti y no tiene que ser inmediato, pero tarde o temprano alguien deberá ocupar mi lugar. Ya sabes mi opinión y sabes a quien elegiría, pero debes ser tu quien proponga los nombres y ellos quienes pasen las pruebas.

Kyra soltó un suspiro que le hizo sospechar.

- Hay más... - tanteó él.

Su mujer se alejó, sentándose en la mesa.

- Kyra...

- Te mereces ser feliz.

- Siempre lo he sido, tú...

- ¡Olvídate de mi! - exclamó - Yo ya no estoy aquí para hacerte feliz, Richard.

- Intentas... Estás intentando decirme... - sorteó con miedo.

- Sólo digo que te mereces ser feliz.

- No. - negó rotundamente - No, no, no... No podría. - repitió, comprendiendo sus palabras.

- Hay sentimientos que no podemos evitar, simplemente aparecen y entonces resulta más fácil ser sincero con uno mismo que ignorarlo sabiendo que están ahí, creyendo que si no le damos importancia pasará.

- Cariño...

- Rick sólo debes ser tú, el hombre que me enamoró como persona y la fuerza y la seguridad que desprendía en el trabajo, sin olvidar tu otro tú; a quién y cómo quieres que los demás te sigan viendo. No dudes nunca en volver a ser feliz – añadió.

- Siempre te querré... - confesó su marido.

Con una sonrisa se acercó a él para despedirse dejando su último aliento en forma de beso, una caricia y tres palabras "No lo olvides".

. . .

El cielo que cubría el atardecer de Manhattan estaba precioso. Había olvidado lo bien que le hacía sentir el simple detalle de pararse en un paso de peatones, esperando que el semáforo cambiara, levantar la vista al cielo y contemplarlo.

A pocos metros de la entrada sur de W. 59th Street y 6th Avenida, una mezcla de música ( hip hop, rap, dance...) combinado con los pasos de freestyle de unos adolescentes – en ocasiones individual, otras en en pareja o en grupo – habían logrado cautivar a todo individuo que pasaba cerca de ese zona del parque.

- ¡Disculpe!

Richard se apartó dejando paso a una joven morena con una camiseta ancha de color blanco dejando entre ver un top de sport negro.

_- Llegas tarde, Erine! - _comentó uno de los chicos.

_- Lo sé, lo sé..._

Ésta dejó la bolsa de deporte en un rincón saludando a sus amigas. Todas vestían con el mismo estilo de ropa despreocupado, pero formal; lo más apropiado para poder moverse sin dificultad y acorde con el ritmo.

_- ¡Vamos! - _animó uno del grupo.

_- Ya voy... - _respondió ella.

Un nuevo ritmo comenzaba a sonar desde los altavoces de una mini cadena portátil vieja mientras todos se iban colocando y la recién llegada terminaba de recogerse el pelo en un moño y aprovechaba para estirar los brazos y hacer cuatro estiramientos rápidos sin dejar de moverse.

- ¡Eri! - la llamó una chica con el pelo corto.

- ¡Hey Gnya!¿Preparada?

- ¡Nací preparada muñeca!

Ambas se echaron a reír saludándose chocando sus manos, seguido de los puños y señalándose.

Algunos de entre el público situados a pocos pasos de Richard empezaron a llevar el ritmo con las manos a lo que el resto se animó. Minutos después de ese baile dando inicio a otro, Rick intento hacerse un hueco, abandonando el lugar para seguir adentrándose hacía el parque en busca de más tranquilidad.

Si existe un lugar en todo Central Park dónde a Richard A. Rodgers le gustaba pasar largas horas tendido debajo de un árbol, éste era a los pies del lago situado en la zona más meridional y bajo el nivel del mar del parque; _The Pond. _Una zona con un paisaje de postal y una atmósfera idílica para despejar la mente de los problemas del día a día.

Rick descendió por el camino de su derecha situado a pocos pasos del puente de piedra por el que puedes cruzar al otro lado del lago.

Cerca de su zona visualizó a alguien yaciendo justo dónde él solía hacerlo. Pasó por su lado mirando de reojo, pero la postura qué había tomado le impedía ver de quién se trataba ni si estaba... Sé olvidó ese último pensamiento y se alejó hacía las rocas dónde se sentó. Quería pensar que tarde o temprano aquel individuo se alejaría.

Con unas piedras en la mano empezó a jugar con ellas haciéndolas rebotar contra el agua. No era el único que había decidido esconderse y relajarse ahí, una pareja festejaba tumbados en una toalla entre susurros, besos, risas y caricias. A su suerte, ambos se alejaron a los pocos minutos, todo lo contrario de quién hubiera deseado que se fuera. Dominado por la curiosidad, se levantó sin perderla de vista – había llegado a la conclusión que era una mujer por la forma de vestir y el corte de pelo, después de observarla durante largos minutos – acercándose cada vez más.

A su vera, intento poner la mano cerca de su rostro para comprobar si respiraba, pero el pelo que cubría su rostro se lo impedía a lo que decidió llamarla.

- ¡Disculpe! - esperó y volvió a intentarlo. - ¿Disculpe, se encuentra bien?

Viendo que no respondía ni hacía ningún movimiento, colocó los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha en su cuello para comprobar su pulso con cierto nerviosismo. Al contacto con su piel, Rick se vio atacado por la misma persona a quien, por breves segundos, había creído muerta.

- ¡Ni se le ocurra volver a ponerme las manos encima!

- ¿Kate? - contestó al reconocer su voz.

- Yeah... - afirmó con tono de desprecio.

- ¿Por qué no respondiste cuando te llame?

- Esperaba que tu voz no fuera más que una mala pasada de mi subconsciente...

- Entonces, ¿a qué vino esto? - siguió preguntando guiándola con la mirada hasta su mano - ¿Realmente era necesario atacarme de esta manea?

Katherine le tenía inmovilizado contra el suelo con su brazo derecho, dónde había concentrado toda la fuerza, apoyado en el suelo – entre el hombro y el cuello del lado izquierdo de él - mientras con la otra mano le agarraba el brazo derecho apoyándolo alrededor de su cintura y la ayuda de su rodilla impidiendo así que hiciera ninguno movimiento.

Sus respiraciones seguían el mismo compás, manteniendo el contacto visual en el uno con el otro, en silencio. Ella fue la primera en apartar la mirada, abandonando la fuerza que aún le retenía en sus brazos.

- ¿Ahora que ya has hecho la buena obra de la noche con éxito, puedes irte?

Ayudándose del impulsó con su brazo izquierdo se levantó del suelo, apartándose de él. Por el contrario, Rick permaneció unos instantes en el suelo completamente tumbado después de recuperar su brazo.

- No veo ninguna placa que ponga zona de Katherine Beckett, por lo tanto a menos que tengas una buena escusa para seguir aquí, hay más zonas...

- Yo llegué primero. - contestó dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Richard esbozó una media sonrisa. Se llevo las manos en su rostro, frotándose los ojos y aprovechando para esconder un bostezo. Las relajo unos segundos en su pecho, cogió airé y se levantó sin oponerse.

- Ésta bien. - le contestó mientas se sacudía – No pienso discutir, sería inútil.

El capitán se alejó con una Katherine encerrada en su decisión intentando recuperar la postura anterior a ese pequeño bache momentáneo, pero fue imposible. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía como si alguien tuviera que volver a rozar su piel con los dedos. Nerviosa, optó por sentarse con las piernas flexionadas – dónde acabo apoyando ambos brazos – con la vista en la dirección que le había parecido verle alejarse. Al instante un pensamiento cruzo su mente. Sonrió sin dejar de morderse el labio, asintiendo con un pequeño sonido gutural.

**. . . **

Cansada de andar sorteando caminos y asustarse con el más mínimo ruido cómo el del movimiento de las hojas por la brisa - que a su vez había erizado la piel de sus brazos semidesnudos - o el desplazamiento de un lado a otro de una ardilla o cualquier animal habitando en el parque, desistió de seguir con esa estúpida idea. Aceleró el paso sin ver más allá de lo que la rodeaba hasta que algo la detuvo.

Desde niña viviendo en esa ciudad y cada vez que veía una panorámica como la que tenía delante de sus ojos la dejaba fuera de sí. La luz de la farola se encendió captando toda su atención, obligándola a apartar la mirada por el resplandor al que sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados. Completamente estática, la sombra de alguien sentado en lo alto del árbol relucía en el suelo. Kate levantó la mirada con los ojos entre cerrados, colocando su mano en forma de visera, con curiosidad. Una sonrisa torcida se abrió camino en su rostro al reconocer a quien pertenecía esa sombra.

Sigilosa fue acercándose a él cuándo, inesperadamente, ya no había nadie.

- ¿Me buscabas?

La voz que acababa de pronunciarse a sus espaldas la sobresaltó. Asustada, retrocedió acabando por el suelo al querer sortear el árbol.

- Dime que estoy soñando. ¿De verdad acabas de asustarte de mí? - comentó, acercándose - Vamos, deja te ayude.

Kate, molesta por esa broma de mal gusto la acepto pacíficamente, agarrándose así a su antebrazo con la intención de hacerle pagar por ello. Rick tiró de ella al mismo instante que ella tiraba de él con más fuerza acabando nuevamente por los suelos, siendo arrastrada por él.

Richard no pudo contener la risa después de comprobar cómo _su_ plan se había visto modificado en el último momento.

- A mí no me hace gracia – comentó ella, sin evitar reírse de esa ridícula situación.

Ambas risas quedaron mezcladas entre sí siendo el acorde idóneo la una para la otra. Sonando rítmicamente, como si cada nota provocada por sus risas se fuera entrelazando sin necesidad de forzarlas, perdiendo intensidad con el mismo soplo de voz.

Richard permanecía absorto contemplando la oscuridad en busca de una pequeña estrella tintineando.

- ¡Ahí! - comentó Kate señalando a su izquierda - La segunda estrella a la derecha. - añadió cruzando una línea entre ambas.

Rick esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que ella sin ser consciente. Curioso, decantó su cabeza hacía la derecha, mirándola. Ésta respondió con el mismo movimiento al sentirse observada. Con una sonrisa nerviosa y un "¿Qué?" silencioso cruzando su mente al ver sus ojos escrutando los suyos, volvió a fijar la mirada a ese interminable cielo.

Ambos eran capaces de escucharse respirar, soltando alguna risa cada vez que había un silencio prolongado sin una respiración profunda de uno de los dos a lo que el otro respondía con una sonrisa involuntaria que prefería esconder.

A diferencia de todo lo ocurrido, en ese momento estaba experimentando una extraña sensación de tranquilidad consigo misma. El silencio, la calma de ese sitio, el contacto de la hierba con su piel vestida y desnuda, e incluso la compañía. Inquieta por ese último pensamiento se incorporó. Rick posó sus ojos en ella al notar su movimiento.

- No pareces tú. - confesó, atreviéndose a decir en voz alta lo que llevaba minutos observando. - ¿Quiero decir, realmente eres Richard A. Rodgers o no eres más que una copia defectuosa de él?

- Copia defectuosa... - repitió risueño. - Vaya...

Éste, al igual que ella minutos antes, se incorporó acercándosele con la intención de aliviar el dolor que parecían estar fastidiándola por sus continuos automasajes en las cervicales mientras hablaba.

- ¡Whoaw! - exclamó apartándose al notar el roce de sus manos.

Kate mantuvo una mirada cargada hacía él a lo que respondió levantando las manos.

- Lo siento. Yo sólo...

- ¡No! - respondió sin importarle sus intenciones.

- ¿Alguna vez dejas que la gente se explique? - preguntó molesto.

- No necesito saber lo que ibas hacer y tampoco me interesa, así que no vuelvas a intentarlo. Estoy bien.

De reojo, controlando sus movimientos, volvió a sentase con las piernas flexionadas, colocando las manos en la zona de las cervicales haciendo círculos con suavidad siguiendo toda esa zona.

- ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? - comentó Rick.

- Habla por ti.

- Acabas de decirme "Estoy bien" - dijo imitándola – y sigues con esos automasajes inútiles, a menos que te duela...

- ¿Eres duro de oído o qué? - soltó, acabando la frase con un 'qué' más elevado y una mueca de dolor al querer girarse.

- No te esfuerces en soltarme otra vez el mismo discurso y déjame...

El roce de las manos de Rick nuevamente en su piel la volvió a sobresaltar, llevándose la mano una vez más en la zona dolorida.

- ¿Puedo? - preguntó mirándola con cara de evidencia.

Resignada, se acomodó en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada en los brazos.

- Relájate...

- Estoy relajada – murmuró molesta.

- Si tú lo dices...

- Quizá si estuviera en otro lugar, en otro ambiente y el masajista no fueras tú...

Sus últimas palabras sonaron como el susurro de una sola.

- Deberías ir a un fisioterapeuta, tienes una señora contractura en esta zona.

El roce de sus dedos en ella le provocó un escalofrío.

A cada movimiento dónde las manos de Rick trabajaban era capaz de notar como la tensión iba desapareciendo lo suficiente para sentirse cada vez mejor.

- No quiero aprovecharme de la ocasión, pero hay algo que necesito preguntarte.

- Inténtalo.

- El otro día dijiste algo que no consigo quitarme de la cabeza.

- ¿Sobre qué? Y ¿Cuándo?

- Ayer... – tanteó – Después de..., en el ascensor – rectificó – antes de irte me dijiste "Enhorabuena, ahora ya lo sabes."

Todo lo que había intentado destensar acababa de fastidiarse. Rick notó como los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían.

- Es... Es suficiente.

Kate se zafó de sus manos y se alejó unos centímetros para recuperar su espacio personal, el que él parecía haber traspasado con ese simple detalle del masaje.

- ¿A que ha venido eso? - quiso saber por su repentina reacción – Sólo quiero saber lo qué quisiste decir con "ahora ya lo sabes". ¿Qué es lo que debo o debería saber?

No respondió, ni siquiera dió una señal de movimiento.

- ¡Beckett! - insistió.

Viendo que no obtendría respuesta decidió acercase recibiendo finalmente una respuesta, aunque no fuera la deseada.

- Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más.

- Entonces, contesta alguna de mis preguntas. Háblame y no te quedes de espaldas, haciendo voto de silencio esperando a que me canse y me vaya.

- No es asunto tuyo.

- ¿Segura? ¿A que vino ese comentario, entonces?

- ¡Olvídalo!

- Qué... ¿Qué estás escondiendo?

- Te lo he dicho, no es asunto tuyo. Así que... ¡Olvídalo!

- Te han hecho daño. - Kate trago saliva al oír esas palabras mientras su corazón se oprimía. - Eso que no quieres decirme, lo que sea que escondes tiene que ser muy importante para ti.

- Ésta es tu manera de vengarte, ¿no es así? Yo te hice la vida imposible y ahora tú me lo estás haciendo pagar con todas estas absurdas preguntas, de las cuales ya sabes la respuesta. ¿Estás disfrutando viendo como una tras otra me hace más daño? - Kate se dió la vuelta encarándosele – Gran trabajo Capitán. Ahora si me lo permite, debo irme.

- ¡Se equivoca! Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero nunca le haría pasar por lo que usted me hizo pasar. Odio cuándo la gente intenta meterse en mi vida y en la de los míos, pero en ningún momento quería...

- ¿Qué cojones quieres de mi, Rick?

Katherine dió media vuelta con el miedo y rabia acumulada por todo lo que la rodeaba escrito en sus ojos sin ser consciente de lo que acababa de empezar.

- ¡No se trata de lo que yo quiero de ti! - respondió con el mismo tono de voz que ella - ¿Qué quieres tú de mi Katie?

- No... No... - repitió asustada - No vuelvas a llamarme así. Es Beckett o Katherine para ti, pero no...

- ¿Por qué? Es sólo un diminutivo a tu nombre. - contestó quitándole importancia.

- Para ti.. - susurró.

Era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Su estado nervioso, tenso y a la vez con la intención de parecer despreocupado le estaba inquietando.

- Lo del nombre tiene que ver con lo que sea que escondes... ¿Me equivoco?

Abrumada por tanta pregunta y los sentimientos que cada una de ellas provocaba, se apoyó en el árbol dándole la espalda. Escondiéndose.

- ¿Si te pido algo, lo cumplirás? - le propuso después de coger y expulsar el aire repetidas veces.

- Intentalo.

- Deberías. Y si eres inteligente lo harás. - le insinuó – Hazte un favor a ti mismo y olvídate de que existo, que ésta noche ha existido.

- Me gustaría complacerte y comprender el por qué de tus palabras, pero no puedo.

Katherine giro sobre sí misma, quedando medio escondida en el árbol, intentando afrontar el problema de cara.

- Lo sé todo sobre ti Richard. Todo. - confesó – Resulta interesante incluso excitante por qué tu también sabes mucho sobre mí, aunque quizá no directamente. - ésta vez era él quien le daba información en la expresión de su rostro y sus tics mientras le hablaba. - Y... Ahora veo claro que estaba equivocada. - aclaró, sonriendo nerviosa – Estaba convencida que habías estado detrás del cristal escuchando la conversación que tuve con Mike, incluso creí que él...

- ¡Espera! ¡Tiempo muerto! - pidió gesticulando con las manos. - Tú... Michael - rectifico - me aseguró que no eras quien parecías ser y me ofreció verlo desde el otro lado del cristal con una condición.

- ¿Cuál? - se apresuró a preguntar.

- Que no oyera nada. Sólo me quede observándoos hasta que te encaraste al cristal siendo muy consciente que estaba ahí, entonces me fui, aunque no sé si pensar que hubiera sido mejor quedarme, quizá ahora...

- No. Hiciste bien. - le rectificó, aliviada.

- Siento no poder compartir tu opinión.

La tensión entre ambos se relajó, pero a pesar de ello Katherine estaba deseando alejarse.

- Debo irme.

- ¡Beckett! - la llamó con la esperanza de retenerla unos minutos más - No sé a quién más intentas proteger escondiendo lo que escondes a parte de a ti misma, pero tarde o temprano todo lo que vas acumulando te sobrepasara y quizá entonces será demasiado tarde para ayudarte.

- No es tu lucha, así que... ¿Por qué preocuparte?

- Porqué tu silencio te delata y no puedo dejar de pensar en esa frase y entender que yo podría...

- ¡Olvídate de una vez de esa estúpida frase!

La desesperación de Katherine alimentaba cada vez más su curiosidad.

- Dices que me conoces y estoy seguro que no es más que un farol. Si fuera cierto, si me conocieras sabrías que por muy cabrón y frío que puedo parecer en los ojos de los demás...

- ¡No es por ti! ¡Todo esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

Había estado prometiéndose, día tras día, no soltar ni una palabra en su presencia, pero acababa de hacerlo. Incluso intentando pensar en algo que no tuviera que ver con aquello, agarrándose fuerte al colgante de su madre con la esperanza que le diera fuerzas, no había sido suficiente, capaz ni a tiempo de frenar en su cabeza.

Richard quiso volver a retenerla, pero una vez más le había dejado inmerso en un enorme y misterioso_ ¿por qué?_. Cuándo reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde. Había echado a correr adentrándose en el parque, huyendo de sus fantasmas.

Con la sensación de haber cabalgado intensamente al frente de una batalla, se dejó caer cerca del tronco del árbol que anteriormente había trepado.

Aunque quisiera cumplir su palabra, le era imposible. Ni siquiera era capaz de dejar la mente en blanco más de tres segundos. Abatido se estiró hacía arriba bajando lentamente hacia delante con la intención de tocar la punta de sus zapatos con las manos, cuándo algo llamo su atención. Rick apartó su pie derecho para averiguar de qué se trataba. Dudoso de si recogerlo o dejarlo dónde estaba, cogió el anillo viendo como una cadena rota colgaba de él. Automáticamente puso la mano en medio de la cadena dejando que este colgara de ella, acercándolo a la palma de su otra mano, observándolo detenidamente.

"¿Quién eres? "


	19. Chapter 19

**DIECINUEVE**

Estar sentado en un mueble sofá, diseñado para tocar la ventana, contemplando a todo diminuto individuo paseando por Times Square, ser testigo de a dónde se dirigían los vehículos sin saber su destino final..., era lo único que le mantenía la mente ocupada mientras se imaginaba en uno de esos taxis camino al aeropuerto.

"En menos de veintitrés horas volveré a estar en casa" - pensó, esbozando una sonrisa al mirar la pantalla de su móvil.

Michael se alejó de la ventana, dejando el teléfono en una mesita redonda situada a dos pasos del sofá que presidia la sala de estar, dirigiéndose al dormitorio. Su estómago empezaba a quejarse y lo único que se le había ocurrido para no pensar en la cena que había pedido hacía diez minutos era reorganizar el equipaje y volver a comprobar que tenía el billete de avión guardado en la funda que había dejado en la mesita de noche junto con la cartera y su documentación.

El volumen de la televisión, con las voces de Jimmy y el invitado de esa noche en su programa JKL llenando una sala vacía, no impidió que escuchara unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación. Mike se apresuró a abrir la puerta, mientras retrocedía a por una camiseta y su cartera para dejar algo de propina.

- Siento no poder darle lo de siempre, esta vez no llevo mucho en efectivo encima. - comentó, acabando la frase sin ser muy consciente de lo que decía.

En ese momento le era inevitable preguntarse si quién menos esperaba ver esa noche se encontraba a dos pasos de él, recostada en el sofá, mirándole, insegura de su repentina decisión, mostrándose nerviosa observando a su alrededor para evitar encontrarse con su mirada.

- Sigues teniendo buen gusto. - se atrevió a decir, dejando ver una sonrisa forzada mientras le miraba de soslayo.

Sin decir una palabra, se acercó al sofá sentándose a su vera. Sorprendida, giró su cabeza encontrándose con esos ojos verdes que años atrás la habían cautivado y la obligaban a sonreír, como en ese preciso instante. Mike acercó la mano a su mejilla, acariciándola, atrayéndola hacía él hasta que sus frentes quedaron pegadas.

- Ni sé te ocurra pronunciarlo, Katherine Beckett.

Esa advertencia le ensancho otra sonrisa a lo que no pudo evitar buscar la seguridad que había perdido entre sus brazos.

Alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta con tres golpes de nudillos anunciando la cena que estaba esperando.

- Ahí tienes el baño – le indicó, señalando la puerta marrón que tenían a sus espaldas. - vé y sécate las lágrimas, no quiero que asustes al servicio con tu aspecto y el rímel corrido.

Obedeciendo a sus órdenes, se levantó y se encaminó al cuarto de baño. Mike espero hasta que esa puerta se cerró para abrir al camarero.

- ¡Hola! Déjelo aquí mismo.

- Sí señor.

El camarero se abrió paso con el carro de la comida mientras él buscaba un billete de diez dólares en su cartera, entregándoselo cuándo se disponía a salir.

- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Qué aproveche!

- ¡Gracias! Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Sin precipitarse sobre la comida, se acercó a la puerta del aseo para comprobar si al otro lado se oían señales de vida. Preocupado, llamó a la puerta sin recibir una respuesta a cambio.

- ¡Kate, voy entrar! Espero que estés vestida de lo contrario no quiero oírte decir lo de "¿no sabes llamar antes de entrar?", ¿vale?

Cogió aire profundamente y abrió la puerta lentamente con el desconcierto de no saber con qué se iba encontrar.

Sumergida en la bañera a primera vista sin respirar, el chico se precipitó a sacarla del agua gritando su nombre para que reaccionara. Al notar el contacto de alguien agarrándola por ambos brazos, se aferró a éste cogiendo una bocanada extra de aire. Michael la ayudó a salir, sacando rápidamente el tapón para que el agua de se colara por el desagüe.

- Nunca pensé que se te pudiera ocurrir hacer esto... - comentó sentándola en el suelo – Así que dame un buen motivo para entender tus razones y créeme, vas a tener que pensar mucho para convencerme Katherine Beckett.

- No tengo vida más allá de los fantasmas del pasado que siguen persiguiéndome... - pronunció con un tono de voz apagado.

- ¿Cómo...? - soltó de ipso facto después de oír esa frase - Venga ya, puedes hacerlo mejor...

- Estoy cansada... Todo esto me supera.

- Casi..., pero no es suficiente. Sigue pensando, voy a buscarte algo de mi equipaje para cambiarte.

- ¡Te necesito! - esas palabras le retuvieron – Me siento perdida sin ti. Te necesito... - soltó entre sollozos.

De espaldas a ella, con el pomo entre sus manos, se dió la vuelta lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Dame cinco minutos, sólo cinco...

Con la puerta cerrada, nuevamente sola, empezó a desnudarse dejando la ropa tendida en la bañera. Sin ningún albornoz a la vista, agarró una de las toallas que estaban colgadas justo a su lado, anudándosela al pecho. Se ató el pelo en un moño con una goma que llevaba en la muñeca y se puso a buscar un secador de mano con la intención de secar la ropa interior.

Unos minutos más de los que en realidad le había prometido, Mike entro de nuevo; ésta vez sin llamar.

- ¡Wow! - exclamó al verla de espaldas vestida solamente con una toalla - Perdona, no sabía...

- Puedes entrar, no vas a ver nada que no hayas visto antes.

- Ya, bueno... ¡Toma! Te dejo esta camiseta, supongo que te irá lo bastante larga. Siento no tener nada más...

- No importa. Esto está bien... ¡Gracias!

Su respuesta quedó en un susurro cuándo ella se le acercó besando su mejilla.

. .

La última cena en Nueva York que se había pedido para él solo, se había convertido en un menú para dos. Un adiós a esa ciudad que iba a recordar desde el instante que la vio recostada en el mismo sofá en el que ahora compartían el vodka del mini bar y se reían de los viejos tiempos.

- Debería haber más tíos como él... ¡sep! - afirmó, señalando al actor que estaban entrevistando con el mando.

- ¿Estás de coña?

- ¡Claro que no! - dijo molesta.

- Sigue siendo igual de fácil mosquearte..., y no sabes cuánto me alegro.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

Ésta se incorporó para servirse otra copa, ignorando esa risa estúpida por un motivo aún más estúpido.

- ¡Deberías parar!

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- Hablo enserio...

Kate respondió sacándole la lengua volviendo de repente a tener seis años.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, Mike se levantó abalanzándose sobre ella por detrás y apartando el vaso que estaba a punto de acercarse a sus labios para beber!

- ¡MIKE! - se quejó.

- ¡Es suficiente por hoy!

Viendo como se alejaba a vaciar el contenido del vaso en el baño, aprovecho para hacerse con la botella que había guardado en el mueble de debajo el televisor.

- Eres la - empezó, viéndola beber a morro – mujer más...

Dejó de hablar cuando vió que se tambaleaba de tal manera que iba a acabar por los suelos.

- ¡Te tengo! - dijo, dejando la botella en su sitio, agarrándola entre sus brazos.

Con una extraña sensación de estar suspendida en el aire, Mike colocó algunos cojines en su cabeza, acomodándose agotado a su lado.

- Tengo sed. - murmuró ella.

- ¡Ni de coña!

- ¿Agua? - propuso.

- Sólo si me prometes no levantarte a por la botella...

- ¡Te lo juro por snoopy! - mencionó con su voz borracha y somnolienta.

A la vuelta, con el vaso de agua en sus manos, se encontró a una Kate durmiendo profundamente en el sofá. En silencio, bajando el volumen del televisor, la alzó nuevamente en brazos para llevarla a su dormitorio.

En el corto camino a la cama, sus labios templados empezaron a acariciar el cuello de Mike.

- ¿Tú no estabas dormida?

- Veo que hay ciertas cosas de mí que se te han olvidado... – susurró en su oído, besando, también, el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Kate...

Él se apartó, dejándola sentada al borde de la cama.

- Siempre te ha molestado, en eso tampoco has cambiado...

- ¿Tampoco? - pregunto curioso, sentándose finalmente a su lado.

- Una parte de mi esperaba que hubieras cambiado en algo, la otra se alegra de que sigas siendo el mismo. - confesó pasando la mano por su pecho.

- De lo contrario – siguió él – quisiera pensar que tu tampoco has cambiado desde entonces, pero hay algo que me intriga... - dijo, apartando la mano de Kate con delicadeza.

- ¡Quiero reabrir el caso de mi madre! - le confesó mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer qué? - expresó atónito.

- Se lo debo Mike y necesito saber la verdad que siento que sigue escondida detrás de una mentira.

- ¿Se lo has dicho?

- ¿A mi padre?

- ¡No! - la cortó- no me refería a tu padre.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, manteniendo un largo silencio.

- Creo que ya sé por qué has venido.

- ¡Adelante! ¡Júzgame! - le animó, levantándose molesta, vacilante por el alcohol - No dirás nada que no haya oído en boca de mi abogado... - siguió hablando abandonando la habitación.

- Katie...

Él sentado en el dormitorio esperando una respuesta, ella recostada en la misma ventana dónde Mike había pasado gran parte de esa tarde aprendiendo a considerar que las segundas oportunidades no existían. Cansado de esa espera absurda, se adentró a la sala acercándose a una Kate alejada de la realidad, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

- Sólo quiero saber la verdad. - murmuró sin apartar la ojos de algún punto muerto en que seguían fijos.

- Lo sé...

- Lo sabes, pero crees que es una estupidez y una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¡No! - respondió, sorprendiéndola – Eso no lo sabes, ni yo ni nadie y no lo sabrás hasta que hayas hecho lo que quieras hacer, aunque eso no te libera de cierto riesgo. Y si no te conociera como te conozco diría que estás completamente loca de entregarte a la muerte, pero te conozco y sé que te dan igual las consecuencias si al final consigues saber la verdad.

Sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro, inconscientemente, se fueron acercando quedando a una distancia suficiente para sentir sus respiraciones. Manteniéndose el uno casi pegado al otro, Kate le atrapó con sus piernas por la cintura. Sus manos se hicieron con su camiseta tirando de ella hacia arriba. Sin prever sus intenciones, Mike la levantó cargándola sobre su hombro mientras ella se esforzaba para lograr deshacerse de sus garras.

. . .

Con sus cuerpos abrazados y sus manos entrelazadas, incluso ante algo tan evidente le era difícil creer que aquello había ocurrido. Intentaba recordar esa noche y todo lo que le venía en mente se resumía en tres palabras; : deseo, lujuria y pasión. Sus bocas buscándose hambrientas, deseosas de probarse una y otra vez. Cada parte de su cuerpo estremeciéndose con el tacto de las manos del otro y dos corazones latiendo al ritmo de su excitación.

Lentamente, intentando hacer el más mínimo movimiento para no despertarla, se levantó abandonando la cama sin dejar de contemplarla ni un sólo segundo hasta que traspaso el umbral.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kate interrumpiendo parte del bienestar que la rodeaba. Sin abrir los ojos, le buscó con la intención de volver a recuperar lo que por esa noche había sido suyo, moviéndose hacía al lado contrario. El vacío inesperado la obligó a abrir los ojos, incorporándose soñolienta, mirando alrededor de la habitación también vacía. Intrigada, se vistió después de sortear algunas prendas que seguían en el suelo, saliendo de la habitación con un aspecto bastante sexy a los ojos de Mike a pesar de haberse puesto su camisa en vez de la camiseta que le había prestado al día anterior.

- ¡Hey! - pronunció, al encontrarle sentado en el sofá con la cabeza entre sus manos.

Mike alzó la mirada al oír su hilo de voz, manteniendo un silencio mientras la observaba andar hacía él.

- Debería estar considerado un delito que las mujeres vistierais con nuestra ropa...

- Es lo único que no estaba en el suelo. Tampoco me queda tan mal... - respondió sentándose frente a él, con la pierna izquierda flexionada mientras la otra descansaba por encima de esa.

- Yo no he dicho lo contrario... - le aclaró sin dejar de mirarla

- Oh...

Kate sonrió acercándose, buscando sus labios. Jugando con sus ganas de besarle la evitó provocando ese balanceo hacía él cada vez que creía que esa era la buena. Con un débil roce de sus labios no pudo resistirse a la tentación. Kate sonrió satisfecha apoyando las manos en sus hombros y aprovechando para colocar sus piernas a horcajadas encima de sus muslos.

- Kate, no puedo...

Sin saber cómo parar lo que había empezado a ser una reproducción de la noche anterior, Mike la apartó dejándola sentada en el suelo.

- Lo siento... - se disculpó ofreciéndole la mano.

Ésta rehusó la ayuda levantándose por su propio pie.

- No decías lo mismo ayer por la noche. - le remarcó, cabreada por esa repentina reacción. - Incluso podría repetirte todo lo que me dijiste dentro de esa habitación, creía que no te importaría... En realidad necesitaba..., - Kate respiró hondo dándole la espalda, andando sin rumbo fijo por la sala – Quería volver a sentir todo lo que me hiciste sentir anoche, necesitaba comprobar que no lo había soñado.

Kate se sentó en una butaca color crema situada en medio de dos mesitas redondas junto a una lámpara de pie, delante de las cortinas que escondían las vistas del otro ventanal que presidia la sala.

- No me arrepiento de nada. Y me encantaría repetir lo de anoche si no tuviera que coger un avión dentro de cinco o seis horas. - admitió, consiguiendo que las arrugas de su frente se relajaran.

- ¿Tanto necesitas para satisfacerme? - le picó.

- ¡Touché! - exclamó, sacándole una sonrisa de victoria – Sabes que no es por eso**…**

- ¿Entonces? Dame un buen motivo para que no salte encima de ti como una tigresa hambrienta y terminemos haciéndolo en este suelo enmoquetado.

- Debo dejar la habitación libre a las nueve, exactamente dentro de tres horas, y antes debo ducharme, revisar mi equipaje y dejar esto en condiciones si quiero que me dejen alquilarla en otra ocasión...

Kate se quedó pensativa, con la nariz arrugada.

- Mmm... ¡no me sirve!

Antes de que pudiera sorprenderle, Mike se alejó de ella camino del cuarto de baño.

- ¡Ésta vez el guepardo ha ganado a la tigresa! - la provocó, observándola sentada en el suelo, mirándole con cara de odio. - ¡Voy a ducharme! - le anunció riéndose de su actitud - Aprovecha y descansa, no vas a tener otra oportunidad de dormir en una cama como esa.

- Eso no lo sabes... - contraatacó dándole la espalda.

Aburrida de no saber qué hacer después de intentar dormir, levantarse acercándose a la ventana de la habitación y observar el tránsito de primera hora de la mañana, si en realidad eso existía en Nueva York, y pasar los varios canales del televisor sin ninguno que la convenciera, volvió a tumbarse en esa cama que según él era tan especial. Se giró y retorció en ella como una niña pequeña, ahora nadie podría decir que no la había disfrutado. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro juntándose con un recuerdo de la noche anterior fijándose en la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Repentinamente, saltó de la cama deshaciéndose de lo poco que llevaba encima, dirigiéndose dónde él llevaba encerrado más de dieciséis minutos.

Sigilosa, abrió la puerta encontrándoselo de espaldas, con una toalla anudada en la cintura. Una vez dentro, sin que el supiera de su intrusismo, avanzó unos pasos, quedando detrás de él, abrazándolo pasando sus manos en su pecho desnudo.

- ¡Kate!

Éste se giró sorprendido por el tacto inesperado de sus manos y su presencia.

Con la mirada cargada de deseo se impulsó y saltó a la vez que se agarraba a su cintura con sus piernas. Mike la atrapó por sus nalgas por acto reflejo evitando que se inclinara hacia atrás, olvidándose de la toalla que ella misma había hecho caer. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de su desnudez. Katherine le tenía dominado y esta vez no pudo resistirse a la química que desprendían sus cuerpos al juntarse.

En la otra habitación el tono de un móvil les rompió la burbuja que habían logrado construirse a su alrededor.

- Suena un móvil... - consiguió decir Kate entre jadeos.

- ¡Déjalo! - le ordenó.

- ¿Y si es importante?

- Volverán a llamar. Creo que es el mío - contestó deseando que no lo fuera.

Dos tonos más tarde el móvil dejó de sonar.

- ¿Lo ves? No era importante... - le confirmó, buscando su boca con ansia.

Cada beso y cada caricia de Mike la estaba volviendo loca, una locura que no deseaba que terminara. Algo que a los diez minutos el mismo motivo volvió a interrumpirles.

- ¡Ya voy yo! - se ofreció Kate.

- No déjalo... - intentó convencerla.

Con uso de la fuerza y su persistencia consiguió salir de entre sus brazos que la retenían presa.

- ¿Hola? - contestó.

- ¿Papá?

Kate quedó paralizada con la voz de una niña y su pregunta al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Perdona? Creo que te has confundido... - intentó vocalizar.

- ¡No! ¿Eres nueva? No recuerdo haber hablado contigo antes. ¿Dónde está Lori? No sabía que papá había cambiado de secretaria.

Volver a escuchar esa palabra de cuatro letras le daba pie a salir corriendo, si no fuera porque era incapaz de mover un sólo musculo de su cuerpo.

- Lori sigue trabajando con él. - comenzó a mentir - Sólo la estoy sustituyendo por unos minutos, ha tenido que salir.

- ¡Entiendo! ¿Me pasas con mi padre?

- ¿Puedes llamar más tarde, cariño? Ahora mismo...

Kate se quedó sin ideas al ver aparecer al padre de la niña en la sala, sabiendo muy bien quién era la persona que había llamando por la expresión de su rostro.

- Está ocupado. - terminó la pequeña - Claro, no hay problema. ¿Diez minutos?

- Creo que con cinco serán suficientes. - aclaró acercándose a él.

- Le dirás que he llamado... - hizo una pausa - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Katherine y sí, se lo diré. - contestó, mirándole a los ojos.

- ¡Genial! ¡Gracias Katherine! - se despidió, entusiasmada.

Kate colgó sin ni siquiera mirar a qué botón le daba, estampando el teléfono contra el pecho de su propietario.

- Todo tuyo, papá...

Sin más dilación, regresó al cuarto de baño recogiendo las prendas que eran suyas, atravesando la sala con ellas en la mano sin dejar de escuchar una voz que intentaba darle explicaciones y ella había enmudecido para sus oídos.

Con esa presencia a su lado, siguió vistiéndose a la velocidad que estaba acostumbrada los días que llegaba tarde al trabajo. Lista, volvió a salir dirección el al cuarto de baño para recoger su calzado y mirarse por última vez al espejo dando un aspecto despreocupado y rebelde a su pelo usando sus dedos de peine.

Decidida a irse, revisando que no le faltara nada, agarró su bolso y se precipitó a la puerta cuando Michael la interceptó prohibiéndole el paso, bloqueando la puerta.

- Kate no te vayas. No así...

- ¡Apártate! Llego tarde.

- ¡Mientes! Ni siquiera tienes planes, sólo pretendes huir como lo hiciste en comisaría. Así es como afrontas tus problemas, huyendo.

- Cállate – pronunció Kate, arrastrando las palabras en un susurro lleno de odio.

Katherine retrocedió dejándose caer en el sofá, apoyando sus codos en ambas rodillas y enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos. Cualquier motivo en el qué pensara la hacía sentir estúpida, ¿de verdad podía existir uno?

- Lo siento.

Kate esbozó una sonrisa, resoplando.

- ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Tan difícil era contármelo? Entiendo que me lo escondieras si no fuera más que una fulana a quien has pagado para hacerte todo aquello que no tienes en casa, pero no lo soy. - remarcó, pronunciando esas tres últimas palabras con ira.

Antes de que sus ojos empezaran a humedecerse y perdiera los nervios, se levantó, cogiendo distancia respecto a él.

- Intente decírtelo, ésta mañana estuve a nada de contártelo... Iba a hacerlo, Kate. Por eso te evité, necesitaba estar solo y pensar cómo explicarte que tenía una hija sin que pensaras...

- ¿Qué más te da lo que yo piense? - contraatacó dejándole con la palabra en la boca. - ¿Por qué debería importarme que tengas una hija?

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo sin apartarla.

- Hace tres días me dijiste que no me reconocías y ahora soy yo la que no te reconoce. Eras mi único soporte Mike, el único que lo sabe todo de mí. Y a pesar de tus dudas de estos últimos días con homicidios, te lo conté.

Katherine se acercó a una de las ventanas contemplando Times Square.

- ¿Tan fácil ha sido para ti olvidar esos cuatro años?

- Nunca los he olvidado como nunca he olvidado el cuarto aniversario que debíamos haber celebrado en esta habitación. - Kate dejó de prestar atención a la calle, volviendo la mirada hacía él. - La había reservado para ti, pero no te presentaste. Estuve horas llamándote, días en realidad y nunca supe de ti hasta que se me ocurrió ir al bar de los Doyle. Sé que nadie, ni siquiera yo, puede ser capaz de entender qué es ver como disparan a tu madre delante de tus propios ojos, aún así estaba dispuesto a ayudarte, incluso a no hacer nada si eso hubiera sido útil, pero a los días dijiste que te ibas de la ciudad, que necesitabas más espacio y tiempo. Ni siquiera me dijiste dónde ibas, algo que más tarde supe también por los Doyle. Dos meses más tarde me salió una oportunidad en Europa y la cogí. - Mike hizo una pausa y retomo la conversación - Creerás que estoy loco, pero de camino al aeropuerto pedí al taxista que pasara por la calle donde vivías con tus padres y por un momento creí verte entrar en el edificio, en realidad siempre he pensado que lo eras. Y aún te sonara más loco saber que le pedí al taxista que parara un momento en doble fila, necesitaba comprobar que no eras tú así que me baje y fui a llamar, pero no contestó nadie. Llame dos veces y al ver que definitivamente necesitaba alejarme, me fui.

- ¿Y si hubiera contestado? - escupió sin más - Y si la chica que viste entrar en el portal...

Kate tragó saliva, secándose las lágrimas viendo como el destino les había separado por un estúpido timbre y su torpeza.

- Kate...

Mike se le acercó borrando la distancia.

- Era yo... - confesó nerviosa - Dos meses después de irme volví a Nueva York. En los Hamptons todo era peor, con lo cual cuándo vi la oportunidad de irme, le dije a mi padre que quería volver. De primeras él se negó, pero hizó un pacto con los Doyle y con eso aceptó y me vine sola. - volvió a tragar saliva cogiendo aire para seguir hablando - Había olvidado que era subir todas esas escaleras cuándo oí que alguien llamaba al piso y me apresure obligándome a subir más deprisa con lo cual acabe tropezando. Oí la segunda llamada cuándo estaba abriendo la puerta...

- Debí llamar otra vez. - se lamentó.

- Quizá aún y llamando otra vez por algún motivo no hubiera llegado a tiempo...

- Hay algo que no entiendo – comentó Mike, pensativo a todo aquello – Antes has dicho que en los Hamptons todo era peor y durante esos cuatro años si de algo me acuerdo es tu insistencia en ir a los Hamptons. Decías que era tu lugar favorito para alejarte del mundo, para olvidar...

Katherine se tensó desviando la mirada hacía la ventana a medida que su voz iba descendiendo, deseando que el teléfono volviera a sonar.

Fueron cinco largos minutos en silencio, notando su tensión a su alrededor como si en realidad pudiera palparla, cuando finalmente se aventuró a llamar su atención.

- Oye, Kat...

Esa llamada llegaba tarde, pero justo a tiempo.

Aprovechando que estaba distraído hablando con su hija, se apresuró a coger sus cosas para largarse, pero por segunda vez Mike le había leído las intenciones y le volvía a bloquear el paso.

- Itziar cariño, te llamo en un rato. Perdona a papá, prometo recompensarte cuando estemos juntos.

Michael colgó después de un "yo también vampiresa".

- No deberías hacer eso. No deberías mentirle, es tu hija Michael. La niña se merece hablar con su padre. Si de verdad te importa, déjame marchar y podrás hablar con ella, de lo contrario veo que mientras yo esté aquí...

- ¿Estás poniendo a mi hija de escusa? - pregunto no muy seguro de haberlo entendido – Eso tampoco está bien por parte...

- No es una escusa, es un motivo... - pronunció sabiendo que no eran más que palabras para rellenar una respuesta.

Mike se la quedo mirando travieso e intrigado por lo que estaba dando vueltas en esa cabeza tan loca.

- ¡Volví por qué te echaba de menos! ¡Por qué te necesitaba a mi lado, yo sola me estaba hundiendo... Te quería... - soltó finalmente, después de pronunciar todas esas palabras una detrás de otras sin dejar espacio entre ellas.

- ¿Entiendes por qué sigues aquí? Tus ojos siempre te han delatado. - contestó él a su confesión - Si te dejo marchar, nadie me asegura que vaya a volver a verte.

- Quizá lo mejor es que n...

Michael la sorprendió sellando sus labios contra los suyos provocando lo inevitable. Aceptándolo.

. . .

Caminando a una velocidad que ni ella podía controlar con sus lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, Kate sacó su smartphone marcando el número guardado en el nueve de su marcación rápida.

- ¡Katie! Qué alegría cariño, empezaba a preocuparme que no llamaras.

- ¡Papa! Por favor dime que aún estoy a tiempo de ir contigo a los Hamptons.

- Y aunque hubiera salido, daría media vuelta para venir a buscarte.

- ¿Eso significa que sí? - preguntó nerviosa.

- Significa que estoy dando media vuelta para ir a buscarte.


	20. Chapter 20

**VEINTE**

Con la espalda recostada en un tronco en el que los tres habían grabado '_Beckett_', junto a la fecha del año en que sus padres habían comprado la casa y una marca al lado en forma de estrella por cada verano que pasaban ahí. Así había pasado las últimas tres semanas: recostada en esos recuerdos mirando al horizonte. Dando largas caminatas a primera hora de la mañana, cruzándose con el vigilante a alrededor de las ocho y media, justo cuando ella volvía; un tipo curioso y demasiado predecible. Resguardándose del calor durante el día y bajando a la playa cuándo el sol empezaba a despedirse y la temperatura había descendido. Ahí era cuando, si su padre no la hubiera obligado a entrar, habría pasado la mayoría de las noches; apoyada en ese tronco con más significado que un simple anillo de compromiso.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Jim se acercó por su derecha, acomodándose en el suelo con dos zumos de frutas recién hechos.

- ¡Claro! - aceptó con una sonrisa, cogiendo uno de los vasos.

- Acabo de hablar con Rosie, me ha hecho prometer que te dijera que se ha preocupado que mañana te llegue una caja de muffins para que le des el visto bueno. Y ya le dicho que no tenías el estómago para eso, pero dice que sus muffins van ayudarte a sentirte mejor.

- ¡Típico de Rosie! - apuntó Kate.

Ambos bebieron en silencio, cada uno en su propio mundo sin pisarse su propio espacio dentro de uno mismo. Jim absorbió una vez más por la paja provocando ese ruido de final del zumo a lo que Kate le siguió, intensificándolo, creando así un duelo padre e hija, saliendo Jim como vencedor por un repentino ataque de tos al que se le había juntado la risa a una mueca de su padre.

- ¡Ahora estamos en paz! - aclaró él.

Éste se alejó con los vasos vacíos al interior de la casa, volviendo a salir con la intención de ir a pasear por la orilla con su hija antes de darse cuenta que estaba solo.

- ¿Katie? - la llamó, preguntándose hacia dónde se habría alejado – ¡Kate! Ka...

Ésta salió de detrás de la valla que delimitaba la zona privada de la playa, cubierta por una lona dejada a propósito desde hacía un año, dónde permanecía escondida buscando el momento oportuno para disparar.

Con un movimiento rápido, Jim salió contra ella protegiéndose con sus brazos en cruz cada vez que le disparaba.

- ¿Te crees mas lista que tu padre?

- ¡Nunca subestimes a tu hija, papá!

Sin soltar la que tenía en la mano, aterrizó en la arena desenterrando la otra pistola.

- ¡Está bien! Tú ganas... - se rindió

Kate dejó de disparar, apuntándole con su sonrisa de satisfacción por haber ganado. Sin esperarlo, su padre cruzó su pie entre los de su hija haciéndola caer hacía atrás, quedando desarmada al protegerse de la caída con sus manos. Jim recogió las armas y la apuntó vaciando la poca agua que quedaba hacía ella.

- Y tú, mi querida hija, nunca vuelvas a poner en duda la experiencia y la astucia de tu padre. - siguiendo con el juego, se acercó ambas pistolas a los labios soplando al estilo oeste. - ¡Yo Gano! - gritó como un niño.

Kate se dejó caer de espaldas en la arena sin poder dejar de reír de esa faceta de actor oculta que le estaba demostrando.

- Echaba de menos oírte reír así. Creo que es la primera en trece años... - se sinceró sentándose a su lado.

- Aquí me siento segura. Contigo no necesito auto protegerme y ahora que lo sabes todo... - hizo una pausa, buscando protección entre los brazos de su padre - Gracias por comprenderme – susurró, sin despegarse.

Jim torció su cabeza hacia la suya, poniendo su mano encima la de su hija mientras besaba su frente durante unos segundos.

- Katie – ésta inclino la cabeza a su derecha, prestándole atención - Quiero que dejes de buscar si ves que estás en peligro. Quiero que me prometas que abandonarás si quién sea que esté detrás de esto intenta matarte. Ya he perdido parte de mi vida, no podría ver cómo me arrebatan mi otra mitad.

Kate se abalanzó sobre él notando el leve temblor de su cuerpo al imaginarse algo semejante.

- Y hay algo más. - advirtió - No quiero que hagas esto sola. Intentarán matarte aunque abandones, se que lo harán, y no quiero que estés desprotegida cuándo eso ocurra.

- Papá, insinúas...

- Por favor, cariño. Ya que vas a tenerme en vilo los próximos meses, necesito saber que hay alguien que te protege, a parte de ella. - comentó mirando al cielo al referirse a su mujer.

Katherine mantuvo su respuesta en mente por unos minutos, soltando lo más sincero que se le ocurría en ese momento.

- Lo intentaré.

. . .

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, después de su tranquilo paseo por la playa volvía a poner la casa patas arriba buscando el anillo de su madre con la esperanza de encontrarlo; confianza que empezaba a perder.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó, lanzando contra la pared una cajita dónde solía guardar algo de valor, tropezando al avanzar un pie hacía delante.

El escándalo hizo perder el pulso a Jim cortándose en la barbilla mientras se afeitaba. La cuchilla acabo descuidada en la pica del lavabo, mientras él salía apresurándose, con la toalla en la mano quitándose el resto de espuma, hacía donde le había parecido oír a su hija.

- ¿Katie, estás bien? - preguntó asomándose por el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

Tumbada en el suelo, mosqueada con ella misma por haber perdido algo realmente importante para ella, levantó el pulgar para dar señales de vida a su padre.

- ¡Estoy bien! El diagnóstico es un moratón en alguna parte del cuerpo que ahora no puedo notar por qué me duele todo.

Su padre respiró aliviado al oírla bromear.

- ¡Vamos, levanta! En el suelo no vas a encontrar nada.

- Ni en el suelo, ni en el armario, ni en la mesita de noche, ni en el lavabo, ni en la cocina, ni debajo de la cama, ni en el cajón de la ropa sucia, ni en la lavadora, ni...

- Vale, vale..., creo que te he entendido.

- ¡Papá lo he perdido! - exclamó mirándolo horrorizada.

- Llevas trece años con él, lo encontrarás. Quizá no aquí, puede que estés buscando en el lugar equivocado. - Kate suspiró – ¡Hey! Tómatelo como una señal de tu madre, a lo mejor te está intentando decir algo. Quizá no sólo se trata de encontrar su anillo...

- Ésta vez no se trata de mamá y sus acertijos. Ojalá pudiera recordar dónde lo perdí...

- Recuerdo cuánto los odiabas, pero al final ella siempre acababa diciéndote...

- ¡Ya te lo dije...! – pronunciaron al unísono.

- Lo sé, pero ésta vez no se trata de eso. - insistió.

- ¿Qué te parece si te olvidas del anillo por unos minutos y le preparas el desayuno a tu padre?

- Claro, ahora voy. - asintió con una sonrisa - Pero no te prometo que deje de pensar en ello.

- Me conformo con qué salgas ilesa de la cocina. - aseguró - Ah, por cierto – llamó su atención, obligando a su hija a detenerse en las escaleras – Esta mañana has...

Kate le miró confusa.

- ¡Oh! No. - contestó entendiendo a qué se refería. - De hecho ya me encuentro mejor.

- Vaya, parece que los muffins de Rosie hacen efecto a distancia. Voy a tener que llamarla dándole la razón... - murmuró Jim adentrándose al baño de nuevo.

. . .

Los primeros madrugadores empezaban a llenar la zona de las playas de alrededor de los Hamptons. Familias tradicionales y matrimonios de avanzada edad con la intención de aprovechar la tranquilidad de antes del mediodía; cuándo todo estaba atestado y era inevitable que alguien te salpicara de arena tomando el sol o un balón de playa rebotara contra tu cabeza inintencionadamente...

- ¡Buenos días! - saludó nuevamente a su hija.

- ¿Empezando el día como si nada hubiera ocurrido? - comentó Kate vacilante, terminándose el café.

- No sé a qué te refieres... - ignoró su padre, mordiendo una tostada untada de mermelada - Uhmm, ¡deliciosa!

- ¿Algún plan para hoy? - se interesó ella.

- A parte de preparar la comida y ordenar el desastre que has dejado arriba..., creo que no.

Kate negó con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa detrás de su mano donde se apoyaba.

- Y no te quiero dando vueltas por aquí así que ya puedes ir pensando qué vas hacer tú. - añadió.

- Puede que vaya a recoger la moto en el taller y después a dar una vuelta.

- ¿De compras?

- No está en mis planes, pero no lo descarto. Quizá encuentre algo atrevido para esta noche... - añadió con un tono sarcástico.

- ¡Esa es mi chica! - manifestó su padre entusiasmado. Algo que a Kate le pillo desprevenida – Me alegra verte tan animada y ver que finalmente hayas pasado página a la relación con Mike, es...

- ¡Papá! - le cortó al oírle pronunciar ese nombre – No saldré a ligar, ni pienso comprarme ropa provocativa para hacerlo, estaba bromeando, eso es todo. Lo único que me apetece es salir a dar una vuelta en moto, nada más. Y por favor, ¿puedes no hablar más del tema?

- Lo siento cariño, sólo quería...

- Sólo querías no decir nada, lo sé papá, no pasa nada. - se anticipó ella terminando la frase.

- Dile a Jack que le pagaré cuándo nos veamos. ¿Te dije que nos clasificamos para el campeonato de billar de este año?

- ¡No! - exclamó sorprendida – ¿Contra quién?

- Aún es pronto, pero está cantando que serán esos hermanos Italianos.

- Uhmm... Son buenos. - sospesó.

- Son buenos… - repitió su padre alargando sus palabras – Guau... Esperaba oír algo como '¡Tranquilo papá, vais a ganar!' - remarcó.

Kate se levantó rodeándole con sus brazos.

- Sé qué vais a ganar y prometo estar ahí para apoyarte tal y como hacíamos antes, pero me apetecía picarte, ya sabes, para no perder la costumbre que tenía mamá.

- Sabía que podía contar contigo.

- Siempre.

Kate besó la mejilla de su padre, mientras éste se aferraba a los brazos de su hija.

- Recojo esto y me voy. - anunció.

- Ya lo haré yo, tú aprovecha el día.

- ¡Solo será un minuto!

- ¿Puedes, por una vez, hacerle caso a tu viejo? Deja esto y vete. ¡Vamos! - insistió, quitándole lo que llevaba en las manos.

- ¡Está bien! - aceptó - Eres un sol. - confesó, besando su mejilla.

- ¡Ten cuidado!

- ¡Lo tendré!

- Y, ¡pásalo bien!

- ¡También lo haré!

En el momento que Katherine se alejaba, una visita inesperada llamaba a la puerta.

- Apuesto que esta vez te has dejado el móvil... - se oyó la voz de su padre hablando desde el interior de la casa.

Jim se acercó a la parte de la zona norte dónde no vio a nadie, salvó a su hija sumergida en escoger una canción para el camino desde su mp3. Cerró sin dar importancia al hecho y regresó a la parte trasera para recoger los restos del desayuno.

- ¡Hola! Siento haberme colado sin permiso, me aseguraron que encontraría a alguien en la parte trasera y...

Jim se detuvo al escuchar la voz de una mujer aparentemente de la edad de su hija con una caja en sus manos.

- No tiene importancia. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- ¿Esta es la casa de Katherine Beckett?

- Soy su padre. Katherine acaba de salir. Intuyo que esto es para ella...- comentó al ver como la chica respiraba aliviada.

- Si, es de parte de Rosie Doyle – le informó, entregándole la caja.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó, seguido de una sonrisa – Ahora entiendo lo de 'me encargaré personalmente...' ¡Esta mujer siempre me sorprende! - comentó dejando los muffins encima de la mesa.

- Llevo unos días intentando hablar con Kate, pero no me responde a las llamadas y preguntando entre amigos acabe en ese bar. Rosie me dijo dónde podría encontrarla.

- Y a cambio de eso has hecho de mensajera.- concluyó el hombre– ¡Gracias!

- Me llamo Lanie. - se presentó.

- Llámame Jim. - le devolvió el saludo – Por favor haz como si estuvieras en tu casa. Dudo que mi hija vuelva en dos o tres horas.

- Puedo regresar dentro de un rato, no quisiera molestar.

- ¡Las amigas de mi hija nunca molestan! - manifestó, invitándola a entrar al interior de la casa - Es bueno ver otra cara femenina de vez en cuando. Las únicas personas que he llegado a conocer han sido su novio y un amigo que tuvo en la facultad, un tipo raro, pero majo al fin y al cabo.

- No sabía que tuviera novio – comentó Lanie, disimulando su interés en saber más.

Jim se detuvo detrás de la cocina, ofreciendo asiento a su invitada, mientras él se disponía a lavar los platos.

- ¿Cuánto hace que conoces a mi hija?

Lanie sonrió comprendiendo el significado de esa pregunta al contrastarla con lo poco que sabía de Kate.

- Sólo hemos coincidido en tres ocasiones.

Lanie bajó la mirada debatiéndose si seguir hablando.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo?

- Hace unas semanas... - se animó aún con algunas dudas de como exponer el tema - Sé cómo puede sonar, pero no he tenido ocasión de conocerla como es debido, fuera de mi trabajo, y sé que existe un motivo que no ha querido contarme que va más allá de una simple aprensión a lo no-vivo. He visto a mucha gente no ser capaz de ver a un ser sin vida, pero lo que le pasa a Kate... - Lanie se detuvo al ver una expresión distraída en el rostro de Jim - Lo siento, sólo es una opinión de lo que pienso por lo que he visto.

- Si tuviera que elegir una cualidad de entre todas las que tiene mi hija, – intervino el padre - elegiría la sinceridad. Gracias por ayudarla – añadió con su mano en el brazo de la forense - Estaré arriba ordenando el desastre que ha dejado el tornado Beckett esta mañana, de mientras, siéntete como en tu casa.

- ¿Qué le ha contado Kate sobre mí? Intuyo, por su agradecimiento, que sabe todo lo que ocurrió en la morgue.

Jim se quedó pensativo en la barandilla de la escalera, observando la tranquilidad de la chica a la espera de una respuesta.

- El desastre está en su habitación. ¿Le apetece ayudarme, Dr. Parish? Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

- Suena interesante.

. . .

Su desaparición repentina era un caso sin resolver para ambos. Los dos intentaban llegar a ella a través de una llamada telefónica que a menudo se prohibían mutuamente por avanzarse el uno respecto al otro. Los dos deseando oír su voz al otro lado de la línea, algo que en tres semanas no había ocurrido ni una sola vez; ni siquiera una pista que les dijera que estaba harta de su acoso diario.

Sin perder su recién habito Ryan volvía a intentar una llamada que comenzaba a carecer de sentido, pero no podía evitar probar suerte. A su lado, Jenny se estaba pintando las uñas de los pies e insistiendo en lo mismo que llevaba semanas diciéndole.

- Deberías dejarlo... - insinuó su mujer - Te llamará en cuanto sepa que intentas localizarla, sólo necesitas tener paciencia.

- Tres semanas, camino de la cuarta...

- Sé que piensas que no es normal, pero está en su derecho de querer desconectar, después de todo. - Ryan se quedó mirando a su mujer a la espera de una señal al otro lado de la línea - Lanie te dijo que se pondría en contacto contigo cuando tuviera la oportunidad y hubiera hablado con ella, ¿recuerdas? - Jenny guardó el pinta uñas en la canastilla dónde tenía los demás - Así que... ¡Tómatelo con calma!

Ryan exhaló un suspiró al comprender que una vez más se iba a quedar sin respuesta. Aceptando las palabras de su mujer, observándola dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio a arreglarse para la comida de aniversario de bodas de sus padres.

En un nuevo intento las esperanzas de recibir una respuesta volvían a crecer en él al comprobar que ya no comunicaba.

A la última señal, Richard volvía a intentarlo por quinta vez.

- No quiero imaginar el número de llamadas que debe tener registradas su teléfono y siento compasión por esa chica.

Martha apareció en el despacho de su hijo preparada para salir a comer.

- Alexis bajara en unos minutos, deberías estar arreglado y apunto para irnos cuando descienda por esas escaleras. Si yo fuese tú dejaría lo que estés haciendo para más tarde. Con todas las llamadas que le has dejado intuirá que es importante cuando las vea.

Su madre se alejó dejándole sin oportunidad de discutir la jugada.

Richard bloqueo el teléfono, guardo el colgante y se alejó a su dormitorio.

A kilómetros de Nueva York, quienes habían dedicado la mañana en reorganizar el cuarto de Katherine ahora disfrutaban de un delicioso postre en la terraza del piso superior con la compañía de la tranquilidad y con el principal motivo por el cual los Beckett decidieron quedarse la casa; las vistas.

- Debo reconocer que estas magdalenas están...

Lanie se lamía lo dedos después de haber probado una con sabor de arándanos.

- Muffins - le rectificó Jim. - No es lo mismo. Las magdalenas suelen ser más dulces respecto a los muffins y éstos más chatos en comparación con las magdalenas.

- También es un entendido en repostaría por lo que veo.

- Yo lo llamaría influencia Rosieliana. En su día cometí el mismo error, y desde entonces...

- Entiendo. - intervino ella - Lo tendré en cuenta.

El rugir del motor de una moto despertó sus sentidos al reconocer el sonido que llevaba dos semanas sin oír.

- ¡Ahí esta Kate! - anunció su padre.

- ¿Dónde?

- ¡Escucha! ¿Oyes esa moto? - Lanie asintió comprendiendo las palabras de Jim – Apuesto a que tampoco sabías que adora las motos. Es uno de sus hobbies. - confirmó, debatiéndose si elegir un muffin bañado de chocolate o sólo con trozos en su interior.

- ¡Hola! ¿Papá?

Kate entró haciéndose oír, dejando todas las llaves, de la moto y de casa, en el mármol de la cocina junto a un plato con su ración de la comida que había preparado su padre, cubierto con plástico transparente.

- ¿Papá? - volvió a llamarle viendo que no contestaba nadie – ¿Sabes? ¡Estoy demasiado hambrienta para jugar al escondite!

Una vez revisada toda la planta baja, subió por las escaleras al reconocer un olor muy familiar.

- ¿Ha venido Rosie, verdad? He visto el bolso de una mujer en el salón y no es mío. - siguió hablando en dirección a la terraza dónde su padre solía frecuentar después de comer y a dónde le gustaba llevar las visitas - Seguro que os estáis zampando lo que debería comerme yo con la escusa de...

Katherine se sorprendió al comprobar quién era en realidad la mujer que acompañaba a su padre.

- ¿¡Lanie!? - exclamó, dudando por cual debía de ser su próximo movimiento.

- ¡Me alegra ver que sigues viva! - soltó ésta, sarcásticamente.

- Lanie te ha estado llamando. Al ver que no dabas señales de vida decidió hacerte una visita y Rosie se aprovechó de ello haciéndole traer los muffins.

- Rosie y sus estrategias... - comentó, acercándose a su padre para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Vendrás hambrienta... Te hemos dejado una ración de ensalada de pasta en la cocina.

- Si, lo vi...

Con las palabras en la boca, salió apresurada hacía el interior de la casa. Su padre bajó la mirada con un suspiro al intentar entender el por qué de sus nauseas.

"¿Será el olor de los muffins?" - pensó.

- No te preocupes, sólo son nauseas... - comentó para despreocupar a Lanie al ver la expresión de su rostro. - Ve con ella si quieres, yo bajaré a recoger la cocina.

Sentada en la tapa del inodoro después de haber tirado la cadena, abrió el grifo de la ducha y se mojó las manos para refrescarse.

- ¿Estás bien?

Esa pregunta inesperada la sobresaltó.

- ¡Lanie! - exclamó aliviada en un suspiró – Perdona, no estoy acostumbrada a tener visitas.

- No te preocupes. ¿Estás mejor?

- Por mañana lo creía, pero se ve que aún no del todo. Ya no sé qué más me queda para echar... - ironizó.

- ¿Hace mucho?

- Una semana, sino es más... no lo sé. Al principio las ten**í**a por la mañana y hoy creía que ya se había terminado, pero después de ahora... Será un virus.

Lanie se sumergió en sus pensamientos al oír la información necesaria para mal pensar de esa situación.

- Quizá te parezca una pregunta absurda, pero... ¿Cuánto hace del último periodo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - preguntó ingenua y perdida en esa pregunta.

- ¿Las nauseas matutinas, un virus? Creo que no, por lo menos he tenido la suerte de no padecerlas. Llevas una semana con ellas y puede que haga más de un mes que no...

- ¿Qué estás intentando decirme? - preguntó Kate asustada por sus insinuaciones.

- Dímelo tú... - respondió ella.

El miedo y el pánico se habían instalado en sus ojos, mirando a un lado y a otro encontrándose con los ojos curiosos de Lanie. Instintivamente, se llevó la mano a su barriga, colocando la otra debajo de esta.

- Lanie...

Su amiga se situó enfrente a ella de cuclillas.

- No me gusta tener secretos con mi padre, pero esto...

- Lo mantendremos en secreto hasta que no estés del todo segura, - prometió - pero quiero que me cuentes tu versión de algo que me contó tu padre esta mañana.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿es algo referente a mi ex y un amigo de la facultad un poco rarito, pero buena persona?

- Se lo contará a todo el mundo... - comentó con media sonrisa.

- Es la primera vez.

Con aquella confesión Kate sentía la obligación de poner a Lanie en contexto. Exponer todo aquello que hasta entonces sólo conocían escasas personas, entre ellas de quién inconscientemente había podido quedarse embarazada.

- Chicas, ¿va todo bien ahí arriba?

La voz de Jim hizo que su hija abandonara su reflexión introspectiva.

- ¡Ahora bajamos! - respondió.

- ¿Vamos? - le animó su amiga.

- Tenemos que hablar – escupió antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Lanie se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- Dijiste que cuando estuviera preparada podía confiar en ti. Fuera lo que fuera... -agregó.

- Y sigo manteniendo lo que dije. - afirmó - No estoy aquí por obligación, chica.

La forense le guiño un ojo alejándose del cuarto de baño después de un pequeño advertimiento "_no tardes si no quieres que tu padre sospeche_."

A simple vista salir a comer en un restaurante entre semana no suele despertar sospechas, pero todo cambia si el jefe de la policía de Nueva York te invita a comer en Agosto, durante sus vacaciones, en uno de los restaurantes más reconocidos y con una lista de espera considerable para poder comer en éste.

Richard estuvo intentando sacarle el motivo de esa invitación para él y su familia, pero no obtuvo respuesta, no la que él quería, sólo una que le dejaba cada vez más claro que detrás de esa muestra de cortesía se escondía algo gordo. Algo que le implicaba a él y probablemente también a la comisaria que estaba debajo de su supervisión y a quienes trabajan en ella.

El camarero se acercó a la mesa para retirar los platos vacíos con un espacio de cinco o diez minutos antes de volver para traerles la carta de postre.

- Si me disculpáis, quisiera trasladarme en una zona más privada para hablar de negocios con el capitán Rodgers.

- ¿Le das permiso a tu padre para abandonar la mesa? - preguntó a su hija antes de levantarse – ¿Madre? - desvió la mirada hacía ella.

- ¿Richard, desde cuanto somos nosotras quienes debemos darte permiso?

- Adelante papá, de todos modos estaría demasiado ocupada saboreando uno de estos deliciosos postres.

- ¡Sé buena, yo también quiero probarlos! - le susurró al oído antes de alejarse de la mesa.

La presencia de los dos hombres desapareció detrás de un cristal ahumado cuya separación dejaba ver un pasadizo el cual llevaba a los servicio de caballeros y señoras y también a una sala restringida.

- Tome asiento Capitán. - le ofreció su jefe - Seguramente se preguntará por qué he tardado tanto en hacer esto, pero no quise comentar nada delante de su madre y mucho menos de su hija.

- Entiendo. No pretendía...

- Ha intentado sacarme información desde que nos hemos saludado y sinceramente, empezaba a quedarme sin respuestas, pero no debe disculparse. Eso dice mucho de usted Capitán. - puntualizó.

- Gracias señor.

- Verás Richard... - Frank se dirigió a él, cauteloso pensando en cómo iba a exponer la información que le había llegado, con dos vasos de whisky en la mano. - Siempre he sabido que tenías una memoria envidiable para este trabajo, pero me pregunto si... - dudó, antes de seguir – Nueve de enero de mil novecientos noventa y nueve. ¿Te dice algo esta fecha?

- Puedo suponer que se trata de un caso que llevamos a cabo en mi departamento, pero...

- Así es, y hay alguien está intentando reabrir este caso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio querría reabrir un caso de hace trece años?

- Alguien que no está satisfecho con nuestro trabajo, o mejor dicho con el vuestro.

Rick apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón pasándose las manos por el pelo.

- Está bien – aceptó respirando hondo – ¿Sabes cuál de mis detectives llevo el caso?

- La inspectora Blaine.

Volver a oír como alguien se refería a su mujer como la inspectora Blaine le hizo revivir imágenes, palabras, promesas de las cuales había creído saber cómo empezar a convivir con ellas, con su perdida.

- Perdona... ¿Cómo has dicho? - logró decir.

- Lo siento mucho Richard.

- ¿Qué más sabe?

- En unos días recibirás el expediente completo del caso con toda la información que se encontró en su día.

- Necesito un nombre.

- Ya sabes cómo funciona esto. - le recordó, negándose a hablar más de ello.

- Quiero tanto como usted solucionar esto con la máxima discreción, pero para ello necesito ese nombre...

- He hablado todo lo que podía hablar.

Dado por finalizada esa reunión, se alzó despidiéndose de Richard camino a la salida.

- Señor... - quiso insistir.

- Sé cómo va a querer implicarse en ese caso y le voy a pedir que recuerde las palabras de hace unos meses en mi despacho. - dió unos pasos más hasta la puerta, diciendo unas últimas palabras para él. - No quiero volver alejarle de un caso y espero que no me obligue hacerlo.

En la sala contigua la tensión estaba más diversificada lo cual hacia de la parte del comedor una lugar tranquilo y agradable para saborear cada plato que salía de la cocina del Q3. Incluyendo dos cócteles de helado que acababan de salir para ser servidos en la mesa dónde se sentaban Alexis y Martha.

- Que lo disfruten – les deseó el camarero.

- Puede estar seguro de ello – comentó Martha.

- Gracias – añadió su nieta.

El olor, la presentación, los colores y su combinación hacía que ambas sintieran nostalgia al pensar que en cuestión de minutos ya no quedaría ni rastro. A pesar de ello, no podían esperar a deleitarse con esa mezcla de sabores, ambos postres distintos. Sin embargo, una llamada proveniente del teléfono de su padre, olvidado debajo de su servilleta, les hizo retrasar ese tast.

- ¿Quién es?

Martha alzó la servilleta lo suficiente para leer el nombre de la llamada entrante en la pantalla. Su primer pensamiento fue cogerlo lo cual ignoró grabándose el número en su memoria, borrando la marca de esa llamada y mintiendo a Alexis acerca de ella.


	21. Chapter 21

**VEINTIUNO**

El codo apoyado en la repisa de la ventana, la cabeza en el cristal concentrada en un paisaje que pasaba y pasaba por delante de sus ojos sin oportunidad de apreciar los detalles. Ambas piernas reposando en el asiento de enfrente y su equipaje de mano ocupando el asiento contiguo. En sus oídos, los auriculares conectados a su ipod, reproduciendo canciones aleatoriamente capaces de trasladarla en su propia burbuja.

Una hora y quince minutos de viaje subida en ese tren se perdía a sus espaldas con el poco consuelo de tener por delante una hora más antes del transbordo en la estación _Far Rockaway_ en la cual estaría nueve minutos más hasta _Atlantic Terminal. _A partir de ahí andaría hasta _Atlantic Av_, cogería el metro en dirección _Av 8 _y catorce paradas después, _Av 1_, afrontaría los últimos seis minutos andando hasta su apartamento seguido de su habitación dejándose caer en su cama hasta la mañana siguiente.

Un bostezo la invitó a removerse en su asiento, estirándose lo más sutilmente posible, flexionando las piernas aún apoyadas en el asiento contiguo. Dejando que la monotonía del viaje la convenciera para relajar los párpados, manteniéndolos cerrados y permitiendo así dejar atrás la nube de pensamientos que la envolvía.

- Disculpe. ¿Le importa si me siento con usted?

Kate escondió un inoportuno bostezo detrás de su mano antes de girarse hacia el joven que había pedido su atención.

- Claro.

Antes de que el chico se sentase, Kate iba a apartar los pies del asiento cuando este se negó.

- Oh, no hace falta. Por mi no se moleste.

- No es molestia, sólo educación. - respondió manteniendo una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

- De todas formas, no se preocupe estoy bien aquí. Gracias.

- De nada.

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? - se aventuró a decir, preso por la curiosidad - no quisiera meterme donde no me llaman... - añadió antes de dejar que Kate respondiera.

- Adelante.

- Me he fijado que no ha dejado de apartar su mano del vientre y me preguntaba de cuánto esta.

Su reacción instantánea fue suficiente para que el chico hablara de nuevo.

- Lo - lo siento, creo que he metido la pata...

- No. - respondió - Quiero decir... No... No estoy embarazada. Lo siento.

- No se disculpe, soy yo el que se siente avergonzado ahora mismo.

- No tiene importancia. - dijo, manteniendo una actitud despreocupada sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. - Me llamo Kate.

- Mike, encan...

Del mismo modo que le había ofrecido la mano para presentarse, la retiraba al escuchar su nombre. El joven hizo lo mismo, confuso y con miedo de haberla ofendido.

- Perdona. - se disculpo enseguida – Mike... - susurró - .

- MmHmm... - se limitó a decir aún preocupado.

- Whoaw... - nerviosa y sorprendida volvió a tenderle la mano. - ¡Encantada! Y disculpa, no es nada personal. Tuve... Salí con alguien que se llamaba, se llama – rectificó – como tú y hace poco volvimos a vernos y desde entonces tengo la sensación que lo qué había dejado de relacionar con él, que antes me ayudaba a no echarle de menos, ahora me persigue.

- Bueno, no le des importancia. - repitió, con una mirada fugaz por parte de Kate - En realidad... - siguió, dispuesto a seguir conversando - Es gracioso, ¿sabes? No es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así. La última vez fue en mi último viaje, así que...

- ¿De verdad?

- Parece de novela, lo sé. - se sinceró.

- Cuándo dices la última vez, ¿te refieres a que hay más? - su inmediata reacción y la media sonrisa del chico le sirvió de respuesta – Wow... Nunca pensé que Mike fuera un nombre tan común. - opinó en voz alta – Oh, lo siento – quiso disculparse comprendiendo sus propias palabras – Verás, no digo que no me guste el nombre, en realidad... - Kate se detuvo de repente, pensativa – Olvídalo. - añadió.

- Mejor háblame de tú último viaje y el misterioso suceso.

- Ok... - aceptó, sorprendido, pero contento por ello. - Hacia unos meses que había dejado de ocurrirme y en el viaje de regreso de Alemania... Ella estaba sentada al lado de la ventana y viendo que el panorama no era mucho mejor decidí sentarme con ella, dejando el asiento de en medio libre, no pretendía intimidarla – recalcó- A mitad del vuelo tuvimos turbulencias y si has volado alguna vez ya sabes cómo son esos momentos. La gente empezó a ponerse nerviosa y digamos que así fue como empezó a hablarme, incluso me obligo a cogerla de la mano y me hizo prometer que debajo ningún concepto la soltara, fue… Te estoy aburriendo, ¿verdad? - preguntó, delante lo evidente.

Kate se había distraído durante la narración del chico, focalizando su atención en una mujer sentada dos asientos por detrás.

- No, no es... ¿Puedes ir a buscar a alguien? Creo que hay una mujer que necesita ayuda.

- ¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

- Un ginecólogo sería estupendo, - informó antes de levantarse - pero me conformo con que avises a las azafatas – añadió, andando hacia ella.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Mike, girándose.

En cuanto entendió a qué se refería, se levantó en busca de esa ayuda en los demás vagones. A la espera, las personas que viajaban en ese empezaban a despertar ante el repentino barullo.

- ¡Hey! - saludó, agachándose a su vera - ¿Estás bien?

- Creo que éste ya quiere salir. - anunció la mujer, sin dejar de frotarse el vientre.

- Yo también lo creo - confirmó Kate delante lo evidente. - ¿Como van esas contracciones?

- Acabo de tener una.

**- **Avísame cuando tengas otra. Si puedo ayudarte, no dudes en que lo haré - se ofreció

- ¿No hablará enserio, verdad? Esta mujer necesita un médico, un hospital...

- Señora, con todos mis respetos. - se giró hacia la anciana que viajaba en el asiento opuesto, aún en cuclillas delante de la parturienta - Esta mujer está de parto y si tiene que tener el bebé aquí lo tendrá, le guste o no.

- Pensará que lo mejor es ser asistida en un hospital por médicos, pero con todo lo que he aprendido hasta hoy, no voy a ser yo quien le diga a mi hijo cuándo nacer. Mi cuerpo es lo suficientemente inteligente para que pueda dar a luz sin problemas. Sólo necesito su ayuda. - remarcó, compartiendo una mirada de agradecimiento hacia Kate.

- Usted sabrá lo que hace, pero desde luego no voy a quedarme para verlo.

- Kate - se presentó, en un tono íntimo viendo como se alejaba la anciana.

- An - Anna. - consiguió decir después de otra contracción.

Ante tal espectáculo, no fue la única que abandonó la zona, pero si quién lo hizo por voluntad propia. A todos los pasajeros de ese vagón se les asignó un nuevo asiento en los distintos compartimentos dónde habían quedado plazas libres.

Con el vagón aislado de mirones y curiosos, Kate seguía las indicaciones y cumplía las necesidades de la parturienta para que se sintiera lo más cómoda y relajada posible. Las sabanas que le habían facilitado cubrían el suelo con la intención de hacerlo más seguro, mientras unas cuantas toallas escondían los ventanales ayudando a crear un ambiente con más intimidad.

En pocos minutos se habían convertido en su mejor confidente y apoyo, respectivamente. Anna le habló de su marido y su historia de forma resumida, sin pasar por alto las infinitas veces que le había aconsejado aplazar ese viaje de visita a su hermana, debido a su adelantado estado. De lo contrario, Kate se limitó a contarle una simple historia basada en unas vacaciones en familia y la visita sorpresa de una amiga añadiendo el deber de volver a Nueva York por trabajo. ¿Para qué atormentar a una mujer a punto de dar a luz con el asesinato de su madre y el deseo de reabrir esa herida aún y sabiendo lo que está sufriendo y sufrirá haciéndolo?

Kate movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda lentamente, aún perdida en sus cavilaciones con la mirada puesta en el exterior, mientras su mano apartaba la improvisada cortina del extremo inferior del vagón.

- ¡Kate!

Asustada por el tono de pánico de su voz al llamarla, ésta se plantó delante de ella de inmediato.

- ¡Vamos allá! ¿Preparada para verle la cara?

- Asustada... - confesó bañada en sudores.

_- Eso es lo último que quería oír..._ - comentó de manera incomprensible.

_- Lo siento... _- respondió a ello.

- Agárrate a mí y no te preocupes por hacerme daño – le ordenó, agarrándose mutuamente por el antebrazo. - Cuando sientes que viene una contracción**...**

- ¡Empuja! – terminó diciendo mezclado con un grito y las respiraciones.

No fueron conscientes del breve tiempo que le llevo dar a luz. Ambos instantes se habían detenido cuándo el pequeño pasó de las manos de Kate al pecho desnudo de su madre.

Los llantos del bebé provocaron una ovación desde ambos lados del vagón uniéndose a las risas y lágrimas y felicitaciones mutuas por parte de la madre y su improvisada matrona.

"_Dicen que el parto es uno de esos momentos que recuerdas siempre... Aho__ra lo puedo confirmar, y tu estás en él._"

Ese momento que le había tocado vivir tan directamente tomaba vida en su mente, delante de sus ojos.

El recuerdo del susurro de su nombre entre más palabras y como poco a poco la coraza que la protegía se venía abajo.

"_Después de todo, me alegro de no haber hecho caso a mi marido, de lo contrario, ni Richard ni yo te habríamos conocido."_

. . .

Sus pies seguían andando por la fuerza de sus piernas y éstas por el deseo de llegar a casa.

A la altura de su apartamento, alzó la cabeza para controlar el tráfico antes de cruzar la calle por una zona sin paso de peatones en el momento que una luz deslumbró en los cristales de las ventanas de su piso. De pie junto a ésta, la silueta de una figura humana irreconocible. Kate agarró con fuerza la manija de su maleta_, _esperando que el continuo sonido al otro lado del teléfono desapareciera dando paso a su voz.

_. . ._

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pisar el suelo de su apartamento. Otro más intenso cuándo sus ojos vieron el interior y su estado. Ni siquiera en sus peores días lo había visto tan desordenado como lo podía ver ahora. Todo parecía haber sido arrasado por un huracán. Cristales en el suelo, marcos de fotos rotos, el sofá rajado, la cocina inaccesible, el baño ocupado por personas con guantes y herramientas de trabajo, igual que el resto de las estancias, buscando cualquier posible rastro que seguían sin encontrar. Antes de meterse en su habitación comprobó si la 38 que guardaba en uno de los cajones de la cómoda , situada al lado de la entrada, seguía ahí.

- ¡No! ¡Kate, no lo abras!

El tono alarmante de su voz, la dejó temblando a pocos metros del mueble.

- Perdona. - se acercó a ella entregándole unos guantes - ¡Póntelos!

Abrirlo le llevo más tiempo que volver a cerrarlo. Todo, excepto la pistola, seguía en sus cajones. Revuelto, pero seguía ahí. Impotente, se acercó de nuevo al mueble sacando un par de folios sueltos de libreta y un bolígrafo dispuesta a hacer una lista de lo que echaba de menos.

Ryan seguía atento a cualquier hallazgo por parte de los de la científica, repasando mentalmente las sospechas de Kate a todo esto. Inquieto, la buscó encontrándola de pie cerca del tocador con un marco de fotos en sus manos.

- He vivido muchos años en este apartamento y nunca había tenido miedo hasta que ella se fue. Desde entonces... Todos estos años han sido sesiones de psicólogo, alcohol en ocasiones y un permiso de armas para llegar a sentirme nuevamente segura. Aunque cuando realmente me sentí como tal fueron los años que me vi obligada a compartir piso con un chico de la facultad con quién tuve la suerte de compartir el trabajo. Me refiero al chico que estaba conmigo grabando el día que me conociste y más tarde vino preguntando por mí en comisaría.

- Le recuerdo. ¿Ya no vive aquí?

- Llevo semanas sin saber de él. Desde el incidente. - aclaró – Vino a traerme un café, aprovechó para soltarme un sermón y se fue.

- Él sabía...

- No. - respondió sabiendo como terminaba la pregunta.

Sin darle la oportunidad de seguir la conversación, se apartó unos pasos dando un último reconocimiento a su dormitorio, parándose en el tocador para añadir los dos últimos objetos en su lista antes de abandonarla.

- Es obvio viendo el panorama, pero me siento con la obligación de preguntártelo. - hizo una pausa antes de pronunciar en voz alta lo que hacía un buen rato que vagaba por su mente – Debo alejarme de aquí por unos días, ¿no?

- Si. Voy a dejarte unos minutos para que cojas lo que necesites y después te llevaré a un sitio seguro.

- Vale... - aceptó, sabiendo que era su única opción. - ¡Oh! - se paró antes de dirigirse a por una maleta - Supuse que me la pedirías.

Kate alargó su mano ofreciéndole una hoja de papel doblada. El detective la cogió intrigado por su contenido. La desdobló. "_Objetos Robados"_. Leer esas dos palabras y la enumeración que venía debajo le hizo sonreír para sí mismo al reconocer el acierto con la opinión de su mujer acerca de ella.

. . .

Como dos extraños compartiendo un mismo espacio. Él sumido en el tráfico y las señales, concentrado en su destino. Ella hipnotizada con los ojos clavados en la ventanilla del coche. Ambos sin atreverse a decir "A".

- Hemos llegado.

Kevin tuvo que insistir. El silencio, el monótono sonido del motor junto al movimiento y el cansancio acumulado había sido suficiente para quedarse dormida.

- ¡Kate! ¡Kate! - intentó, la segunda vez con un tono más alto.

Viendo que no daba resultado, sospesó la idea de apoyar la mano en su brazo sacudiéndola tímidamente.

- Kate, hemos llegado.

Jenny, de pie en la entrada, miraba curiosa a su marido. Sin percatarse de ello, se acercó al lado del conductor llamando su atención.

- ¿Pensáis quedaros aquí toda la noche? ¡Vamos!

Entrar en una casa desconocida, de invitada, no había sido nunca de su agrado. Solía evitar tener que pasar por ello, evitar sentirse cómo se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Los Doyle eran su segunda familia, pero las razones que le había argumentado Kevin por negarse a dejarla con ellos no le dejaron otra opción que aceptar su propuesta.

- ¿Estás segura de querer dormir aquí?

- Lo estoy.

- Está bien, no me voy a oponer si es lo que quieres.

- La verdad es que sólo quiero cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de todo hasta mañana, así que es perfecto. ¡Estoy reventada!

- Los viajes largos ya son de por sí agotadores, y en tu caso has tenido trasbordo, por lo tanto...

- Si... - contestó con media sonrisa tímida asomando por sus labios. - Pero a veces son distintos a lo que te imaginas.

- Siento meterme dónde no me llaman, pero eso suena a... "_He conocido a alguien interesante_"

- ¡Sí! - afirmó rotundamente con una amplia sonrisa. - Fue... - empezó sin terminar la frase – Ha sido... dios! No sé como contarlo.

- No importa, creo que se a lo que te refieres.

El timbre de la puerta y el "_Voy yo_" de Ryan intrigó a ambas.

- No me dijiste que tendríamos más huéspedes. - le reprochó Jenny.

- ¡Hola! ¡Pasa! - saludó.

- Turno Doble, lo siento. - comentó la invitada al tiempo de entrar y esperar que Kevin cerrara la puerta.

- Están en el salón. - le indicó.

La cara de sorpresa agradable de Jenny no se pareció a la de Kate, por lo que Ryan intervino confesando haberla llamado suponiendo que se sentiría más cómoda pudiendo charlar con alguien conocido.

En silencio, soltando algunas preguntas y respuestas cómo_ "Como estás"_ "_Bien, cansada..."_ para disimular, Lanie espero hasta el cierre de la puerta para hacerle esa pregunta que llevaba en su cabeza desde su última llamada.

- ¿Los has traído?

- En la maleta oscura, dentro de mi neceser.

Mientras Lanie buscaba los test de embarazo, Kate se acomodó sin evitar llevar sus manos en (a) su vientre.

- ¡Joder! - soltó una vez los tuvo en sus manos. - ¿Has pensando en la probabilidad del 10% de error?

- Sí, pero Lanie... Tres y los tres positivos, sinceramente, creo que el tan por ciento de error es mínimo.

- Antes de conocer tu historia con Mike me hacia feliz la idea de que estuvieras embarazada. Ahora desearía que todo fuera cosa de mi imaginación.

- Mañana a las nueve tengo hora en el ginecólogo. Después he quedado con esa mujer que me llamó por lo del collar.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Me encantaría, pero prefiero sola.

- Llámame cuando salgas.

- Tengo que acercarme a la comisaria de todos modos.

- ¿Por lo del piso?

- No exactamente. Ryan va ayudarme con la investigación y me aseguró que intentará que pueda acceder a los archivos para que pueda revisar el expediente del caso de mi madre.

- ¡Estáis locos! ¿Has pensado que va hacer Rodgers cuando se entere de lo que estáis haciendo? ¿Qué va hacer con Ryan? Kate, esto no es un juego y él se está jugando la placa en esto!

- No quiero que se juegue el puesto por mí, por eso lo haré a mi manera. Él solo me ayudará sin ayudarme...

- Resumiendo, que vamos acabar todos encerrados. Ryan, tú , yo y Jenny y tu padre por cómplices.

- Eres una exagerada...

. . .

Pasarse casi toda la noche despierto, recuperando el tiempo perdido, hacia presencia en las ojeras de Rick, todo lo contrario a la cara radiante de felicidad de su hija y la emoción que la embargaba por el viaje a Australia.

- ¡Buenos días! - saludó Martha, después del abrazo efusivo de su nieta en mitad de las escaleras. - ¡Alguien se ha levantado enérgica esta mañana!

- Los nervios del viaje... - comentó su padre. - ¿Y tú qué haces tan temprano?

- He quedado con unas amigas. - murmuró sin darle importancia - Por cierto, ¿todo esto es el desayuno? Creo que alguien se ha levantado temprano por falta de sueño...

- Ya que no voy a saber qué comerá en Australia, quería que se fuera con el estómago lleno.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti cariño – le confesó.

- Y yo de ella – respondió él mirando al final de las escaleras – Ha sabido llevar todo esto mucho mejor que yo. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados por mi culpa y ayer le prometí que pasaríamos juntos las últimas horas antes de llevarla al aeropuerto.

- ¡Mi hijo ha vuelto! - comentó, despeinándolo.

El vaivén de Alexis por el piso de arriba se convirtió en parte de la banda sonora mientras terminaban de desayunar.

Por primera vez después de muchos meses el Rick que se reflejaba en el espejo no era el mismo encerrado en sí mismo, conformista e incapaz de superar el dolor, la muerte y el vacío de alguien querido. Ahora empezaba a sentir la necesidad de seguir adelante con su vida. Aprender a vivir con los buenos momentos del pasado.

- Papá... ¡vaya! Te recuerdo que no vamos a ninguna condecoración.

- ¿Demasiado elegante?

- Un poco, pero te sienta genial el traje.

- ¿Entonces...? - la miró pidiendo consejo.

- ¡Olvida la corbata! - ordenó - Y desabróchate un par de botones, a mamá siempre le gustabas más. Y no te olvides de la colonia. Te espero fuera.

Rick volvió a centrarse en su imagen en el espejo. Se deshizo de la corbata, se recompuso la camisa, se echó colonia, se pasó la mano por el pelo, peinándose, y abandonó su habitación llevando la americana colgada de su brazo con las llaves de ambos coches en su mano.

- ¡Válgame Dios! Richard... - se impresionó su madre.

Espero que no te importe ser tema de conversación entre las madres de mis amigas...

- Si no supiera que tu cita es con tu hija, pensaría que escondes algo.

- Muchas gracias a las dos... - agradeció escondiendo su As debajo entre sus manos - Alexis, ¿Ferrari o Lancia con chófer? - le planteó, dejando su americana apoyada en una de sus maletas, sosteniendo una llave en cada mano.

- ¿Y esto? ¿Puedo elegir? - cuestionó, compartiendo una mirada de sorpresa con su abuela, también impresionada por el cambio de su hijo.

- No hagas que me arrepiente...

Dicho esto, le quitó las llaves del Lancia de la mano para dejarlas en el mueble entregándoselas a su abuela, eligiendo finalmente las del Ferrari como su única e irrefutable elección.

- ¿Me dejas conducir? - se arriesgó a pedir.

- No abuses – contestó, quitándole las llaves de las manos – ¿Te despediste de la abuela?

- Hmm – respondió, negando a soltarse de su cintura, ni su abuela la suya.

- Entonces, vámonos!

- Disfruta mucho cariño! - volvió a recordar.

- Lo haré y tú cuida de papá!

- Lo prometo.

- Cuando la haya dejado vendré a dejar el coche y me iré a comisaría.

- ¿Vendrás a comer?

- ¿Te invito a comer fuera?

- ¡Tú ganas!

- Luego te llamó.

Plantó un beso en la mejilla de su madre y se fue llevándose la parte pesada del equipaje.

Martha se quedó unos minutos absorta por el cambio de su hijo. El timbre de la puerta le volvió a la realidad. Recordando que tenía una cita a la qué acudir.

- Traigo un paquete para Richard A. Rodgers.

- Si llega a venir unos minutos antes, le hubiera encontrado.

- No importa. - dijo restando importancia al que no estuviera el destinatario – Con su firma es suficiente.

- Ok... - dijo Martha, mientras firmaba. - Aquí tienes.

- Y aquí tiene su paquete. ¡Que tenga buenos días!

- ¡Igualmente!

Martha iba andando paulatinamente palpando lo que podría esconder el paquete llegando a la conclusión que se trataba de algún libro o carpetas supuestamente llenas de documentos por el tamaño de folio DIN-A4 y la rigidez del contenido al intentar doblarlo con sumo cuidado. Abandonando su curiosidad, dejó el sobre encima de la mesa de su despacho, buscando lo que realmente le interesaba.

En el segundo cajón, una bolsita de terciopelo de color morada resguardaba el anillo y la cadena que lo sujetaba. Sintiéndose mal sabiendo lo que suponía aquel misterio con esa chica a quién ella conocería en unas horas, por engañarle y hacer lo que iba hacer a escondidas de él, cogió la bolsita guardándola entre sus manos, antes de que el arrepentimiento llamara a su puerta.

. . .

Sus propios consejos no eran suficientes para parar el tic nervioso de su pierna. Desde el "enseguida te llamaremos" había tenido tiempo a ojear la _Vogue_ y l'_Esscense_, por no hablar de las veces que había repasado los rótulos de las paredes: "Prohibido Fumar" con un cigarrillo y la señal de prohibido y "Silencio" con la misma señal de prohibición, pero ésta vez con un teléfono móvil en el medio. Posters maternos, cuadros de pintores reconocidos o ni siquiera conocidos... Kate soltó un suspiro, recostando la espalda mientras se miraba las uñas teniendo la cabeza entre otro sitio.

- Katherine Beckett.

- ¡Si! - respondió, con una sonrisa en su rostro agradeciendo que la espera se hubiera terminado.

- Ya puedes pasar. - la enfermera cerró la puerta y siguió hablando- Bajará enseguida. Cámbiate de mientras, sólo la parte de abajo – remarcó – puedes quedarte con la camiseta.

Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado desde que se había tumbado en la camilla, la puerta de la consulta se abrió dando paso a una cara conocida.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! - exclamó un hombre de mediana edad, con ímpetu – Y ya veo que estás preparada así que vamos a ver quién hay aquí dentro...

- Siento decirlo, pero espero que nadie...

- A parte de este pequeña duda, ¿todo bien?

- MmHmm… - contestó, preocupada por lo que la sonda pudiera estar mostrando en el monitor.

**-** Relájate, puedo respirar tus nervios...

- Lo estoy.

- Tranquila... - intento calmarla. - Cuándo me llamaste dijiste que te habías hecho un test y había dado positivo.

- Tres. Fueron tres. Por seguridad...

- ¿Los has traído? Me gustaría verlos.

- Sí. ¿Puedes acercarme el bolso? Ahí detrás, en la silla.

Kate rebuscó entre sus cosas, entregándoselos. Éste esbozó una sonrisa al reconocer el diseño de la caja.

- Puedes vestirte. No estás embarazada. - dijo con total naturalidad.

- ¿De verdad? - soltó sorprendida – ¿Y los test?

- Vístete y hablamos.

Los nervios seguían instalados en su interior, pero no dejar de recordar el "No" le iba aliviando todos los dolores de cabeza y pensamientos que había compartido con Lanie la noche anterior.

- No eres la primera que me viene con un test de embarazo, ese test en concreto, con un resultado y una vez aquí la realidad es otra. Ni soy el único que se ha visto con ese problema. Poco a poco están siendo apartados del mercado.

- Entonces, dos rayitas significa no embarazo y una embarazada...

- Efectivamente. Cuando lo correcto es justo lo contrario.

- ¿Y mi retraso? Los vómitos...

- En el retraso yo dejaría de preocuparme, el embarazo está totalmente descartado, por lo tanto sólo debes relajarte. En cuanto a los vómitos, pediré que te den hora para unos análisis completos incluido de alergias. Sé que no es mi especialidad, pero creo recordar que tus padres eran alérgicos a algunos alimentos.

- ¿Podría ocurrir, después de treinta años comiendo esos alimentos?

- El cuerpo es un misterio Kate. No te preocupes, mientras tanto intenta evitarlos.

- Lo haré. - prometió - ¡Gracias!

Kate hizo ademán de levantarse, a lo que el ginecólogo la acompañó hasta la salida aprovechando para llevar unos historiales a recepción.

- ¿Qué hay de tu padre? Desde que empezó el verano ya no he vuelto a verle.

- En los Hamptons. Hemos pasado prácticamente todo el mes de Julio juntos, y ahora el sigue allí y yo de vuelta por Nueva York.

- Me alegra oír que estáis bien. - confesó parándose delante del mostrador. – Viendo lo que veo... - tanteó - Cuando hayan acabado con la instalación del ordenador principal te llamaran para concretar día y hora para los análisis.

- No hay problema.

- ¡Cuídate Kate!

Ambos se estrecharon en un suave abrazo. Y con un dulce gesto con la mano por parte de Kate se alejó despidiéndose.

. . .

"_Avenida Central Park Oeste, a las diez y media, entre e__l alquiler de bicis, el quiosco y la entrada de metro." _Kate repasaba mentalmente el sitio y la hora dónde había quedado con su cita cuando se percató que la estaban llamando.

- La curiosidad mató gato, ¿lo sabías?

- Déjate de frases y dime que te ha dicho. - respondió Lanie al otro lado de la línea.

- Después hablamos, ahora estoy llegando y ya voy unos minutos tarde.

- ¡Vamos! Sólo un sí o un no. - suplicó.

- Lanie, más tarde. Tengo que colgar.

Guardándolo en el bolso, se acercó al grupo de gente que esperaba para cruzar la calle. Al cambio de la señal, al igual que todos avanzó despacio sin perder de vista a una mujer muy bien vestida que estaba comprando una revista en el quisco.

- ¡Disculpe! - llamó su atención. - ¿Martha? Soy Katherine Beckett.

- Oh – reaccionó sorprendida – Perdóname, intenté hacerme una idea de cómo podías ser por la voz...

- Se esperaba alguien diferente...

- Si... - confesó – Y me alegra saber que estaba equivocada. Un place conocerte.

Ambas se estrecharon la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro y la vergüenza haciendo presencia en las mejillas de Kate.

- Imagino que no tienes mucho tiempo, así que_..._ - Martha abrió su bolso de mano sacando la bolsita de terciopelo.

- Sigo preguntándome cómo consiguió relacionarlo conmigo. - manifestó, volviendo a tener en sus manos lo que había creído perdido. - Por otro lado... - siguió – sólo puedo darle las gracias por haberse molestado en encontrarme para devolvérmelo. Significa mucho para mí – titubeó.

- En realidad...

Oír y ver la emoción de Katherine en su voz y en sus ojos mientras le daba las gracias hizo que se negara en aceptarlo, dispuesta a sincerarse con ella.

- Pensaba que sería más fácil... Lo siento. - se disculpó, dejándola con un enorme interrogante. - ¿Tienes tiempo? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

- Si, no hay problema.

Llevando todo el peso de la situación con ella, se agarró al brazo de Kate dirigiéndola hacia la entrada de Central Park.

- Antes de nada, ¿te extrañó que no te dijera mi apellido?

- ¿Sinceramente? Sí. Un poco.

- No tengo nada que esconder, excepto que de vez en cuando hago las compras con la visa de hijo, pero por ahora eso no se considera un delito, ¿no crees? - comentó en un susurró cuya respuesta fue afirmativa por su parte. - Si no lo hice, fue por...

- Por mi difícil relación con su hijo.

Martha paro de repente, la miró a los ojos y retomo la marcha pausadamente sin soltarse de su brazo.

- Me gusta estar al día de los sucesos de y en Nueva York. - prosiguió Kate - Y hace un año y unos meses el tiroteo en esa nave industrial y la bala que se llevó a la inspectora Blaine fue noticia en todos los periódicos, revistas y canales de noticias, etc. Por aquel entonces trabajaba en el mundo de los rumores, las especulaciones... No supe con quien iba a encontrarme hasta que acabé de cruzar la calle y la vi girarse hacía mí. Desde aquel momento se me fueron las dudas.

- Estoy impresionada. Sabes tú más de mí que yo de tí, sin tener en cuenta las veces que he oído tú nombre éste último mes. - añadió, pasando por alto lo raro que iba a sonar en oídos de la aludida.

- ¿Está segura de eso? - preguntó incrédula.

- Palabra de madre. Y por favor, no me hables de usted.

- Cualquier cosa que le dijiste, puedo imaginar que no fueron palabras amables.

- Hmm… - murmuró, dándole la razón – Siempre pensé que exageraba y si te hubiera conocido antes, yo mismo le habría tirado de las orejas. - aclaró a fin de hacerla sonreír - Aunque – añadió – las últimas semanas ha estado muy pendiente del teléfono, deseando que le devolvieras la llamada.

- He estado en Hamptons con mi padre. Necesitaba desconectar y lo primero que hice al llegar fue dejarlo olvidado en mi habitación.

- Qué sepas que insistí en eso, pero sentía como si hablara por las paredes.

- No importa.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

- Claro. Adelante.

- Me he dado cuenta que acaricias mucho el anillo. ¿Pertenecía a alguien especial? ¿Alguien a quien perdiste?

Lo que se imaginaba que saldría a la luz la obligó a disminuir el paso cuyo gesto, Martha lo aprovechó para invitarla a sentase.

- Era de mi madre. Murió hace trece años en un tiroteo siendo... - Kate dudó en seguir hablando al reconocer por segunda vez la melodía de su móvil. - Lo siento Martha, debo irme.

- No te disculpes, lo entiendo.

- Ha sido un placer conocerte.

- Cuídate cielo.

Martha se le acercó rodeándola entre sus brazos, reconfortándola con unas palmadas en la espalda y el susurro de un _"sé fuerte"._ Respondiendo a ello con una mirada de agradecimiento, Kate se despidió acelerando el paso al dar media vuelta, dirigiéndose al exterior del parque para pedir un taxi, mandando un _whatsapp_ a Ryan respondiendo _"Estoy de camino. Diez minutos"_ a su intranquilidad.


	22. Chapter 22

**VEINTIDÓS**

Todo lo que llevaba rato repasando carecía de sentido.

Le había costado abrir la carpeta. Ver las fotos y leer cada línea de ese expediente significaba un nudo en la garganta y una acumulación de fuerzas para no llorar. Sus pupilas recorrían las líneas del expediente deteniéndose en cada palabra, arrugando el entrecejo más veces de las que habría imaginado. Ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de basarse en las palabras exactas cuándo le tomaron declaración como testigo directo. La redacción era confusa y equívoca en algunos puntos, aquello no se sostenía por ningún vértice.

Molesta por lo descubierto, cambió de página buscando información sobre el arma homicida. Leía entre líneas. Sus dedos vagaban perdidos por la página. Volvió a revisar la misma hoja al creer haber leído lo que buscaba.

- ¿QUÉ?! - exclamó en voz alta, tapándose la boca de inmediato.

Cada segundo ahí sentada con el expediente del caso de su madre abierto en su regazo le hacía comprender en la gran mentira que había estado viviendo los últimos doce años, casi un año después del accidente cuándo éste quedó archivado como caso cerrado. Juzgando y culpando a quien no había hecho otra cosa que defender y luchar por demostrar la veracidad de unas pruebas que habían terminado etiquetadas como irrelevantes.

- ¡Beckett!

Su corazón se aceleró al oír pronunciar su nombre.

- [_Suspiro_] Genial... - susurró – ¿Sabes? Podría pensar que me sigues...

Cerró la carpeta impidiendo verle de qué se trataba, cayéndosele la foto del interior al levantarse.

- Y por favor, ahórrate tu interrogatorio, nada de lo que puedas preguntarme es de tu incumbencia. - siguió hablando de espaldas a él

- La conozco. - admitió mirando la fotografía.

Los segundos que tardó en darse la vuelta y a quitársela de las manos, Richard pudo contrastar el parecido en ambas.

- Te pareces mucho.

Ignorando el comentario, se cruzó el bolso en el hombro alejándose.

- Los problemas no se irán alejándote de mí, ni evitándome... - le insinuó agarrándola por el brazo al pasar por su lado. - Déjame ayudarte. - se ofreció liberándola de su mano.

- ¿Qué? Ni en mis peores sueños. - contraatacó.

- [_Suspiro_]Escucha..._ - _empezó, queriendo relajar la situación_ - _Sé que pensarás que no puedo entenderte, pero te entiendo y conozco tus razones y el porqué de tu comportamiento, tu afán por castigarme...

- ¡Olvídalo! - le cortó – No me conoces, no sabes nada de mí, así que...

- Entonces, deja que lo haga. - el silencio les acompaño después de su confesión antes de qué se atreviera a romperlo otra vez - ¡Déjame ayudarte! - insistió.

- Te lo dije una vez. ¡No es tu lucha!

- Pero podría serlo si me dejaras... - el miedo en sus ojos respecto a su propuesta le hizo desistir. - Mira, sé que no es fácil, pero ayudaría si dejaras de verme como lo que te empeñas a creer que soy. No soy tu enemigo, Kate.

Le escuchaba. Intentaba comprender sus palabras y lo que pretendía con su discurso, pero no podía mantener el control de su cuerpo; moviéndose sin saber qué postura adoptar, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

- Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, por eso yo no he estado hablando contigo, ni he estado aquí – continuó, después de una pausa al ver cómo volvía a cambiar de lado, delatándose con su comportamiento. - pero no puedo dejar que te lleves el expediente del caso de tu madre.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Nunca pensé que me harías ésta pregunta. - se sinceró - Creía que conocías mi mundo, a menos...

- Sólo quería saber si fue alguien que conozco, _o creía conocer –_ añadió comentándolo para sí misma.

- Tienes a alguien en mente – confirmó observándola. - ¿Por qué él?

- ¿Además de inspector y jefe eres lector de mentes? ¿Sabes en quién estoy pensando?

- No, y no.

- ¿Entonces...?

Rick quiso mantener la intriga por un instante dándole una respuesta en lenguaje corporal y gestual; encogiéndose de hombros con una graciosa y dulce mueca en su rostro.

- Está bien, dime algo: ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Y... - añadió, manteniendo así el turno de palabra - ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sé que no vas aprovecharlo para...?

- No puedes estar hablando enserio – intervino – Soy policía, no un asesino. Soy consciente de dónde me meto, sólo espero que tu también aunque algo me dice que sí y no te importa lo difícil y peligroso qué pueda llegar a convertirse. - Kate apartó la mirada de la suya - He visto esta actitud antes – confesó, apoyándose a las estanterías contrarias dónde había encontrado el expediente – La misma fuerza, las mismas ganas de luchar y el valor de tirarse al vacío si es necesario...

- Te refieres a Kyra. - interpretó, mirándole de reojo.

- Cuando te dije que no podías llevártelo – dijo, centrándose en el presente – hablaba enserio, pero sólo dije que tu no podías – enfatizó – no dije nada de mí...

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada en el otro; ella sorprendida y confusa, él mostrándose como había sido siempre, dejando atrás sus diferencias por su parte. Richard alargó su mano esperando a que le entregase la carpeta.

- No eres la única a quién le gustan los riesgos. - intentó convencerla.

En contra de sí misma, la apartó de su pecho cediéndosela. Rick la tomó colocándola entre unas hojas para reciclar que había recogido de encima de unas cajas al darse cuenta de lo que llevaba colgado en su cuello.

- ¡Vamos!

Expectante por lo que pudiera venir a continuación, se acercó a la mesa de Ryan al ver su expresión de miedo viéndola aparecer con su jefe, mientras éste anotaba algo en un post-it, entregándoselo a Esposito.

- ¡Richard!

- ¡Madre! - exclamó al verla salir de su despacho. - ¿Qué haces...? Lo siento, enseguida nos vamos – rectificó, al acordarse de su cita para comer juntos.

Martha se mantuvo en el marco de la puerta compartiendo, inevitablemente, una mirada de soslayó con Katherine.

- Querido, será mejor que te espere fuera - propuso.

- ¡No! Quiero presentarte alguien. - dijo, girándose momentáneamente antes de finalizar la charla con su agente.

- ¿Sra Rodgers? Me llamo Katherine Beckett. - se lanzó

- ¡Oh..! – intentó parecer sorprendida – ¡Sí! He oído hablar de ti... Es un placer conocerte.

- De nuevo... - añadió su hijo dirigiéndose a ellas a su vez pendiente de la llamaba que llevaba a cabo Esposito.

Encubriéndose la una a la otra, fingiendo no saber el motivo de sus palabras, Martha respondió por las dos.

- Cariño, ¿de qué estás hablando?

- ¿De verdad? Madre sabes muy bien...

- No te atreverás... - le interrumpió Kate dejando a quienes estaban más cerca expectantes por su intervención – Antes de decirle nada a tu madre deberías saber toda la historia; sólo escucha – manifestó, haciendo que las miradas se centrasen en ella por diferentes motivos - Hace una semana llamé al número que encontré repetidas veces en mis llamadas entrantes, pero no contestó nadie. A las pocas horas volvieron a llamarme, primero pensé que sería ese el mismo número, pero vi que era distinto. Al momento de descolgar sólo fue la voz de una mujer pidiéndome disculpas y asegurándome que tenía algo que me pertenecía, pero esta mañana cuándo iba a cruzar la calle la reconocí. Ahí fue cuando lo entendí todo. - terminó, llevando su mano al anillo.

- Y no sabes cuánto me alegro de haberte conocido Katherine - se acercó, mostrándose afectiva.

- Sólo Kate. - puntualizó.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Richard? - se le dirigió su madre

- Gracias por devolvérselo, madre. Te lo agradezco. - respondió, sabiendo como alegrar sus oídos, muy a su pesar.

Igual que lo demás, alrededor de ese murmullo de comentarios y onomatopeyas de sorpresa y curiosidad, todos se centraron en el mensajero que acababa de salir del ascensor.

- Disculpen, ¿la Srta Katherine Beckett?

La aludida se dio la vuelta encontrándose un chico mayor de veintisiete, con el pelo rubio y muy buena planta llevando un ramo en sus manos junto a un paquete resguardado en su bandolera.

- ¡Soy yo! - respondió confusa al ver las flores.

- Esto es para ti – se las entregó – va con ese paquete.

- ¿Estás seguro que es para mí? - pregunto desconfiada, antes de firmar.

- Sí, excepto que conozcas a alguien que se llame como tú, lo cual lo dudo. - comentó sarcástico, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Si... ¡Gracias! - se despidió, devolviéndole el bolígrafo.

- ¡Es precioso! - expresó Martha mirando a su hijo – ¿Tienes idea quien te lo manda? Hay una tarjeta.

- Quiero creer que sí – contestó, sacándola del centro del ramo y abriendo el sobre.

- ¿Y...? - intervino Ryan.

- No lo sé, pone "Abre la caja"

- Parece que a tu admirador secreto le gusta el misterio... - siguió comentando Martha.

- A mi padre hay dos cosas que le divierten: el misterio y ponerme en evidencia.

- Entonces, ¿es tu padre quien te lo manda? - insistió, sintiendo los ojos de su hijo pegados a ella.

- El ramo es muy parecido al que llevó mi madre en su boda. Poca gente sabe... sabía – rectificó – mis gustos por las flores. Puedo imaginar que hay aquí dentro.

Su reacción fue inesperada. El tiempo que le llevo terminar de desenvolver y abrir la caja sin apartar la tapa del todo, espiando si contenía lo que estaba intuyendo, la cerró con un golpe seco, agarró el ramo y lo tiró a la papelera más cercana junto con la tarjeta partida en dos.

- ¿Beckett...?

Su repentino cambio de expresión le preocupó. Insistiendo, mientras ella intentaba mantener la calma y encontraba el valor para no perder los nervios.

- ¡Ryan, tenemos que hablar! - pronunció, levantándose con la caja en sus manos y obligándole a andar.

- ¡Hey! - Rick se precipitó, deteniéndola. - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hay en la caja? - preguntó, mirándola – ¿Ryan?

Ambos de debatieron en una lucha en silencio a base de miradas.

- Kate... - pronunció finalmente el agente.

- Ok. - bisbiseó, dirigiéndose a Rick - ¿Podemos...?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando paso a Esposito, quien nadie había visto salir, y otro agente escoltando a un hombre de unos sesenta años vestido con traje. Sus ojos volaron hacia él dejando las palabras al vacío.

- ¡Vamos! - articuló, echándose a un lado para que entrara ella primero.

- ¡Más tarde! Antes tengo que hablar con él.

Sin soltar la caja le quitó el expediente de sus manos, apresurándose hacia los agentes en dirección a la sala dónde había visto que lo llevaban.

- ¡No! ¡Kate, espera! - gritó el capitán.

Este maldijo a regañadientes al cerrarle la puerta en sus narices. Aún y sabiendo el error que estaba cometiendo dejándoles a solas, se dirigió a Ryan obligándole a entrar con él al otro lado de la sala; viéndose obligado a cancelar la comida con su madre.

En sus ojos llevaba escrita la palabra rabia en frente de quien no era capaz de mirarla.

- Antes de saber que volvería a verle no pensaba que iba a decirlo. No sabe cuánto me alegro de verle, Sr. Salazar.

Tomándose su tiempo, dándose el poder de lidiar ese asunto a su manera, retiró la silla para sentarse. Deslizó la carpeta a un lado, abrió la caja sacando una fotografía mostrándosela a su inesperada visita.

- ¿Se acuerda de ella? - le preguntó, señalando a su madre.

- No. - respondió con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Está usted seguro? Se la voy a acercar más para que pueda verla mejor, pero no la toque ya hay suficiente con mis huellas...

- Lo siento, no sé quién es. - repitió.

- Entiendo. La foto tiene unos años, a lo mejor con éstas...

Retiró la foto en color, sacando las del forense de la carpeta, enseñándoselas, una al lado de la otra.

- ¿Qué me dice? ¿Mejor? - prosiguió, tragándose sus emociones.

El hombre apartó la mirada pronunciando unas palabras que no llegó a entender por lo que le presionó a repetirlas.

- Siento su pérdida.

- No intenté ablandarme con algo que me dijo hace trece años. He crecido Sr Salazar y si hay algo que no puedo soportar es que me mientan, ¡como hizo usted con el caso de mi madre!

El tono de Kate había ganado unos decibelios desde que había empezado a conversar con él. Ese cambio brusco al final de la frase obligó a compartir una mirada de alerta entre los dos hombres que lo seguían con atención desde el otro lado de la sala.

- ¡Firme! - le exigió, acercándole una hoja en blanco y un bolígrafo.

De la carpeta sacó la hoja dónde había visto su firma para situarla al lado de la reciente y compararlas.

- Ya veo... - comentó comprobando como parecían aparentemente distintas, excepto por el trazo y una pequeña irregularidad en la S. - ¿Me toma por estúpida? ¿De verdad cree que necesito su firma? Le conozco demasiado bien Igor, no necesito ni su firma, ni su identificación, ni nada que me diga quién es usted.

- Tiene que parar. - procuró decir sin que le traicionaran los nervios.

- ¿Disculpe?

- No puedo.

Incapaz de seguir sentada, se levantó caminando por la habitación en todas las direcciones posibles.

- No me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo innecesariamente. - Rompió el silencio, situándose a su derecha dejando el peso del cuerpo en sus manos, apoyadas en la mesa. - Me ha reconocido desde el primer momento que me vio entrar. Sabía de qué le iba hablar y esperaba que no le sacase las fotos, pero sabía que lo haría por qué usted ha acordado un pacto de silencio.

Contando los segundos antes de seguir hablando se separó de la mesa empujando su silla hacia atrás con la ayuda del pie.

- ¿Qué le parece si hablamos de su familia? ¿Cómo está María? ¿Y sus hijos, Vicky y Jo? - continuó dando la vuelta a la mesa, arrastrando la caja por encima de la mesa.

- Por favor... - suplicó con un nudo en la garganta, sólo de pensar por donde iban sus palabras.

- ¿Suena desesperante sólo de pensar que les pueda llegar a ocurrir algo malo, no? - puso la mano en el interior de la caja agarrando el segundo objeto que contenía - ¿Le suena esto? Apuesto a que una muy parecida le estuvo apuntando cuando juró guardar silencio.

Al sacar la pistola Richard y Ryan empezaron alarmarse.

- ¿! Qué demonios...!? - exclamó.

- Oh no... - suspiró el agente.

Rodgers volvió la cabeza mirando a Ryan intuyendo que sabía algo de ella que él desconocía. Una parte de él le decía que preguntase por esa información, la otra intentaba creer que de haber sido peligroso, a pesar de serlo, su agente ya habría entrado a detenerla.

El entorno que rodeaba a Kate se iba cargando. Llevaban quince minutos, nada comparado con lo mucho que les parecía a ambos, aunque no lo suficiente para ella, no hasta que no lograse sacarle un nombre.

- Confié en usted cuándo no podía hacerlo con nadie más. ¡Necesitaba confiar en usted! ¿sabe? Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué me mintió? - le preguntó con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

- No lo entiende. - confesó, temblando.

- ¡Exacto! - afirmó dejando caer el puño sobre la mesa - ¡No lo entiendo! No puedo entenderlo y me gustaría saber qué motivos tiene para esconder y manipular información de vital importancia para mí. - estalló.

- Olvídalo... - murmuró.

Fuera de sí, lo agarró bruscamente llevándoselo contra la pared.

- Olvídese de qué lo olvida. - le garantizó.

- Entonces acabara como ella. - confesó abrumado.

- ¡Nombres! - gritó.

"_¡Katie!_"

- ¡He dicho nombres! - repitió, ignorando su voz.

"¡_Cariño, es suficiente!_"

Richard salió a detenerla en el momento que Ryan presenciaba como ella misma le soltaba, asustada por algún motivo. El detective salió al mismo tiempo que ella presenciando como Richard se veía obligado a echarse a un lado al abrirse la puerta de repente dejando paso a una visión de Kate.

- ¿Era quién creo que era?

Lanie se ausentó de su escenario habitual parar acercarse a comisaria después de un mensaje alarmante de Kevin. Cruzándose con ella al pasar.

- Lo imaginé - dijo, viendo la expresión de su compañero.

Mientras la forense daba media vuelta suponiendo dónde la encontraría, Martha volvía a pisar la comisaria cargada de bolsas con la intención de trasladar la comida con su hijo a su sitio de trabajo.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - se interesó, al verles a todos mirándose unos a otros sin moverse.

- No tengo ni idea, sra. - contestó Esposito igual de confundido, ofreciéndose para llevar las bolsas a la habitación donde solían reunirse.

- ¡Richard!

- ¿!Madre?! Creía que te habías ido.

- Lo hice, pero no me apetecía comer sola, así que he trasladado la comida a aquí.

- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. - reconoció.

- ¿Va todo bien?

- Ahora mismo no sé qué decirte. - se sinceró – Esposito, llévelo a una celda. - le mandó, señalando a Igor sentado en el suelo -Y dile que cuando decida colaborar, estaremos encantados de hablar con él.

- Sí señor.

- Ryan, conmigo – le ordenó entrando ambos en la sala - Recoge todo esto y haz que analicen lo que había en la caja y también la tarjeta del ramo, con suerte habrá huellas de alguien, e intentad encontrar la tienda de dónde ha salido.

- Me pongo a ello. - respondió saliendo de allí.

Martha se acercó a su hijo reconfortándole colocando la mano en su espalda.

- Kyra hizo lo imposible por este caso. Por mucho que intentase convencerla que no era culpa suya, ella se sentía culpable por haber disparado a esa mujer. No dejaba de atormentarse por no haber sido capaz de adivinar los movimientos del asesino.

- Ambos hicisteis lo que en ese momento sentíais y Kyra lo sabía.

- ¿Crees que ella también lo sabe?

- Beckett es una mujer inteligente. No ha tenido una adolescencia fácil y ahora necesita tiempo para asimilar lo que ocurre. Tiempo para volver a confiar en alguien que pueda ayudarla.

Richard recogió todas las fotos y las hojas que había encima de la mesa guardándolo de nuevo en la carpeta a la vez que asumía y escuchaba las palabras de su madre.

- ¿Vamos a comer? - propuso - Me muero de hambre.

- ¡Por favor!

Ayudando a su madre a sacar los envases de la bolsa, curioseando por saber que contenía cada uno adivinándolo en ocasiones por el olor, se disculpo saliendo en busca de sus hombres.

- ¡Ryan! ¡Esposito! ¿Podéis venir un momento, por favor? - les llamó desde el marco de la puerta.

Ambos agentes se acercaron sintiendo envidia al contemplar ese festín.

- Tomad asiento y serviros - les ofreció.

- Vamos chicos, hay comida de sobra para los cuatro - añadió Martha observándoles incrédulos por las palabras de su superior.

Aceptando su invitación por la insistencia de Martha, los dos agentes se sentaron en frente de él con ésta presidiendo la mesa, asumiendo el role de mediadora sabiendo el escaso trato personal que habían teniendo hasta hoy y lo insólita que les resultaba aquella situación.

Los baños empezaban a ser un escenario común para la periodista y la forense.

- Esta situación empieza a resultar ridícula, ¿sabes? Además, no pienso irme. Llevo toda la mañana esperando que me devuelvas la llamada.

Katherine se había encerrado. A parte de sus sollozos y un prologando silencio su amiga no había obtenido respuesta a su insistencia.

Agobiada por las cuatro paredes de ese cubículo, abrió el pestillo saliendo como si no no hubiera nadie más, ignorándola.

- Finalmente... - escupió antes de ser capaz de reservase ese pensamiento para sí misma -¿Estás bien? - añadió inmediatamente.

Con las manos debajo del grifo, refrescándose la cara para evitar una conversación, no dejaba de pensar como seguir huyendo de ella.

- ¡Está bien! No quieres hablar. Lo he pillado. ¿Puedes decirme al menos si estás o no embarazada? Antes de qué...

- No. - contestó, apoyada en la pica del baño sin mirarla.

- ¿No? - dijo, con la esperanza de volver a oír su voz. - Vaya... Me alegro. - prosiguió viendo que esto no iba a ocurrir.

Debatiéndose en una lucha interna durante unos largos e interminables minutos, estalló.

- Tienes que parar. Sé que no quieres hablar y prefieres estar encerrada en ti misma, pero lo que está ocurriendo es... Kate, ¡no puedes seguir con esto! Te está hundiendo, ¿no lo ves? Entiendo tu furia por lo que sea que hay detrás de todo esto o lo que haya podido pasar ahí fuera antes de que llegara, pero tienes que parar.

Esperando lo esperado, Lanie vio como se le cruzaba por delante alejándose de los baños molesta por lo que acababa de oír. Al contrario de lo que ella hubiera querido, salió detrás suyo.

- ¡Kate! - la llamó repetidas veces! - ¡No vas a solucionar nada alejándote, ni evitándome! - gritó persiguiéndola por la comisaria.

Era la segunda vez en ese día que oía aquellas palabras. Sacando fuerzas de alguna parte de ella con el fin de encontrar un poco de tranquilidad, se dio la vuelta dispuesta hacerle frente dando su opinión.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hablar. Es lo que hacen las amigas cuando una tiene problemas. Una habla, la otra escucha y da su opinión y aunque tú no quieras hablar de ello te pido que pares. Deja de hacerte daño.

- ¡Estoy bien! Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien.

- ¿Así es como piensas seguir adelante? ¿Mintiendo a quienes lo único que queremos es ayudarte?

El ritmo de trabajo en la comisaria frenó por unos segundos, los suficientes antes de ver como cuatro personas abandonaban la comida china e italiana para presenciar lo inevitable.

- No intentes seguir por este camino, por qué nada de lo que vayas a decir me va hacer abandonar. Lo he repetido en varias ocasiones: no es vuestra lucha. Acepto cualquier ayuda y la necesito, pero sólo vuestra ayuda. No pretendo que nadie acabe herido o muera por mi culpa, nadie excepto yo. Yo lo empecé todo.

- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! - quiso creer mientras hablaba – No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que puedo perderte.

- Oh dios mío... - exclamó, al entender el significado de esa charla - ¡Toda tu insistencia es por esto! ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que pare por ti sabiendo lo que significa para mí?

- No se trata sólo de mí. Kate, somos tus amigos, compañeros si lo prefieres o ambas. ¿Crees que queremos ver cómo...?

- ¿Cómo muero? ¿Cómo me disparan? - respondió por ella – No deseo a nadie lo que he vivido, pero intenta ponerte en mi lugar y dime si no actuarias como yo después de haber tenido a tu madre en brazos, intentando pararle la hemorragia, que no cerrara los ojos, mientras ella me repetía una y otra vez, sin fuerzas: "Estoy bien" "No te preocupes por mi " "Todo saldrá bien". Murió con una sonrisa en su rostro sólo para que no viera que sufría. - secó sus lagrimas con ambas manos y prosiguió - Sus últimas palabras fueron: _"Nunca te rindas. Siempre hay una mano dispuesta a ayudarte. " _Y es justo lo que voy hacer con o sin ayuda.

Bajando la mirada se puso en marcha cogiendo su bolso de la mesa de Ryan sin detenerse, respirando aliviada de que nadie intentase retenerla.

Lanie la siguió con la mirada hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, devolviendo la mirada a Kevin y a los demás antes de regresar a la morgue.

- ¡No recuerdo haber ordenado que dejarais de trabajar! ¡Volved al trabajo! - advirtió con autoridad, viendo a más de uno cuchicheando.

Martha fue la primera en volver a entrar aún emocionada, su hijo el último cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Hemos pasado por situaciones extremas, pero esto..., esto es... - comentó el agente sin saber cómo cualificar aquella situación.

- ¿Y? ¡Estoy con Lanie! No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. - soltó Esposito.

- No digo que no vaya ayudarla, se lo prometí, sólo que se trata de un caso complicado y...

- ¿Y qué? ¿Hacer entrar en razón a Beckett? Ya has visto lo que acaba de pasar y si no nos ponemos de su parte lo más probable es que acabemos llevando su féretro a nuestros hombros.

- Sólo intento decir que quizá deberíamos pedir ayuda. - terminó Ryan.

- ¡Chicos! - se interpuso Richard – Es suficiente.

- Esposito tiene razón, Richard. Tenéis que hacer algo. - intervino su madre.

- Y Ryan también – afirmó él – Ambos la tenéis. Beckett no descansará hasta encontrarse cara a cara con quién mato a su madre y él o ellos no descansaran hasta matarla, pero no voy a poner este departamento en peligro.

- ¿Qué sugiere capitán? - se interesó Esposito.

- Vamos a ser la sombra de Beckett en este caso. Presionad a balística con las pruebas de la caja y seguid buscando la floristería. Una vez lo sepáis, poneros a estudiar cada punto del expediente. Intentaré buscar cualquier documento que pudiera haber escondido mi mujer que nos sirva de ayuda, pero antes voy a salir a buscarla. ¿Alguna idea de dónde puede haber ido?

- A su apartamento, pero deje a dos agentes custodiando el apartamento por seguridad. - acentuó Ryan.

- ¿Y en el _Pianos bar? _Si los dueños son como de su familia, puede que se haya escondido allí. Podemos darle la dirección.

- Conozco el bar, gracias Esposito.

- También puede probar en mi casa – sugirió de nuevo Kevin – Ha pasado la noche allí.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. ¡Ahora todo el mundo a trabajar!

Su madre seguía recogiendo los restos de la comida, esperando el mejor oportuno para comentarle su propuesta.

- Richard, ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro, ¿qué ocurre?

- Cierra la puerta. - ordenó sonando más autoritaria de lo que quería.

- ¿Debo empezar asustarme?

- No seas tonto! Mira, he estado pensando que...

Definitivamente, debería estar temblando.

- He pensando que Kate podría instalarse en casa hasta que todo esto acabe - escupió ignorando sus bromas. - Piénsalo! - continuó – Si sigue en casa de Kevin te va a ser mas difícil controlarla.

- ¿Controlarla? Madre, yo no voy a controlar a nadie y menos a Kate.

- Pero quieres protegerla, con lo cual...

- ¡Está bien! Tienes razón y reconozco que es una buena idea, pero ¿has pensado que quizá ya tiene donde pasar la noche?

- Encuéntrala, habla con ella y propónselo. Sé que sabrás como convencerla de cuál es la mejor decisión. - con las bolsas, con los envases vacíos, en su mano, besó la mejilla de su hijo despedirse – Nos vemos en casa. ¡No volváis tarde!

Escuchando como se despedía de ambos detectives, regresó a su despacho a recoger algo que creía necesario para poder cumplir "No volváis tarde", expresión que sabía que iba a perseguirle lo que restaba de día.


	23. Chapter 23

**VEINTITRES **

Tenía claro dónde la iba a encontrar. Él mejor que nadie sabía cómo se apreciaban esos momentos con uno mismo cuando el mundo parecía desencajarse a tu alrededor viéndote atrapado en él. Por ello recorrió los distintos escenarios los cuales podría encontrarla, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de recuperar un poco de la paz que le habían arrebatado.

La visita al apartamento le había dejado ausente y con la necesidad de beber algo fuerte para digerirlo. Como cliente habitual entró en el 158 de la calle Ludlow saludando al matrimonio que estaba trabajando detrás de la barra.

- ¿Lo de siempre Sr. Rodgers?

- Me halaga que siga acordándose Rosie.

- No me olvido nunca de los buenos clientes. Se le echaba de menos.

- Un año difícil. – respondió, aceptado el Whisky.

- Y un mal día... - añadió la mujer viendo como se tomaba la mitad del vaso de _Jack Daniel's_ de un trago.

Sin tener que pedírselo se lo volvió a rellenar; ésta con vez menos cantidad.

- Gracias.

Sentado en uno de los taburetes libres de la barra, Richard no hacía más que alzar la mano para colocar el borde del vaso en sus labios cada vez que sentía debilidad de más desde el último trago. Así había decidido que esperaría a que el tiempo pasara mientras consideraba si veinte minutos más sería suficiente. Buscando algo con lo que distraerse, recorrió la parte del local que quedaba en su campo de visión deteniéndose en el canal de música de la televisión. A su espalda, aprovechando que lo peor había pasado o estaba por venir, la esposa del dueño – lo último que recordaba era haberla visto desaparecer escaleras arriba – seleccionaba fotografías con la intención de colgarlas en el corcho de su derecha, al lado del que estaba lleno de anuncios de todo tipo.

- Si fuera de mi hija no dudaría en colgarla.

Richard se le acercó por detrás sorprendiéndola embelesada con la que tenía en las manos.

- Yo tampoco – confesó guardándola de nuevo en la caja.

Viendo su interés por lo que hacía, la Sra. Doyle invitó al capitán a ayudarla. Le entregó un montón de fotos del interior de una caja, recostada a sus pies, las cuales fue revisando una por una.

- Sé que todos los padres pensamos que nuestros hijos son los mejores cuando son pequeños, pero confieso que la suya era adorable.

- Lo era – admitió sonriendo - Incluso más que mis propios hijos. - remarcó.

- No hay una en la que no salga sonriendo - comentó, contagiado por esa sonrisa, antes de terminar de escucharla.

Richard guardó silencio al comprender el error. Con un nuevo sentimiento siguió pasando las pocas fotos que le quedaban en sus manos deteniéndose en cada una de ellas más tiempo, preguntándose quién era esa niña que le miraba.

- ¿No la reconoce?

- No - respondió de primeras – Pero sí a él. - confirmó señalando al hombre que sujetaba a la niña vestida con una camiseta de los Lakers tres tallas más grande que estaba colgada de su cuello; ambos con una gorra del equipo.

- Estaba muy emocionada ese día – recordó la mujer con nostalgia - Debería haber otra del mismo día sacada en este bar.

Richard siguió pasando las fotos hasta encontrar a la que creía haberse referido.

- Sabía que tenía que estar – le confirmó señalándole el retrato – Fíjate bien en quienes salen.

Iba deteniéndose en cualquier detalle de la fotografía creyendo esperando encontrar algo que le ayudara a saber quién era esa pequeña. Había algo en esa cara de felicidad que le robaba el corazón. Su mirada se deslizó ligeramente a la mujer que parecía peinarla con los dedos de su mano que le acariciaba el pelo

- He visto a esta mujer antes... - titubeó - Creo...

En ese momento todo cobró sentido.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer...! - exclamó al reconocer a Johanna al lado de una niña que adivinó que era su hija ante la sonrisa de Rosie - Ahora mismo me siento fatal por no haberla reconocido antes.

- Ha cambiado mucho. - aseguró sentándose - Antes se reía por cualquier cosa, era puro nervio y nunca se cansaba de nada. - la Sra. Doyle cogió aire antes de continuar - Era la alegría de este bar. Mi marido la llamaba el arco iris – se rió, engañando a sus lágrimas.

- Su sonrisa se apagó cuando... - dedujo en voz alta.

- Totalmente – validó, tomando prestada la fotografía de sus manos – Todo por lo que tuvo que pasar la cambió en muchos aspectos.

- Rosie, ¿podemos hablar en algún sitio más privado? Pero antes es mejor que guardemos todo esto

- Entiendo...

Leyéndole la expresión de sus ojos, la mujer quitó todas las fotos dejándolas en la caja, la misma que Richard ayudo a llevar a su piso.

- ¿Quiere tomar algo?

- Con el whisky ha sido suficiente. Gracias.

- Sabía que no me haría caso.

Rosie no se andó con rodeos. Desde un primer momento supo que lo que tuviera que decirle el capitán Rodgers sería más amargo de cómo le había sabido su primer café.

- Usted también... - comentó Richard siguiéndola hasta la cocina dónde se estaba preparando un té.

- Supongo que hemos sido muchos quienes le hemos dicho que esto era una estupidez.

- Una estupidez muy peligrosa a la que mi departamento, junto con más personas de las que espero respuesta, vamos a colaborar.

Al oírlo la taza que había cogido de la estantería se le resbaló impactando en el fregadero.

- Comprendo que no entienda como puedo seguir alimentando su deseo de venganza sabiendo lo peligroso que es, pero si no me pongo de su parte lo hará por su cuenta. - dijo sonando más convincente de lo que hubiera esperado -Es demasiado cabezota para detenerse, no le teme a nada.

- Siempre ha sabido como ocultar su debilidad. - expresó como si en realidad no tuviera que oírla nadie.

- Hoy no.

Aquella confesión la preocupó.

- Voy hacer lo imposible para no dejarla sola. Y aunque sé que es inevitable que en algún momento ocurra, sólo espero llegar a tiempo.

- Mi marido y yo prometimos mantenerlo en secreto. - Rosie mantuvo sus manos alrededor de la taza pensando precipitadamente en lo que iba hacer - Necesito contarle algo que vimos hace unas semanas revisando las cámaras de seguridad. Y pensar en las veces que le llegué a decir a Pierre que colocar esas cámaras era tirar el dinero en vano...

Esos veinte minutos del principio se habían convertido en más de los que habría querido, pero obteniendo más información y mejor de la esperada.

Agradeciéndoles su colaboración, a pesar de los contras del marido, Richard les aseguró mantenerlos aislados de cualquier información que pudiera ponerles en peligro. Nadie llegaría a saber de dónde habían salido aquellas imágenes que daban un paso gigante a la investigación.

De camino a Central Park habló con la mujer de Ryan informándole que iban a pasar a recoger el equipaje de Katherine, seguida de una llamada a su agente explicándole la decisión, quien no puso ningún inconveniente.

El coche se detuvo lo más cerca que pudo de dónde se dirigía.

- Id a por el equipaje y volved, espero haberla convencido para entonces.

- Así lo haremos. - prometió Ethan.

- ¿Les esperamos aquí o desea...? - se interesó Dennis.

- Aquí mismo será perfecto.

Richard bajo del coche con el teléfono en la mano esperando ver la quinta fotografía que le acababa de mandar Alexis desde que habían salido de Los Ángeles rumbo a Sydney.

Empezó con un paso regular y terminó acelerándolo debido a la advertencia de tormenta que acababa de resonar en el cielo de Nueva York. De pronto se detuvo. A escasos pasos, en lo alto de la copa del árbol, Beckett permanecía sentada mirando la ciudad. Sin querer ser quién rompiera el silencio, se acercó sigilosamente pasando por delante de ella, ocupando un asiento en el suelo. Tardó en hacer un nuevo movimiento aunque no el que él esperaba. Al poco tiempo de haberle visto llegar, bajó del árbol tanteando qué hacer.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Pasar página.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo la necesidad de mirar al otro. Su pregunta revelaba mucho para ambos. Él estaba dispuesto y comprometido a escuchar y ella, a su manera, decidida a hablar olvidándose del rencor y la malicia que la rodeaba.

- En realidad no es _cómo_, sino para quién.

- Alexis. - creyó adivinar. - Recuerdo la pelea que tuvisteis en comisaría.

- El temor a perderla por no ser capaz de separarme del dolor de la muerte de Kyra me hizo reaccionar. Ella también ha perdido una parte importante de su vida, sin embargo ha luchado para aprender a vivir con su recuerdo y seguir adelante. Por lo tanto si mi hija de casi dieciocho años lo ha hecho, ¿por qué yo no?

- Hice algo parecido por mi padre. - confesó sin más - Parecía no levantar cabeza después de _su_ muerte así que me obligue a empezar a sonreír y actuar como si intentara seguir a delante. Volví a la facultad, busque trabajo... lo típico de una adolescente de veinte años. - mantuvo un silencio antes de seguir hablando - Lo conseguí. Casi un año después mi padre volvía a trabajar y con planes para su hija. Desde entonces ha intentado ser mi madre y mi padre a la vez lo cual sigue siendo graciosos en según qué momentos.

La risa de Kate, debida a ese recuerdo, mezclada con sus palabras le permitió a Richard ver una réplica casi perfecta de la niña de las fotografías.

- Eres una luchadora.

- Muchos lo creen... Y es gracioso porqué en realidad me siento todo lo contrario. - con la yema de los dedos secó algunas lágrimas perdidas resbalándose por su mejilla - Estoy aterrada. - confesó, volteando las piernas con sus brazos.

- Han podido entrar en tu piso y dejarlo irreconocible, incluso amenazarte con ser la próxima, pero no van a conseguir acercarse a ti. No se lo vamos a permitir.

Rick la miró a los ojos seguro de sus palabras e intenciones. Demostrándole de qué lado estaba.

- No podéis estar pegados a mí las veinticuatro horas por impedir mi muerte.

- Podemos y lo haremos. - respondió con inmediatez – Incluso ya hemos empezado a trabajar en posibles pistas que nos acerquen a ellos y me gustaría pensar que estamos mucho más cerca de lo que creía.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

Había dejado que su información se la llevara el viento cuándo escuchó su pregunta. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? En aquel instante no era capaz ni de pronunciar una respuesta tan simple y tan poco alentadora como "no lo sé" por lo que su intención fue cogerla de la mano y echar a correr antes de quedar empapados; o eso es lo que en realidad le hubiera gustado hacer. Aquella pregunta le frenó permaneciendo de pie junto a ella, aún sentada.

- Me encantaría responderte y lo haré, pero ¿podemos irnos?

- No tengo a donde ir. - dijo sin moverse.

- Lo tienes. - le aseguró, reviviendo en su mente la escena con su madre en comisaría.

- Yo... Aprecio la ayuda de Ryan por haberme ofrecido su casa, pero...

- No me refiero a la suya - le aclaró.

- Entonces, ¿puedo volver al apartamento?

Aquellas palabras dichas en voz alta y sin pensar le habían embargado múltiples sensaciones de bienestar y miedo.

- ¡Te lo cuento por el camino, pero ahora vámonos! - insistió Rick.

- No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que me digas dónde piensas llevarme. - saltó ella a la defensiva con las primeras gotas impactando en su ropa la cual no tardó en quedar empapada.

- ¡Está bien! - se rindió viendo que ya era inútil resguardarse. – Mi madre pensó que sería una buena idea que te instalaras con nosotros, pero no estás obligada a aceptar, si prefieres instalarte en...

- ¿Y por qué no? - respondió pisando sus palabras.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó sorprendido. - ¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, ¿esto es un sí?

- ¿Podríamos irnos antes de que me arrepienta? - le cuestionó viendo como su ropa ya no podía seguir absorbiendo el agua.

Richard aceptó su decisión ocultando la tranquilidad que le había dado aquella respuesta escondiendo media sonrisa en el momento que la agarraba de la mano, guiándola a toda prisa hasta el coche dónde Dennis y Ethan los estaban esperando.

Evitando la salsa de almendras y algunos manjares de los que temía ser alérgica, Katherine se había comido demasiado comparado con sus cenas habituales.

- ¿Una copa? - la invito Martha.

- ¡Para mí que sea doble! - exclamó Kate acomodándose al sofá con su mano reposando en el estómago - No suelo comer ni la mitad de lo que he comido hoy.

- Yo me abstengo. Ya he bebido suficiente. - responde su hijo al ofrecimiento.

Richard acercó la copa de champagne a Kate, mientras su madre se servía la suya, colocando posteriormente la botella en una cubitera de metal llena de hielo y agua para mantener su fría temperatura.

- Creía que no podíais beber estando de servicio – resalta dando un primer trago.

- No lo estaba.

La periodista – si quedaba algo de lo que había sido anteriormente – se enderezó para dejar la copa en la mesa que había delante de ella, aprovechando que Rick se la acercaba dejándola entre donde se sentaban su madre y ella.

- ¿Fuiste al sitio de siempre? - se interesó su madre desviando la conversación.

- Si.

- Nunca creí que los bares en los que os reunís después de una dura jornada existieran - reconoció en un tono despreocupado acercándose de nuevo la copa a sus labios.

- Existen. Pero a Richard nunca le han gustado. Él prefiere un ambiente más...

A sus espaldas, su hijo no dejaba de hacerle señas para que dejara de hablar antes de que la conversación se decantara por dónde estaba yendo.

- … tranquilo y hogareño. Cuando era joven se lo montaba bien para pasarse por uno en concreto de camino a casa.

- Madre... - intentó detenerla.

Kate se giró hacia él comprendiendo como debía sentirse sabiendo lo embarazoso que podía llegar a convertirse ese momento cuando los padres cuentan anécdotas sobre sus hijos a sus invitados, sobre todo cuando este es del sexo opuesto.

- ¡Pianos bar! - grito su madre entusiasmada al acordarse del nombre - ¡Eso es!

Con la copa aun en sus labios, Kate escupió el sorbo que estaba a punto de tragarse.

- ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó, con su mano en la boca – ¿Qué? ¿¡Dijiste Pianos!?

Beckett aceptó la servilleta que le ofreció Rick a la espera de su reacción para intentar actuar según lo conveniente. Abandonando su copa por lo que quedaba de noche, los ojos de Kate le buscaron pidiendo una explicación.

- ¿Estamos hablando del bar de Rosie y Pierre Doyle? - dijo incrédula.

- Mmhmm – asintió, aún prevenido por lo que podía llegar.

- ¿Algo interesante que contar? - intervino Martha curiosa, viéndola sorprendida después de tal mención.

- ¡Madre! - se quejó su hijo.

- No, no importa. - respondió enseguida – Es sólo que... Yo crecí en ese bar. - comenzó a contar, avivando el afán de la actriz por conocer su historia.

Fue el veintinueve de Agosto de 1966. Hasta entonces mi padre había trabajado cada verano ayudando a Pierre y a sus padres con el negocio familiar. Ese día mi madre apareció en el Pianos y salió de él con una cita; les había invitado a ambos a un club nocturno donde en aquella época trabajaba Rosie. A partir de esa noche mis padres no volvieron a separarse. En el setenta y uno mi madre tuvo una falsa alarma creyendo que estaba embarazada, y dos años más tarde, a principios del setenta y tres, se quedó de mí.

- ¿Eres de Octubre? - tanteó Martha.

- De Noviembre.

El reloj se había detenido para ambas. Volver a contar _su _historia a alguien que verdaderamente quería y sabía escuchar la embargó de una tranquilidad que había olvidado. Ni siquiera ver a Richard retirarse a su dormitorio les había roto el ritmo de anécdotas de su infancia. Hecho que aprovechó Martha para sacar un álbum de fotos de cuándo él era niño, similar al que guardaba Kate en su apartamento, cada fotografía escondía su historia a veces divertida y en ocasiones inesperada.

- Edward Alexander Castle... - repitió después de Martha - Recuerdo que mi madre era una enamorada de sus novelas. Una vez me contó que mi padre llegó a estar celosa del escritor por qué decía que se pasaba más horas con sus libros que con él. - ambas se rieron.

- Hay una anécdota sobre eso: Él sabía que tenía éxito, pero no fue hasta recibir una carta de un marido celoso que no tuvo la certeza de que realmente sus novelas eran arpón fácil para los _lectores con buen gusto_ – como les llamaba él -. Poco tiempo después de esa carta recibió otra, ésta vez de la esposa del marido celoso pidiendo disculpas por las palabras de su marido y confesando que después de una fuerte discusión ahora era el quién no podía soltar sus libros.

"Nunca dejó de escribir. Incluso horas antes de morir estuve tomando nota por él de sus ideas. Por aquel entonces mi hijo y Kyra ya salían juntos y siempre he estado agradecida por ello. Fue un gran soporte para él y para mí. Verles tan unidos, me dió lo suficiente para seguir adelante. Era una gran mujer. Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de su madre..." - comentó con menosprecio.

- Imagino como debió sentirse al perderla – comprendió, sabiendo como se había sentido ella al perder _su pilar_.

- Necesito pedirte un favor, querida – le susurró, cerrando el álbum de fotos – Lo de esta noche...

_- Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas _– recitó comprendiendo el significado de lo que le pedía, sabiendo que iba a ser difícil ignorar aquella parte de su vida tan similar a la suya.

Abrazada a la almohada deseaba que su cuerpo se acomodara lo más rápido posible a ese colchón. Fuera por estar en una cama que no era la suya, rodeada de objetos desconocidos - y a los pocos minutos ya familiares de mirarlos una y otra vez – la oscuridad o el silencio de ese loft, seguía despierta. Deseando conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas, una vez más desde el otro lado, se dio la vuelta pasando una mano por debajo la almohada y la otra por el lado, entrelazando sus dedos debajo de ésta. Respiró hondo y procuró tranquilizarse auto convenciéndose que el único peligro que había era caerse de la cama por no estar acostumbrada a las medidas de ese colchón. No había nada que pudiera herirla físicamente lo cual fue vital para dejarse llevar por el sueño.

En lo profundo de su subconsciente si le temía a algo. No había dejado de pensar en ello en toda la tarde subida a la copa del árbol, preguntándose si lo que había oído en comisaria había sido real o producido por el estrés y el deseo que escondía desde ese nueve de enero de mil novecientos noventa.

"Kate"

El compás rítmico de sus respiraciones y la tranquilidad de la habitación se vieron interrumpidas por una respiración más profunda y violenta.

"Katie"

Incómoda, se empezó a mover inquieta entre las sábanas.

"Katie"

Volver a oír su voz con total claridad hizo que sus ojos se abrieran por completo encontrándose con unos muy familiares cerca de su rostro. Con aquella imagen grabada en las pupilas y sin dejar de escuchar repetidas veces su nombre en sus oídos y en su mente, se impulsó hacia atrás cayendo de la cama.

Asustada y con la necesidad de querer asegurase que todo aquello no era más que una pesadilla, acercó la mano al interruptor oyendo la voz de su madre a sus espaldas antes de accionarlo. Horrorizada, se levantó a traspié necesitando alejarse de esa habitación

En la habitación de matrimonio, padre e hija disfrutaban de una entretenida y aérea videoconferencia desde sus tablets.

- Sé cuánto te aburren los viajes en avión. ¿Has pensado en dormir? Una vez allí algo me dice que haréis todo menos eso, así que podrías aprovechar.

- Papá, no has visto el montón de actividades que tenemos cada día. Creo que dormir será precisamente lo único que querré hacer después de cenar, si me queda fuerzas para esto.

- A veces me da la sensación que olvidas que tu padre tuvo tu edad, y aunque ella no estaría de acuerdo, tu madre era incluso peor que yo.

Procedente del salón se escuchó un fuerte sonido que llego hasta los auriculares de Alexis.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- Serán los camiones de la basura, ya sabes... Nunca han sabido ser silenciosos. - mintió sonando convincente. - Cariño, voy a quedarme sin batería de un momento a otro.

- ¿Has vuelto a perder el cargador?

- Eso me temo. - siguió mintiendo, escondiéndolo debajo las sabanas como si ella fuera a verlo.

- Ésta bien, de todos modos aprovecharé para descansar. No soportaría darte la razón.

- Buena chica. Llámame cuando os hayáis instalado.

- Lo haré. Buenas noches papá! Te quiero.

- Buenas noches. - le deseó, besando su mano y acercándolo al objetivo de la cámara. Acción que aprovechó para apagar la tablet y precipitarse hacía la sala.

Katherine seguía sentada en las escaleras maldiciendo a quien había decidido ponerlas ahí, evitando así pensar en el dolor que tenía en el tobillo y en las ganas de llorar que le habían entrado de repente. Martha, quién tardo un micro segundo en salir de su habitación aún atándose la bata de satén, insistió en prepararle una infusión mientras buscaba algún analgésico en el botiquín.

- ¿Alguien decide hacer un _brunch_ de media noche en mi propio salón y no se me invita?

Richard siguió andando cauteloso, después de romper el hielo con su pequeña broma, intentando averiguar qué había ocurrido antes de preguntar.

- ¿Y no has pensado que puede haber gente que a las dos y cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada no tenga humor para aceptar tus bromas? - contestó malhumorada.

- Richard, ¿recuerdas si nos queda _Actiprofen?_ En el botiquín no está.

- Dejé la caja en el ese mueble para tenerlo más a mano – respondió.

Sin preguntarse para que lo necesitaba se acercó a la cómoda situada justo debajo de las escaleras rebuscando en los dos primeros cajones. Extrajo un comprimido volviendo a guardar el medicamento y se lo dió a Kate justo en el momento que su madre llegaba con un vaso de agua.

- Déjame ver...

- ¡Ni – se te ocurra! - le advirtió entregándole el vaso vacío, al ver sus intenciones.

- No voy a dejarte aquí sentada toda la noche. Deja por lo menos que te ayude a subir.

- ¡No! - dijo rotundamente – En el sofá estaré bien.

- De eso ni hablar.

- No hagas que me arrepiente de mi decisión... - le aconseja.

- Pudiendo tener habitación propia no entiendo tu insistencia en querer pasar la noche en el sofá. De todos modos, no voy a dejarte con el pie así. ¿Me dejas qué...?

Rick apoyó el pie de Kate en su regazo haciendo presión en la zona dolorida. Ésta lo empujó hacia atrás cómo acto reflejo, gesto que Rick ignoró recomponiéndose y acercándole un cojín.

- Eso te va a doler y sé cómo vas a reaccionar, visto lo visto, – susurró - Sólo acuérdate de usarla...

Dicho esto, con ambas manos cogió su tobillo como si de repente fuera médico y no policía, provocando un movimiento brusco y preciso. Instintivamente, Kate se inclinó hacia delante ahogando un grito de dolor contra ese cojín; aquello la pilló desprevenida.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer? - soltó cabreada con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Presa por el enfado, se levantó sin percatarse que acababa de poner el pie en el suelo, andando de un lado a otro y soltando frases sin sentido contra él.

- Kate. ¡Beckett! - insistió viendo que le ignoraba.

- ¿Y ahora que quieres? - contestó, girándose malhumorada.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo el pie?

- ¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa? Pues claro que me...

Con tan sólo una mirada entre ambos se dió cuenta de la situación y antes de decir algo más se encogió de hombros suspirando mientras volvía a sentarse.

- Mentirosa... - dijo incrédulo por su mueca de dolor al caminar.

- Vete a la mierda – contraatacó lanzándole el cojín.

- Lo interpretaré como tú forma de decirme "Gracias".

Kate se hundió en el sofá con el ceño fruncido, luchando para esconder media sonrisa que quiso abrirse camino en sus labios.

Ambos pasaron unos largos cinco minutos en silencio sentados en el sofá sin invadir el espacio vital del otro. Kate ahogada en sus pensamientos sin dejar de mirarse el tobillo izquierdo y Rick aún con ese cojín aferrado a su pecho consultando su agenda. Un inaudible sollozo le obligó a bloquear el teléfono inteligente y centrarse en su invitada.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

- No... - mintió.

- ¿Segura? - ella asintió – ¡Bien! Entonces ya que no quieres que te acompañe a la habitación que te he ofrecido y no me vas a contar lo que sea que te haga llorar... me voy a retirar.

Kate se limitó a seguirle con la mirada viendo como se alejaba y susurrando un _buenas noches_. Antes de que desapareciera por completo de la sala decidió liberarse de la carga que la atormentaba.

- ¿Prometes no pensar que estoy loca si te lo cuento? - confesó bajando la cabeza lentamente al ver una reacción por parte de él. - A pesar de...

- No me gusta esa palabra..., pero lo intentaré.

- La he visto – soltó en el mismo momento que él dejó de hablar - Sé que no es real, pero me habla y la oigo como si realmente lo fuera...

Richard se quedó paralizado al escuchar sus palabras. Aquello le acababa de recordar la visión que tuvo de su mujer hacia unas semanas atrás.

- ¿Hace mucho que te ocurre? - Kate negó tímidamente con la cabeza – ¡Hey! Dijo sentándose de nuevo a su lado – Tienes mi palabra de que esto no va a salir de aquí. Es más... Ojalá yo hubiera tenido a alguien a quien contárselo cuando me pasó con mi mujer.

Aquella confesión por parte de Richard hizo abrir de par en par los ojos de Kate. La sonrisa amable y el brillo de sinceridad de sus ojos, le hicieron ver, por primera vez, a alguien más detrás de esa fachada de Capitán.

- Entonces... ¿Desde el principio?

Katherine se removió en el sofá sintiéndose cómoda con su presencia y dispuesta a hablar con él.


	24. Chapter 24

**VEINTICUATRO**

La puerta del loft se abrió dando paso a un Richard distraído leyendo el titular de portada del _The New Ledger, _al mismo tiempo que Katherine salía de su habitación, hecho que obligó a Martha tener que disimular una sonrisa acercando la taza de café a los labios.

- Buenos días... ¿Café? - les ofreció aclarándose la voz.

- Doble, por favor. - respondió su hijo bostezando.

- ¿Kate?

- Me vendría bien, pero no puedo. Tengo unos análisis en una hora; algo rutinario.

Una llamada proveniente del móvil de Richard la alertó. Últimamente cualquier sonido inesperado hacía acelerar su corazón intuyendo lo peor.

- Me han invitado a una gala benéfica el próximo sábado por la tarde. ¿Te apetece venir de compras conmigo y así me ayudas a elegir vestido? Suelo ser muy indecisa...

Martha miró a Katherine con su sonrisa triunfal alargando, a su vez, la mano hacia su hijo que seguía hablando por teléfono.

- Sabía que lo entenderías... - comentó ella al ver como éste rebuscaba en su cartera.

- Lo único que comprendo es el amor que le tienes a mi tarjeta crédito... - dijo en voz baja tapando el altavoz.

A Kate le fue imposible contener una sonrisa, ni siquiera escondiéndose detrás de de su corta melena.

- Sé que aún no has dicho que sí y entendería que no quisieras ir, pero... - hizo una pausa entregándosela a Kate – quiero pensar que estaría más asalvo contigo.

Un incomodo silencio a la espera de una respuesta por su parte se adueño de ese instante.

- Está bien. Sí. Supongo que si... - dijo suspirando, no muy segura de sí misma de hacer lo correcto aceptando esa gran responsabilidad.

- ¡Estupendo! - exclamó Martha entusiasmada.

- Tengo que irme. - anunció consultando el teléfono por última vez antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo del interior de su americana. - ¡Sé buena...! - enfatizo mirando a su madre.

- No te preocupes, cuidaré de ella. - añadió su invitada dirigiéndose al piso de arriba.

- Espero no arrepentirme... - susurró – Te veo luego madre.

- Ten Cuidado.

…

Los dos agentes, Esposito y Ryan, esperaban los resultados de las huellas encontradas en la fotografía del dormitorio de Beckett, mientras volvían a revisar el video de seguridad del piso de los Doyle. Rodgers accedió a hablarles de ello con tal de extraer alguna posible pista que les acercara más al final de ese caso.

- No sé, bro. sigo pensando que deberíamos decírselo.

- Vaya, parece que alguien empieza a coger cariño al diablo... - ironizó Kevin.

- ¡De eso nada! Pero que dices...

- ¡Anda, toma! Sigue tú... - comentó Ryan entregándole el mando del televisor – No sé qué espera Rodgers que encontremos... Llevamos una hora y cuarto con esto y lo único que veo de sospechoso es lo evidente.

- Hablando del otro diablo... - tanteo Esposito - ¿No le ves distinto? No sé, más como antes...

La puerta de la sala de audiovisuales se abrió por una enérgica agente Hart sujetando un sobre marrón.

- Chicos, las pruebas del laboratorio.

- ¡Al fin! Veamos...

Ambos detectives dejaron el visionado del vídeo para centrarse en los informes junto a su compañera.

- ¿Buenas noticias? - apareció Richard con total discreción.

- En la fotografía hay otra huella a parte de las de Kate, pero la persona en cuestión no se encuentra en nuestra base de datos.

- Puede ser de cualquiera: su padre, amigos, compañero de piso... ¿Vivía alguien más en ese apartamento a parte de ella? - comentó la agente.

- Ya que lo mencionas... Sí. Dijo que compartía piso con un amigo, creo que trabajaban juntos.

- Cuando ocurrió el incidente en el colegio vino un chico a verla, dijo que era su compañero de trabajo. - intervino Esposito.

- Sea o no la misma persona, buscad el nombre del chico en el historial de visitas y cuando lo tengáis haced lo posible para localizarlo.

Antes de que pudieran irse, unos golpes en el cristal de la puerta hizo que los cuatro presentes se centraran en Wanther, el compañero de patrulla de la agente Hart.

- Acaban de llegar los demás resultados.

- ¿Y bien? - insistió su jefe.

- No han encontrado huellas a parte de las de Beckett. Pero... - enfatizó - he localizado la floristería. He llamado y es posible que el dueño pueda ayudarnos a reconocer quien le hizo el pedido.

- ¡Bien! Hart ve con él y por favor volved con algo útil. ¡Vamos! Vosotros dos también. - ordenó a Ryan y Esposito.

...

El destino quiso que la búsqueda del compañero de Beckett, Nicholas, se les sirviese en bandeja. Por motivo cuyo desconocían su ex compañero de apartamento había reservado un billete de vuelta a Nueva York para esa misma mañana. Su llegada estaba prevista sobre las diez y cuarto en el JFK; en quince minutos.

- Me informan que vuestro chico ya está al corriente; una vez haya aterrizado habrá un agente esperándole. - dijo un oficial acercándose a los detectives.

- Gracias.

Pasados unos largos minutos, más de lo previsto, un guarda de seguridad junto a su perro entraron en la sala de recogida de equipajes acompañando al chico en cuestión.

- Detective Ryan, detective Esposito... – les saludó el agente.

- Agente White – le devolvió el saludo Esposito – Hola Dack. - saludó al perro.

- Usted debe ser Nicholas. - intervino Ryan.

- Nicholas Rhymmer, sí. Una de las azafatas ya me avisó que me esperaban. ¿Hay algún problema?

- Recoja su equipaje, se lo contaremos por el camino.

Nick asintió guardándose todas las preguntas y sospechas al respecto. Con su maleta lista para irse, ambos detectives le escoltaron hasta su coche rumbo a la comisaria.

…

- Martha, esto es demasiado...

- ¡Tonterías! ¡Mírate! - la agarró de ambos brazos insistiendo a que se mirara en el espejo del probador – ¿Lo ves? ¡Estás estupenda!

- No es por mi aspecto sino por el precio... - le susurró al oído alejándose de la dependienta.

- Si quieres mi opinión, el vestido parece haber sido diseñado para ti, y viene con descuento... - añadió la dependienta, que acababa de oír lo que había dicho, esperando que lo acabara comprando.

Kate siguió andando por la tienda deteniéndose cada vez que pasaba por delante de un espejo incapaz de no mirarse una y otra vez.

- Será mejor que me cobre los dos vestidos antes de que se arrepienta. Y ponga su ropa en una bolsa, creo que el suyo se lo lleva puesto... - añadió Martha observándola sonriéndose a sí misma en el espejo.

- ¿Los zapatos también se los queda?

- ¡Por supuesto! Los dos pares de _manolo blahnik _y esta pulsera.

- Supongo que siempre le puedo devolver el dinero a largo plazo... - pensó en voz alta acercándose al cajero con la tarjeta en las manos.

- ¡De eso nada! Su dinero es mi dinero... Acéptalo como un regalo avanzado de tu cumpleaños.

El siguiente paso era acercarse al salón de belleza con la excusa de recoger una crema de noche para Martha y por último ir a comisaria sabiendo que convencerla de lo último no iba a ser nada fácil.

…

La mañana estaba siendo muy productiva. Todos en quien él había confiado para el caso de la madre de Katherine se estaban involucrando cada vez más en ello, algunos incluso a punto de rozar la línea de lo personal.

El teléfono de una de las mesas empezó a sonar.

Dos de sus agentes seguían hablando con Nicholas en la sala de visitas, poniendo al día al chico después de ver que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por otro lado, Wanther y Hart intentaban averiguar la identidad del sospechoso a través del retrato robot que habían conseguido gracias al dueño de la floristería.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

Viendo que nadie iba a contestar, salió de su despacho para atender la llamada.

- ¿Por qué nunca respondéis al momento cuando os llamo? - respondió Lanie al notar una respiración al otro lado de la línea.

- Dra Parish, me alegra oírla.

- ¡Señor! Disculpe, no esperaba...

- No sé preocupe. Esposito y Ryan están con una visita.

- Claro, no hay problema…

- Imagino que llamaba por algún motivo. ¿Buenas noticias?

- En realidad... Será mejor que lo vea usted mismo, se me hace difícil contárselo por teléfono.

- Ahora... Yo... Enseguida te mando a los chicos. Gracias Lanie.

Las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto cuando Rick iba a dar una respuesta inmediata a la forense. Respuesta que rectificó al ver a Kate y las bolsas que colgaban del brazo de su acompañante.

- ¡Qué sorpresa... Madre! - exclamó con rintintin, saludándola.

- Hemos venido a buscarte para ir a comer, ¿te animas?

- Comer... Ya... - dijo distraído observando con detenimiento el dinero que había gastado en esas cinco bolsas - ¿Y enseñarme como habéis aprovechado los fondos de mi tarjeta de crédito también entraba en el plan?

- Vamos Richard, no exageres. Sólo han sido dos vestidos y dos pares de zapatos...

- ¡Sólo! - enfatizó – Entonces, según tú debería darte las gracias por no dejarme con números rojos.

- No caeré en tu juego de palabras Richard Alexander Rodgers...

Kate se había aislado de esa discusión madre - hijo. No decir nada le parecía lo más acertado en aquel momento, ya tendría oportunidad de darle explicaciones en otra ocasión.

Desde que había llegado, se había interesado por el perfil de un chico que estaba en la sala de visitas hablando con Ryan y Esposito; le resultaba familiar. Sólo esperaba que se diera la vuelta para comprobar si estaba equivocada para regañarse a sí misma con un ya te lo dije o no.

- ¡Beckett! - la llamó Richard colocando la mano en su brazo al verla absorta.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Martha preocupada por su aspecto.

- Si, si todo bien. - respondió volviendo en sí – ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

- Es tu padre. Dice que lleva un buen rato llamándote al móvil y al no contestar llamó a la comisaria. - le informó Rick – Ven, cógelo desde mi despacho.

Kate asintió y se dirigió hasta allí dónde tomo asiento esperando que le pasara la llamada.

- ¡Hola papá! Perdona por haber estado incomunicada, me habré quedado sin batería otra vez. ¿Va todo bien?

- Ahora sí... Necesitaba volver a oír tu voz, saber que estás bien, sólo eso. - le confesó con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿Estás seguro que va todo bien? Te noto...

- Si de verdad, tranquila, va todo bien. - insistió - De verdad, sólo me apetecía hablar contigo y decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

- Definitivamente algo va mal. - afirmó con los ojos empañados - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estás?

- Siento haberte asustado cariño, pero tienes que creerme, estoy bien – su voz sonaba más serena – Estoy en casa, aquí en Nueva York.

- ¿Has vuelto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - aquello la alarmó.

- Lo hice, pero no conseguí localizarte hasta ahora...

- Oh, entonces es culpa mía – aceptó sonriendo.

- Cuando volví me encontré con algo debajo de la puerta que... Katie saben dónde vivo. - soltó sin más.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó sin percatarse en su tono de voz

- Escúchame - la interrumpió - Tienes que prometerme que no saldrás de comisaria, ni se te ocurra separarte de Rodgers y sus agentes, por favor.

- ¡Papá dime qué había debajo de la puerta!

- Una esquela junto a un recordatorio idéntico al que elegimos para tu madre, pero... - Jim tragó saliva – estaba tu nombre y la fecha de hoy.

Se había prometido guardar la compostura al llegar al motivo de la llamada de su padre, pero la realidad la dejó paralizada. El murmullo de la gente trabajando detrás de ella ya no estaba y el despacho en el que creía estar, tampoco. Sólo existía un túnel a oscuras con una diminuta luz blanca a lo lejos, acercándose cada vez más.

- ¡Katie! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Katherine! - elevó más la voz.

- Lo siento, si, si estoy aquí. - respondió temblorosa.

- No tienes que pedirme perdón cariño, no debí contártelo por teléfono... perdóname tu a mí.

- Está bien papa, estoy bien. - mintió. - Voy a decirle a Rick que te mande una patrulla y te vienes aquí conmigo, ¿vale? No quiero que estés más tiempo solo en casa.

- No estoy sólo.

- ¿Cómo? - su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse.

- Es de confianza, no te preocupes.

- ¿Le conozco?

- No, pero lo harás. Tienes que confiar en mí.

- Vale, pero haré que os manden dos agentes y os venís los dos. Y lleva... lo que había debajo la puerta. Cuándo estén ahí haré que te llamen. Te quiero, papá.

- Te quiero.

Ambos colgaron.

Jim respiró hondo secando alguna lágrima aún visible en su rostro.

- Todo saldrá bien. - le animó el abogado con una mano en su hombro.

- Agradezco tu positivismo, pero no conoces a Katie. No perdona a la gente que le miente y menos si tiene que ver con su madre.

- Sé que no es fácil de entender, pero Johanna quiso que fuese así. Y si se niega a escucharnos, que lo hará, le daré la carta. Hay que confiar en ella. Irá bien.

- Eso espero...


	25. Chapter 25

**VEINTICINCO**

Había algo que preocupaba a su hijo y sabía perfectamente qué era o mejor dicho quién. No había dejado de mirar hacía su despacho ni un solo instante desde que se sentaron en la cafetería improvisada de la comisaria.

- Será una simple charla entre padre e hija. ¡Relájate!

- No creo que Jim haya llamado a comisaria sólo para saber cómo está. Cuándo cogí la llamada me preguntó si estaba aquí y parecía asustado.

- Hablas de su padre como si le conocieras... - tanteó Martha sentándose para tomarse un cappuccino.

- Es una larga historia. - confesó pensando en ese día en el cementerio.

- Tengo tiempo. Soy toda oídos si te apetece hablar.

- No lo sé. ¿Vas a contarme el por qué de su nuevo _look_? - preguntó haciendo una pequeña señal hacia Kate - Vestido y zapatos nuevos, sesión de peluquería... Nada más salir del ascensor he visto como la miraban... ¡Parecían gatos en celo debatiéndose cual era el primero en salir a por ella! - comentó muy molesto.

- ¡Richard, por el amor de dios, no seas bruto! - le riñó su madre - ¿Y a ti no te llamó la atención...? ¿Ni un poco? - añadió cambiado de registro.

- ¡Por qué no me sorprende que me lo preguntes...! - confesó levantándose, dejando su taza en el fregadero – No sé qué se te ha podido pasar por tu cabeza, pero olvídalo. - le habló mirándola a los ojos - A pesar de haber logrado salir de mi particular burbuja o pozo, como quieras llamarlo, no hay mañana o noche que no siga pensando en Kyra.

- Te conozco Richard y sé que no eres de los que se tiran al cuello de las mujeres, pero ésta mañana al ver salir a la muchacha de dónde creo recordar que está tu dormitorio...

- ¿No sé te escapa una, verdad? - dijo risueño. - Puedo imaginar lo que pensaste y créeme, no se parece en nada a la realidad. Anoche después del accidente en las escaleras le propuse acompañarla a su habitación y se negó, así que le ofrecí mi dormitorio; yo pasé la noche en el sofá, eso es todo ¿Decepcionada?

- Bueno...

- La verdad es que tienes un olfato excepcional para los buenos vestidos y ella... ¡sólo hay que verla! ¿Qué mejor combinación que está?

Richard abandonó la cafetería después de dar un beso a su madre, dejándola con una sonrisa en el rostro gracias a esa respuesta.

...

A Kate le seguía temblando la mano después de escribir la dirección de su padre y su número de contacto en unos post-its. Al oír que llamaban a la puerta, cogió aire para decir lo que había estado estudiando antes de que volviese, sabía que sería él, al fin y al cabo estaba en su despacho.

- ¿Puedes mandar a dos agentes o dos parejas a esta dirección? Diles que pasen desapercibidos, nada de sirenas, ni uniformes, ni coches patrulla, y que llamen a éste número cuando hayan llegado. Le he prometido a mi padre que habría unos agentes para acompañarles hasta aquí, vendrá con un amigo suyo creo... Por favor...

Rick recogió los post-it y salió buscando a quién mejor podía ocuparse, intuyendo que podía haber un tanto por ciento de peligro en ello. Una vez dadas las instrucciones, volvió al lado de Beckett.

- Gracias – susurró al abrirse la puerta de nuevo. - Gracias... - repitió mirándole.

Con temor al rechazo y a la vez sintiéndose obligado a consolarla, pasó un brazo por sus hombros a lo que ella respondió, inesperadamente, agarrándole esa mano.

- ¿Quieres hablar? - le preguntó acercándose por su derecha.

Kate le miro a los ojos por un breve instante y negó con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar en silencio.

- Si lo prefieres puedo irme y dejarte sola el tiempo que necesites...

- No... No me importa que te quedes. - dijo aferrándose a su mano – Puedes quedarte si quieres.

Richard cerró las persianas del despacho dejando claro a todo el mundo que era hora de volver al trabajo. Acercó una silla a la suya y se sentó a su lado, permitiendo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, manteniendo en todo momento su mano aferrada a la de Kate.

...

Con la última noticia sobre su padre a punto de llegar a la comisaría, Kate se sentía aliviada, no al cien por cien, pero si lo suficiente para querer despejar la mente. Necesitaba volver a sentirse entera y eso sólo podía ser posible con una buena dosis de cafeína.

Empezaba a gustarle pasar unos minutos en esa pequeña sala de descanso que olía a café. Dejó su taza a un lado, con cuidado de no derramar el contenido, y cogió otra. Había decidido llevarle uno. Recordaba como se lo había preparado Martha esa misma mañana, no podía fallar.

Al fondo de la sala, Nick llevaba observándola risueño desde que había entrado.

- ¿Como puede ser que siempre que te pierdo de vista unos días cuando vuelvo te encuentro aún más irresistible?

La taza que sujetaba Kate, a punto de apartarla de la máquina, se le resbaló vaciándose gran parte del líquido humeante.

- ¡Mierda! - maldijo soltando la taza al instante al quemarse.

- Vaya, lo siento. Deja que te ayude... - se ofreció.

- ¡No! Puedo sola – dijo rehuyéndole.

- Llevo un rato aquí. No sabía cómo saludarte y pensé que de ese modo no sería tan violento, pero me equivocaba.

- Habría ocurrido lo mismo aunque me hubieras dicho 'hola'... - respondió ella restándole importancia.

- Deberías refrescarte la quemadura – se preocupó al ver una marca rojiza en la parte interna de su mano.

- No es nada, estoy bien.

Kate se centró en repetir el café, mientras comprobaba la temperatura del suyo.

- ¿Qué tal todo por Europa?

- Bien. Muy bien. Es todo muy distinto... - dijo apoyándose al mueble, quedándose de pie a su lado – Claro que tampoco puedo opinar mucho, sólo he visitado dos países, me queda muchísimo por ver...

- Siento no haber respondido a tu saludo como lo hubiera hecho meses atrás. Habría sido muy sobreactuado por mi parte.

- No te disculpes. Hubiese aceptado de muy buen gusto uno de esos abrazos efusivos – sonrió – Pero tienes razón, habría sido algo incómodo... raro...

- De todos modos, has admitido encontrarme irresistible... – comentó sonriendo.

- Confieso que he tenido que mirarte dos veces antes de confirmar que eras tú. La última vez que te vi tan arreglada…

- Lo sé, no es... Sigo vistiendo igual que siempre con mis vaqueros y mis camisas, camisetas... Lo de hoy supongo que es una excepción.

- ¿Una cita? - tanteó Nick.

- ¡Que va! Es solo... No sé hasta dónde te habrán contado – confesó – pero el _outfit_ más el pase por la peluquería es por Martha, la madre de Rodgers.

Katherine sonrió a su amigo. Retiró el café para Richard y cogió el suyo, casi frío.

- Te he echado de menos, Tigresa.

- ¿Enserio? - contesto mirándole a los ojos – ¡Dime que no vas a empezar con el cuento de te echaba de menos, perdona por lo que dije! Por qué...

- ¿Tan cutre te parece?

- No es por eso. - le respondió apoyándose en el mueble, con la taza entre sus manos - Me jode reconocerlo, pero yo también te he echado de menos. Sin embargo, no quiero que me pidas perdón por lo que dijiste, incluso, ahora pienso que debiste haberlo hecho antes.

- A lo mejor si hubiera sabido lo que ahora sé...

- ¿¡Qué!? - Le interrumpió, sin alzar la voz – A lo mejor habrías entendido los motivos de mis reacciones, pero... - hizo una pausa - ¿Crees que habrías podido hacer más de lo que he intentado hacer yo?

- ¡Puede! O simplemente te hubiera podido ayudar a...

- ¡No! - dió un par de sorbos antes de seguir hablando – Seguro que te lo has preguntado, pero sinó lo has hecho: ¿Por qué crees que en todo ese tiempo, a pesar del afecto que nos teníamos, nunca te dije nada al respecto? - le planteó - Piénsalo.

Sin nada más que añadir, se terminó el contenido de su taza, ya fría, la dejó en el fregadero y antes de que su amigo pudiese responder a la pregunta, cogió la otra taza y le besó en la mejilla antes de salir.

- Me alegro que estés aquí.

...

Finalizada la charla con su madre, impaciente por saber qué estaba ocurriendo, Richard se centró en dedicarse a despejar su mesa de papeleo atrasado. Veintisiete minutos después seguía jugando con su bolígrafo mientras hablaba con su superior, Victoria Gates de una posible visita escolar en su comisaria, algo que le había impedido acabar con lo que se había propuesto.

Unos golpes de nudillo le hicieron levantar la mirada hacia la puerta. Al ver a Kate, le hizo señas con la mano para que entrara mientras daba por finalizada la conversación telefónica.

- ¡Hey! - le saludó ella – Veo que estás ocupado. Sólo te traía un café, pensé que a lo mejor...

Kate dejó la taza encima de la mesa al mismo tiempo que él alargaba su mano para sostenerla, y se fijó en la quemadura de su mano derecha.

- ¿Y esto? - le dijo señalándole la herida

- Ah, no es nada. - respondió escondiendo la mano.

- Déjame ver.

- Rodgers no es nada, de verdad. Apenas me duele...

El roce del contacto de la mano de Richard al querer comprobar la herida por símismo la delató.

- Así que no duele eh... - comentó burlón. - ¡Ven conmigo!

Se levantó decidido de su sillón invitándola a salir, cerró la puerta de su despacho detrás de ella y la guió hacia los servicios de señoras.

- No deberías entrar aquí...

- No veré nada que no haya visto. ¡Entra!

Beckett disimuló una sonrisa, reacción de su respuesta, y entró sin oponer resistencia. Una vez dentro Rodgers abrió el grifo y con mucho tacto acercó su mano debajo del grifo.

- Mantén la mano así, ahora vuelvo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo a contar hasta quince cuándo volvió a aparecer con una toalla pequeña, aún por estrenar, y un mini botiquín.

- Oye, no es necesario tanto...

- ¿Vas a dejar de quejarte? - le comentó dándole la toalla. - Sécate la mano con cuidado, sin frotar.

Todo aquello la hacía sentir abrumada. Tenía gente que se había preocupado por ella mucho antes de conocerle, incluso por una simple quemadura, pero no era lo mismo, no sé sentía igual.

Richard le cubrió la zona dolorida con una venda estéril con mucha delicadez.

- ¿Te lo notas bien, así?

Kate asintió con la cabeza.

La venda sobrante la desgarró por la mitad anudando los dos extremos en la muñeca con un pequeño lazo para que le fuera más cómodo de llevar.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la chica cuándo se encontró con su mirada, sonriéndole, mientras sus dedos rozaban aún su mano. Quería darle las gracias por las molestias, pero se veía incapaz de vocalizar.

- ¿Te duele?

- ¡No! Está bien – dijo algo nerviosa, retirando la mano de entre las suyas.

- Puede que tu padre ya haya llegado. - comentó mientras lo recogía todo.

- Si... Ahora salgo. Primero voy a... - le insinuó, muriéndose de ganas de encerrarse en uno de esos cubículos.

- Nos vemos fuera.

- Y Gracias.

Richard se limitó a levantar la mano de espaldas a ella, antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada como se sentía en aquel momento. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y se sentía patética. Volvió a mirarse al espejo y se adentro en el primer hueco vacío que vió, encerrándose y sentándose en la tapa del WC, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas.

- ¿Hola?

Ese saludo le aceleró el corazón. ¿Era mucho pedir unos minutos a solas?

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? - insistió la forense - ¿Beckett?

Al reconocer la voz de su amiga respiró hondo, contó hasta diez antes de responderle.

- ¡Ahora salgo! - dijo

Volvió a respirar hondo y se levantó tirando de la cadena inútilmente y salió.

- Oye, ¿me he perdido algo? Traía unos resultados para Javi y he visto a tu padre con otro tío con traje y corbata, que no veas como está. Sin pasar por alto que me acabo de cruzar con Rodgers saliendo de aquí. - explicó sorprendida.

- ¿Has dicho que mi padre está aquí? - se giró de repente – Tengo que irme, después hablamos.

- ¡De eso nada! - le prohibió cogiéndola del brazo derecho. - ¿Que te ha pasado en la mano? - se sobresalto.

- ¡No es nada! Me quemé cuándo hacia un café, Rodgers lo vió, insistió en curarme a pesar de decirle que no era nada, pero él quiso hacerlo así que...

- Aha... - asintió sonriente. - Así que el capitán en persona te ha curado la mano por una leve quemadura...

- ¡Lanie! No. - la regañó, nerviosa.

- ¿!Qué pasa?! Me parece perfecto que intentes ligar con él.

- Q... ¿!Qué?! - tartamudeó procurando controlar su tono de voz ante tal barbaridad – ¡Venga ya! ¡No seas ridícula! Además, ¿no crees que te olvidas de algo?

- ¿Su Viudedad? Chica... Es un hombre joven, no llega a los cuarenta, y no hace falta que te diga que está de muy buen ver. Creo que tiene todo su derecho a querer rehacer su vida...

- He oído suficiente... ¡Me voy!

Desesperada escuchando todo lo que salía de la boca de su amiga, se largó dejándola con la palabra en la boca, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo su reacción ante lo inevitable.


	26. Chapter 26

**VEINTISEIS**

Tenía que centrarse. Olvidar, dejar la mente en blanco y pensar en el motivo por el cual estaba ahí.

- ¡Eh, Becks! - la llamó Esposito atrayendo su atención agarrándola por el codo.

- ¿Becks? - se giró frunciendo el ceño.

- Beckett, Kate... ¿que más te da?

- A ver, ¿qué quieres, _Espo_?!

El agente se le acercó susurrándole al oído.

- ¿Quién es el tipo con pinta de "no me toques que se me arruga el traje"?

- ¿Por qué? ¿También estás interesado en él? – comentó risueña en el mismo tono que le había hablado él, escuchando una risa ahogada a sus espaldas.

- ¿!Qué?! - exclamó él teatralmente.

- Tranquilo, no eres el único. Lanie también parece haberse fijado... Sus palabras exactas fueron "..._h__e visto a tu padre con otro__ tío__ con traje y corbata, que no veas como está..._" - repitió intentando imitarla.

Beckett y Ryan se miraron con complicidad, riéndose de la reacción cómica de su compañero.

- No te preocupes, te daré su número cuando lo tenga. - le susurró al oído lo suficiente cerca para que su compañero fuera participe.

_- ¡Katie!_

Con su buen humor gracias a aquel breve instante y su sonrisa resplandeciendo en su rostro, se alejó de ambos agentes para ir a saludar a su padre.

Tenerla una vez más entre sus brazos era lo único que le pedía a la vida, y ahí estaba. Esa fragancia a cerezas que inhalaba cada vez que la tenía cerca le tranquilizaba.

- No sabes lo feliz que soy de poder abrazarte de nuevo.

- No podrán conmigo tan fácilmente, papá. Te lo prometo.

Jim entró seguido de su hija quien se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al reconocer al misterioso y elegante hombre.

- Harvey Specter – dijo su nombre pausadamente.

- Hola Katherine. - le devolvió el saludo cordialmente.

- Vaya, ahora entiendo a que se referían todos...

El abogado dio unos pasos pausados hacia ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras en su rostro permanecía una sonrisa traviesa. Kate hizo lo mismo, se adelantó hacía él, pero justo cuando ella iba a darle un abrazo, Harvey se anticipó tendiéndole la mano.

- ¡Venga ya! ¿Enserio? - se lo quedó mirando. Viendo que no iba a mover ni una pestaña, accedió a darle lo que quería – ¡Ésta bien! Yo también me alegro de verte.

Ambos se dieron un apretónde manos.

- ¿Y Donna? Espero que siga trabajando para ti. - se interesó.

Antes de que pudiera separarse, Kate le dió un apretón, viéndose obligado a seguir delante de ella.

- Vale, lo pillo, no es momento de hablar de ello. ¿Puedes al menos contestarme a qué has venido?

- Será mejor que nos sentemos. - dijo con un tono de voz muy firme.

Harvey se separó de su clienta, Jim ocupó asiento al lado del abogado y Richard hizo lo mismo en el lado opuesto, quedando de caras a ellos; sólo faltaba ella que seguía en pie.

- Kate, vamos.

Muy a su pesar, acabó obedeciendo.

En la mesa estaba el dossier del que disponía Rodgers de la muerte de Johanna más lo que llegó a descubrir su mujer, y dos carpetas más, entre otros documentos, que permanecían cerca del abogado.

Kate alargó la mano para acariciar la de su padre, pero Jim se la retiró dejando a su hija confusa ante tal reacción.

- ¿Papá, va todo bien? ¿Papá? - insistió

- Todo bien, podemos seguir. - admitió él.

- Mientes. - continuó.

- Beckett, venga. Vamos a centrarnos en esto. – le animó Richard.

- Lo siento - se disculpó ignorando a los demás – Papá, yo...

- ¡Katherine! - Harvey llamó su atención.

- ¿Qué? - le respondió alzando la voz – Intento hablar con mi padre, ¿os importa? - dijo mirando a ambos.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! No estamos aquí para perder el tiempo.

La autoridad y seriedad con la que ese hombre acababa de hablar hizo que se planteara quién era realmente. Ahora mismo le era imposible reconocer a su padre en él.

- Escucha, la situación ya es lo bastante difícil para nosotros, así que vamos a calmarnos.

- ¿Nosotros? - cortó a Harvey – ¿Nosotros incluyendo mi padre, a ti y a mi o solo a vosotros dos? A menos que tú también estés metido. – ironizó mirando a Rodgers de reojo – Me gustaría saber de qué va todo esto. ¿Por qué estás aquí si representa que nosotros no teníamos abogado? ¿Qué es lo que no me decís? ¿Qué me estáis escondiendo?

- Entiendo tu confusión, Katherine. Lo que debes saber es que tu madre tuvo una corazonada cuando acepto el caso de los William.

- ¿¡De qué estás hablando?! ¿Una corazonada?

Harvey sacó dos fotografías dejándolas delante de ella. Cuándo las vio un remolino de sentimientos se apoderaron de ella.

- Sé que no es fácil volver a revivirlo y menos en imágenes... - prosiguió.

- Llevo reviviendo esa noche cada día al acostarme, sólo que ahora no es de noche y éstas fotos lo hacen más real – confesó apenas sin pestañear.

- Nadie sabía que había cámaras, excepto tu madre y yo.

- Harvey no te sigo, esto es... Digas como lo digas sabes que me va a doler saberlo, así que... por favor, explícamelo. – le dijo removiéndose en su asiento.

- Tú madre era una persona muy calculadora en el sentido de que no se le escapaba nada, lo tenía todo controlado y llegaba hasta dónde hiciera falta para conseguir un trato digno para su cliente. - dijo como introducción a lo que vendría a continuación.

- Lo sé, heredé eso de ella...

- Sin embargo, - continuó Harvey - las cosas cambiaron cuando se le asignó el caso de los hermanos William. A los pocos días de saber la noticia vino a verme, charlamos y antes de irse me dijo: "No te olvides Harvey, nueve de enero. Si se me olvidara concretar hora y sitio, haré que te pasen el recado. Cuídate mucho" y se fue.

- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó tras unos segundos en silencio.

- El mensaje Kate, piensa. "_Nueve de Enero..."_ - intervino Rodgers.

- Ya sé qué pasó el nueve de enero. - respondió molesta.

- "_Si me olvidará concretar hora y sitio, haré que te pasen el recado..._" - prosiguió Harvey lentamente.

_- Si me olvidara..._ - repito para sí misma empezando a entender a qué se refería.

- Tú madre sabía que algo iba mal. El nueve de Enero era su fecha límite...

- ¿Cómo sabes que se refería a eso? - estalló – Puede que tenga otro significado…

- Katherine por más que intentes encontrar otro, no lo hay. Tú madre solía ser mucho más compleja con sus indirectas y mensajes ocultos, pero ésta vez fue a propósito... - añadió el abogado.

- Y si fue tan fácil para ti, dime por qué no hiciste nada para ayudarla. - le reprochó.

- Ese mismo día Donna me entregó un sobre sin destinatario que había recibido en su domicilio. Era de tu madre.

- Perdona Harvey, ¿Te importa que siga yo? - le interrumpió Jim - Cariño sé que esto no es fácil de asimilar, también me costó a mí en su día.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Semanas. - le respondió

- ¿Cuántas? - quiso saber su hija.

- Mes y medio. - respondió soltando un suspiro. - Katie, aquel caso para ella era una oportunidad de crecer profesionalmente. Sabía por cuantas manos había pasado y cuando vio que todos y cada uno de ellos habían abandonado su hogar una vez fuera del caso, eso le llamó la atención y empezó a investigar. Tiró tanto de la cuerda que se vio obligada a mover ciertos hilos sabiendo muy bien a quien acudir sin que esto salpicara a nadie más. Quería protegernos.

- Resumiendo, Johanna consiguió guiarles para que todo sucediera cómo y dónde había planeado...

- Pero aparecí yo y la mataron. ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir? - dijo concluyendo la frase de Rodgers - Piensas que la culpa de que no esté aquí es toda mía...

- Katie, sabes perfectamente que no está diciendo eso - intervino Jim.

- Te recuerdo que nadie te obligó a meterte en esto, y ya que aceptaste, por lo menos no te metas en ciertos aspectos que no te incumben. - continuó ella ignorando a su padre.

- De la misma forma que accedí a protegerte puedo desentenderme del caso y dejarte a tú suerte, algo que sintiéndolo mucho no pienso hacer. Te guste o no, esto me implica tanto como a ti.

- ¿Sabes qué? Eres libre de irte ahora mismo, puedo prescindir de tus servicios.

- Lo siento, pero no soy yo quien debe irse... Sigues estando en mi comisaria y aquí mando yo, no tú.

- Síseñor.

Kate se seco las lágrimas decidida a irse cuanto antes.

- Antes de que te vayas, tú madre dejó algo para ti. - su padre consiguió detenerla por unos segundos. - Ella siempre hacía que todo lo que parecía horrible fuera coherente y fácil de aceptar, quizá esta vez también te ayude.

- No hay nada que aceptar.

Kate estiró el sobre de entre los dedos de su padre y se alejó dando un portazo. Dobló el sobre hasta caber en un pequeño bolsillo de ese vestido, uno de los motivos por el cual le gustó, y con todas sus pertenencias se dirigió escaleras arriba sin saber muy bien a dónde llevaban.

…

Todos la habían perdido de vista.

Jim y Harvey se habían ido acompañados por dos agentes y Richard se frenó ante su instinto de salir a buscarla.

Llevaba un par de horas escondida en una esquina de la sala de entrenamiento. Había tenido tiempo de leer la carta repetidas veces y desahogarse llorando hasta que sus ojos habían dicho basta, sin embargo eso no la había hecho sentir mejor.

Kate dio un paseo por la sala con su mirada deteniéndose en unos guantes de boxeo. Dudó. Se miró a sí misma, sin duda no iba vestida para lo que estaba pensando. En ese momento se acordó de la bolsa con su ropa, con la que había salido esa mañana, y se lanzó. Cambió los tacones por sus zapatos planos y el vestido por algo no más idóneo pero si más cómodo. Se colocó las vendas protectoras en las manos y se colocó los guantes.

Empezó a golpear el sacó sintiéndose extraña. A medida que sus pensamientos afloraban en su mente la fuerza y la rabia con qué pegaba era mayor.

- Recuérdame que nunca te mosquee, no quisiera acabar en tus manos...

Javi entró en la sala quedándose a un lado, viendo como le ignoraba.

- Pierdes el tiempo. - Le contestó al rato jadeante – Hoy no soy una buena compañía...

El chico se acercó colocándose detrás del saco.

- Una pena, te iba a invitar a venir con nosotros a tomar algo, pero...

- ¿Nosotros? Antes de acabar el día acabaré odiando esta palabra. - contestó con irá al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con su izquierda.

- Hacemos un trato, te sujeto el saco durante tres minutos, te desahogas, y después te vienes con Ryan, su mujer, Lanie y yo, nosotros, a tomar algo.

Kate se relajó mientras le escuchaba pensando en su oferta.

- ¿Preparado? - le respondió rebelde.

Javi sonrió satisfecho.

No estaba acostumbrada a tanto esfuerzo físico y aunque nunca se daba por vencida, acabó los tres minutos exhausta tumbada en la colchoneta que había detrás de ella. Cerró los ojos mientras recuperaba un poco de aliento.

- No tenías por qué hacer los tres minutos, podías haber hecho menos.

- ¿Y quedar como una blandengue? En tus sueños...

Javi se acercó ayudándola a sacarse los guantes.

- Que sepas que aunque hubieras durado un minuto, nunca se me ocurriría pensar que eres una blandengue.

Kate se incorporó sin levantarse.

- ¿Crees que deberían darme una medalla por lo que hago? - ironizó.

- Si consigues salir viva de todo esto, yo mismo te la daré.

- Van a por mí. Me quieren controlar para tener mi silencio, de ahí las amenazas...

- Escucha, sea lo que sea, no pasará esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Esposito le tendió la mano. Kate se aferró a ella y se levantó.

- Sabes si aún...

- Se fue hace media hora. La mayoría se han ido ya... - la tranquilizó sabiendo que preguntaba por el jefe. - Voy a ver si Jenny y Lanie ya llegaron, no tardes.

- Me doy una ducha y bajo.

En aquel momento se alegró de llevar ropa de recambio en su bandolera, y todo por una corazonada de ésta mañana. Con la toalla anudada en el pecho, sacó la ropa limpia, metió la sucia en una bolsa aparte y lo guardó en ella.

Estaba lista, sólo necesitaba un último retoque. Se miró al espejo frotando el cristal con la mano para quitar el vaho. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, pero le había crecido el pelo desde la última vez que recordaba haberle prestado atención. Le gustaba así y con las ondulaciones que le quedaban con el cabello mojado. Se echó un poco de espuma de un bote pequeño que llevaba siempre con ella, y sin más potingues que ponerse lo guardó todo y se largó.

…

- Tío, ¿estás seguro que no se ha largado ya?

- Vendrá. - confirmó Javi a la impaciencia de su compañero. - Piensa en las veces que tienes que esperar...

- Ya...

- Cariño, ¿te apetece dormir en el sofá está noche? - dijo Jenny muy amable

- No, ¿por qué?

- Hasta hoy nunca me has tenido que esperar más de tres minutos antes de salir. Más bien soy yo la que debe esperar... - contraatacó.

- Tío, ¿en serio? - exclamó Esposito.

_- Jaque Mate..._ - intervino Lanie.

De fondo el sonido de las pisadas de alguien que iba con tacones les alertó de la posible llegada de Kate.

- Siento la espera chicos.

- ¿Alguien no me ha dicho que ésta noche salimos a ligar? - exageró Lanie mirándola

- Ni caso... - le hizo señas Javi.

- Estás estupenda. - comento Ryan.

- ¿De verdad, Kevin Ryan? - le advirtió su mujer intentando no sonreír.

- Cariño sólo... - intentó disculparse cuándo Jenny le besó en los labios.

- Ya vale tortolitos, hora de irse.

Las dos chicas se adelantaron seguidas de Javi y el matrimonio.

- Lanie, ¿puedo dejar esto en tu coche?

- Depende... ¿Todo bien? Los chicos me contaron lo que pasó...

Katherine respiró hondo deteniéndose delante del ascensor esperando que se abrieran las puertas.

- ¿Te importa si lo hablamos otro día? Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy...

- Hecho. Y si, puedes dejar tus cosas en mi coche.

Esperando a que estuvieran todos, fueron entraron uno por uno saludando a un hombre de apariencia joven y corpulenta.

- ¿Qué hay chicos? - les saludó Kai. - Me alegra veros de nuevo por aquí y con caras nuevas.

- Kai, te presento a Kate Beckett. - le presentó Javi – Carlos es el dueño, pero todo el mundo le llama Kai. - informó a Kate.

- Encantada – respondió ella.

- Igualmente, ¿qué te pongo?

- Algo fuerte.

- No está mal para empezar la noche... ¿Chicos, vosotros lo de siempre no? - ellos asintieron. - Enseguida os lo traigo**.**

Los chicos juntaron dos mesas cerca de la diana para echar una partida a los dardos. Mientras, las chicas se ponían al día intentando no hablar de ningún tema relacionado con el trabajo.

- ¡Aquí tenéis!

En el momento que Kai dejó sus bebidas en la mesa, Kate agarró su vaso bebiéndose el contenido de un trago.

- ¿Otra? - le preguntó el dueño.

- Nunca digo que no a una segunda ronda.

- Beckett no has comido nada, ten cuidado... - se preocupó Jenny.

- No te preocupes, yo controlo.

- Anda toma, ¡come cacahuetes! - le recomendó la forense poniéndoselos delante.

Adicta a los frutos secos, entretenida con la conversación y participando de alguna que otra partida a los dardos con los chicos, una hora y media después Kate se terminaba la quinta copa de esa noche.

- ¡Kate, ya basta! - se mosqueó su amiga quitándole el vaso de las manos.

- ¡No me seas _carca _Lanie! - dijo borracha.

- Puede quedarse en casa si queréis – ofreció Kevin después de hablarlo con su mujer.

- No os preocupéis, ya me la llevo yo.

- ¿Segura? - le preguntaron el matrimonio.

- Si, la tengo controlada – confirmó Lanie.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro – comentó Javi viendo a Kate en la barra con otra copa en las manos.

- ¡Oye!

Lanie saltó de su taburete precipitándose hacia ella consiguiendo sacarle el vaso a tiempo.

- ¡Eh! Si quieres una te la pides, ésta es mía – dijo Kate actuando como una niña pequeña - Trae el vaso, vamos... Tengo sed.

- Parish - el dueño la llamó mostrándole la lata de un refresco - No le hará daño.

- Gracias – suspiró aliviada, devolviéndole el vaso a Kate. - Te lo devuelvo pero es la última, ¿entendido? - dijo poniéndose seria con ella.

- Si, si, si, si, si**…** - dijo repetidas veces mientras asentía con la cabeza – Dame, dame...

- Chicos nosotros nos vamos. - anunció Jenny.

- Nos vemos en unas horas bro.

- Claro. ¡Qué descanséis!

- Buenas noches.

Antes de que salieran, la puerta del bar se abrió dando paso a alguien inesperado por allí. Kate levantó la mirada inconscientemente y le saludó, haciendo girar a sus compañeros y algunos más que aún estaban por ahí.

- ¡Hey! !¿Que pasa jefe!? Vamos, siéntase, yo invito. Kai ponle un whisky ¡y que sea del bueno!

- No hace falta gracias. - le dijo al dueño.

Richard miro a Ryan quien se acercó al mismo tiempo que él se acercaba a Esposito. Los tres se retiraron a una esquina alejada del personal. Jenny volvió al lado de la forense y de Kate; a punto de quedarse dormida en la barra.

A los pocos minutos los tres hombres volvieron a acercarse intentando poner cara de pocker.

- Lanie, ¿te importa si Jenny se queda contigo esta noche? - le pidió Ryan.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? - quiso saber su mujer.

- No hay problema.

- Te llamo cuando pueda, te lo prometo. Te quiero

Kevin besó a su mujer y junto a Esposito se largaron como si les persiguiese el demonio.

- Creo que es hora de irse a casa... - comentó Richard viendo el estado de Beckett. - ¿Cuantas?

- Cinco de whisky. Las dos últimas Carlos la ha engaño sirviéndole un refresco. - le informó Lanie.

Rodgers sacó un billete de su bolsillo pagando las consumiciones.

- Quédese con el cambio. Insisto. - remarcó viendo la reacción de Kai - ¡Vamos Beckett!

- ¡No! - se resistió - ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- A casa. Necesitas dormir.

- Vale, pero en tu cama no me gusta la mía...

- Está bien... Deja el vaso y levántate.

Katherine apuró hasta la última gota antes de deshacerse de él. Al tratar de bajar, su pierna derecha le falló. Richard la ayudó a enderezarse y con la ayuda de las chicas la sacaron del bar.

Aislada en el interior del coche sin ser consciente de lo que sucedía fuera, Rodgers les contó a Jenny y a Lanie lo mismo que a ellos unos minutos antes.

- Y pensar que retiré la vigilancia pensando que nadie podría entrar... - se lamentó Rick.

- Lo bueno es que Kate se dejó el móvil en el apartamento y pudiste llegar a tiempo, de lo contrario no puedo ni pensar en la posibilidad de que mañana habría ocupado una de mis mesas.

- No le conozco pero por lo que me contó mi marido, parecía... parece un gran chico, y ahora esto...

- Será mejor que me vaya, aunque imagino que ya estará dormida.

- ¿Se lo contará? - se preocupó Lanie.

- Esperaré a mañana, con suerte sabré algo más de su estado y ella estará en mejores condiciones que ahora mismo. Es mejor que esté al cien por cien.

- Cualquier cosa llámenos.

- Lo haré, gracias.

- Buenas noches.

...

Trató de abrir la puerta, pero con Beckett en sus brazos le era imposible. Llamó deseando que su madre ya hubiese llegado de su plan de última hora. No tardo en averiguarlo.

- Richard y tus llaves... ¿Qué ha pasado? - se alarmó su madre.

- Nada que no hayamos hecho todos en los malos momentos...

- ¿Cuántas? - preguntó al oler el alcohol mientras la miraba dormida en brazos de su hijo.

- Cinco de Whisky.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - se ofreció dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

- No, la llevare a mi habitación.

- ¿Otra noche en el sofá?

- No pasa nada. Era él más cómodo de la tienda, ¿recuerdas? - comentó recordándoselo con una sonrisa. - Estaré bien.

- De acuerdo. Entonces si no me necesitas...

- Buenas noches madre.

- Que descanses muchacho.

A tientas entró en su dormitorio dejando a Kate en el lado izquierdo de la cama, dónde él acostumbraba a dormir. Con intención de alejarse ella le sorprendió agarrándole de la mano, evitando su marcha.

- ¿Estás despierta?

- Tengo sed. Tengo la boca seca.

- No me lo creo... - le respondió risueño. - No te voy a dar nada que no sea H2O.

- Vale. - aceptó sin más.

- ¿Vale? - se extrañó viendo como asentía con la cabeza. - Ésta bien. Si me sueltas la mano, iré a por ella.

Al poco tiempo volvía con un vaso de agua en sus manos.

- Gracias. - dijo dejando el vaso vacío en cuestión de segundos.

- Y yo que no sabía si creerte... - comento para sí mismo lo que provocó media sonrisa en ella – ¿Necesitas algo más?

- ¡Bésame!

Rick se quedó confuso al escuchar aquella simple palabra lo que optó por ignorarlo.

- Buenas noches...

Antes de que pudiera volver alejarse de su lado, se levantó de repente lo que hizo captar su atención.

- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

- Tengo que ir al baño... - se excusó sintiéndose incapaz de levantarse. - Me siento como en un tiovivo a una velocidad cuatro veces por encima de la normal.

- Vamos túmbate.

Richard permaneció sentado en el borde de la cama, a su lado, con otro vaso de agua el rato que fue necesario.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - ella asintió – Ésta vez hazlo despacio.

Sin abrir los ojos, se incorporó al ritmo que él le marcaba permaneciendo unos minutos sentada antes de levantarse.

- ¿Seguimos?

Con su ayuda, se levantó andando hasta el cuarto de baño. Sin muchos pasos recorridos Kate se tambaleo hacia atrás y en el momento que Richard la agarraba de la cintura ella se pegó a su cuerpo acercando los labios a los suyos

- ¡No! - al mínimo contacto Rick la separó.

Kate se quedó mirándole fijamente a los ojos acabando de nuevo perdida entre sus labios. En ese instante se sintió sorprendentemente bien al igual que él, incapaz de detenerla de nuevo.

- Mierda. – logró pronunciar jadeante al separarse de él bruscamente.

Dejando a Richard en medio de su dormitorio sin saber cómo reaccionar, se alejó terminando de rodillas en el suelo del cuarto de baño vomitando todo lo ingerido esa noche y sintiendo pánico por lo que acababa de ocurrir.


	27. Chapter 27

**VEINTISITE**

El calor de Agosto había empezado a alterar el sueño para algunos neoyorquinos, no todos disponían de aparatos de aire acondicionados. De lo contrario, quienes si eran afortunados en ese aspecto tenían otros motivos que les impedía conciliar el sueño.

Richard no lograba borrar la imagen del beso sintiendo sentimientos opuestos al mismo tiempo y recordando la imagen de su mujer diciéndole que merecía ser feliz.

Prometiéndose que dejaría de pensar en ello, se levantó del sofá. Al girarse la figura inesperada de su madre bajando por las escaleras le asustó de la misma forma que él provocó ese sobresalto en ella.

- ¿Qué haces levantada?

- Eso me pregunto yo... - respondió ella con una mano en el pecho.

- Iba a hacerme el desayuno.

- ¡Hm! - musitó - Me apunto.

Richard se ofreció a prepararlo mientras Martha se hacía un zumo de naranja.

- Richard, ¿dónde está el exprimidor?

- ¿!Dónde siempre?!

- Me refiero al manual, no pretenderás que me ponga hacer ruido a las cinco de la mañana...

- A pesar de todo tiene el sueño profundo, no te preocupes por ella. - dijo mientras buscaba el exprimidor.

- Oye no hueles a... ¡Richard! - le alarmó al oler a quemado

- ¡Maldita sea! - maldijo su hijo dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

Martha echó a su hijo de la cocina después de dejar las tortitas quemadas y el piso oliendo a humo.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando al dejar la sartén en el fuego? - le reprochó su madre.

- Intentaba encontrar el exprimidor, ¿recuerdas? Y me estabas hablando...

- Excusas! - respondió ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Richard se acercó a una de las ventanas, ahora abiertas, viendo pasar el tráfico y a los peatones.

- ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez qué vida debe lleva esa persona que como tú va andando por la calle o está parada en el semáforo y en la que te fijas sin motivo alguno? Me refiero a... Esa chica que viene por la derecha por ejemplo, no parece que venga de fiesta, más bien de trabajar o quizás va a ello, incluso puede que tenga a alguien enfermo...

- Anda, toma tu café. Te lo he hecho doble, te irá bien.

Martha se acerco a él entregándole una taza oscura aún humeante.

- Gracias. - le agradeció.

Richard no era el único con insomnio esa madrugada. Martha tampoco había podido dormir más de dos, tres horas después de levantarse para ir al baño e intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Había algo que la atormentaba, inevitablemente.

- No sé cómo puede con todo esto... - comentó ella con la mirada fija sin mirar nada en concreto – No quiero que pienses que la juzgo, pero cuando recurres a la bebida... Sólo digo que a lo mejor debería dejarlo. - concluyó.

- No eres la única que lo piensa. - le confesó su hijo con una tímida sonrisa y la cabeza cabizbaja - Confío en que a medida que avance la investigación sus amigos le abran los ojos, a menos que sea ella quien decida dejarlo, aunque esto lo veo poco probable. - terminó soltando un suspiro.

- Hablando de amigos. ¿Sabes algo más de ese chico? - se interesó Martha

- Todavía no. Pedí que me avisarán si había cambios, imagino que todo sigue igual.

Richard se alejó de la ventana para sentarse en el sillón que tenía más cercano.

- ¿Sigues pensando que tiene que ver con la aparición de ese abogado?

- Es sólo una intuición pero, piénsalo: No había cómo acceder a su padre estando con Harvey, así que se fueron a por Nick. - Richard dio un sorbo y dejó la taza en la mesa del centro - Empezaron con una discreta visita en casa de los Doyle, el saqueo en su apartamento mientras estaba en los Hamptons, después las amenazas directamente en comisaria sabiendo que la encontrarían ahí, y ahora lo de su padre y por último lo de Nick...

- ¿Ese tal Specter sabe todo esto?

- No lo hemos hablado, aunque no me cabe la menor duda. Ayer le llamé de camino al hospital y me contestó que nos estaban esperando... Al llegar todo pareció normal pero al entrar y situarlo en el box 3... ¡Dios! - exclamó - Ahí había más médicos juntos de los que había visto jamás, y sé que suena exagerado... - añadió.

- ¿Y ella?

- Todavía no. No sé cómo se lo voy a decir. - confesó entre suspiros pasándose la mano por el pelo.

La idea de tener que hablar con Beckett de algo tan serio después de lo ocurrido unas horas atrás le ponía nervioso, más de lo habitual.

- ¿Debería ir a por una infusión? Valeriana, quizá... - tanteo su madre llevándose las tazas de café a la cocina.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - respondió descolocado.

- Hace un par de días estabas histérico porqué Alexis no te había llamado en 48 horas. Pero hablaste con ella ayer por la tarde, con lo cual me pregunto qué te tiene tan nervioso...

- Estoy bien. Es sólo por ésta situación...

- Te conozco muchacho, y sé cuándo estás nervioso por un caso, y sí puede que lo estés, pero hay algo más.

Cada expresión en su rostro, sus manos... La expresión corporal de su hijo le daba una idea de lo que realmente le atormentaba.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo?

- Lo harás de todos modos... - le respondió

- No hay nada de malo en sentir aprecio por alguien...

- ¡Madre, por favor! - soltó queriendo evitar el tema. - Ahora no.

- Entonces, ¿cuándo?

- Nunca... - tanteó

- Me niego a que te niegues a volver a sentir algo por alguien.

- ¿Qué hay de malo? ¡Mírate! Estás estupenda, te acuestas con quien te da la gana...

- Richard Alexander Rodgers, deja de hablar ahora mismo. - le ordenó sin alzar la voz. - Hablas de volver a esa etapa de gigoló sin pensar en todo lo bueno que viviste después de conocer a quien estuvo a tu lado durante catorce años. Eres padre, Richard, y alguien con una gran responsabilidad ante los ojos de esta ciudad. - Martha hizo una pausa y continuó hablando - Sé que sabes a que me refiero y creo que una mujer como...

Richard se levantó del sillón por un impulso nervioso antes de escuchar el nombre que iba después de ese _cómo_.

- Sé lo que insinúas y ya te lo dije una vez, olvídalo. Apenas acabo de recuperar a Alexis, no voy a alejarla de nuevo por una tercera persona que apenas conozco.

- Lo entiendo, pero escúchame, yo no tuve a nadie como tú me tienes a mí para aconsejarte en que era lo mejor o no debía hacer... - siguió hablando yendo tras él - Sólo te pido... - dudó – Sólo quiero que te preguntes si el beso de anoche significó algo para ti... o no. - concluyó.

Su hijo escupió el agua que acababa de beber al oír esa última frase.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? - pronunció con dificultad.

- Richard... - empezó su madre poniendo la mano encima la de su hijo - Cariño no hagas como que no sabes de lo que te hablo. De hecho no estaba segura, pero por tu reacción parece que sí.

- ¿Qué? - dijo siendo lo único capaz de decir.

- No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Si te consuela yo tardé mucho menos...

- Oh no, no, no, no... - negó tapándose los oídos mientras se dirigía al sofá. - No quiero oírlo.

- Está bien no hablaré mas de mi, hablemos de ti. Y antes de nada quiero que sepas que si lo sé es por cosa del destino.

- No le eches el muerto al destino... - intervino Rick.

- Bajé un poco después de darnos las buenas noches a por un vaso de agua y justo en ese momento os oí hablar y escuché que te decía "Bésame". Admito que pensé en acercarme, incluso esperar a que salieras, pero volví a mi dormitorio antes de que pensaras lo que no era. - insistió intentando convencerlo.

Hubo un incomodo silencio antes de responder.

- Está bien. Te creo.

Rick se levantó decidido a escapar.

- Voy a mirar si hay un traje de repuesto en el cuarto de arriba antes de que empieces con más preguntas.

- Cógelo de tu vestuario, no la despertaras por cinco minutos. Tú mismo lo has dicho, tiene el sueño profundo a pesar de todo...

Rick subió las escaleras sin escucharla. Entró en el cuarto de planchar y vio como Alicia, la asistenta, le había dejado uno de sus trajes dentro de una funda. Al poco tiempo volvió a bajar con un aspecto renovado y elegante.

- ¿Te importa quedarte hasta que se despierte? - le preguntó revisando su smartphone.

- Claro. No te preocupes. Llámame si hay novedades.

- Lo haré. Gracias madre. - se acercó y la beso a la mejilla - Ah, y ni una palabra de nada.

- ¡Soy una tumba! - dijo sellando sus labios como si se tratara de una cremallera.

- Llámame cuando se levante – añadió con un pie fuera de su apartamento.

Volvió a besar su mejilla y dejó que fuera ella quien cerrara la puerta.

_¿Y ahora__ qué?_ Pensó Martha. Quedaban dos horas para que llegara la asistenta, tenía un libro a punto de acabar esperándola en su mesilla de noche y algunas compras que realizar que le parecía poder hacer vía Internet o incluso llamando por teléfono. Con las decisiones tomadas, se fue a buscar el libro y volvió a bajar dispuesta a acomodarse en el sofá para perderse entre las últimas cuarenta y tres páginas de _Shant__aram_.

…

Nadie podía intuir que el radiante sol de esa mañana acabaría viéndose amenazado por unas nubes densas cerca de la una del mediodía. Tres horas después seguía igual y sin pronósticos de cambios, ni para bien ni para mal.

Katherine llevaba tres horas levantada y deambulando sola por las calles a pesar de la insistencia de Martha en que se quedara después de darle una aspirina para la resaca. Lo que tenía que hacer no podía esperar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, con su mejor amiga desde hacía un mes ya que su mejor amigo había decidido ignorarla.

La buscó en su apartamento, en su lugar de trabajo y por último en comisaria dónde Kevin le dijo según le había dicho su mujer, la ultima en verla, que se cogía el día libre. Harta de dar vueltas sinfín y con un dolor de cabeza persistente, volvió a su apartamento decidida a esperarla en la puerta de su edificio hasta que fuese necesario.

La dr. Parish llevaba desde las ocho de la mañana paseando por los pasillos del hospital a la espera de algún buen resultado ya que por entonces todo parecía seguir igual. Sin embargo el estado de Nick había cambiado favorablemente, había despertado. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar los resultados de las pruebas que habían programado para el día siguiente.

Viendo que ya no había nada qué hacer, Richard, quien tampoco se había movido de su lado, mandó a la forense a casa.

Mientras recorría el parking del hospital hasta dónde recordaba que tenía su coche, sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolso ignorando que estaba apagado.

- ¡Mierda! - maldijo.

Una vez dentro con la llave en el contacto, buscó el cargador del coche.

Dispuesta a salir dirección a su apartamento con la marcha atrás puesta, permaneció unos minutos más en la plaza de parking al escuchar todos los avisos que estaban llegando a su móvil. Tenía un montón de mensajes instantáneos de varias personas y unas catorce llamadas, entre ellas de sus compañeros de la comisaria 12th.

- ¡Hey! ¿Has hablado con Kate? - respondió Kevin al instante.

- No, por eso os llamo. Tengo varios mensajes suyos y llamadas, ¿está allí?

- No, pero ha estado aquí. Llámala porque lleva toda la mañana buscándote, decía que era urgente.

- ¿Como de urgente? - se preocupó.

- No lo sé, pero no tenía muy buen aspecto.

- Ya... - asintió-¿No le habéis comentado nada sobre él, no?

- Que va, ya nos imaginamos que no lo sabría.

- No, no lo sabe. Cuando yo llegué al Hospital, Rodgers ya estaba ahí.

- ¿Cómo está?

- ¿Nick? Despierto, por suerte. Lleva una hora estable y descansando. Parece que lo peor ya ha pasado, o eso espero.

- Es una gran noticia, llamaré a Jenny y se lo diré.

- Ryan te dejo, ya hablaremos.

Lanie colgó buscando una de las llamadas de Kate para encontrar su número.

- Vaya, empezaba a creer que me evitabas - respondió sin ánimos.

- Lo siento chica, me quede sin batería. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás?

- Eso me pregunto yo de ti, ¿donde coño has estado hasta ahora? ¿Sabes que llevo buscándote desde hace tres o cuatro horas?

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento. ¿A ver qué es eso tan importante?

- Por teléfono no, estoy en el portal de tu casa. No tardes, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más...

Después de la incertidumbre que le había dejado la conversación con Kate, condujo hasta su casa saltándose todos los semáforos en ámbar que se encontró por el camino. No vivía lejos del hospital, por suerte, pero tampoco a quince minutos andando. A pesar del tráfico y la distancia, consiguió aparcar cerca de la entrada del edificio de su apartamento.

- ¡Kate! - la llamó cogiendo su maletín de la parte trasera del coche.

- ¿Era necesario? Te he visto aparcar...

- ¿Estás bien? - dijo abriendo la puerta principal bajando su tono de voz.

- Con un dolor de cabeza terrible y con ganas de echar lo que no he comido. ¡Estoy radiante! – ironizo sin ganas.

Su amiga se la quedó mirando.

- Vamos, te daré algo para la resaca.

Nada más entrar en su apartamento Kate fue directa al cuarto de baño. Lanie dejó lo que llevaba en el suelo de la entrada yendo detrás de ella.

- No sé ni por qué te has levantado. - la regañó -¿Tan incómoda es su cama?

- No... - dijo refrescándose - ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

- No te acuerdas de nada, ¿verdad?

- Lo único que recuerdo es a ti casi obligándome a que comiera cacahuetes y que gane a Javi a los dardos – recordó riéndose de aquello.

- Ya es mucho más de lo que me esperaba. - confesó terminando de limpiar la entrada al cuarto de baño

- Siento todo esto. - dijo sentándose en el suelo, apoyándose en la bañera.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo perdón por encontrarte mal? ¡Eres única!

Lanie se alejó para guardar los utensilios de limpieza. Al volver Kate seguía sentada en el suelo del cuarto de baño.

- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí lo que queda de día?

- No... - pronunció sollozando.

- Beckett ¿estás bien? - preguntó sentándose a su lado - No sé de qué se trata, pero sabes que puedes contármelo.

Beckett asintió aferrándose en el brazo de Lanie.

- ¿Por qué lo hice? Ni si quiera sé porqué lo hice. - se repitió en voz baja.

- ¿Lo dices por lo de anoche? Te advertí que dejarás de beber... le confesó su amiga.

- No es por eso, aunque también...

- ¿Entonces? ¿Es por el caso de tu madre? - negó.- ¿Ganar a Javi a los dardos?

- No, de eso es de lo único que me alegro – sonrió

- Yo también. - confesó Lanie – Entonces, ¿qué es de lo que te arrepientes?

- ¿Prometes guardarnos el secreto?

- ¿Nos? - elevó un poco la voz – O me lo cuentas ya o empezaré a pensar que has hecho una locura...

- Nos besamos... o le besé, no tengo ni idea – soltó nerviosa y confusa.

- ¡¿Tú y Rodgers?! - quiso confirmar con cara de asombro.

Con el suspiro de Kate y la forma en cómo se escondió haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo, Lanie tuvo suficiente para reaccionar euforicamente.

- No me lo puedo creer... - repitió aún hiperventilando. - ¿Cómo fue? ¡Vamos cuenta! - preguntó emocionada situándose delante de ella.

- Apenas me acuerdo y a decir verdad preferiría que no hubiese ocurrido. Fue el peor beso de mi vida.

- Estoy segura que exageras. - respondió convencida de sí misma.

- Recuerdo estar besando a alguien, identificarle por el olor de la colonia, separarme muerta de vergüenza y salir corriendo al baño antes de vomitarle encima. - recordó avergonzada – ¿Sigues creyendo que no es para tanto?

- ¡Whoops! Tenías razón... - confesó con una mueca en su rostro.

- No sé si podré volver a mirarle a la cara...

- No has hablado con él, a lo mejor... - dudó - A lo mejor él no le da importancia.

- O si... - respondió al instante – Lanie representa que soy la primera que besa después de despedirse de su mujer, ¿crees de verdad que no le dará importancia?

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? ¿Y si ha salido con alguien y no lo sabemos?

- ¡Dime que no te crees lo que estás diciendo! - dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Admito que pienso como tu pero ¿qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué tienes razón y que probablemente se sienta confuso y también le sea difícil hablar contigo? Por qué es exactamente lo que pienso.

- Gracias por ser sincera...

Permanecieron en silenció un buen rato, cada una pensando en aquella situación.

- Cuándo le besaste dijiste que te apartaste tu... - Lanie insistió dándole vueltas.

- Si... pero primero fue él.

- Creía que sólo había sido un beso... - comentó picara.

- No. Recuerdo que me apartó así que intuyo que debí besarle primero, me apartó, volví a besarle y entonces fue cuando me separé.

- ¿Sabes que esto cambias las cosas? Kate si realmente fue así, él te devolvió el beso por lo tanto estará tan o más avergonzado que tu.

- Si por lo menos me acordase de como besa... - soltó ella sin pensar.

- Opino que no quieres acordarte de eso por qué te gustó tanto que te encantaría repetir... - la provocó.

- ¡Olvídame! - le respondió alejándose de ella.

- ¿Has pensando en la posibilidad de que le gustes? Él está soltero, tú estás soltera... - continuo hablando a voces para que la escuchara.

- Él es viudo, y yo no sé si quiero nada con alguien... - le respondió desde el pasillo.

Lanie siguió la procedencia de su voz. Se sentó en frente de ella y permaneció en silencio, estudiándola.

- Sigues pensando en Mike, de lo contrario no habrías dicho esa tontería de Rodgers es viudo... - se pronunció finalmente.

- Si le conocieras lo entenderías – confesó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Oye – Lanie se acercó más a ella – no conozco a Mike, pero si conozco lo suficiente a Rodgers para decir que de estar en la situación de Mike no se habría acostado contigo sin antes decirte que tenía una hija y probablemente casado o con alguien. También sé que has pasado por muchas cosas con él y se te hace difícil pensar que haya podido engañarte y que todo tiene una explicación, pero ¿y si no la tiene? ¿Has sabido algo de él en todo este tiempo?

- No. Le pedí que me dejará, que se había terminado.

- A pesar de esto, yo creo que si de verdad te quisiera habría ido a por ti y no lo hizo. - se hizo un silencio entre las dos – A lo mejor sería un buen momento para dar una oportunidad a alguien que quiera conocerte... y no digo que tenga que ser él. Hablo en general.

- ¿Y si no estoy preparada?

Su amiga esbozó una sonrisa al oír esa pregunta.

- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, soy estúpida. No sé ni por qué me preocupa eso cuando debería estar centrándome en el caso de mi madre.

- Te vendría bien dormir un rato... - le propuso.

La forense se levantó decidida a ayudarla.

- Te haré una infusión y te daré una pastilla que te irá estupendamente para la resaca. Te levantaras como nueva.

Su voz terminó oyéndose como un murmullo desde el pasillo dónde Beckett se había quedado sentada.

En ese momento se sentía aliviada. Haber tenido esa conversación con Lanie y saber su opinión, dejando a un lado su euforia, la hacía sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma. A pesar de ello aún existía algo que la mantenía inquieta, Nick seguía sin contestar a sus llamadas.


	28. Chapter 28

**VEINTIOCHO**

Una llamada a media tarde le había obligado a dejar a Kate sola en su apartamento durante unas horas. Antes de salir, fue a comprobar si seguía dormida. Después de llamarla un par de veces y una última con su tono de voz con el que hablaba habitualmente, confirmó que lo estaba profundamente. Procurando no despertarla, dejó una nota en la mesita de noche y cerró la puerta acompañándola muy despacio evitando el más mínimo ruido.

"_Kate, siento tener que irme, pero me han llamado y no puedo decir que no, esta semana vamos mal de personal. Por cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme (más te vale hacerlo). Espero que te encuentres mejor._

_Oxo, Lanie._

_Pd. Ni se te ocurra irte_"

El atardecer empezaba a dar señales en la ciudad de Nueva York cuando Lanie levantó la vista de la lupa situada cerca de la camilla donde yacía el cuerpo de una mujer de unos cincuenta años.

- Dra. Parish, aquí tiene los resultados del laboratorio.

La forense aceptó el sobre limitándose a sonreír al chico en prácticas que llevaba con ella desde finales de Junio.

- Leroy - le llamó la médico forense. - Puedes irte si ya has acabado, nos vemos mañana a las ocho.

- Gracias. Hasta mañana entonces.

No era el único que había terminado la jornada por hoy, ella también. La autopsia del cuerpo sin vida de la mesa quedaba cerrada desde ese mismo instante.

- Jackie, guarda el cuerpo de la señora Hastings en el 32 y ya puedes irte, yo me encargo de cerrar.

- ¿Estás segura? No me importa quedarme.

- Vete.

- Gracias, te debo una.

- Lo sé... Ah, y feliz aniversario. - dijo de espaldas a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, terminando de rellenar el informe de la autopsia.

- ¿Te ha llamado mi marido, verdad? Lo sabía... - comento para sí.

- Yo no sé nada... Vete!

Mañana te cuento. Buenas noches - se despidió eufórica su compañera.

Cinco minutos después la médico forense apagaba las luces de la morgue, completamente vacía y ordenada, dirigiéndose a su despacho. Colgó la bata, cambio el mono de trabajo por su ropa de calle, y se sentó en la silla, dejando caerse. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos al sobre blanco que había encontrado en el interior del sobre amarillo con los resultados de la Sra Hastings. Ese sobre contenía información sobre las heridas de Nick y la bala que le habían extraído de su cuerpo.

Un presentimiento cruzo por su mente obligándola a comprobar su teléfono. Apagado.

¡Arg! Mierda, mierda, mierda... - maldijo.

La forense abrió el cajón cerrado con llave, saco todo lo que había en él, lo guardo en su maletín junto al sobre y volvió a cerrarlo. Dejó caer el teléfono en otro departamento del maletín junto con las llaves del cajón cogiendo otras al mismo tiempo y salió pintando dejando la puerta cerrada de su despacho de un portazo.

...

Los engranajes de sus neuronas no dejaban de ir del punto R (Richard) al punto M (Mike) haciéndose preguntas y recordando detalles de cada uno de ellos. Beckett quería evitar pensar en ese beso, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Se sentía capaz de recordar cómo había sido, pero automáticamente esa suposición se mezclaba con el torbellino de sentimientos vividos entre sábanas con Mike, la noche que le fue a visitar en el hotel donde se hospedaba. Lo recordaba a la perfección.

El tintineo de una farola de la calle encendiéndose le dio la oportunidad de centrarse en dónde estaba y en la sensación de hambre que había estado ignorado.

Con los pies ya en el suelo, volvió a leer la nota de su amiga una vez más. Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y se levanto llevándosela con ella.

Viendo que no había mucho en el frigorífico que le apeteciera, cogió su teléfono y llamó al número de comida rápida que había ilustrado en un imán en la puerta de la nevera.

Lo que habitualmente tardaba menos de quince minutos en llegar a casa, hoy iba camino de convertirse en el doble. Con las prisas había elegido el camino más largo en vez de ir hacia el norte y ahorrarse el tráfico de la avenida Malcom X Blvd y Lenox por las obras que se estaban llevando a cabo en la zona norte de Central Park.

- ¿!Qué hay Lanie?! - la saludó un hombre de unos cuarenta años vestido con un chaleco naranja reflectante.

- Hola Simón. Ya ves... Esperando a que nos dejéis pasar.

- Ya queda poco, dos minutos. Aunque sabiéndolo, no sé cómo no fuiste por las afueras.

- Lo sé, iba con prisas y no me acordé hasta que ya no pude dar marcha atrás...

- Iré a meterles prisa. - bromeó el hombre guiñándole el ojo – ¡Cuídate!

- Igualmente.

En breve la cola en la que se veía atrapada empezó a avanzar. Al pasar por su lado, saludó a su vecino y pisó el acelerador saltándose todos los semáforos en ámbar que encontró por el camino, ya había perdido suficiente tiempo.

Tres vueltas a la manzana después, consiguió aparcar en la calle de detrás, la 94 Este. Una vez dentro del edificio, en la puerta del ascensor colgada una hoja de papel con la palabra "Averiado".

- ¡Tienes que estar de coña! - murmuró agotada.

Resignada, suspiró de mala gana y empezó a subir por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso; el ático. El presentimiento que la había acompañada todo el camino de vuelta a casa la ayudo a subir sin detenerse. Con las llaves de su puerta ya en las manos, la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la puerta precipitadamente dejando sus cosas en el suelo.

- ¡Kate! ¡¿Hola?!

La falta de una respuesta no la ayudo a tranquilizarse a pesar de encontrar dos cajas de su pizzería favorita en la encimera de la cocina desprendiendo un olor que hizo protestar sus tripas.

- ¡Beckett, he llegado! - insistió.

Ni rastro. Dejó la zona diáfana que comunicaba la cocina con el comedor y se alejó por el pasillo dónde se encontraban los dormitorios y los dos cuartos de baño. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación contigua a la suya. Nadie. La cama estaba hecha y ni rastro de la nota que había dejado en la mesita. Al cerrar la puerta le pareció escuchar una voz que provenía de su dormitorio.

- ¿!Kate?!

Presa por su curiosidad entro en él. A primera vista todo parecía en su sitio. Dispuesta a entrar en su propio cuarto de baño, comprobó que la puerta estaba cerrada. Inmediatamente escucho una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta cantando una canción de _Pink_ a pleno pulmón. Su reacción fue inevitable. Aliviada, se alejó mientras entre risas se deshacía de los tacones y se cambiaba de ropa.

Vestida con unos _shorts_, una camiseta de tirantes vieja y sus zapatillas de playa, volvió a insistir llamando a la puerta del cuarto de baño – escuchando su versión "_Blow Me (One Last Kiss)_"- sin éxito. Visto lo visto, y escuchando el sonido del secador de pelo, abrió la puerta desde fuera con un tornillo que guardaba en su mesita – en caso de emergencia - y la abrió despacio ignorando lo que iba a encontrarse. Por la pequeña abertura que había dejado, miró hacia dentro encontrándose a su amiga con una toalla anudada en el pecho, los auriculares puestos y el secador en la mano alisándose el pelo al ritmo de una nueva canción: "_Change the world". _Lanie ajustó la puerta y aprovechando un instante que no estaba pendiente del espejo ni tenía el secador en la mano, entró. Se acercó por detrás y antes de que su amiga levantara la cabeza de nuevo, Lanie, escuchando a la perfección la canción desde sus auriculares, se unió a ella cantando la misma canción al lado de su oído.

En el preciso momento en que la forense vio los instintos impulsivos de Kate ante la presencia de alguien, la freno atrapándola con sus brazos por detrás obligándola a mirar hacia el espejo. Esperando unos minutos antes de soltarla, pudo notar como el corazón de Beckett latía de forma exagerada y un leve temblor recorría por su cuerpo.

- Nunca jamás vuelvas hacer esto. - dijo con pausas, intentando recuperar la compostura. - Te habría podido hacer daño... Ni siquiera te oí entrar.

- ¿Con esto puesto a mil decibelios? - dijo quitándole un auricular de la oreja – Imposible.

Lanie recogió el ipod del suelo, comprobó que seguía funcionando y eligió una canción aleatoria poniéndola en modo altavoz.

- Vale, culpa mía.

- Además, no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para usar mi baño... - comentó.

- Lo siento... - dijo con una mueca en su rostro – Pero no pude evitar usarlo cuando vi el jacuzzi. Ni siquiera tenía pensado estar mucho rato, pero una vez dentro es difícil de salir...

Lanie se rió.

- No te disculpes, en tu situación yo habría hecho lo mismo. Estás en tu casa – le guiñó un ojo. - Además, pediste la cena... - remarcó.

- ¡Mierda! Seguro que ya estarán frías...

- Mejor, así no tendremos que soplar. - respondió quitándole importancia. - Ven. Te ayudaré con el secador, así acabamos antes.

- No tendrás algo que me pueda servir para cambiarme, ¿no? - le dejó caer - Es por no tener que ponerme lo mismo, mi traje necesita pasar por la lavadora.

- Veremos que encontramos en el vestidor...

Con unos pantalones y camiseta parecidos a los suyos y después de una pequeña sesión fotográfica en el dormitorio principal, las dos amigas estaban disfrutando de las pizzas y un par de cervezas sentadas entre cojines en el suelo.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Depende... - respondió Kate dando un trago directo de la botella.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haber llegado hasta aquí? Sinceramente.

Beckett dejó el trozo de pizza que había cogido de la caja. Su sonrisa, hasta el momento presente, se volvió una sola línea en sus labios. Bajó la cabeza y con un leve suspiro miró a Lanie a los ojos y le respondió:

- No lo sé. - le llevó unos segundos seguir hablando – Ni siquiera tengo la sensación de haber vivido durante este último mes y medio. Es como si después de haber cruzado la cinta policial y encararme a Rodgers me hubieran estado dirigiendo desde arriba, igual que una marioneta.

- Siento oír eso... - lamentó Lanie, acariciándole el brazo. - Debí hacerte la otra pregunta primero.

- ¿Cuál? - dijo después de morder el trozo de pizza de antes.

- ¿Por qué elegiste mudarte al loft de Rodgers pudiendo disfrutar de mi jacuzzi?

Beckett sonrió.

- En realidad, después de haber probado tu jacuzzi y ver tu vestuario... no lo sé – respondió riéndose las dos. - Creo que fue todo por una apuesta con su madre. Él no esperaba que yo aceptase así que para llevarle la contraria le dije que podríamos probar.

- Siempre en tu línea...

Beckett se sentía completa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dentro de sus límites. Aquella cena entre amigas le había venido como anillo al dedo, echaba de menos poder compartir unas risas y hablar de cualquier tema que no fuese de su madre o su pasado.

La llegada de un correo en su smartphone hizo que se levantara y saliera corriendo a por él. _Por fin noticias de Nick _-pensó. No iba desencaminada. Mientras se abría el correo y el documento adjunto de una dirección desconocida, se acercó a la mesita situada delante del sofá cogiendo su botella para dar otro trago a su cerveza. Al volver a la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor comprobó el documento ya abierto. La botella de vidrio impacto contra el suelo alertando a Lanie, quien volvía del cuarto de baño, encontrándose a Kate paralizada con los ojos fijos en la pantalla de su teléfono.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Kate!

Lanie se acercó a su amiga. Una vez a su lado, comprobó el contenido de la pantalla. En ese momento quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

- No tenías que haberte enterado así, lo siento. Debía habértelo contado, pero él me prometió...

- Entonces es cierto**...** Y tú lo sabías. Pero no me lo dijiste... - dijo pausadamente, incapaz de sentir nada.

Beckett se apartó de ella.

- Mike me escondió lo de su hija, mi padre y Harvey partes importantes sobre la muerte de mi madre y ahora vosotros... Fui una estúpida pensando en que podía confiar en…

- ¡Kate, puedes confiar en mí! Esto no significa nada...

Lanie dio unos pasos hacia ella deteniéndose al ver que ella retrocedía.

- ¿Cómo voy a confiar en alguien si todo el mundo a quien conozco e intento abrirme, juega a mis espaldas?

El rostro de culpabilidad y a la vez odio hacia el capitán Rodgers le impedía a la forense decir nada que no fuese _lo siento _ante la mirada llena de lágrimas de su amiga.

- Tengo que salir de aquí...

- No te vayas. Deja que te cuente todo lo que sé... Sólo dame un minuto.

Sin importarle lo que llevaba puesto, un simple chándal viejo de verano, se apresuro a cogerle unas monedas del monedero y salió por la puerta antes de que ésta se lo pudiera impedir. Al oír el portazo, Lanie maldijo para sus adentros. Se precipitó hasta el comedor, miro por la ventana y vio como se alejaba corriendo por la acera. Sin más dilación, se dirigió a su dormitorio desvistiéndose por el camino. Al entrar en su vestidor eligió un vestido mientras sacaba una caja negra con la imagen de un _iphone_ en la tapa de un cajón. Extrajo la _tarjeta sim _y_ la micro usb_ del viejo y lo tiró encima de la cama saliendo de ahí con su nuevo teléfono a medio configurar y con las llaves del coche y del apartamento en sus manos. Una vez configurado, lo que le llevo el tiempo de bajar los cuatro pisos, llamó a los chicos poniéndolos al corriente de lo sucedido mientras ella ponía rumbo al Harlem Hospital Center.

...

No le fue difícil encontrar el hospital dónde Nick estaba ingresado; en el correo venia la dirección.

El autobús paró a pocos pasos de la entrada principal. Al bajar y antes de entrar lanzo las monedas del cambio del billete del bus en una pequeña zona verde situada justo delante de la puerta corredera.

- Buenas noches. - saludó a la chica del mostrador nada más acercarse -¿La habitación de Nicholas Rhymmer?

- Lo siento, tiene restringidas las visitas.

- ¿Y es posible ponerse en contacto con los dos agentes que hay en la puerta?

- De verdad que lo siento...

- Dígales que Beckett está aquí, ellos me conocen. - insistió - Por favor, es muy importante.

- La mujer, en contra de su obligación, hizo lo que le pedía. Con la confirmación de los agentes, respiró hondo y colgó.

- Suba al primer piso. La están esperando.

- Muchas gracias. - le agradeció con unas sonrisa.

Un par de minutos charlando con Hart y su compañero de patrulla no fueron suficientes para relajarse antes de pisar la habitación.

- Por cualquier cosa, estaremos aquí fuera. - dijo la agente.

- Gracias Chicos.

Con la mano rodeando el pomo de la puerta cogió aire y lo hizo girar, despacio, dejando entrever poco a poco la cama y finalmente a su amigo tumbado en ella. Entro y cerró la puerta en el más estricto silencio. A medida que se acercaba a él los cables que colgaban de su brazo eran más visibles. Pensar que si estaba ahí era por ella... Kate se olvidó de ese pensamiento sentándose encima de la cama, agarrándole la mano que tenia libre.

- Kate

Nicholas susurró su nombre antes de girarse para mirarla. Reconocía el tacto de sus manos lo suficiente para no equivocarse, eso y su aroma a cerezas.

- Hola – dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

- Ya te lo han dicho...

Kate se limitó a sonreír haciendo lo posible para mantenerse firme.

- Imagino que has venido sola.

- Si... - respondió apretando su mano.

- Le advertí que podrías reaccionar así y no me equivoque.

- Me conoces más que cualquiera de ellos. - admitió cabizbaja.

- ¿Por qué te crees que sigo vivo? No podía abandonarte.

Ambos sonrieron. Por primera vez en largas semanas, Nick volvía a ver la sonrisa de una Kate tímida, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Aquello le sorprendió. Había perdido la esperanza de volver a ver esa parte de ella que tan pocas veces aparecía.

- Y supongo que ahora esperas que te de las gracias por elegir seguir aquí conmigo. - él se quedo mirándola – Pues mas te vale recuperarte pronto si no quieres probar la ira de Katherine Beckett.

Ambas sonrisas se fueron apagando dejando la habitación en silencio. Beckett era incapaz de soltar la mano de su amigo acariciándola con el pulgar. Antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta, con la otra mano, Kate secó una lágrima que le había sido imposible contener.

- No has hablado con Rodgers. No lo has sabido por él, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza y sorbiendo por la nariz con los nervios recorriendo su cuerpo, busco el e-mail en su teléfono y se lo enseño.

- ¿Quién te ha mandado esto? - Kate se encogió de hombros – ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa? Tienes que llamar a Richard y contárselo Kate. - se alarmó.

Nicholas recordaba perfectamente el enfermero que le había hecho esa foto y el motivo por el cual había accedido.

- Significa que soy la siguiente.

- No te dejes vencer, ¿me oyes? ¡Tú no eres así! - le recordó.

- Ya no sé ni quien soy... - confesó entre lágrimas – Aquellos en quien creía confiar me han mentido aunque según ellos querían protegerme. ¿Desde cuándo esconder información es sinónimo de proteger?

- Me tienes a mí. - le dijo agarrando su mano.

- Si... - contestó soltándose – Pero te fuiste sin decir nada después de la bronca en vez de volver y...

- No sigas por ahí. Sabes que irme era lo mejor. Además, quedamos en que todo esto ya estaba olvidado.

- Una nota en la nevera no habría estado mal. - insistió.

- ¿Me vas hacer creer que te importaba después de la discusión que tuvimos en comisaria?

- Tienes razón. - concluyo rápidamente – Será mejor que me vaya. Si me olvido de venir mañana, dame un toque, no vaya a ser que me haya quedado dormida... - sonrió frotándose los ojos.

- Sé lo que haces. - le advirtió - ¿Qué crees que pasará si les dejas llegar a ti?

Kate bajó de la cama acercándose a la puerta con las palabras de Nick grabadas en sus oídos.

- Te deseo lo mejor. - pronunció de espaldas a él.

- ¡Kate!

Antes de que pudiera oír como pronunciaba su nombre, cerró la puerta y se apresuro hasta las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la salida sin llamar la atención a nadie.

Fuera del edificio miro a su alrededor eligiendo irse en la misma dirección por la que había llegado girando hacia la izquierda once calles después.

Sin saber muy bien qué rumbo tomar cruzo por la avenida Hancock Pl, por en medio de una plaza con mucha vegetación, saliendo por la 122 con Amsterdam y siguiendo hacia el oeste. Miró hacia atrás con la sensación de que alguien la seguía y apretó más el paso, queriendo dejar atrás esa zona de la ciudad, colándose por una zona transitada dónde le fuera fácil camuflarse.


	29. Chapter 29

**VEINTINUEVE**

Sin saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí, una zona apartada del centro – en paralelo con el río Hudson - pero muy bien ambientada, aparecía delante de ella. Unos jóvenes de distintas nacionalidades hacían skate, jugaban a baloncesto e incluso bailaban al ritmo de música estilo hip hop, a lo largo de las distintas pistas disponibles, bajo la luz de las farolas situadas detrás de la verja.

_- ¡Parece que hoy la canasta está de mi parte!__ ¿Tú qué dices, bro?_

_- Será mejor que cierres el pico chaval_ - le respondió éste encestando desde la línea de triple.

Kate volvió a mirar a sus espaldas, como llevaba haciendo cada cinco minutos y siguió andando, intentando pasar desapercibida.

Uno de los jugadores lanzo la pelota para encestar cuando uno del equipo contrario la intercepto por los pelos lanzándola fuera del campo.

- ¡Cuidado!

Al ver la pelota dirigirse hacia la carretera, Beckett la interceptó protegiéndola contra su cuerpo. La facilidad con que la había alcanzado le hizo recordar la temporada que estuvo jugando en el equipo de su instituto.

- Buen salto. Ahora, ¿te importa? Nos gustaría seguir jugando.

Sin devolverle una respuesta, ni la pelota, se quedó observando la posición donde se encontraba la canasta respecto a ella acercándose a la altura del chico; menos de medio campo. Se detuvo, levantó el balón y lo lanzó por encima de la verja con la fuerza suficiente para que entrase limpia.

- Todo tuyo.

Con aquel tiro había dejado boquiabiertos a quienes lo habían presenciado, incluso de otras pistas, soltando algún que otro vitoreo de fondo hacia ella mientras se alejaba sonriendo y aún alucinando de ese golpe de suerte.

- ¡Eh! ¡La de los shorts! ¿!Te apetece jugar?!

Kate redujo el paso hasta detenerse. Se giró y cubriéndose el rostro por el reflejo de la farola contestó:

- ¿Con chanclas?

- Podemos solucionarlo. Además, nos falta alguien en mi equipo. ¿Qué me dices? - ¿Te apuntas?

- ¿Existe premio para el ganador? - siguió conversando desde la distancia.

- ¡Siempre lo hay!

Con una sonrisa traviesa retrocedió hasta detenerse delante de él, al otro lado de la verja.

- ¿Listo para ganar?

La cercanía y su decisión le gustaron. Joe giró sobre si mismo viendo como se dirigía hacia la entrada con los demás de nuevo con el balón entre sus manos.

Ese cambio de actitud se debía a una enorme cantidad de adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, después de estar huyendo de alguien durante una hora. Sin embargo, aquella oportunidad de poder volver a jugar la hacía sentir como si hubiese vuelto a sus años de instituto dónde todos sabían quién era Katherine Beckett, o una gran mayoría. Sobre todo durante los tres últimos años de instituto siendo la capitana del equipo femenino de baloncesto. Para aquel entonces todos la veían como la chica _rebelde y guay_ del centro y a pesar de haberse convertido en una mujer de treinta y un años acababa de decidir revivir su época adolescente, aunque solo fuese por unas horas.

Hechas las presentaciones Kate se sentó en un banco junto a una chica de acento extranjero, metro sesenta y pocos y pelo castaño recogido en un moño - ahora despeinado después de haber estado bailando - , para cambiar las chanclas de playa por unas zapatillas deportivas de marca que ella se habría ofrecido a dejarle.

- ¡Has estado de suerte! Siempre llevo otro par en la mochila, nunca sabes cuando las vas a necesitar.

- ¡Me encantan! - confesó eufórica observándolas – Recuérdame que te las devuelva.

- ¡No lo dudes! Son una de mis favoritas, y eso que tengo varias... - comentó la chica - Por cierto, me llamo Erine.

- Kate. Encantada.

Aprovechando que algunos compañeros de baile ya se habían largado, siguieron hablando hasta que las interrumpieron.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó Joshua. Joe para algunos.

- Nací lista - respondió y salió corriendo a la canasta contraria después de robarle el balón de las manos.

- ¡Qué tía!

- ¡Eh, Olvídalo! Demasiado madura para ti. - le advirtió Erine.

- Ni siquiera sabes la edad que tiene – comentó el chico de veintiocho años sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Madura en el sentido de con experiencia, no por su edad idiota.

- Hazle caso a tu hermana. Ya sabes que es más lista que tú. - corroboró su amiga Gnya.

A sus espaldas, una voz masculina llamó la atención a los presentes.

- Perdonad el retraso, tíos. Mi viejo me ha tenido currando hasta ahora.

- ¡Hey, tío! Ya creía que nos habías abandonado. - le saludó uno de sus colegas.

- Mirad quien se digna a aparecer... - comentó otra de las _dancers._

- ¡El Macizo de Doyle! - dijo Gnya a unísonocon las otras tres.

- Llegas tarde, bro. - anunció Joe.

- O justo a tiempo para el espectáculo... - insinuó otro chico dibujando las curvas de Kate al aire, llevándose una colleja de su novia al instante; ambos eran skaters.

El jaleo que se había formado al otro lado de la pista llamó la curiosidad de Kate girándose para comprobar a que se debía tanto alboroto. Incrédula por tal presencia, siguió haciendo tiros libres con Tim, el _base_ en el equipo, mientras seguía al recién llegado de reojo.

- Creía que habíais dicho que os faltaba a alguien... - tanteó como si no fuese con ella.

- ¿Lo dices por Marko? Ignóralo. Se pasa los partidos chuleando y seduciendo a las chicas.

- No cambiará nunca... - murmuró para sí misma.

A diferencia de lo que creía, esa respuesta llamó la atención de quienes estaban cerca de ella.

- ¿Le conoces? - preguntó uno de su equipo, el que jugaba en posición de _alero_.

Katherine reflexionó antes de dar una respuesta. ¿Verdad o Mentira?

- Desde que llevaba pañales. - confesó finalmente sin perder el aro de vista - Digamos que soy algo así como su hermanastra – continuo, sin dejar de encestar.

Todos se quedaron callados, mirándose unos a otros sin saber qué decir, ni quien debía dar el primer paso. Dejando un espacio considerado, los cuatro componentes se reunieron en un círculo discutiendo entre sí.

- ¿Hay algo que queráis compartir? - se acercó a ellos.

- En realidad... - dijo Tim una vez disuelto el círculo – El amigo lleva un mes hablando de una tal Becks... Y puesto que tu apellido es Beckett, nos preguntamos si...

- ¿Si soy yo? - dijo y ellos asintieron.

Beckett sonrió. Aquella situación empezaba a divertirla.

- Se nos ocurrió que pudieras ser tú, pero no tienes por qué serlo - aclaró el más joven del grupo intuyendo la respuesta por su reacción. - Seguro que hay muchos más con este apellido...

- ¿Así que tú eres la famosa Becks!? - comentó Joe, quien se les había unido recientemente ignorando cualquier comentario - ¿Y es cierto lo que dice?

- ¿Sobre qué?

- En palabras suyas: "El sexo fue alucinante... "

Reservándose la respuesta hizo un último lanzamiento, recogió la pelota y se largó decidida al campo contrarió pensando cómo encarar esa información.

- Preparad todos las palomitas y los refrescos...

Al otro lado de la pista, todos se quedaron mirando en dirección a Kate, andando con paso firme y el balón aferrado a un lado, mientras quienes parecían sus guardaespaldas la seguían de cerca.

- ¡A por ella tigre! - le animó uno, como si se dispusiera a boxear.

A diferencia de lo que algunos les hubiera gustado ver, Marko se mantuvo paciente, sentado e hidratándose con una bebida energética.

- Parece que las coincidencias si existen. - dijo Kate rompiendo el hielo

- Más bien diría que me sigues... ¿Me echabas de menos?

Su comentario hizo que se formara un murmullo de voces y silbidos a su favor.

- En tus sueños.

- Bueno... En mis sueños echarme de menos no es exactamente lo que haces. - respondió poniéndose gallito.

- Sólo una pregunta – soltó sin pensarlo, dando unos pasos hacia él – ¿Para qué soñar sabiendo que puede ser real?

Kate se quedó a centímetros de su rostro apoyando las manos en sus muslos.

- Piénsalo. - le susurró al oído.

Satisfecha, se separó deslizando sus manos lentamente a propósito, alejándose por detrás de la línea de tres puntos donde permaneció de pie a la espera de su contraataque.

Marko no le quitaba los ojos de encima asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras pensaba una respuesta rápida para salir vivo de la situación.

- ¿Os importa cambiar el partido de hoy por un uno contra uno? - propuso caminando directo hacia ella. - Tú y yo. Si gano...

- Ganar... ¿Y si pierdes? - se adelantó Kate

- Eso no ocurrirá – respondió confiado.

- Ya lo veremos. - le dijo prácticamente pegado a él.

- Whoaw! Me gusta**...** ¿El primero de cincuenta? - anunció Joshua.

- ¡Vamos Kate!

- ¡Demuéstrale como juegan las chicas! - gritó Gnya, animada por Erine.

- ¿Medio o campo entero? - preguntó Joe, auto nombrándose arbitro.

- Medio/Entero – dijeron ambos a unísono.

- ¿Segura?

- ¿Tienes miedo de perder Marko?

- Entero.

- Perfecto. Recordar que las faltas restan un punto.

- Habla por él... - le provocó Kate.

- ¿Listos?

Uno a cada lado del campo, situados en el círculo central. Marko encestaría en la canasta situada al este, Kate al oeste, justo donde se habían situado las chicas y los que habían estado practicando tiros libres con ella.

- ¡Que gane el mejor!

Dicho esto, Joshua lanzó el balón al aire retirándose unos pasos para que ambos pudieran luchar y abrir el marcador.

…

Si para algunos ya les resulta difícil entrar en un hospital, para quienes querían/tenían que acceder al Harlem Hospital Center se había convertido en toda una odisea.

Después del testimonio de Nick sobre el correo electrónico enviado a Kate, amenazándola utilizando una foto de Nick en su habitación de hospital, los controles se habían intensificado severamente. "Nadie podrá entrar ni salir del hospital hasta que se hayan comprobado las acreditaciones de todo el personal médico en planta hasta el momento" había dicho el responsable de la investigación, el Capitán Rodgers, hacía escasos diez minutos.

El aviso de alarma en la primera planta, y poco a poco también en las demás, de que alguien se había hecho pasar por uno de ellos se vivía con tensión.

Richard estaba en contacto con una unidad de los SWAT por radio, quienes mantenían vigiladas todas las posibles entradas y salidas del hospital. Varios coches patrulla se mantenían alerta, cerrando las calles más cercanas por cualquier indicio de vehículo sospechoso. A su vez, los de su brigada seguían paseándose por cada planta buscando cualquier pista que les pudiera ser útil. Y por si esto fuera poco, Lanie había vuelto a su apartamento para traer la ropa que llevaba Kate antes de cambiarse para que una unidad canina pudiera rastrearla. Esposito – en el exterior - tomaba declaración a quienes hubieran podido identificar a Kate al salir de allí, y Ryan – en el interior - comprobaba las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad para averiguar si lograban identificar al falso enfermero y concretar las horas y el tiempo exacto que Kate había estado allí y con suerte ver a dónde se había dirigido. De mientras, Nick no dejaba de llamarla intentando localizarla al móvil.

- ¿Ha habido suerte? - preguntó Lanie entrando en la habitación con un café en las manos.

Nicholas negó con la cabeza soltando un largo y pesado suspiro.

- Me gustaría conocerla más para poder tener una idea de dónde buscarla. ¿A ti no se te ocurre nada más?

- Si algo he aprendido, es que a veces conocer mucho a alguien no siempre ayuda y menos tratándose de alguien tan imprevisible como Kate. - dijo él.

Escuchar el silencio entre ellos, era escuchar las emisoras de radio de la brigada, el murmullo entre los internos y los residentes del hospital, y alguna que otra palabra subida de tono por parte del Capitán después de escuchar _"Lo siento capitán, no hemos encontrado nada"._

- ¿Crees que estará bien?

- Más le vale. - respondió Lanie poniendo su mano en el antebrazo de Nick a modo de consuelo.

...

Las palabras de ánimo y ovación del bando de Kate no se quedaban atrás respecto a las que se oían de quienes apostaban por Marko. Quedaban ocho puntos para que uno de los dos ganase. Desde la falta de Marko contra Kate hacía cinco minutos, ambos marcadores seguían empatados a 42.

Aprovechando que parecía agotada para contraatacar, Marko decidió llegar andando hasta su mitad del campo para encestar ya notarse dos puntos más. A la altura del círculo central, Kate echó a correr haciendo un spring consiguiendo robarle la pelota apresurándose para llegar a su canasta y ver como el dos se convertía en un cuatro.

- ¡Wooouh! ¡Beckeetttttt! - gritaron todos los de su bando alzando los brazos para celebrar el desempate.

- Nunca te fíes de la debilidad de tu contrincante... - le advirtió jadeando.

Con el balón de nuevo en su dominio, Kate consiguió traspasar la línea de medio campo, pero justo en la de tiro libre Marko se le pegó tanto que se vio obligada a ir hacia atrás. Antes de que se le volviera a acercar demasiado hizo una locura lanzando desde la línea de tres, viendo como éste cogía el rebote y salía corriendo para volver a igualar el resultado.

Quince minutos después el juego había dado un giro en el marcador. Si durante todo el partido había sido Kate quien llevara ventaja, ahora era él quien tenía toda la pinta de ganar el partido: 48 – 47.

- Vamos chicos un último esfuerzo.

A los dos se les veía sudados y agotados por todo el esfuerzo físico que llevaban, aún así ambos tenían muy claro que iban acabar lo que habían empezado, luchando hasta el últimopunto.

- No te dejaré ganar...- le advirtió Beckett.

- Lo mismo digo – respondió recuperando el aliento.

En pista. Kate defendía la pelota tratando de deshacerse de Marko pero su claro dominio de la situación le impedía avanzar. Poco a poco se alejó de él regresando al círculo central ganando distancia entre ambos para atacar de nuevo, lo que él aprovechó para dar un giro a al situación consiguiendo quitarle la pelota. Kate giró sobre si misma yendo tras él. En el momento que Marko iba a lanzar, Kate le sorprendió cruzándosele por delante desviando la trayectoria de la pelota de un salto y logrando volver a su medio campo.

La adrenalina le salía por los poros, le era imposible pensar.

- ¡Kate, detrás de ti! - gritaron todos al ver que Marko se le acercaba peligrosamente.

Ante cualquier posibilidad de que se volviese a hacer con la pelota, Kate lanzo por detrás de la línea de triple consciente de la estupidez que acababade cometer, después de haber fallado ese mismo tiro minutos atrás.

Ella de rodillas dándose por vencida, Marko observándola paralelamente a la trayectoria de la pelota igual que los demás, unos deseando que entrase más que los otros.

Con el sonido del balón tocando el aro Beckett levantó la mirada sorprendiéndose al ver como terminaba entrando por el aro.

- ¡Cincuenta! - gritó Joshua compartiendo una mirada con la ganadora.

Katherine se dejó caer al suelo extasiada y en pleno ataque de risa producida por un subidón de adrenalina.

- Whooaaaaawww!

Sus cheerleaders particulares salieron eufóricos hacia ella terminando por el suelo, abrazándola y felicitándola.

- Gane... -dijo para sí misma aún incapaz de creérselo.

- Lo hiciste – confirmó el hermano de Erine, ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse – Enhorabuena.

- Gracias...

Después de refrescarse la cabeza con una botella de agua y la toalla colgada en el cuello, Marko se acercó a saludarla como signo de aceptar la derrota y su victoria

- ¡Becks!

Susodicha se aparto de quienes la rodeaba siendo ella quien se acercase. Se moría de ganas de celebrarlo con él a pesar de haber sido su contrincante. A diferencia de lo que todos esperaban ver u oír respecto a la apuesta, les sorprendió - a Marko incluido - dándole un casto beso en sus labios.

- ¿Qué clase de apuesta es esa? - soltó uno.

Beckett se separó del chico guiñándole un ojo, sonriente, mientras se alejaba hacia el banco. Marko se encogió de hombros sin respuesta alguna a las preguntas de sus colegas, sin perderla de vista, preguntándose el significado de aquella muestra de cariño.

Las farolas seguían con su tintineo. Solamente quedaban cuatro personas, la mayoría habían ido desfilando al ser conscientes de lo rápido que había anochecido.

- ¿Estás segura que puedo quedármelas?

- Te las has ganado – afirmó Erine.

- Bueno, pues... ¡Gracias!

- Prométeme que las conservaras lo mejor que puedas.

- ¡Eso está hecho! - prometió Kate, chocándose sus puños.

- ¡Hora de irse! - anunció su hermano ofreciéndose a llevar la mochila de su hermana.

- Yo la llevo – insistió ella. - Ah, se me olvidaba. No ha dejado de sonar – le informó entregándole el móvil.

- Ya ni me acordaba...

- Cuídate tía, ha sido genial conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo – admitió.

- Ahora ya sabes dónde encontrarnos**.** Ven cuando quieras. – dijo Joshua. - Cuídate, ¿vale?

- Claro. Y Erine – dijo deteniéndola un segundo más – Gracias de nuevo – concluyó levantando la pierna mostrando las deportivas.

- Oye, dentro de dos días hacemos un espectáculo de baile en el Central Park sobre las ocho de la tarde, vente, te gustará. No sé el sitio exacto, pero le diré a éste que le diga a Marko en cuanto lo sepa. Recuérdaselo.

- Vale. Espero poder ir.

- ¡Genial! Nos vemos allí entonces.

Becks se quedó observando en su dirección. Cuándo Marko se hubo despedido de ellos fijo la visa al frente centrándose en un puto muerto, dejando caer su cuerpo hacía atrás hasta apoyarse en el respaldo del banco.

Le podía reconocer por el silencio en medio de cada uno de sus pasos con los ojos cerrados, aún y saber que estaban solos.

- ¡¿No ha estado mal, eh?! - dijo sin abrirlos. - Como en los viejos tiempos...

Nadie contesto. Levantó sus párpados lo más mínimo posible, justo para comprobar que seguía ahí a pesar del silencio.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

La mirada de Marko era profunda y directa, sincera, hacia ella.

- Nunca pensé que te acordarías. - se pronunció al fin.

Beckett sonrió.

- Siempre supe que algún día me lo dirías.

Marko se unió, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado sellando sus dedos con los suyos.

- No me puedo creer que les hayas colado que tú y yo...

- Respecto a eso... - interrumpió - Cuándo te vi charlando con alguno de ellos, sobre todo con Joshua...

- ¿Creías que te iba a dejar en evidencia?

- A mi defensa diré que me has sorprendido - confesó él. - Beso incluido. Tenías que haber visto sus caras.

- Y tú la tuya... - añadió ella con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

- Fue inesperado. - dijo él mirándola. - Cambiando de tema. Te mantienes muy en forma sabiendo que no juegas hace años.

- ¿Si, verdad? No esperaba ganarte...

- Ni yo dejarte ganar – soltó sabiendo que eso la provocaría.

- ¿Perdona? - reacciono incorporándose a la vez que se liberaba de su mano – A pesar de mi sobre esfuerzo físico y golpe de suerte con el triple final, te he ganado legalmente, no como otros...

- Favoritismos – continuó

- De eso nada graciosillo. Que yo recuerde, te han pitado, ¿cuántas? ¿Cinco faltas personales?

Doyle no pude contener la risa contemplando la expresión de mosqueo en su rostro por una simple tontería, a pesar de no haber perdido la sonrisa.

- ¡Deja de reírte! - le dijo empujándole hacia un lado.

- Llámame sentimental pero echaba de menos estos momentos contigo.

- Oohhh – hizo Kate burlándose.

- Mófate todo lo que quieras...

- Yo también te he echado de menos. - confesó sentándose en sus muslos - Y es bueno saber que en esencia no has cambiado tanto.

- Pues hay que ver lo que has cambiado tú...

- ¡Eso no es verdad! - negó frunciendo el seño. - ¿Enserio?

- No recuerdo que tuvieras el culo de ahora cuando tenias cinco años...

- ¡Oh, venga ya! - exclamó dándole una colleja al levantarse de su regazo - Yo hablando de personalidad y tu pensando en mi culo... ¡Hombres!

- ¿Ahora me dirás que tú no te fijaste en mi?

- No. Te dedicaste tanto en hacerme la vida imposible la última vez que sólo pensaba en qué hacer para perderte de vista. - le reprochó.

- Está bien...

Marko se levantó sacudiéndose los pantalones, obligándola a sentarse delante de él.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- Un Striptease.

- ¿Qué? Ni se te ocurra... – dijo de inmediato, mirando a un lado y otro preocupada por los coches que se veían pasar de vez en cuando.

- ¿Por qué no? - dijo quitándose la camiseta.

- ¡Marko, por favor.! - le advirtió mirándole de reojo.

- Admítelo. Te gusta lo que ves. - siguió con la intención de quitarse los pantalones.

- ¿Hace falta que recuerde que ya no tenemos la inocencia de cuando teníamos cinco años? - dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos. - ¡Haz el favor!

- Te has puesto colorada...

- No es lo mismo tener a un tío que acabo de conocer y me quiero tirar a tener a mi hermano delante de mi ¿No crees?

- Hmmm...

- A ver, ¿qué quiere? ¿Quieres que te diga que de no ser tu hermana me acostaría contigo? Pues sí, lo haría. - dijo sin tiempo para respirar. - ¿Ahora puedes vestirte?

- Estoy vestido.

Antes de abrir los ojos, espió por uno y los abrió al ver que no le mentía.

- ¡No cambiaras nunca! - confesó.

- Ojala no fuésemos hermanos... - se quejó.

- ¿Qué? Venga ya. ¿Enserio?

- Sería divertido...

- Olvídalo. - contestó rotundamente, pisándose las palabras.

Molesta por el cambio que había cogido esa conversación, Kate recogió sus chanclas y el móvil con ademán de irse.

- Espera... - Marko la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo. - vamos, ¡no te tomes así!

- No quiero líos raros entre nosotros, ¿queda claro? Te besé delante de tus amigos, colegas o lo que sean por seguirte el juego, pero fue un simple beso. Y si... Si sientes algo por mí..., dímelo y me iré.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Te escuche hablar con tu madre sobre cómo me habías estado mirando desde que me habías visto y...

- Hey, escucha. - la interrumpió sabiendo a que se refería - Olvida esa conversación. Es verdad que no pude evitar mirarte al verte. – admitió avergonzado – Pero llevaba once años, sino más sin verte. ¿Cómo te crees que me sentí al ver tus curvas de mujer y recordar nuestros juegos de niños? Becks nos metíamos a la cama el uno del otro en la siesta creyendo que eso era acostarse. Incluso nos dimos algún pico de vez en cuando... ¡Eras mi novia de niños! - recordó con adoración – Por alguna extraña razón creí que habrías compartido lo mismo al verme, a pesar de decir que no lo hiciste.

- De hecho... - dijo escondiendo avergonzada – lo hice.

El silencio reinó entre ellos durante unos breves segundos antes de que Marko pudiera responder.

- Eres una mentirosa... ¡Me hiciste creer que no y yo me lo creí!

Becks se echo a reír.

- Vas a pagar por ello...

Él se le acercó mientras salía corriendo por la pista, pero la alcanzó cargándola en su hombro.

- ¡Marko bájame!

- ¡Nops!

- ¡Vamos!

Marko cedió, después de insistir un poco más.

- Ahora mírame y dime que te acordabas de todo lo que he dicho.

- Esperábamos que nuestras madres se fueran, contábamos hasta diez, muy despacio, y me preguntabas si estaba despierta. Entonces tú venías a mi cama, porque era la más grande y yo te dejaba sitio. Me cogías la mano y nos quedábamos dormidos. - relató con todo detalle. - ¿Sigo?

- Vamos, cogeremos el metro. Yo invito.

Sin discutirlo emprendieron juntos el camino a casa haciéndose compañía hasta dónde sus caminos se separaban. Prometiéndose que jamás perderían esa conexión que les unía por mucho que llegasen a discutir.

...

Lo mismo que tenía de peligroso andar por Nueva York a esas horas de la noche, lo tenía de espectacular según en por qué zonas pasaras. La iluminación y el ambiente te hacía sentir protegida y a la vez insegura. En su caso, Becks se sentía más desorientada que otra cosa. Antes de seguir sin rumbo fijo, se obligó a detenerse en medio de la calle. Miro al cielo y empezó a girar sobre si misma hasta detenerse al reconocer el brillo del edificio Chrysler. Partiendo de esa referencia siguió andando hasta cerciorarse de su ubicación, acababa de cruzar la calle 22 Este.

Dos manzanas después, en la calle 20, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo invitándola a andar más ligera dirigiéndose al oeste. Cuándo Kate hubo rodeado la verja de Gramercy Park, incapaz de echar marchar atrás, dos hombres completamente vestidos de negro la acorralaron.

- Será mejor que no nos montes una escenita...

Negándose a que el miedo le invadiera haciendo que olvidase sus ataques de autodefensa, se agarró a la verja utilizándola de apoyo para golpear con fuerza a sus dos asaltantes; al primero en la nariz y al segundo en el estómago. Aprovechando que ambos estaban incapacitados para seguirla volvió hacia atrás cruzando de nuevo por donde había venido. A menos de un metro de distancia chocó con alguien, quien se encargó de incapacitarla con la fuerza de un solo brazo mientras con la otra mano le acercaba un pañuelo a la altura de la nariz. No tardo ni medio segundo en perder la consciencia.

Diez minutos después del suceso, un niño con su perro debajo del brazo, volvía a sacar la cabeza por encima del alfeizar de su ventana con vistas al Gramercy Park, para comprobar que ya se habían ido.

- ¿Milú, tú crees que era ella? – el perro lloriqueo a modo de respuesta – Si…Yo tampoco pero se le parecía mucho... Vamos, ¡hay que contárselo a mamá!


	30. Chapter 30

**TREINTA**

Una vez descartada la posibilidad de que su sospechoso siguiera en el hospital, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, o prácticamente. Seguía habiendo más control del habitual en las entradas y salidas principales y con dos unidades aéreas inspeccionando aquellos puntos inaccesibles.

Richard se sentía mejor a medida que avanzaban las horas y las respuestas recibidas desde su walkie-talkie o móvil empezaban a resultar esperanzadoras.

- Acabo de hablar con Ryan. Parece que gracias a tu descripción, ha encontrado una imagen del hombre que se hizo pasar por enfermero y te saco la foto. Ahora solo falta cotejarlo en la base de datos y ver si podemos identificarlo.

- Malas noticias. - anunció Lanie acercándose a Richard y a Nick después de atender la llamada de una colega del laboratorio – No han encontrado huellas en la cámara.

- Espero que Ryan consiga identificarlo – comentó el capitán.

- Y Beckett sin dar señales... - añadió Nicholas.

- Unidad Canina al Capitán Rodgers – una voz procedente del walkie-talkie que Richard llevaba colgado en el cinturón les alertó.

- Aquí el Capitán Rodgers. ¿Habéis encontrado algo? Cambio.

- Los perros han rastreado el olor de Beckett hasta el Upper West Side, en una pista de baloncesto paralela a la carretera Henry Hudson Prwk y al Río Hudson. Unos agentes de su brigada están cerrando la zona.

- Perfecto. No quiero a nadie merodeando en todo el perímetro acordonado. Desde este momento y hasta que los técnicos hayan hecho su trabajo pasa a estar bajo custodia policial. ¿Entendido?

- Sí señor. Alto y claro.

- Buen trabajo. Cambio y corto.

- ¿Soy la única que se pregunta cómo narices ha llegado hasta ahí?

- Andando/Corriendo – le respondieron los dos a unísono.

- Corriendo es más lógico si se hubiese sentido perseguida... - especuló Richard. - ¿Alguna idea de qué podría estar haciendo Kate en ese sitio?

- Fue capitana del equipo de baloncesto en el instituto. Casualidad o no, puede que fuese ahí para desahogarse – tanteo.

- ¿Has vuelto a llamarla?

- He ido intentándolo, pero nada. No lo coge.

- ¿Y si lo intentas de nuevo? - intervino Lanie - Hay gente que prefiere no hablar hasta que se les pasa el enfado. A lo mejor ahora te lo coge.

- Lo dudo mucho. Sus cabreos suelen durar mínimo veinticuatro horas.

El detective Ryan carraspeó haciendo notar su presencia.

- Señor. Buenas noticias.

Se acercó entregándole una carpeta marrón.

- Perfecto. - expuso al hojear el documento - Da la orden de búsqueda.

- Ya estoy en ello.

- No hace falta que diga que lo quiero vivo, ¿verdad? Hay que sacarle lo máximo posible. Intuyo que no es más que un simple títere.

- Sí señor. - Kevin dudó antes de irse - Sólo una cosa más. - dijo mirando a los demás presentes - ¿Alguien ha llamado a la familia Doyle? - propuso – A lo mejor ellos saben dónde está o incluso puede que esté ahí, en el_ Pianos._

- Les prometí a esa familia que les mantendría alejados de todos esto... - Richard dudó antes de dar esa orden – Ryan, llévate a la agente Hart e iros los dos a casa de los Doyle. Sed lo más discretos posibles, ¿de acuerdo? Mantenme informado.

- Sí señor.

- Nick, vuelve a llamarla. - le ordenó justo después de que Kevin se fuera con su compañera. - No perdemos nada intentándolo de nuevo...

…

Se había prometido ver ese programa para comentarlo al día siguiente con los del trabajo. Llevaba veinte minutos luchando para no quedarse dormida, sin embargo se había terminado tumbando en la _chaise longue _con el televisor encendido sintonizado en un canal de economía internacional.

Los gritos de su hijo mezclados conlos aullidos de Milú, haciéndose más persistentes al notar que alguien se subía al sofá, la hicieron volver en sí.

- ¡Mamá, mamá despierta es una emergencia! He visto como secuestraban a alguien!

- ¡Roy! ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo aún incapaz de entender a su hijo.

- ¡Tenemos que llamar a la policía! - insistió exaltado – He visto como secuestraban a la Inspectora Beckett.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Y ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

- ¡Lo he visto todo desde la ventana!

- ¿Qué has visto?

- Con mis prismáticos he visto como se llevaban a Kate

- ¿Kate? ¿Quién es Kate?

- La Inspectora que salvo a Milú de esos tipos hace un mes. - le recordó.

- Cariño sabes que no me gusta que hables con tu padre antes de irte a la cama. Y menos que te inventes este tipo de cosas para llamar mi atención. ¡Vuelve a la cama!

- No, no quiero ir a la cama. ¡Y no me lo estoy inventando, esta vez es verdad! ¡Te lo prometo! - juró con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Tenemos que llamar a la policía!

La madre se levantó del sofá llevándose a rastras a su hijo hasta su habitación.

- ¿Pero por qué no me crees?

- ¿Has pensando que a lo mejor sólo ha sido un sueño? Uno tan real que... - quiso convencerlo hablándole pausadamente.

- ¡No, no, no ha sido un sueño! ¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, con los prismáticos que me regaló papá!

Ella suspiró al escuchar "papá" una vez más salir por la boca de su hijo.

No era la primera vez que le tocaba sufrir las consecuencias de los regalos o explicaciones sobre su trabajo que su padre daba al niño. Según él no eran más que historias convertidas en una versión para niños, pero no dejaban de ser reales y eso el pequeño lo sabía.

- No insistas. ¡A dormir!

- ¡No, no quiero dormir! - le contestó enfadado - Quiero bajar a la calle.

- Son más de las doce, no son horas para que un niño salga a la calle. Además, ya tuve bastante con las dos veces anteriores...

- Si papá estuviera aquí me creería – le reprochó – Ahora mismo estoy perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo contigo en vez de llamar a la policía y salvar a Kate.

- Cariño, escúchame. Primero, no sabes si esto es verdad.

- Sí que lo sé lo he visto, pero tú no quieres creerme – la interrumpió.

- Segundo, - continuó su madre - ¿Como sabes que era ella? Esa tal Kate. Y Tercero: Si fueras tan bueno en geografía como memorizando las frases que oyes de tu padre, me ahorraría tus clases particulares y podríamos pasar más de una semana con él en Hawaii.

- No es culpa mía que la srta Deply me tenga manía... - comentó con desprecio con los brazos cruzados sentado en su cama.

- Está bien... - aceptó su madre después de reflexionar - Bajaremos, pero más te vale que...

No pudo acabar de hablar y el niño ya había atado su perro con la correa y salía por la puerta del apartamento en dirección a la calle.

- ¡Roy, ni se te ocurra cruzar la carretera sin mí!

Chilló ella desde dentro.

Los tres cruzaron la carretera hacia la acera contigua, el perro tirando del niño y él de su madre.

- A ver, ¿donde dices que lo has visto?

Roy la miró y se concentró recordando a su padre diciéndole los pasos a seguir en un caso como éste. Levantó la cabeza y cogiendo la ventana de su dormitorio como punto de referencia, giró sobre si mismo dirigiéndose al este.

- ¡Por allí!

- ¡No corras, espérame!

Cuando llegó dónde se había detenido su hijo éste la miró.

- ¿Me crees ahora?

En el suelo, justo delante de ellos, varias manchas de sangre permanecían en la acera.

Convencida a un elevado tanto por cierto de que esta vez su hijo podía estar diciendo la verdad, le agarró de la mano y tiro de él para volver al apartamento y hacer dicha llamada de emergencia.

En el momento que iban a volver a cruzar la calle, un móvil sonó a sus espaldas.

Milú atraído por la canción melódica se acercó a la verja, husmeo poniéndose a ladrar al haber encontrado el origen de la música**. **Madre e hijo se acercaron identificando un smartphone con la pantalla parpadeando, escondido entre la vegetación.

...

Primer tono. Quinto. Octavo...

Considerando las escasas probabilidades de un milagro, Richard, Lanie y Nick se miraron entre sí con ojos expectantes ante el cese repentino del noveno tono.

- ¿¡Kate!? - se anticipó Nick.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Kate? - repitió al no reconocer la voz. - ¿Eres tú?

Richard le hizo señas para que pusiera el altavoz.

- Hola. ¿Eres amigo de Kate?

- ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿qué haces con su teléfono?

- ¿Ella está bien? - intervino Richard

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - continuó Lanie, pisándose las palabras unos a otros.

- Me llamó Roy Mcgarrett y tengo ocho años. Por cierto, ¿alguien de vosotros conoce al Detective Esposito?

Como si hubiese sido planeado, susodicho apareció por la puerta justo en el momento que escuchaba el nombre del niño y cómo éste preguntaba por él.

- ¿Roy? ¿El niño a quien la Inspectora Beckett le salvó el perro?

- Si – respondió el pequeño entusiasmado - ¿!Te acuerdas de mí?!

- ¡Hey colega! Soy el Detective Esposito. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- ¡Tenéis que venir a Gramercy Park! ¡Es una emergencia!

- Despacio jovencito... ¿Va todo bien? ¿Kate está contigo?

- Ella es la emergencia. He visto como unos tipos se la llevaban.

- ¿Qué?

Los cuatro se quedaron sin habla ante tal información.

- Roy, ¿estás seguro de esto?

- Si, muy seguro.

- Del uno al cien, ¿Cuánto? - insistió Richard.

- Casi el 100% y deberíamos dejar de hablar... ¡Tenéis que salvarla!

- Oye, ¿hay alguien contigo? - continuo Esposito.

- Sí, está conmigo. Soy Aurora, su madre – respondió ella misma.

- Roy, escúchame, quédate con tu madre y no toquéis nada. Vamos de camino.

El detective anotó la dirección en su bloc de notas al tiempo que junto con Rodgers salían precipitándose hacía sus vehículos al mismo tiempo que hablaban por sus móviles pidiendo refuerzos.

...

Por más que lo intentase no podía borrar esa sonrisa estúpida de su rostro. ¿Por qué la única mujer a quien se veía capaz de amar sintiéndose completo a su lado tenía que ser parte de su familia?

Marko buscó las llaves en el bolsillo de la mochila y sin quitarse los auriculares subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso; preparándose para el interrogatorio de su madre, sentada en el sofá inmersa en su película favoritas: _Desayuno con Diamantes_.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar el sonido de las llaves introduciéndose en la cerradura de la puerta del piso.

- ¿Esperan a alguien?

Dijo Ryan poniéndose en alerta después de compartir una mirada con la agente Hart.

- Será nuestro hijo mayor, Marko. Suele llegar a estas horas... - informó Pierre.

A pesar de su seguridad, Ryan se mantuvo en pie empuñando su arma en dirección a la puerta.

Ingenuo a lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás de la puerta del comedor, Marko dejó las llaves en el recibidor y se dispuso a entrar sorprendido de que aún hubiese luz en él y la televisión estuviera apagada.

- ¿Mamá?

Del mismo modo que puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, se alejó con las manos levantadas a ambos lados de su pecho al ver como alguien le apuntaba.

- ¡Joder! ¿Qué forma es esa de recibir a la gente?

- ¿Marko Doyle? - preguntó Ryan.

- Claro, ¿Quien si no habría entrado por la puerta con las llaves?

El detective ordenó a la agente que le chequeara.

- Ésta limpio.

- Por supuesto... ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

Ryan guardó el arma.

- Siento haberte recibido así.

- No sé preocupe agente, hacen su trabajo. - intervino el padre del chico.

- Ahora que ha quedado claro que no soy ningún delincuente, ¿alguien puede contarme qué narices está pasando aquí?

- Marko, ésta es mi compañera, la agente Julia Hart. Yo soy el detective Kevin Ryan. Estamos aquí por Katherine Beckett.

- ¡¿Becks?! ¿Por qué? No parecía en apuros cuando nos despedimos.

El matrimonio Doyle, al igual que los dos agentes albergaron una leve esperanza al escuchar las palabras de Marko.

- ¿Has estado con ella? - preguntó Ryan de inmediato sin poder esconder una sonrisa.

- Si.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Recuerdas a qué ahora te llamó para quedar? ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Ok... - pronunció sobresaltado por la impaciencia del agente – Ella no me llamó, me la encontré por casualidad. Todos los Jueves solemos quedar unos colegas para jugar a baloncesto, así que cuando me lo permitieron – dijo mirando de reojo a sus padres - me fui hasta el Upper West Side. Llevamos haciéndolo bastante tiempo.

- Y ella estaba allí.

- Así es. Al principio creí que era alguien que se le parecía, nunca le había hablado de ese sitio, pero era ella así que lo deje como una mera coincidencia. Jugamos un partido, charlamos e insistí en llevarla a casa.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Bueno... - confesó – En realidad quise acompañarla, pero solo fue hasta la altura de la 41 Oeste con Broadway. Allí se encapricho que le apetecía ir al Starbucks y sabiendo que en esa tienda no cierran hasta medianoche, entramos, la invité a un café y al cabo de unos minutos nos despedimos.

Ryan no dejaba de tomar notas en su bloc a la vez que su compañera le escuchaba muy atentamente guardando cada posible detalle en su mente.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber dónde está? Es mayorcita para saber lo que hace...

- Es complicado, pero has sido de gran ayuda. Mi compañera y tus padres te pondrán al día. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas, si me disculpan.

Kevin se alejó lo suficiente para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

- Esposito.

- Hey bro, soy Kevin.

- Tu nombre salía en mi pantalla. Sé leer tío...

- Cierto. Oye, ¿tienes a Rodgers cerca? Tengo noticias de Kate.

- Un segundo - A la espera de su compañero, Ryan podía oír el murmullo como si estuviesen en la calle al otro lado del teléfono y los gritos de Marko al otro lado de la puerta intentando digerir toda la información que se le estaba dando. - Hey, te pongo en manos libres.

- Ryan, soy Rodgers, cuéntanos qué tienes.

- He estado hablando con los Doyle, me han dicho que llevan semanas sin saber de ella, sin embargo hay alguien que sí lo sabe. Su hijo mayor, Marko Doyle. Se fue hasta el Upper West Side dónde quedan con unos colegas para jugar a baloncesto.

- Parece el mismo sitio dónde la unidad canina rastreó su olor. ¿Qué sabes más?

- Dijo que estuvieron jugando un partido, charlaron y la acompaño a casa. Pero por el camino ella insistió en que le apetecía un café y se bajaron del metro en la 41 Oeste con Broadway. La invitó a un café y a los pocos minutos se despidieron.

- Ryan ve a comisaría y empieza a llenar la pizarra con todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora. Nosotros volveremos en cuanto acabemos aquí y la actualizaremos. ¿Alguna pista de nuestro falso enfermero?

- Todavía no.

- Ryan, llévate al hijo de los Doyle y vuelve a tomarle declaración en comisaría. No creo que esconda nada, se criaron prácticamente juntos... Después compárala con la que te dio inicialmente.

- Sí señor.

- Nos vemos allí.

- ¿Hey, Bro? - respondió su compañero.

- Sigo aquí. ¿Por cierto tío dónde estáis?

- Cuando te lo cuente vas a flipar...

...

Hora y media más tarde desde que habían ido llegando todos a comisaria, Esposito se terminaba la última gota de café sin que ni siquiera la cafeína de los dos anteriores le hicieran efecto. Dos minutos después salía precipitándose hacía el ascensor con otro de sus compañeros al tener noticias del paradero del falso enfermero, Pol Loughty.

Marko había estado ayudando a Ryan con las cámaras de seguridad del metro y de la tienda de café Starbucks para completar con exactitud la línea temporal en las pizarras basándose en su testimonio y confirmándolo para su coartada.

Al otro lado de la sala, en el despacho abierto, Richard había estado ayudando a Roy con el dibujante para el retrato robot de uno de los tres hombres que se habían llevado a Beckett, anotando al mismo tiempo y en otra pizarra detalles sobre los tres que iban apareciendo por la mente del niño; qué llevaban puesto, color de piel, medidas, etc.

- ¿Nos hemos dejado algo?

Sentado en la mesa, Roy se quedó en silencio repasando lo escrito por Rodgers en la pizarra.

- Está todo.

- No pareces muy contento... - dijo por su falta de entusiasmo.

- Me gustaría acordarme de más cosas. Sé que se me pasa algo, pero no me acuerdo.

- No tienes que ser tan exigente contigo mismo. Tienes ocho años y nos has ayudado mucho más de lo que habría podido hacer un niño de tu edad. - dijo Richard acercándose a él - Si tu padre lo supiera estaría orgulloso de ti. No te sientas mal por no acordarte de más detalles, a todos nos pasa, incluso a mí y seguro que a él también aunque no te lo haya contado nunca. - le confesó entre susurros.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Kate?

- La encontraremos. - respondió sin dudarlo un instante. - Y podrás contarle lo mucho que nos has ayudado. Ella también estaría orgullosa de ti, Roy.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando paso a Esposito y a Wanther llevando a su sospechoso agarrado de ambos brazos. Roy se quedó absorto fijándose en su perfil, centrando su atención en el tatuaje que llevaba en la pierna izquierda.

- Llevadlo a la principal, yo me encargo. - ordenó a sus hombres – Roy tengo que interrogar a ese hombre, quédate aquí, ahora vendrá Esposito.

Sin prestarle atención le miró asintiendo con una sonrisa. Cuando Richard se encerró dentro, el niño bajó de la mesa dirigiéndose al otro lado de la sala dónde sabía que podía seguir viendo a aquel tipo para volver a mirar su tatuaje.

- ¡Hey! ¿No te han dicho que no te movieras de esa mesa? No deberías estar aquí.

- ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡Ya sé dónde he visto ese tatuaje! - dijo señalando hacia la sala.

Ignorando al agente que había en la puerta, Roy salió corriendo, cogió el rotulador de la mesa dónde Richard lo había dejado y anoto otro detalle más acerca de los secuestradores.

- Hey, colega. ¿Qué haces?

Esposito se quedó asombrado mirando como el niño terminaba de escribir "_Tatuaje pierna_" en la columna de _Hombre 2; y _no fue el único.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si.

- ¿Recuerdas como era?

- Igual como el que lleva él – dijo señalando hacia la sala de interrogatorio. - Un dragón.

- ¡Choca esos cinco!

- Podemos buscar la imagen del tatuaje y cotejarla con las fichas en la base de datos, a lo mejor tenemos suerte y encontramos a nuestro hombre.

- ¿Le habéis oído? - dijo el agente mirando a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ten cuidado Javi, a ver si te va a quitar el puesto!

- Para ello antes tiene que acabar los estudios... - Aurora se acercó a su hijo besándole en el pelo - Espero que no os traiga muchos problemas.

- Les estoy ayudando mamá, ¡mira!

Roy tiró de ella llevándola delante de _su_ pizarra.

- El Capitán Rodgers me ha estado ayudando, pero eso lo he escrito yo.

- Impresionante... - su madre se arrodilló para quedar a una altura parecida a la suya – Mamá está muy orgullosa de ti, cariño.

- ¿Aunque no me guste ir al cole?

- Roy...

- Lo retiro.

Aurora abrazó a su hijo.

- Hey, tengo una idea. - intervino Esposito - ¿Por qué no vas con Julia y le ayudas a buscar la imagen del tatuaje?

- ¿Puedo? - dijo mirando a su madre.

- Yo creo que más que una pregunta, es una orden detective McGarrett...

Ilusionado por cómo le había llamado su madre, y por disfrutar de la situación, Roy salió corriendo hasta la mesa de la agente Hart.

El detective Esposito y Aurora estuvieron unos breves minutos contemplando como el niño dirigía aquella situación, diciendo en todo momento lo que ella tenía que hacer.

- Está como pez en el agua.

- Si...

- ¿Le apetece un café?

- Más bien lo necesito – sonrió.

- Vamos a la cafetería.

Javi le acompañó sacando su caballerosidad.

- Les agradezco mucho lo que hacen por mi hijo. Esto significa mucho para él.

- No quiero meterme dónde no me llaman, pero...

- No se preocupe, sé que lo llevo escrito en la cara. No puedo evitarlo. Mi marido siempre me lo dice.

- Cree que es demasiado pequeño para saber tanto del tema...

- Antes era así. Steve nunca ha ocultado nada a Roy acerca de su trabajo, y a mí eso me cabreaba por qué el está en Hawái y yo estoy aquí... Lo siento. - dijo secándose algunas lagrimas.

- No se disculpe. No tiene que ser fácil criar a un niño tú sóla con su padre en una isla en medio del Océano Pacifico, por cuestiones de trabajo.

- No. No se imagina la de veces que he dado gracias por acabarse el día una vez lo metía en la cama. - confesó aceptando su café - Le voy a decir algo que sólo saben mis padres y sé que no debería, no le conozco de nada.

- No tiene por qué, pero si lo hace que sepa que soy una tumba.

- Me estoy planteando dejar mi trabajo y trasladarnos a vivir a Hawái.

- Oh... vaya.

Aurora sonrió ante la reacción del detective.

- No me lo diga. Creía que iba a decir que quería separarme... Lo sé porque mis padres pusieron una cara similar...

- ¿Lo sabe? - preguntó mirando hacia el despacho abierto.

- No y le pido por favor que ni lo mencione. No quiero ilusionarle sin tener todos los cabos atados, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

- Estaba pensando... ¿Su marido sabe sobre esto?

- Todavía no. Sé que debería llamarle y contárselo pero me da miedo que al saberlo coja un avión y se plante aquí.

- Piense en Roy. Incluso podríamos hacer una videoconferencia.

- No quisiera quitarles tiempo**...**

- Para nada. Y dudo que el capitán ponga pegas, él también es padre. De todos modos se lo haré saber cuando salga de la sala de interrogatorio.

- Muchas gracias. Voy a llamarle de todos modos para prepararle...

Esposito se limitó a sonreír antes de cerrar la puerta para darle más intimidad, volviendo a su mesa deseando que en realidad fuera su cama.


	31. Chapter 31

**TREINTA Y UNO**

Completamente aislada de la realidad que la rodeaba. Ni un sonido. A oscuras, sin el más mínimo indicio de saber dónde se encontraba.

Katherine sentía un dolor general por todo su cuerpo. Su garganta estaba seca pidiendo agua a gritos y había algo haciendo presión encima de sus labios. La sensación de pesadez en sus párpados le impedía abrir los ojos aunque quisiera. "¿Dónde estoy?" - se preguntó. No recordaba nada o casi nada. Iba andando por la calle y de repente... "¿Luché?" - creo recordar. Su instinto le decía que estirara las piernas sin embargo por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía miedo. Miedo a lo desconocido. A ese sitio oliente a moho y gasolina y a su oscuridad. Sin pensárselo lo hizo notando como algo de metal le rasgaba la piel de su otra pierna. Segundos después algo impacto contra una superficie dejando un estruendo nada agradable para su cabeza. Prefería quinientas resacas a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Volvió a flexionarlas, esta vez al mismo tiempo y entonces lo oyó. Cadenas... "_Esposas"_ - afirmo en su cabeza. Por instinto movió sus manos a la vez atrayéndolas hacia su rostro y antes de comprobarlo, escucho el pequeño ruido de una cadena. Aprovechando que tenía sus manos cerca de la boca tiró de la cinta que le impedía respirar al cien por cien. Sin ese impedimento y notar que estaba tumbada en un colchón era sin lugar a duda lo mejor de aquella situación.

Probó a moverse cuando una fuerte punzada en las lumbares le obligó a soportar el dolor apretando los labios para no gritar. Intentó mover las piernas hacia delante pero sus rodillas parecían no querer colaborar. Con un poco de esfuerzo a pesar del dolor de su espalda consiguió flexionarlas hacía atrás topando con un muro. Al comprobar que no parecía haber nada delante de ella, trató de darse impulso hacia el otro lado - girando como una sola pieza en varios tiempos – para averiguar hasta dónde llegaba ese muro que descansaba a sus espaldas.

Con un último esfuerzo colocó las manos delante de su cara para no chocar y empezó a palpar hasta dónde las esposas les permitieron. Viendo que parecía no tener fin, llegó a la conclusión que era una pared y que no sería la única de ese sitio, ¿pero a qué distancia se encontraba de las demás? En ese instante se sentía incapaz de averiguarlo.

...

En comisaría había disminuido el ritmo de trabajo, la búsqueda se había estancado, necesitaban más pruebas de las que carecían. Debido a eso algunos habían aprovechado para retirarse y recuperar fuerzas, pero con sus teléfonos conectados en caso de emergencia.

Roy había cedido en irse a casa de sus abuelos después de haber hablado con su padre vía videoconferencia. Marko había hablado con sus padres insistiendo que se fueran con Jim, a su casa de los Hamptons después de discutirlo con Harvey, su abogado.

Richard se frotó los ojos después de un largo bostezo y un pequeño masaje en sus cervicales. Estaba agotado, era evidente, pero a diferencia de Ryan y Esposito no se atrevía a quedarse dormido. Les había mandado a casa, pero sus agentes se habían negado, aceptando quedarse en la sala de descanso o incluso sentados en su silla usando sus brazos de almohada.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho le obligaron a enderezarse.

- Adelante

La puerta se abrió dando paso a la dr Parish.

- Hola, Dra Parish - dijo escondiendo un bostezo inesperado. - Perdona.

- Una noche larga...

Asintió.

- Como no tengamos algo bueno en las próximas horas voy a dejar de diferenciar el día de la noche...

Lanie tomó asiento con los resultados de los análisis de las muestras de sangre, del tubo de ensayo y la jeringuilla escondida entre la vegetación de Gramercy Park en las manos.

- Dime qué tienes.

La Dr Parish sonrió deslizando la carpeta por la mesa.

- Haz los honores. Aunque hay algo que me preocupa...

Las pupilas de Rodgers se dilataron al leer los informes.

- ¿Estás completamente segura de eso?

- Los supervisé yo misma e hice que los repitieran.

- ¡Esto es un gran avance!

- Lo sé, pero...

- ¿Malas noticias?

- Podrían serlo... La sustancia líquida encontrada en el suelo es Cloroformo, pero la de la jeringuilla es Escopolamina. Y puede ser muy peligrosa si se suministra en dosis muy altas de más de 100mg.

- Te refieres a...

- Si.

El teléfono de su mesa empezó a sonar.

- Perdona – dijo atendiendo la llamada - Rodgers.

- Tiene una llamada del Hospital Harlem de parte de Nicholas Rymmer. Dice que es urgente. - dijo un chico de la centralita.

- Bien. Pásamelo. Y hazme un favor – añadió antes de cortar la comunicación – Avisa a los de mi brigada que les quiero en una hora en comisaría. Gracias.

Richard escribió el nombre "Es Nick" en un post-it enseñándoselo a Lanie.

- Capitán – se oyó al instante

- Hola, ¿Todo bien?

- Me he acordado de algo que me dijo Kate ayer antes de irse y he pensado que debería saberlo, aunque no sé si servirá de mucho.

- Vale. Dime.

_- "_Si me olvido de venir mañana, dame un toque, no vaya a ser que me haya quedado dormida.._." _- repitió palabra por palabra.

Le llevo unos segundos contestar.

- Tienes razón, no nos sirve de mucho, pero gracias por llamar.

- ¿Alguna buena noticia?

- Todavía no. Lo siento. Pero seguro que está bien, estamos hablando de Beckett.

- Si... Eso espero capitán.

- Richard. Después de todo creo que podemos tutearnos. Y ten fe.

- La tengo, sólo que...

- La encontraremos, sé que estamos cerca. Tengo que dejarte Nicholas. En cuanto sepamos más te lo hago saber.

- Gracias Cap... Richard.

Y colgó.

- Odio mentir. - dijo mirando a la dr. Parish aún sentada enfrente a él. - Pero tampoco quiero darle falsas esperanzas. Prefiero esperar hasta que sepamos algo más seguro.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

Richard cerró la carpeta que le había traído Lanie e hizo ademán de levantarse.

- Creo que es hora de empezar un nuevo día.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo?

- Tu trabajo. Pero antes ayúdame a despertar a esos dos.

Mientras los despertaba de un modo muy eficaz, Richard se les miraba de reojo desde la pizarra actualizando la nueva información.

- Tenéis una hora para iros a casa, ducharos y volver con las pilas cargadas. ¿Oído?

- Buenos días – dijo Ryan saliendo de la salita estirando los brazos hacia arriba.

La forense y Richard se miraron observando a los dos detectives. Éste negó con la cabeza sonriendo girándose de nuevo hacia la fuente de información.

- Me reclaman – dijo oyendo su móvil- Cualquier cosa que me hagáis llegar, será mi máxima prioridad.

- Te lo agradezco. Y gracias. - repitió levantando la carpeta. - Te mantendremos informada.

- Suerte.

- ¿Le importa si también nos ausentamos? - preguntó Esposito. - Necesito salir de aquí.

- Y yo ducharme...

- Ya deberías estar fuera... En una hora, hora y cuarto como mucho, os quiero a todos aquí!

Treinta minutos después de quedarse sólo el teléfono de la mesa del detective Esposito sonó.

- Rodgers.

- Hay una mujer que solicita hablar con usted señor, dice que es urgente.

- ¿Su nombre?

- Aurora McGarrett.

- Que suba.

En su mente aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: más pistas. O eso esperaba.

La madre de Roy salió del ascensor sorprendiéndose de ver la oficina tan vacía.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Sra McGarrett! ¿A qué debo su visita?

- Menos mal... - respiró al ver a Richard – Vengo a traerle esto.

Aurora se plantó delante de él mostrándole lo que tenía entre sus dedos.

- ¿Una Tarjeta usb?

- Es mucho más que eso... Steve me contó que los prismáticos que le regaló a nuestro hijo los manipuló para que automáticamente al encenderlos quedara todo grabado.

- Rebobine. ¿Me está diciendo que lo que vio Roy está aquí dentro?

- Si.

_- Holy Shit._.. - expresó emocionado - ¿Él lo sabe?

- No, ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Ayer cuando le llamé le puse al corriente y me lo contó.

- ¿Puedo? - dudó

- Por supuesto – respondió entregándosela.

- Cuando esto acabe voy a deber una muy gorda a su marido.

Aurora sonrió.

- ¿Usted lo ha visto?

- Si... - confesó pensando en si debía haber mentido – Quise comprobarlo antes de darle una pista como esta. Está todo ahí tal y como mi hijo os lo dijo, pero os gustara ver como se defendió... Es buena.

- Lo sé.

- Bueno... Me gustaría quedarme pero tengo que irme. En dos horas tengo una reunión y quiero volver al apartamento para cambiarme. Esta noche la hemos pasado en casa de mis padres.

- No sé preocupe. Gracias de nuevo, de verdad.

- Espero que sirva para salvar a Katherine.

- Yo también.

...

Poco a poco volvió a estar consciente. Desgraciadamente el dolor de cabeza seguía persistente, con menos intensidad, pero seguía ahí. Y no era lo único. La oscuridad no se había desvanecido, las dos esposas seguían prohibiéndole la movilidad completa de manos y pies y su sed iba _in crescendo._

Cansada de estar tumbada trató de enderezarse de todas las formas posibles hasta conseguir quedarse sentada con la espalda apoyada en lo que le parecía ser una pared. Todo a su alrededor - si realmente había algo más a parte de ella – le daba vueltas. Probó pasar sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas pero le resultaba incómodo con esposas. Finalmente optó por flexionar sus piernas – con las rodillas cerca de su pecho – y dejar las manos alrededor de su cabeza deseando que esa sensación de vértigo se alejara de ella.

Un leve estruendo seguido de una leve cortina de luz la sorprendió escondiendo su rostro inmediatamente detrás de sus brazos.

- Parece que te has despertado...

Dejó que sus párpados se acostumbraran a la luz consiguiendo ver una silueta oscura acercándose hacia ella; todo muy distorsionado.

- Agua... - pronunció con dificultad.

La figura que había visto a lo lejos le agarró por el brazo. Al notar algo frío y puntiagudo en su cuello empezó a defenderse lo mejor que fue capaz consiguiendo que la golpeara en la cara para poder inyectarle otra dosis.

- No... - sollozó.

Del mismo modo que se había levantado, antes de volver a quedarse todo oscuro como en un principio, cayó echa un ovillo retorciéndose de dolor hasta quedar nuevamente dormida.

...

Las ganas de salir corriendo deseando salvarla afloraban en Richard al revisar por enésima vez el contenido de la tarjeta. Sacó unas cuantas fotografías del video y una vez impresas las colocó en la segunda pizarra, junto a la información que les había dado Roy; todo concordaba.

Richard se alejó unos pasos apoyándose en la que ahora no era más que una mesa vacía, quedándose absorto mirando las pizarras como si estas fueran a hablarle.

- No sé dónde estás, pero te encontraré. Te encontraremos. Te lo prometo.

No podía evitar repetirse esas frases una y otra vez para sí mismo, a veces en susurros para convencerse más a sí mismo.

Sesenta minutos después, a las ocho en punto, Ryan y Esposito volvían a pisar el suelo de la comisaría con su dosis de cafeína en la mano dispuestos a acatar las órdenes de su capitán.

A él no le importó que solo estuvieran los tres. Al salir del ascensor les esperaba con una copia de los resultados del laboratorio y les puso a buscar información de los dos hombres identificados por las muestras de sangre obtenidas en la acera de la 20 con Lexington.

- ¿Lanie? Soy yo Richard.

- ¿Alguna novedad?

- Si y me gustaría que te acercaras por aquí a la reunión de las nueve para poneros a todos al día.

- Allí estaré.

A las nueve en punto de la mañana el despacho abierto volvía a ser como si el silencio nunca hubiera existido. Rodgers les estaba poniendo al día empezando desde cero para enlazarlo con lo nuevo con la intención de que quedara como si estuviera narrando el resumen de la historia de un libro

- "... Gracias a la doctora Parish hemos identificado a través de la sangre hallada en Gramercy Park, dos de nuestros sospechosos. El primero es Jonathan William – dijo colocando la foto de su rostro en la pizarra – hermano de Preston William y cómplice en varios delitos entre ellos por el que Jonathan debía ser juzgado y condenado y se dio a la fuga el 9 de Enero de 1999, la misma fecha en la que Johanna Beckett fue asesinada.

Richard hizo una pausa y prosiguió.

- El nombre del otro hombre de quien sabemos que colaboró en el secuestro de Katherine Beckett – pronunció con un nudo en la garganta – es Michael Müller...

- Tiene que ser una broma... - exclamó la forense en el momento que Richard colgó la foto.

- Dra Parish, ¿tiene algo que quiera compartir con el resto?

- Sí, que conozco a este tío.

- Te estás quedando con nosotros – intervino Esposito.

- No, hablo muy en serio. Kate me enseñó una foto dónde salía él cuando fui a verla en los Hamptons, días antes de que le asaltasen en su apartamento.

- La verdad es que a mí también me suena de algo... - comentó Ryan mirando fijamente la fotografía.

- Va a matarme por contaros esto...

- No si nos cuentas ahora mismo qué relación hay entre ambos y damos con su paradero. - concluyó Richard.

Lanie inspiró y empezó a contarles un resumen de lo que sabía.

- Mike y Kate llevaban más de un año juntos cuando ocurrió lo de su madre. Aquel día habían quedado pero no se vieron. Ella se fue a los Hamptons, se aisló de todo el mundo incluido él. Pero hace una semana volvieron a encontrarse. Al principio fue inesperado, un encontronazo en el JFK…

- […] y después tuvieron una charla en la sala del espejo que acabo con Mike persiguiéndola hasta el ascensor, siguieron discutiendo, ella le dio una bofetada y se fue. – concluyó Ryan mirando a su compañera.

- Si... ¿Estabas ahí cuando ocurrió? - preguntó la forense.

- Me enteré al día siguiente - confirmó – Pero le estuvimos interrogando más de dos horas ese día – explicó señalando a su compañero - intentando sacarle algo y lo único que conseguimos fue que su encuentro había sido mera casualidad y que por algún motivo ella no le había reconocido... ¿En serio no te acuerdas tío? - le preguntó a Javier.

- Ahora si... Y no tengo ninguna duda de que no fue para nada casualidad...

- Si algo te da la experiencia en este oficio es que nada es lo que parece. Debería saberlo detective Esposito.

Todos los presentes se giraron al escuchar una voz femenina y a la vez autoritaria. Excepto Richard, quien se abrió paso preguntándose quién era esa rubia de pelo largo vistiendo un traje chaqueta oscuro y camisa blanca.

- ¿A quién debo el placer de la visita?

- Olivia Dunham. - informó enseñando su placa - Agente especial al mando, desde este mismo instante.

- Perdón, ¿cómo dice? - dijo atónito después de escucharla.

- Usted y su equipo han hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora, Capitán Rodgers, pero no puedo dejarles seguir sin poner la búsqueda de su amiga bajo mi jurisdicción.

Justo en el momento que dejó de hablar el teléfono de la agente Dunham sonó. Lo miró y automáticamente se lo entregó a Richard.

- Es para usted. Le recomiendo que atienda la llamada en su despacho mientras doy cierta información elemental de la que solo mi equipo y yo disponemos.

Con la mosca detrás la oreja por la presencia de esa mujer, descolgó el teléfono entrando - tal y como la agente Dunham había dicho - en _su_ despacho.

- ¡Comisario! - dijo al escuchar la voz de Frank Reagan.

- Capitán voy a dejarme de rodeos y hablarle con franqueza. Sólo espero que no me discuta mi decisión, aunque sé que lo hará de todos modos.

- Va apartarme del caso.

- Entiendes que debo hacerlo...

- ¿Aunque le diga que preferiría quedarme aunque sea en un segundo plano?

- Richard... Hay demasiado en juego y la agente Dunham es de las mejores en su campo.

- Entonces no tengo elección.

- Verás, sé que sigues guardándote ese AS en la manga que sólo tú conoces y usaras aunque yo te lo impida, pero ten cuidado. Ellos, y con ellos me refiero a la agente Dunham también tienen uno con nombre y apellido.

- Un infiltrado...

- Váyase a casa y descanse. Y no dude en llamarme si lo necesita.

Gracias Señor.

- ¿Me da las gracias por echarle del caso? Nunca dejará de sorprenderme Capitán…

Richard salió del despacho al encuentro de la agente Dunham.

- Que pasada...

Ryan y Esposito observaban y escuchaban maravillados a la agente Farnsworth, mano derecha de Dunham, mientras les explicaba el funcionamiento de cada uno de los monitores y dispositivos que iban montando y encendiendo.

Cinco minutos transcurridos desde su llegada y tenía la sensación de estar en una réplica del escondite del FBI. Todos disponían de juguetes nuevos y la sala de conferencias se había convertido en la habitación audiovisual del gran hermano. Nunca había visto tanta tecnología en una misma habitación, todas enfocadas hacia las calles de cualquier rincón de Nueva York.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para que cambie de opinión?

Olivia se acercó a Richard apoyándose al otro lado del marco de la puerta dónde él se había detenido absorto por aquel lavado de cara a una parte de su comisaría.

- Creo ya conoce la respuesta... – dijo entregándole su teléfono.

- Me hubiera gustado trabajar con usted.

- ¿Le importa si me llevo un momento a Ryan y Esposito? Se los devolveré enseguida.

- Por supuesto.

Richard alejó a sus hombres del campo de visión bajando hasta el hall de la comisaría, a un paso de la calle. No había tiempo para discutir ni dar explicaciones y ahora más que nunca necesitaba que colaborasen con él.

- No sé cuál es su modo de trabajo, pero si sé que dispone de muchísima más información detallada de la que hemos podido conseguir nosotros hasta ahora, gracias a su infiltrado. Cooperad con ellos. Sacar el tema de la matrícula de la furgoneta y compararlo con lo que acabo de daros, pero ni una palabra de la cinta de video, se lo prometí a los McGarrett. Sus métodos serán muchos más rápidos, no les resultara difícil rastrearla. Llamadme cuando tengáis algo. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando una llamada que Beckett está bien.

- Sí señor. - dijeron a unísono.

- Richard – les corrigió - guardaros las formalidades para la nueva jefa. Ah y aseguraros de que Lanie siga dentro la investigación.

Después de un "_Estaremos en contacto_" se despidió saliendo por las puertas de la comisaría dispuesto a llamar a su chófer para llevar a cabo una pequeña excursión antes de irse a casa.


	32. Chapter 32

**TREINTA Y DOS**

Nunca se habría imaginado que su muerte llegaría de éste modo: lenta, agónica y por deshidratación, sobre todo por ese último factor.

Tenía que salir de allí pero se sentía demasiado débil para ni siquiera levantarse. Lo que fuera que le hubieran inyectado la estaba consumiendo, igual que una vela apagándose a lo largo de la noche.

El mismo estruendo que le había martirizado y le hacía saltar todas las alarmas volvía a estar presente.

"_Más no por favor..._" pensó en su interior.

Pero ésta vez fue distinto a diferencia de lo que ella había percibido. Mike, completamente vestido de negro utilizó la aplicación linterna de su teléfono para llegar hacia ella. Sin decir una palabra, se le acercó, se arrodilló, y de los bolsillos de sus pantalones militares sacó una botella de agua. En cuanto las primeras gotas rozaron sus labios Kate tiró de la botella viéndose obligado a apartarse y quitársela de las manos.

- Más... - suplicó con un hilo de voz.

A otro intento de acercarse, la persiana del garaje se abrió dejando un fuerte estruendo. Jonathan y Preston William, uno más musculoso que el otro, se acercaron a Müller dando voces en una lengua que a Kate le fue imposible entender, llevándoselo a la fuerza. Acababan de descubrirlo.

. . .

Quedaban pocas horas para que se cumplieran las veinticuatro desde su secuestro. Desde su regreso a casa, después de la discusión con Marko por el hecho de que Michael Müller estuviera en medio del pastel, no había hecho otra cosa que darse una ducha y quedarse tumbado en la cama semi desnudo, aprovechando el silencio del apartamento para pensar en todo lo que le había dicho ese tipo.

- ¡Kate! - gritó, incorporándose jadeando.

Alarmado, Richard no pudo evitar comprobar su teléfono. Al ver que todo seguía igual se sentó apoyando su espalda en el cabecero, frotándose los ojos con ambas manos a la vez que se despeinaba el cabello mientras se recuperaba de ese sobresalto. Se negaba a volver a cerrar los ojos para volverse a despertar con los gritos de ayuda de Kate ocupando su mente.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando volvió apretar la tecla de desbloqueo. Era demasiado tiempo sin noticias suyas. Dunham se lo debería de estar poniendo difícil para que no tuvieran tiempo de llamarle e informarle.

Harto de mirar el smartphone sin un milagro, se puso en pie caminando nuevamente hacia la ducha.

De pie en medio de su fantástico vestidor, algo que no fuese la investigación estaba ocupando su mente: ¿camisa blanca o azul?. Ante tal dilema dejó las dos en el cajón medio abierto al escuchar el tono asignado para la llamada de Ryan o Esposito

- ¡Ya era hora!

- Lo siento, ha habido problemas...

- ¿Qué tipo de problemas? - se alarmó.

- Dunham está que se tira de los pelos. Lleva diez minutos sin conexión directa con Mike.

- ¡Dime que tenéis la dirección!

- Ahora mismo salimos para allá. Te paso a Ryan, él te pondrá al corriente.

Con la dirección en sus manos, llamó a Ethan - su chófer - para que le esperara en la entrada del edificio con las llaves del coche en mano; esta vez conduciría él. Cinco minutos fueron los necesarios para volver al vestidor eligiendo lo primero que le pareció y salir precipitándose por las escaleras con el teléfono en las manos.

Al escuchar el portazo del ático, Ethan ya le esperaba fuera del coche aparcado en doble fila con los cuatro intermitentes y la luz de la sirena alumbrando la oscuridad de las once de la noche.

Richard llegó a su encuentro saltando los tres últimos escalones y deslizándose hacia él.

- Suerte Sr Rodgers.

- ¡Gracias Ethan!

Sin detenerse más de dos segundos para coger las llaves, entró en el coche al mismo tiempo que dejaba su teléfono en el asiento del copiloto. Se abrochó el cinturón, ajustó el volante, el asiento y los espejos y salió pisando el acelerador mientras el sonido de la sirena se encargaba de abrirle el paso.

Ir por Henry Hudson Parkway – _Route 9A –_ le llevaría veintidós minutos. Pero era la mejor opción teniendo en cuenta que a esta hora el tráfico había disminuido y eso junto a la velocidad que marcaba su cuentakilómetros haría que el tiempo estimado de llegada quedara reducido a la mitad.

Aquí helicóptero 3-7-4. ¿Rodgers me recibes?

- ¿Harvey?

- Tienes suerte que no sea de tráfico, de lo contrario ya te habría puesto una multa por acceso de velocidad!

- ¿Dónde estás? - preguntó con una media sonrisa sin quitar los ojos de la carretera.

- Por encima de ti. Como si no te hubieras dado cuenta...

- Ahora que lo dices...

- Escúchame**.** Tienes que encontrar a Kate y sacarla de dónde sea que esté. Llevo a dos especialistas conmigo, acabo de mandar una ambulancia de camino y hay dos equipos médicos completos preparados para atenderlos en urgencias cuando lleguen.

- ¿Sólo eso? - bromeo.

- Le prometí a su madre que la protegería y no voy a romper esa promesa. ¡Encuéntrala!

Paralelamente, en la autopista del este de la isla de Manhattan – FDR Drive – Esposito y Ryan recibían ordenes de Richard cuando pasaban a la altura de la W 139th St.

- Estamos a diez minutos.

- ¡Bien! Quitar las luces y el sonido cuando vayáis por al 181.

- Dunham ordenó... - empezó Ryan.

- Me da igual que os haya ordenado la rubia. - le cortó - Nos encontraremos en la W 213th St con la 10th Ave. ¡No os entretengáis!

A la llegada del Crown Victoria azul marino oscuro de Esposito, Richard abrió la guantera colgándose la placa y enfundándose la pistola en su cinturón.

No fueron los únicos que se detuvieron en esa misma calle aparcando de forma que la calle quedaba cortada.

- ¿Por qué no me extraña verle por aquí Richard?

- Qué casualidad. Yo iba a decir lo mismo... - dijo mientras Ryan le daba un chaleco.

- Sería inútil echarle ahora que ya está aquí, así que quedase, pero vaya detrás.

- ¡Olvídelo! He hecho un trato viniendo hacía aquí y no pienso romperlo.

- ¿Me está desautorizando delante de mi gente?

- Su agente – remarcó – ha llevado a Kate hasta aquí intentando protegerla. Así que hacemos un trato, usted se ocupa de su gente y yo de la mía y Kate forma parte de él. ¡Vamos! - ordenó a sus dos detectives.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Pero algunos de su brigada, como el agente Hart, Wanther y demás, se unieron a quien había conseguido ganarse su lealtad y respeto.

- ¿Alguna idea de dónde está? - preguntó escondido en la esquina.

- En alguno de estos garajes pero no sabemos cual...

- La última - respondió una voz femenina.

Rodgers se dio la vuelta encontrándose a Dunham y sus hombres dispuestos a ayudarles.

- ¡Bien! - enfatizó - Rodgers a helicóptero 3-7-4. ¿Harvey me recibes? - dijo con el walki-talkie en las manos.

- ¿Algún problema por ahí abajo?

- Lo tenemos. Vamos para allá. ¿Preparados para descender?

- ¡A su señal capitán! - afirmó Harvey cortando la comunicación.

- Agente Dunham, detrás de usted. - gesticuló Rodgers con su mano.

Los Federales se adelantaron cubriendo todo el perímetro – almacén, talleres... - cerca de la puerta del garaje e inspeccionándolos para asegurarse que todo está despejado.

- ¿Listos para traer a Kate a casa? - dijo cargando el arma.

- ¡Le cubrimos! - dijo Esposito.

Los tres avanzaron detenidamente. Javi cubriendo sus espaladas, Kevin por delante mientras Richard se precipitaba hacia el final de la calle.

- Tiene que ser esta... - avisó Ryan.

Rodgers se acercó aporreando la puerta para averiguar que era la buena.

- ¡Kate! - gritó casi al mismo tiempo que ellos. - ¿Beckett estás ahí?

Nada.

- ¿Y si nos mintió? - barajó Javi.

- ¡Escucha! - dijo Rick haciéndoles callar.

Una voz muy débil junto a unos golpes llegó a sus oídos desde el interior de ese garaje.

- Es aquí dentro...

- ¡Kate! - volvieron a gritar.

- ¡Ayudadme a abrirla!

- Mierda, tiene candado. - maldijo Kevin.

- ¿Desde cuándo esto ha sido un problema agente? A la de tres...

Ambos se situaron a su lado disparando a unísono hasta reventar el candado. Con su ayuda abrieron la persiana escondiéndose al instante detrás de una columna evitando un posible factor sorpresa.

- ¡¿Kate?! - la llamó Rick.

- Menos mal... - dijo una voz masculina – ¡Aquí!

Con sus armas empuñadas a la misma altura que la linterna avanzaron descubriendo un charco de sangre proveniente de la pierna de Mike, tumbado en el suelo junto al colchón donde yacía ella.

- ¡Kate!

Richard se arrodilló junto a ella enfundando la pistola en el cinturón para coger el walkie – talkie.

- Rodgers a helicóptero 3-7-4. ¡Ahora!

- ¡Recibido! Descendiendo.

- Vamos Kate, abre los ojos. - le habló con una mano por debajo su cabeza.

- Tenéis que llevárosla. Se le acaba el tiempo...

- No te atrevas a decir lo que debo hacer... - le reprochó a Michael. - ¡Y mucho menos a insinuar que la perdemos cuando todo esto es por tu culpa!

La ambulancia hizo acto de presencia al mismo tiempo que los dos médicos saltaban del helicóptero junto a Harvey, trayendo una camilla con ellos para llevarse a Kate. Richard salió del garaje con ella en brazos.

- ¿Cómo está? - pregunto Specter.

Richard negó a su respuesta.

- ¡Hay que subirla! ¡Vamos!

- Richard ve con ella – le ofreció.

- ¿Y tú?

- No te preocupes por mí.

- Nosotros le llevamos – se ofrecieron sus agentes.

- ¡Vete ya!- le empujó.

- Gracias...

- ¡Estamos listos! ¡Nos vamos! - grito uno de los médicos.

Desde tierra, sus hombres de confianza – Harvey incluido – vieron como el helicóptero se alejaba a toda velocidad dirección al hospital.

...

- Katherine Beckett. Mujer. 32 años. Sobredosis de Escopolamina. No ingiere líquidos desde hace 24h. Temperatura del cuerpo elevada. Hemos tenido que reanimarla...

Las puertas de urgencias se abrieron completamente dando paso a los dos especialistas que la acompañaron en el helicóptero junto con Richard, quien se quedó detrás viendo como se la llevaban a un box privado dónde la estaban esperando más médicos preparados para asistirla.

Incapaz de estar sentado en la sala de espera se acercó a la puerta mirando a través de ella.

- ¡No la mováis! Fibrilación. ¡Palas! - ordenó la jefa de internos - ¡Carga a 300!

- ¿Listos? - dijo un residente - A la tres... 1,2,3!

- Logan toda tuya. - le adjudicó su jefa después de haberla recuperado.

- Análisis toxicológico. Electro. Hemograma. Panel Metabólico y Placas. Hay que administrarle líquidos para equilibrar su organismo y cubrirla de hielo para que baje la temperatura. ¡Moveos!

Richard se apartó de la puerta al escuchar movimiento a sus espaldas. La ambulancia dónde iba el infiltrado herido acababa de llegar.

- ¡Richard!

Éste levanto la cabeza. Al ver unas caras conocidas entrando detrás de los federales se acercó para ir a su encuentro.

- ¿Se sabe algo?

- No... - respondió cabizbajo - Se la han llevado en cuanto hemos entrado.

- He llamado a su padre y a los Doyle, Marko ha ido a por ellos. Vendrán directos aquí.

- Lanie también está de camino. - aseguro Esposito.

- Quizá ella nos ayude a sacarles información...

- De todos modos no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me digan algo.

…

Esperar. Palabra que para algunos significa agonía, a otros les pone enfermos y existen esas personas que esperar forma parte de un camino, corto o largo, dónde la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Richard era uno de ellos.

Con el paso de las horas habían ido llegando todos y los que ya estaban permanecían ahí, esperando. Lanie fue de las primeras y quien consiguió mezclarse con los profesionales que llevaban a Kate para pedirles información y transmitírsela a los suyos.

"_Sin entrar en términos médicos, lleva un rato estable pero hay que esperar cómo__ evoluciona. Es pronto para dar un diagnostico definitivo. Han logrado bajarle la temperatura y le__ seguirán __subministrando líquidos y algún que otro medicamento. Pero sigue inconsciente."_

Esas eran las únicas palabras que le habían escuchado decir, primero una hora después de que ella llegará y en una segunda ocasión, tres horas más tarde a la llegada de Jim junto con la familia Doyle; Rosie, Pierre y Marko. Desde entonces nadie se había movido de ese hospital. Jim se mantenía firme sentado en una butaca en la habitación doble que habían habilitado para su hija y los familiares más directos y justo al lado, en la de la de Nick, se habían aposentado algunos miembros de la 12th, ambas bajo vigilancia.

Los presentes en la habitación contigua habían caído en un profundo sueño, excepto Lanie que había decidido ir a por un café y Rick que en el momento que pudieron instalarse en la habitación de Nick y todo se tranquilizó, se había quedado sentado en una butaca al lado de la puerta controlando el pasillo y a la vez con su mente perdida en el escenario dónde habían encontrado a Kate.

Como si se tratase de un tic nervioso, se levantó ipso facto abandonando la habitación deteniéndose por unos instantes detrás del cristal de la contigua observando a Kate a través de las persianas medio abiertas y escuchando de fondo el sonido constante de las maquinas. "Lo encontraré" pensó y se alejó.

- Disculpe, una pregunta.

Rick se acercó al mostrador de la primera planta.

- ¿Necesitan algo? - dijo la enfermera.

- No, estamos bien. Gracias. Quería preguntarle si ayer cuando intervinieron a Katherine Beckett encontraron algún efecto personal que llevase encima.

- No que yo sepa. Deme un segundo, lo preguntaré a quienes estuvieron con ella... - dijo haciendo una llamada – Lo siento. - respondió unos minutos después - Me han dicho que no llevaba nada.

- Gracias de todos modos.

Dudó en si volver a la habitación. Al ver a Lanie en la sala ensimismada mirando por la ventana se dirigió hacia allí.

El olor de café recién hecho al entrar despertó su instinto acercándose a la máquina para hacerse uno.

- No está muy bueno... - le advirtió.

- Lo sé... - dijo, desestimando la opción de hacerse uno. - ¿Estás bien?

Lanie se encogió de hombros.

- Lo mejor que podría ocurrir es que despertase – suspiró – eso y poder disfrutar un frappuccino de chocolate. - suspiró de nuevo.

- ¿Sigues teniendo los efectos personales de Kate?

- Si, está todo en casa. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Te suena haber visto un anillo?

- Recuerdo haber tenido el reloj en las manos, nada más. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es el anillo de su madre, creo que lo ha vuelto a perder...

- Vaya...

- Estoy pensando en salir a buscarlo aunque no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde puede estar.

- Fuera de la pista de baloncesto, el Gramercy Park y el garaje donde la encontrasteis...

- Si, y ya lo peinaron todo. Estaría en...

- ¡El laboratorio! - dijeron a unísono. - voy a llamarles.

A pesar de tener que pasarse un buen rato en el teléfono, ellos tampoco lo habían encontrado. Decidido a recuperarlo, Richard salió del hospital con la única condición de que le llamase si había novedades.

...

El sol empezaba a despuntar en el cielo de la ciudad de Manhattan. Un nuevo día empezaba para todos los neoyorquinos, se hubiesen levantado, siguieran durmiendo o de lo contrario llevasen horas sin cerrar los ojos.

En la cocina del hospital empezaban a prepararse todos los desayunos, cada uno con sus instrucciones. Mientras, en planta unos se iban y otros llegaban; enfermeros, internos, residentes... todos dispuestos afrontar ese nuevo día delante las adversidades que se les presentara y la primera llegaba justo en ese instante.

- ¡Que alguien me ayude!

La voz alarmante de Jim junto a los pitidos del monitor en el que Kate estaba conectada alertaron a los de la habitación contigua. Lanie, quien estaba entretenida en una interesante conversación con Nick, salió disparada entrando en la habitación de al lado. Miró el monitor y sin dudarlo se puso hacerle masajes de reanimación.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó su padre asustado.

- ¡Marko sácales de aquí y pide ayuda! ¡Date prisa! - le ordenó Lanie.

En el momento que los cuatro salían de la habitación, un grupo de médicos se acercaban corriendo por el pasillo empujando un carrito con un desfibrilador.

- Taquicardia sin pulso. ¡Hay que reanimarla! - les informó al verles entrar sin dejar el masaje cardíaco.

- Gracias doctora. Nosotros nos ocupamos. - dijo una enfermera, apartándole la mascarilla a Kate.

- ¡370! - ordenó Logan, el médico que la estaba llevando. - ¡Todo el mundo fuera! Esto también va por usted dra Parish. - añadió - ¡Vamos, fuera!

- Parece que hay ritmo... - dijo su compañera.

- ¡300! - volvió a ordenar.

- Nada...

- ¡Asístole! Voy abrirla.

- Pero no hay quirófanos...

- ¿Crees que hay tiempo de bajarla? Lo haré aquí mismo. ¡Bata!

- Tú eres el jefe... - aludió – Vamos a abrirla. Betadine.

- Exacto y no pienso dejarla morir sabiendo que existe una posibilidad de que viva ¡Bisturí!

Lanie se apresuró a ajustar la puerta y cerrar las cortinas al ver que Logan se disponía a abrirle el torax. Sin decir nada salió de la habitación dejando a los presentes alejados de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro.

- ¡Lanie!

Todos la acorralaron casi sin dejarle darle un paso hacia delante.

- La están reanimando...

Dicho esto, intentó alejarse cuando Javi y Ryan la detuvieron.

- Oye, ¿sabes dónde se ha metido Rodgers?

- Buscando el anillo de su madre – dijo señalando en dirección a la habitación de Kate. - Voy a llamarle.

**Continuará...**


	33. Chapter 33

**TREINTA Y TRES**

_Adoraba levantarse por la mañana con el olor de tortitas llegando hasta su cuarto. Eso le indicaba que día de la semana era, y a pesar de llevar muy bien la cuenta, las tortitas con sirope siempre olían a domingo._

_Katherine saltó de la cama, descalza, corriendo hasta las __cortinas.__ Las retiró con energía y sonrió al ver el cielo despejado de los Hamptons. Con ímpetu, se alejó de la ventana dirigiéndose hacia el baño y a los pocos minutos bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina haciendo que sus pequeñas pasos se hicieran presentes. _

_- ¡Aquí viene el monstruo de las tortitas con sirope! _

_Con una sonrisa traviesa, se acercó de puntillas alca__nzando un plato recién preparado y volvió atrás sin hacer ruido hasta la terraza de la segunda planta. Cuando Johanna se giró y encontró la mesa del centro de la cocina vacía, sonrió. Preparó la bandeja con el resto del desayuno y subió para controlar a su hija llevándole la leche en su taza preferida, la de los muppets._

_- ¿Le apetece un vaso de leche a mi pequeño monstruo?_

_- La niña asintió con la boca llena y los labios pegajosos del sirope._

_- ¡Pero mira que eres payasa! - se rió – Come despacio y mastica bien. Y no dejes la leche para el final._

_- ¡No mami! - respondió a modo robot._

_- ¿Quieres bajar a la playa cuando acabemos de desayunar? Podemos intentar hacer la tortuga de nuevo. ¿__Qué __te parece?_

_- ¿Y si el agua se la lleva otra vez?_

_- Que el otro día no saliera bien, no significa que hoy también salga mal. ¿Además que te dice mama siempre?_

_- Que nunca me rinda._

_- Así es. __Fíjate __en papá por ejemplo. No siempre que va a pescar viene con peces, ¿verdad? Para él también existen los días malos - La pequeña asintió bebiendo de su taza – ¿Y le has visto alguna vez rendirse y dejarlo?_

_- No. Cada domingo se va a pescar._

_- Exacto. - dijo su madre dando un sorbo a su café - Todos tenemos días malos Katie y quien te diga que no miente. Yo también los tengo y cuando eso ocurre pienso en que no me gustaría que tu o papa me vierais mal, entonces cierro los ojos, inspiro, expiro y los abro de nuevo dispuesta a hacer que lo que queda de día sea mejor._

_- Cierro los ojos, inspiro, expiro y los abro – repitió Kate imitándola._

_Johanna se quedó mirando a su hija con adoración._

_- Cariño, ¿le prometes a mama que nunca te rendirás? Pasé lo que pasé._

_- ¡Claro! Como dice papá: los Beckett nunca nos rendimos..._

...

- Vamos Katherine no me hagas esto...

- No hay nada que hacer...

- ¡Cierra el pico! - le respondió cabreado - ¡Cargue a 30!

- ¡Listo! - anunció el enfermero.

- ¡Fuera! - ordenó Logan.

- Sinusal – dijo la residente manteniendo la vista en el monitor.

- Espera...

Todos se mantuvieron expectantes mirando en la misma dirección que Logan cuando una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios reflejándose al momento en todos los rostros presentes de esa habitación.

…

Aquella situación era como estar viviendo un dejà vu. Cuando le comunicaron que su esposa había fallecido justo en el espacio de tiempo que él había estado fuera. Nunca se lo perdonó, ni siquiera ahora. ¿Y si esa vez ocurría lo mismo? Odiándose a sí mismo por tener esos pensamientos, entró por la entrada principal a toda prisa esquivando a los que salían y accediendo por las escaleras hasta el primer piso frenando en seco presenciando una escena que le sacudió devolviéndole por unos segundos a un año atrás viendo a su madre y a su hija llorando abrazadas por la pérdida de su mujer. El tacto de unas manos femeninas le volvió al presente.

- Pregunta por ti. - Le dijo Lanie, cogiéndole la bandeja con los cafés y su delicioso frappuccino

- ¿Cómo? - respondió desconcertado con el miedo reflejado en los ojos.

Richard avanzó unos pasos quedándose de pie delante de la puerta con su corazón palpitando desbocado.

- Hey, ¿dónde está mi café?

Seguía luciendo un aspecto débil, pero verla despierta, consciente y sonriente era la mejor escena que sus ojos podían ver.

- Iré a por el... - logró pronunciar con la voz entrecortada y los ojos lagrimosos.

- ¡Beckett ha vuelto! - anunció uno de sus chicos desde el pasillo.

Apoyado en la pared, lejos de los ojos de muchos, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás respirando hondo dejando que todo lo que le había estado oprimiendo el pecho fuera desapareciendo.

- Se pondrá bien... - le aseguró Lanie acercándose a él - Lo primero que ha hecho ha sido preguntar por ti y su café grande con leche desnatada y dos terrones de azúcar con vainilla. ¿Te lo puedes crees?

Richard negó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- Acabo de encargar un ramo de flores en una floristería que está a dos calles de aquí entre la W 120th St y la W 119th St con Malcom X Blvd. Pásate cuando vuelvas con su café, seguramente ya esté preparado.

Pensativo se limitó a mirarla y asentir. Lanie se despidió yendo hacia la habitación de Nick para llevarle con su amiga cuándo un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. 

_- _¡Oye! - le llamó Lanie justo cuando iba a desaparecer escaleras abajo - ¿Lo encontraste?

Richard se detuvo limpiándose la cara. Puso su mano izquierda en su bolsillo y se giró hacia ella para mostrárselo, estrechándolo enseguida cerrando la mano en un puño. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó con un montón de mariposas revoloteando por su estomago.

...

_Tres __semanas después._

El verano prácticamente había quedado atrás llevándose todo lo negativo de esos dos últimos meses con él.

El padre de Kate, Marko y sus respectivos padres, Lanie, Javi, Kevin y su mujer y Nick, totalmente recuperado y fuera del hospital, no se habían separado de su lado. Ninguno quería dejarla sola. Cuando llegaba uno, el otro se iba y así sucesivamente hasta hacia una semana. Debido al sin fin de entradas y salidas de su habitación y su repentino pero ligero empeoramiento el médico les había restringido las visitas hasta a una nueva mejoría.

A diferencia de los demás quienes iban a verla día sí y día también, Richard era el único que había decidido abandonar la ciudad por unas semanas regalando a su familia un pequeño viaje por Europa. En cuestión de un mes todo volvería a la normalidad, su madre con sus futuros aspirantes a actores, él en la comisaría y su hija en la universidad de Columbia, y después de un año difícil necesitaban tiempo para pasarlo juntos y fortalecer, sobretodo, la confianza con su hija.

- ¡Papá! Hemos tenido una idea...

Martha y su nieta hicieron presencia en el comedor del último hotel, en París, antes de volver a casa.

- Ya pensaba que me habías dejado solo esta noche...

- Dudo que hubieras cenado sólo... La chica de recepción no deja de mirarte el culo cada vez que pasas por delante.

- ¡Alexis! - la regañó su padre. - Madre, ¿tú también?

- No puedo evitarlo, es la verdad. - confesó Martha riéndose lo más educadamente posible.

- Bueno, a ver cuál es esta idea.

- La abuela me ha estado hablando sobre la Torre Eiffel y un restaurante...

- ¡No! De eso nada. - se negó sabiendo a dónde quería llegar.

- Pues he reservado mesa para tres para mañana a las 7.

Richard se atragantó con el vino al escuchar lo que había dicho su madre.

- En cuanto la abuela les ha dicho que el Capitán Rodgers estaba visitando la ciudad con su familia, no han dudado en hacernos un hueco.

Cuánto más oía más dolor de cabeza creía tener. No lo diría en voz alta, pero empezaba a arrepentirse de haberlas llevado a París.

- Así que mañana a las siete... - dijo retirando la servilleta de su regazo. - Y naturalmente, si me niego eso daría muy mala imagen a la comisaria 12th de Nueva York.

Martha y Alexis se miraron entre si y después a él encogiéndose de hombros.

- Está bien... - dijo mientras suspiraba hondo – pero -enfatizó – prohibido pedirme nada más. ¿Entendido?

Richard las miro amenazante viendo que entre ellas había una mirada de complicidad muy sospechosa.

- Habíamos pensado...

- Ya no me gusta como empieza la frase... - la interrumpió.

- Richard! Deja hablar a tu hija.

- La cuestión es que no se si quiero que siga. Os conozco y sois capaces de haber invitado a la chica de recepción. - Abuela y nieta se quedaron calladas disimulando - ¡No! - dijo mirando a izquierda y derecha - No, no, no, no... ¡NO!

- Colette ha sido muy amable con nosotros...

- No es sólo por Colette, también por Lea, Gia, Lauren y un largo etcétera... ¡Es suficiente! Mañana iremos los tres a cenar al _Jules- Verne _como habéis reservado con una condición: no quiero volver a oír hablar de ninguna mujer, excepto para recordar a Kyra.

- Ni siquiera de Beckett... - soltó Martha

No hacía falta respuesta aunque se hubiese levantado de la mesa en silencio. Su madre sabía que existía un sentimiento escondido en él hacia esa mujer y seguramente miedo a sacarlo a la luz. No había duda que la fortuita convivencia, el trato día a día y ese beso inoportuno le había calado.

...

Una semana más incapacitada en esa cama y se volvería loca. Todos quienes la veían remarcaban el cambio que había hecho en cuestión de días, pero aún así su médico no quería precipitarse. Sin embargo llevaba veinticuatro horas sin nada que le levantase el ánimo.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

- Suena como si fuese a salir de aquí... - respondió de mala gana.

- ¿Te apetece jugar a las cartas?

- No

- ¿Vemos una película?

- No.

- ¿Seguimos viendo esa serie?

- No

- ¿Quieres dormir?

- No.

- Me rindo, dime tú qué quieres hacer...

- Nada, Marko. No quiero hacer nada. - soltó Kate mosqueada.

- Entonces no te importara que me vaya...

- Me gustaría verte en mi lugar. Seguro que serías mucho más insoportable que yo...

- Lo dudo, no hay quien te gane cuando te pones así...

- ¡Ya deberías estar fuera!

- Llama si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Katherine se giró de lado dándole la espalda.

Marko resopló y se fue colgándose su bolsa de deporte al hombro. Sobraban las palabras...

- ¿Un mal día? - le preguntó una enfermera, cuando pasó cerca del mostrador.

- Si sólo fuese uno... - respondió deteniéndose. - Lleva así desde antes de ayer.

- Probablemente ella no sepa por qué se siente así. Se ve más fuerte, tiene ganas de salir de su habitación y moverse, pero no todo el daño se ve. ¿Le habéis sacado el tema?

- No... Pero me gustaría saber qué hacer para que se sintiese mejor... - confesó.

- Dicen que quien hace lo que puede no está obligado a más... Paciencia.

El hermanastro se despidió de la enfermera caminando hacia las escaleras mientras pensaba en esa conversación. A la salida principal, su concentración le impidió ver quién iba caminando recto a él.

- ¡Hey!

- Lo siento. disculp... - dijo Marko avergonzado cuando al dar un paso atrás él le reconoció.

- ¡Marko!

- ¡Richard! Lo siento tío, estaba en mi mundo ahora mismo...

- No pasa nada. ¿De visita? - preguntó risueño.

Éste resopló abatido.

- Supongo que si...

- ¿Ocurre algo? - se preocupo viendo su rostro.

- Ocurre que está insoportable. Ayer no pude venir a verla y hoy que podía siento como si hubiera sido mejor no venir...

- ¿Tan mal está?

- No... Físicamente se la ve mejor, más fuerte y tiene ganas de empezar a caminar, pero no la dejan y eso la corroe por dentro. Aunque ese es una pequeña parte de su problema.

- Entiendo...

- No, de verdad que no. - le contradijo – Cada semana pasa por un estado distinto es como una maldita lotería andante. ¡Y me va a volver loco! - dijo desesperado y a la vez cabreado.

- Te invito a café – decidió.

- Mejor otro día...

- ¿Ni yendo al Dunkin' Donuts? - insistió.

- ¿Seguro que no te importa?

Richard se echó a reír

- Por supuesto, a menos que tengas planes – insinuó fijándose en su bolsa.

- Tenía pensado ir a las pistas, pero no estoy de humor... - le restó importancia.

- Entonces nada mejor que una sobredosis de azúcar para levantar el ánimo.

Una hora después Marko se sentía desahogado. Dudaba si era obra de la cafeína, los donuts o ambos, pero nunca se había sentido tan participe de una conversación como la que había tenido con Richard.

- Gracias por todo tío.

- Es lo que hacen los amigos. - contestó dándole unas palmadas en su hombro.

- Pásate por casa cuando quieras y te invito a los muffins de mi madre.

- ¡Tomo nota!

- ¡Buena suerte con la fiera!

...

Camino a la habitación de Kate las mariposas se volvieron a instalar en la boca de su estómago, nervioso y temiendo no haber elegido un buen día para ir a verla. De pie delante de la puerta dudó unos segundos antes de llamar, entrando anunciándose, despacio.

- ¿Beckett?

En silencio, viendo que estaba dormida, se sentó en la butaca que tantas veces recordaba haber visto a su padre y se relajó mientras la observaba. Con el paso de los minutos se había familiarizado de nuevo con esa habitación e incluso había echado alguna cabezadita. Desorientado, comprobó su smartphone para mirar la hora aprovechando para responder a un mensaje instantáneo que le había llegado de su hija hacía casi cuarenta minutos. Al terminar, marcó el tres en su pantalla – usando la marcación rápida - para llamar a su madre mientras se alejaba de la habitación para no molestarla.

A los siete minutos volvía a entrar al ver que se había despertado.

- ¡Hey!

_- No... ¡Basta!_

Richard se acercó a ella rectificando las apariencias, no dormía estaba soñando. Espero unos segundos antes de despertarla.

_- Otra vez no... _- musitó – _Quiero agua... por favo__r..._- gimoteó

- ¡Kate!

_- No... -_ sollozó _- ¡Dejadme! ¡Dejadme! ¡No! _- gritó llorando.

- ¡Beckett despierta! – insistió agarrando por los brazos.

Tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Su cuerpo temblaba debajo las manos de él. Su mirada transmitía pánico, confusión, como si buscase algo que le resultara familiar.

- ¡Mírame! Soy yo, Richard – la tranquilizo viendo cómo se había aferrado a sus brazos.

- Rick – dijo sosegándose.

- ¿Llamo a una enferma?

- ¡No! - le detuvo antes que apretara el timbre.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Estoy bien – insistió.

- ¿Te pasa a menudo? - se preocupó.

Nunca antes desde que empezó a tener esos sueños lo había hablado con alguien. Tenía miedo que si lo decía eso influyese en la decisión del médico en el momento de darle permiso para empezar a andar más allá de su habitación; a sabiendas que no tenía nada que ver.

- Podemos cambiar de tema si lo prefieres. - dijo Richard rompiendo el silencio.

Luchando por no llorar delante de él, se vino abajo sin poder evitarlo. Comprensivo, se levantó sentándose en la cama a pocos centímetros de ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

- Tranquila, aquí estás a salvo. - dijo frotando su espalda.

Kate se apartó con los ojos empapados, secándose las mejillas con los dedos.

- No me gusta que me vean así... Lo siento.

- No hay nada que perdonar.

- Lo digo por tu camisa, te la he manchado.

- No es nada... - le quito importancia - ¿Mejor?

No sabía muy bien qué contestar y opto por encogerse de hombros.

- Insistiría con el tema pero me temo que es mejor que lo dejemos por hoy...

Interpretando que ya se iba le detuvo poniendo una mano en su antebrazo.

- ¡Quédate!

- Me refería a dejar esa conversación no a que me fuese a ir... - aclaró mirándola.

Avergonzada apartó su mano sintiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Necesitas algo? - preguntó viéndola mirando a su alrededor.

- Agua. Pero no queda...

- Voy a por ella. Tú espérame aquí... ¡No te vayas!

Satisfecho por haber visto de reojo como sonreía se apresuró a bajar a la cafetería a por dos botellas de aguas. A la vuelta, Kate le recibió con otra sonrisa.

- Lo siento, había mucha gente.

- No importa...

Cuando terminó de beber, le sujetó el vaso dejándolo en el mueble que tenía al lado junto al teléfono y el vaso del starbucks que él le había traído el día que despertó; lo supo al leer la fecha marcada en rotulador.

- Espero que no esté lleno – dijo señalándolo.

- No, está vacío. Y por cierto, gracias por encontrar el anillo. Otra vez – añadió.

- De nada. Espero que no haya una tercera vez... - bromeó.

- Respecto a lo de antes... - empezó dispuesta a charlar.

- No tienes que hacerlo si no te ves... - la cortó al momento.

- Quiero hacerlo, necesito saber qué pasó.

- ¿No te acuerdas?

- Es lo que intenté decirte antes...

- ¿No recuerdas qué pasó? Ni voces, ni... ¿nada?

- Bueno, algo sí... aunque llevo semanas con unos sueños como el que he tenido hoy y ya no sé qué hacer para dejar de tenerlos. - terminó la frase con la voz rota.

Richard sujetó su mano acunándola entre las suyas a la vez que se sentaba de nuevo en la cama.

- Dime qué recuerdas de ese día y mientras estuviste encerrada y yo lo completo con lo que sé. ¿Trato?

- Iba por Gramercy Park y unos tipos me acorralaron. - empezó a recordar - Conseguí deshacerme de ellos pero estaba tan preocupada por si me seguían que no presté atención a lo que tenía delante de mí y entonces choque con algo o alguien – dudó – Sería alguien por qué me agarró del brazo.

- Antes de seguir – hizo un inciso – ¿Nadie te ha contado nada de nada?

Kate negó intrigada.

- Entonces me temo que voy a tener que pedir que me traigan la cena a mítambién. ¿Crees que me darán?

- A mi apenas me traen comida... - comentó - Seguramente te recomendaran los menús de la cafetería... Aunque tengo un paquete de _Mikado_ en el armario. Sírvete si quieres, a mi me los tienen prohibidos.

- ¿De verdad no te molesta? - quiso asegurarse antes de abrir el paquete y devorarlos.

- Llevan semanas ahí, me los compre un día antes de que ocurriera todo.

- Gracias, entonces.

- Empieza cuando quieras. Soy toda oídos.

Desde un principio tuvo claro qué no le correspondía a él decir, pero si sabía qué necesitaba saber sin tener que profundizar mucho en la herida aún abierta. Su narración empezó a partir de su secuestro en ese parque citando el nombre de quien Kate recordaba a la perfección, las pruebas obtenidas, el testimonio de Marko e incluso la llamada de su superior sacándole del caso después de la llegada de una tal Olivia Dunham. Al llegar a ese punto se vio acorralado cuándo tuvo que continuar, debatiéndose de nuevo si realmente esconderle lo de Mike era una buena opción.

- Sea lo que sea puedes contármelo. - le animo viéndole inseguro

- No sé si debería... Bueno, en realidad pienso que debes saberlo pero no quiero que la tomes conmigo. Yo...

- No puedes hablar enserio... - le interrumpió colocando su mano encima de la suya. - Es la primera vez que alguien me habla como persona y no como enferma, Rick. Y aunque lo hiciera, no sería a consciencia así que... ¿De qué se trata?

Richard resopló y sin detenerse a pensarlo siguió con su narración.

- Desde un principio hubo dos personas protegiéndote. A Harvey ya le conoces y puedo decirte que nunca te ha fallado, ni a ti ni a tu madre. - se sinceró - A quien se le fue de las manos es a otra persona.

- ¿Quién? Por la cara que pones diría que lo conozco.

- Michael Müller – dijo sin respirar.

- ¿Cómo dices? - le hizo repetir, atónita por lo que le había parecido escuchar.

- El infiltrado era Mike. Tu ex – añadió.

Beckett permaneció callada hasta que volvió en si después de aquella descabellada – y no por ello falsa – información.

- Primero: ¿Qué demonios hacía Mike de infiltrado con los federales? Y segundo: ¿Lanie se fue de la lengua no es así?

- No puedo responderte a lo primero, pero respecto a lo segundo, si y fue cosa mía. Ella menciono que conocía al tipo a quien rompiste la nariz por cierto, buen golpe – remarcó – y la convencí para que nos lo contara por si podíamos averiguar dónde estabas.

- Tampoco había mucho qué contar y menos por ocultar, con lo cual... ¿Sirvió de algo?

- No mucho... Bueno de algo sí.

Kate se mantuvo a la espera de saber la continuación.

- En realidad no fue nada profesional, es más una opinión... - esquivó.

- Dilo. - le presionó.

- No entiendo que le viste a ese tío... - expuso – ¡Ni siquiera fue capaz de salvarte! - exclamó molesto - De no ser por nosotros a saber qué hubiera pasado...

Su respuesta la hizo sentir halagada.

- Estás celoso de mi ex... - comentó viendo lo evidente.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Ni hablar. - teatralizó.

Después de aquella confesión y por cómo había reaccionado, Kate sintió que le importaba a alguien más a parte de a los suyos y con él no era lo mismo que con sus nuevos amigos, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny y Javi, existía algo distinto, peculiar, en su relación.

- Si te sirve de algo, tú me has ayudado mucho más sabiendo y conociéndome menos de lo que ha hecho él en todo este tiempo. Independientemente de lo que me has contado. - le confesó con una voz cálida - Así que nada de celos.

- El mérito no es solo mío... – dijo para quitar tensión a ese momento.

- Sé que no te cae bien, pero... ¿sabes si estuvo aquí?

- Sabía que me olvidaba algo... - soltó como si nada - Le hirieron. Una bala en el muslo. Casi se desangra. - exageró - Supongo que seguirá ingresado. No tenia buena pinta, cuando te saque de ese garaje había mucha sangre en el suelo, pero seguía consciente.

- Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

- Oye, sería normal que lo hicieras. Me refiero a qué estuvisteis juntos, eso une a la gente y...

- ¡Quieres dejarlo ya! - le regaño entre risas – ¿A ver hay algo más que deba saber?

- ¿El final?

- No lo sé. Dímelo tú...

- Me echaron del caso, como ya te conté, e hice que los chicos investigaran por mí sin que la otra, doña tecnología, se enterase...

- Espera un momento. - le interrumpió. - ¿Por qué me parece que Mike no es al único a quien le has cogido manía? A mi entender Olivia era una mandada de los de arriba, como tú. Hacía su trabajo.

- En fin... - remarcó – Después de muchas horas, los chicos me llamaron diciendo que había problemas y que la Dunham – Kate sonrió por el tono que usaba para referirse a Olivia – llevaba diez minutos sin saber nada de su_ infiltrado _así que me dijeron la dirección y nos encontramos todos allí. Y cuando digo todos, es todos, Harvey Specter incluido; con dos médicos a bordo de un helicóptero preparado para llevarte al hospital dónde también había dos equipos preparados, uno por ti y el otro por…

- Mike. - terminó ella sabiendo que él no iba a nombrarlo.

- Y ya está. Te saqué de ese garaje, nos fuimos en helicóptero, llegamos al hospital y el resto ya te lo puedes imaginar.

- Ya veo que estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo.

- Sólo mientras me lo permitieron.

- Gracias. - le agradeció – Aunque no sé si debería dártelas por qué una vez me desperté desapareciste. - le reprochó amistosamente.

- Sabiendo que te recuperarías decidí alejarme de Manhattan y de esta ciudad. Tenía que hacerlo. Demasiado vivido en poco tiempo.

- Ni se te ocurra disculparte. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Y parece que te han sentado bien las vacaciones...

Unos golpes en la puerta les cortó el hilo de la conversación.

- Disculpad. ¿Sr Rodgers va a pasar la noche aquí?

- No... Ni siquiera sé qué hora es.

- Las once pasadas. - respondió la enfermera.

Cuando Richard escuchó lo mismo que acababa de leer en la pantalla del teléfono le saltaron todas las alarmas.

- Wow... ¡Alexis va a matarme! - nervioso se dirigió a Kate para despedirse – Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme.

- No pasa nada. Gracias por venir, de verdad.

Richard se le acercó besándola en la mejilla y después de un leve roce con sus manos se alejó deseándole buenas noches.

...

De camino a la calle desbloqueo el móvil encontrando varios mensajes y un par de llamadas. Sin demorarse en leerlos se acercó al borde de la acera levantando el brazo para pedir un taxi. "Gracias" murmuró malhumorado viendo como uno pasaba de largo. En ocasiones odiaba Manhattan. Detrás de él una mujer hizo lo mismo cuando uno de los coches amarillos se detuvo delante de ella.

- ¿Le apetece compartirlo Capitán?

En ese instante trató de gracioso a su destino por mandarle aquel regalo.

- Agente Dunham. - la nombró girando sobre sus talones - Como usted por aquí.

- Diría que por lo mismo que usted Capitán. De visita. - le respondió dejando un espacio antes de volver hablar – Entonces, ¿qué me dice? ¿Va a entrar?

- Sólo para que vea que no soy como usted cree.

- ¡Sorpréndame!

- Las mujeres primero.

Richard dejó que entrase en el taxi para entrar él a continuación. Ambos dijeron sus dos direcciones, decidiendo que por cercanía Olivia sería la primera en llegar a casa.

A los pocos minutos de estar en un mismo espacio cerrado, mientras Rodgers se ponía al día sobre los nuevos planes de su hija para esa noche en los que no le incluían, Dunham no pudo evitar romper el hielo.

- ¿Cómo está Kate?

- Mejorando.

- Me alegro. A Michael le dan el alta mañana por la tarde.

- Bien.

El silencio volvió a reinar en ese taxi por unos minutos más. Al llegar a un semáforo rojo Dunham explotó.

- Vale. Lo entiendo. No me soportas por el hecho de haber cogido tu caso cuando casi ya estaba resuelto. Pero oye, eran órdenes de arriba. Intentaba hacer mi trabajo...

- Deja de hablar. - la interrumpió alzando una mano en señal de que callase – Antes de que sigas, que sepas que no te guardo rencor por haberme quitado mi caso. Sé qué significa recibir órdenes de arriba y – remarcó – tampoco es la primera vez que me quitan un caso por estar demasiado involucrado.

- Yo también sé qué se siente cuando te echan de un caso que has peleado con uñas y dientes desde el principio y créeme que se como...

- Lo sé todo – volvió a interrumpirla. Esta vez risueño.

- Entonces sobran las palabras. - le respondió mirándole de reojo.

El taxi se detuvo por unos segundos justo detrás de un furgón de la policía, en el cruce de la 5th Avenida entre E 59th St y la W 59th St, al sud de Central Park. Richard se bajó para ayudarla con su equipaje de mano.

- Hasta pronto agente Dunham. - dijo tendiéndole la mano para despedirse - Y acepte mis disculpas si en algún momento no estuve...

- Olivia, por favor. - le cortó estrechándole la mano – Y nada de disculpas. En estas situaciones por mucho que intentes controlar tus emociones a veces éstas tienden a…

- Sobrepasarte – dijeron a unísono.

- Quiero que sepa que Katherine es muy afortunada de tenerle a su lado. Y aunque crea que no sé lo que digo, lo sé.

- Sólo hacia mi trabajo y no estaba... – se intentó excusar a lo que Olivia sonrió.

- ¿Está seguro? - le retó – Deja que le diga algo: Puede que crea que no está preparado, pero lo que hizo y ha hecho por ella demuestra todo lo contrario Richard. Piénselo.


	34. Chapter 34

**TREINTA Y CUATRO**

Un año. Éste es el tiempo que ha trascurrido desde el verano pasado cuándo la vida de Katherine empezó a cambiar al sobrevivir a las puertas de la muerte.

En todo estos meses, semanas y días en los que no ha parado ni un instante tampoco ha habido un segundo para mirar atrás, excepto para acordarse de los suyos en cada ciudad que ha visitado con Nick en su mini tour por Europa. La idea surgió en una de las sesiones con su psicólogo, el doctor Bowman, en un momento de rebeldía por parte de ella, y con lo que él respondió "¿Y por qué no?". En un principio Beckett pensó que se había vuelto loco pero a medida que avanzaron las sesiones y los meses, esa idea fue cobrando vida hasta el momento en que pisaron el aeropuerto JFK y se embarcaron en una aventura que había superado sus expectativas. Nunca lo olvidaría. Esos dos meses saltando de una ciudad a otra conociendo a su gente e infinidad de cosas relacionadas, le había ayudado a descubrirse a sí misma y a ser capaz de tomar decisiones repentinas con sólo llegar al aeropuerto mirar el panel de vuelos, ver el suyo _Paris – NY,_ leer _Honolulu_ en otro y decir que aún no estaba preparada para volver. Necesitaba vivir más. Sin embargo cinco meses después de esa decisión y la convivencia con los McGarrett le había servido para alejar algunos temores aún existentes y a hacerle frente a sus miedos. Era el momento de volver a casa.

"_Señores pasajeros les rogamos que se abrochen sus cinturones. La maniobra de aterrizaje empezará en breves minutos."_

_- Scusi!_

Una voz femenina con acento Italiano proveniente de los asientos de al lado le obligó a apartar la mirada de las vistas aéreas que tenía en esos instantes desde la ventana.

- Siento molestarla señorina. ¿Habla usted mi idioma? - pronunció con acento inglés.

- Estuve en Italia el pasado Febrero – Marzo y aprendí un poco, pero no lo domino mucho.

- Quería preguntarle si le importaría coger la mano de mi hija. Le da miedo el descenso.

_- Certo! _"Por supuesto" - aceptó atreviéndose a poner en práctica esa lengua - _¿Qual è il tuo nome? _"Cómo te llamas" - le preguntó a la pequeña.

- Johanna.

- Mi madre también se llamaba Johanna – contó nostálgica pero sonriente - Yo me llamo Katherine, pero todos me llaman Kate menos mi padre que prefiere Katie.

- Mi padre me llama Nana.

- Me gusta. Es muy bonito - dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Sin soltarse de ambas, Kate y la niña siguieron hablando llegando a establecer una corta amistad que le sirvió a la pequeña para que el descenso fuera más agradable.

Katherine recogió su maleta de las bandas de equipaje al mismo tiempo que Celine localizaba la suya.

- ¿Vais a estar muchos días en NY?

- ¿Quince días en un principio, verdad cariño? - dijo Celine.

- Si. Mamá me llevará a ver la estatua de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.- le contó emocionada.

- ¿De verdad?

- Es por lo que venimos... - aseguró su madre.

- ¿En dónde os hospedáis?

- En un albergue, se llama _Chelsea Highline Hostel_.

- Lo conozco. Incluso puedo acercaros, vivo en la E 22nd St y el albergue esta en W 23rd St. Son apenas 7min de diferencia a pie. Y te ahorras coger un taxi.

- No quisiera abusar de tu confianza. Apenas nos conocemos.

- Para nada Celine. Además, ¿quién mejor que alguien que ha nacido aquí para enseñaros la ciudad?

…

El despertador marcaba las siete de la mañana cuando Kate regresó descalza a su habitación con una toalla anudada en su pecho secándose el pelo con otra más pequeña. Era el tercer día que se despertaba viendo amanecer en su ciudad natal, y un día crucial para su futuro profesional. Por la mañana había quedado para desayunar con el director de la franquicia del periódico en el que había estado trabajando en Hawaii. Todo se lo debía a Nicole Bishop, compañera de trabajo y amiga en Honolulu, quien en un primer momento fue nombrada para el puesto y debido a su inesperado embarazo se vio obligada a renunciar. Ahí fue cuando Katherine lo consideró una señal del destino diciéndole que había llegado la hora de volver a casa.

Entretenida en el interior de su vestidor buscando el traje chaqueta que se había comprado el día anterior con la ayuda de Lanie, entre cientos de prendas más, lo dejó todo tal como estaba cuando su smartphone reclamó su atención. Beckett sonrió al ver la foto de contacto.

- ¡Aloha Nicole!

- El día que te llame a estas horas y no lo cojas, voy a pensar que te ha pasado algo... - dijo con voz somnolienta al otro lado de la línea.

- No me hagas hablar... - le respondió, riéndose. - Hey, pongo el altavoz así voy arreglándome que en una hora tengo que estar en W 51st St y voy a ir andando.

- Desayuno con el jefe – dijo como si estuviera nombrando el titulo de una película – Siento informarte que no eres Audrey Hepburn y el desayuno no será con Diamantes.

- No me digas... - ironizó alzando más la voz para que se oyera desde el dormitorio. - Me sirve un café con leche.

- ¡No me lo creo! - exclamó sorprendida. - ¿Y que pasa con lo de "_café grande con leche desnatada y dos toques de vainilla_"? Que por cierto, ahora mismo me tomaría uno, pero no voy a despertar a Danny por eso, ¿no?

- ¿Desde cuándo tú tomas _mi_ café? Ni siquiera te gusta la vainilla... Te gustaba – rectificó mientras se abrochaba la camisa blanca delante de un espejo.

- Pues yo que sé. Antes también odiaba el chocolate blanco y ahora me pirra, o las acelgas y todo lo que contenga verde...

- Recuérdame que nunca me quede embarazada.

- De eso nada. Mi hijo/a necesita a un Beckett en su vida.

Kate se echó a reír.

- Haces que suene a anuncio de televisión... - contestó buscando sus zapatos de tacón favoritos.

- ¡Pon un Beckett en tu vida! - recitaron ambas casi a unísono.

- A parte de los antojos y tus nuevos gustos, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Podría estar mejor, la verdad. He tenido mareos y llevo dos días con vómitos.

- ¿Has pedido la baja?

- Sólo por esta semana. No quiero empezar a faltar desde el cuarto mes y aquí en casa las horas se me hacen eternas y lo único que hago es pensar en comer.

- ¿Cuándo tienes la próxima ecografía?

- El viernes. El ginecólogo me dijo que a lo mejor se podría ver su sexo pero que no me hiciera ilusiones.

- Llámame cuando salgas de la consulta, ¿de acuerdo?

- Eso ni lo dudes. Y te mando la foto como hice con las dos anteriores.

- ¡Hecho!

- Oye... - dijo bostezando – Creo que voy desfilando a la cama...

- Me parece buena idea. Hablamos en otro momento, yo también me voy, pero a la calle.

- La próxima vez te toca a ti... - le recordó en medio de otro bostezo.

- Lo sé... - sonrió – _Aloha Ahiahi._ "Buenas noches"

_- Aloha Kakahiaka. _"Buenos días" ¡Mucha suerte!

_- Mahalo. _"Gracias"

Katherine bloqueó el teléfono dispuesta a beberseun zumbo de naranja recién exprimido, antes de esconder sus ojeras aún visibles post _jet lag. _Programó la lavadora para que terminase cinco minutos antes de la hora que tenía prevista volver a casa y después de una rápida comprobación de que todo estuviera en su sitio, salió cerrando la puerta de su apartamento girando la llave tres veces en la cerradura. Adoraba su nuevo apartamento.

...

Lo que empezó con un desayuno se alargó con una visita en las nuevas instalaciones de la franquicia pudiendo conocer su nuevo espacio de trabajo. A esto le siguió un almuerzo con café y copa de champan incluida. En su vida había conocido a un hombre con tantos planes de futuro en mente - algunos con sus respectivos estudios realizados – y tanta diversidad de temas sobre de los que hablar como el Sr Ronald O'Conel - y no O'connell como la mayoría lo escribía -. No cabía duda, a su jefe le había caído bien y eso jugaba a su favor, sin embargo el agrado había sido mutuo. _Se mantiene interesante y misterioso a sus cuarenta y ocho años_ – pensó, cruzando la calle dirigiéndose al starbucks de la novena avenida con W 15th St, entrando justo por la puerta que daba a esa calle. Sonriendo sabiendo lo que hubiera dicho Nicole o Lanie después de ese comentario, se acercó al mostrador dispuesta a pedir su ya clásico café.

En un rincón, con el periódico abierto por la página de opiniones y su _expresso_ aún humeante encima de la mesa, Richard dejó de prestar atención a la lectura sin apartar la mirada al reconocer una voz que le era familiar.

- ¡Aquí tienes Beckett! Y que sepas que me gusta mucho tu nuevo _look_.

- Gracias por el café – dijo pagando - y por tu opinión. Quédate con el cambio.

- ¡Que tengas un buen día!

- Igualmente. Adiós.

Richard se giró al apreciar cómo se abría la puerta que daba a la novena avenida, justo en el momento que salía, llegando a verla de perfil antes de que cruzara por el paso de peatones. Había algo distinto en ella. Sin más dilación, se terminó su café maldiciendo para sus adentros al quemarse con el primer sorbo. Dejó dinero suficiente en la mesa para una propina, junto con el periódico, y se fue tras ella antes de perderle la pista.

"_¿Era él?"_ Kate no dejaba de pensar en el hombre con camisa azul petróleo sentado en starbucks leyéndo el periódico. Juraría que era él a menos que sus ojos no hubieran visto a quien ella quería y no quien era en realidad, un completo desconocido con facciones similares... Sacudió la cabeza por ese estúpido pensamiento. Dobló la esquina entrando en la 5th Avenida y unos pasos más adelante se quitó la chaqueta del traje mientras se mezclaba entre la muchedumbre de unos turistas japoneses, escondiéndose en la entrada de un edificio percibiendo a sus espaldas que la estaban siguiendo.

Richard maldijo aquel grupo de turistas coreanos, japoneses o de dónde fueran interponiéndose en su camino al preguntarle por el edificio Rockefeller Center. Con un rotulador rosa chillón que le prestaron les marcó el recorrido en uno de sus mapas y después de saludar e intentar decir de nada, consiguió continuar hacia delante. Al llegar a la esquina, sin saber por dónde ir, la buscó mirando a lo largo de la quinta avenida y hacia el Este y Oeste de la 22. La había perdido.

Antes de perderle de vista a él se colocó la chaqueta de nuevo, se arregló el pelo y se acercó a sus espaldas manteniendo la distancia para simular una llamada diciendo la única frase en Italiano que se atrevía a decir de carrerilla.

- Disculpe, ¿policía? Creo que me están siguiendo... ¿Puede ayudarme?

Richard se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de esa mujer italiana pidiendo ayuda. ¿Sería que hoy tenía un sensor que atraía a los extranjeros?

_- Grazie per il vostro servizio.- _pronunció mientras la miraba.

Beckett guardó el teléfono, riéndose de su reacción y la expresión que seguía manteniendo en su rostro, al tiempo que se le acercaba.

- ¿Sorprendido? - dijo parándose enfrente suyo.

- Más bien – hizo una pausa – deslumbrado.

Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas escondiéndose tras unos mechones.

- ¡Estás fantástica! - insistió gesticulando con sus manos.

- Oye ya vale de tanto piropo. No es para tanto... - le restó importancia dando unos pasos hacia delante deteniéndose en el cruce.

- ¿Eso es todo? - dijo quedándose de pie en medio de la acera.

Kate se encogió de hombros sin perder la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

- ¡Tú decides! - dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Giró sobre sí misma y siguió andando por la 22 Este sabiendo muy bien que alguien la seguiría hasta su apartamento.

...

La calidez del apartamento y las buenas vibraciones que vagaban en él con su mutua compañía, hacían que el ambiente de la estancia en la que ambos se encontraban, la sala de estar, fuera de lo más agradable.

"Sírvete tu mismo" le había dicho nada más traspasar la puerta, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio decidida a cambiarse los tacones y el traje por algo más cómodo. Y ahí estaban, los dos sentados en el sofá con los envases de la comida a domicilio y una botella de vino media vacía abandonados en la mesa de centro y con ambas copas medio llenas al borde de la misma, mirando algunas de las fotografías de los múltiples viajes de Kate.

Sentada de lado con las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha, Katherine miraba embelesada la pantalla de su portátil, apoyado en las piernas de Richard, quien sentado a su lado, pero sin invadir su espacio personal, parecía disfrutar del visionado y las explicaciones y/o anécdotas de la anfitriona en alguna de ellas.

- ¡Whoaw! – exclamó riéndose – ¿!Creo que aquí alguien se estaba poniendo las botas con el chocolate belga, huh?!

Esa había sido sacada en Bruselas. En ella aparecía Kate al lado de una fuente de chocolate introduciendo un pincho de nubes de algodón y otra de fresa mientras se relamía los dedos manchados de chocolate de la otra mano.

- Hay más fotos a parte de esta.

Avergonzada, intentó pasar a la siguiente. Rick le aparto primero una mano y después la otra, impidiéndole llegar al teclado.

- Te recuerdo que estas en _mi_ apartamento – dijo remarcando el "mi" – en _mi _sala de estar, con _mi_ portátil y viendo las fotos de_ mi _viaje, así que si me disculpas...

Rick se apresuró a sacar el móvil para captar una instantánea de ese momento antes de que desapareciera de la pantalla.

- Deberías haberme mandado ésta en vez de la típica postal. Hubiera sido más...

- ¡Y encima eso!

Molesta, se levantó llevándose el portátil y dejándolo encima de la mesa del comedor; no sin antes cerrar la carpeta nombrada como Bélgica(Bruselas)_ 2014, _y la carpeta principal "_Tour Europeo"._

- Iba a dejar que comieras algunos de los pralines y demás bombones que me traje, pero después de esto... - dijo ofendida.

- ¿Ese es tu castigo? ¿Dejarme sin saborear el chocolate belga? Porque te recuerdo que yo también estuve y podría...

- Rick. - le llamó mirándole de reojo - ¡Cállate y come!

Inesperadamente Beckett le introdujo dos bombones en la boca, uno detrás de otro, y sutilmente, esperando el instante ideal, alcanzó su teléfono inmortalizando ese momento.

- ¡Eh! - se quejó. - Ya la estás borrando...

- Borra la mía del tuyo y yo borro ésta. - dijo mostrándosela.

- Pues no he quedado tan mal... - dijo fijándose mientas saboreaba otro praliné. ¿Te importa si cojo otro?

Katherine entorno los ojos bloqueando el móvil. Mientras él disfrutaba de _sus_ delicias belgas, ella aprovechó para retirar los restos de la cena y las copas de vino.

- ¡Espera! Aún quedan un par de copas – le dijo mostrándole la botella.

- Yo paso, ya he bebido bastante por hoy. Dos copas más y acabaría cometiendo alguna locura...

- ¡Yo quiero verlo! - soltó entusiasmado.

- Entonces sigue mirando fotos... Carpeta de Italia, la Toscana.

Richard frunció el ceño, miró de reojo el ordenador y se acercó a la mesa buscando la carpeta en el escritorio. Kate intentaba contenerse, pero el interés por verla en situaciones embarazosas era superior a él y a ella le divertía haciéndole creer lo que en realidad no era.

- ¿Oye estás segura que es en la carpeta de la Toscana? Quizá está en una de las demás, Roma, Venecia, Verona...

- No, lo dudo mucho.

- Entonces sólo queda Paris o Hawaii... - citó quedándose callado – A menos que no exista ninguna fotografía de ese tipo...

Katherine se le quedó mirando apoyada en un taburete con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

- Te divierte, ¿no es así?

- ¡Ni te imaginas cuanto! Deberías verte con mis ojos lo obsesionado que estás por verme en situaciones comprometidas. Además, aunque existieran las habría guardado bajo contraseña.

- ¿Sabes que hablas con un gran hacker?

Le fue inevitable no echarse a reír con el comentario.

- No las verás... - le aseguró mirándole de reojo.

- ¿Y esa? Parece como si os hubieran invitado a una boda...

- ¿De qué hablas?

Richard se quedó esperando una historia vinculada a ese momento. Sin embargo, viendo el rostro de Kate temía haber caído en arenas movedizas. Con la foto presidiendo la pantalla, regresó al sofá dónde se sentó abrazando una almohada.

- Lo siento. Creo que...

- No fue una boda, sino la boda. - dijo antes de que pudiera acabar su frase. - - Es la boda de Nick.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Su reacción la hizo volver a sonreír por unos instantes.

- Trae el portátil. Es una larga historia...

- No tienes por qué...

- ¡Te mueres de ganas por saberla!

Como un niño pequeño, se adueño del portátil y se aposentó a su lado sin tener muy en cuenta la distancia.

- Imagino que éste es su marido, entonces. - dijo señalando al hombre con traje que posaba al lado de Nicholas.

- Si, se llama Gian Karlo. Su historia es como la de dos almas gemelas encontradas, atraídas por el encanto de las calles de Roma.

- Vaya... Eso ha sido precioso – afirmó en voz cálida.

- No es mío – sonrió – Es una pequeña frase de los votos que escribió Karlo para su Nico.

- ¿Nico?

- Nick. Pero para ellos es Nico.

- ¿Y cómo se conocieron?

Kate se acomodó dispuesta a empezar la narración.

- El primer día en Roma lo pasamos visitando el _Colosseo y_ las Ruinas entre otros monumentos de la zona por la mañana y por la tarde queriendo llegar a la _Fontana di Trevi_ nos perdimos, como ya empezaba a ser un ritual en ese viaje - recordó riéndose - Así que seguimos andando hasta la cafetería de la esquina y allí estaba él. Me acerqué, le pregunté y nos indicó. Esto fue en martes, pues el miércoles de visita en la _Piazza Navona, _Nick iba despistado haciendo fotos y chocó con alguien, adivina quién era.

- ¿Gian Karlo? - dijo poniendo acento italiano.

- El mismo. Ambos se estuvieron disculpando durante cinco minutos, y el hombre como muestra de disculpa, se ofreció a llevarnos al _Castel Sant'Angelo_ esa misma tarde y hacernos de guía. Al principio nos negamos pero insistió tanto que al final aceptamos.

- ¿Y si llega a ser un asesino en serie? - Kate se escondió tras unos cojines al escuchar esa frase – ¿Tú también lo pensaste? - intuyó viendo su reacción.

- Es la misma frase que le solté después de que dijera que si, por qué en realidad fue él quien dijo _Certo!._

- ¿Y cómo sigue la historia?

- Te voy hacer un resumen o de lo contrario mañana aún podríamos estar aquí.

- Hora más, hora menos... ¿qué mas da?

Katherine se inclinó hacia delante, olvidando el reloj de su portátil, para comprobar el de su smartphone.

- ¡Joder! ¿La una y media? - saltó del sofá – ¿Tú lo sabías?

Richard disimuló negando.

- Mentiroso. Lo sabías, pero no me lo dijiste.

- Oye, no eres tu quien mañana va a desear que se acabe el día para dormir...

- No me hagas cómplice de tu insomnio, ¿vale? Si quieres, ya sabes dónde está la puerta. - gesticuló.

- ¿Y quedarme sin saber cómo sigue la historia de Karlo y Nico? Ni lo sueñes.

- No me lo puedo creer... Oye, podemos volver a quedar mañana y acabo de contártelo. Pero hablo enserio, deberías irte. No puedes pretender hacer bien tu trabajo sin haber dormido...

- Lo he hecho antes. - confesó.

Beckett suspiró.

- ¿No te irás verdad? - dijo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, sonriente.

- ¡Nop! - respondió cómico.

- Está bien... – aceptó rindiéndose – Supongo que siempre puedes tumbarte en el sofá, aunque sea por unas horas. - dijo dejando caer el cojín en él.

- Insinúas que vas a dejar que duerma en tu...

- Sofá - soltó rotundamente – Dije en mi sofá, aunque si deseas dormir abrazado a alguien, te dejo a tu disponibilidad todos los cojines que quieras...

- ¡Entendido! Pero ahora, ¿podemos seguir? - pidió impaciente.

Kate negó sonriendo.

- Y después dicen de las mujeres... Oye, ¿te apetece que nos acabemos el vino?

- ¿Estás segura? - se sorprendió – No sé si quiero ser cómplice de tus locuras... o la victima...

- Eso no ocurrirá – dijo abriendo la nevera – Y a día de hoy aún no he matado a nadie por beber unas copas de más, solo...

Katherine se aclaró la garganta al darse cuenta que había hablado de más.

- Sólo... ¿Qué? - preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

- Nada, olvídalo. - dijo llenando la segunda copa, aún en la cocina.

- No puedes empezar a decir algo y después pretender que me olvide.

- No pienso contártelo.

- ¿Tan malo es? ¿Tienes miedo que presente cargos por ello? - la presionó.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó carcajeándose. - No te tengo miedo...

- Prometo no decírselo a nadie. Soy muy bueno guardando secretos...

Richard sostuvo su mirada intentando transmitirle lástima.

- No vas a ganarme con tus ojos de gato de Shrek.

Persistente, aguantó unos minutos más.

- Vale. Tú ganas... - dijo guardándose un as debajo la manga, entregándole la copa de vino – ¿Qué prefieres, saber que ocurrió la primera vez que bebí más de una copa de vino cuando tenía diecisiete años o saber como acaba la historia de las dos almas encontradas?

- ¿En serio?

Abatido por esa derrota, Rick se conformó en terminar de oír la historia del principio. Se hacía una ligera idea de lo que habría podido pasar en la otra y prefería ahorrárselo, sobre todo si _el infiltrado_ tenía algo que ver en ello.

- ¿Dónde lo dejamos?

- En la invitación al Castel di l'Angelo.

- ¡Oh, sí! - exclamó situándose. - De esa tarde a parte de las miraditas y el buen rollo que parecía haber entre ellos, poco más. Después de ese día no fue la última vez que nos hizo de guía, como te puedes imaginar. Llegamos a visitar lugares que uno como turista no le da importancia, pero están ahí y tienen su historia. - rememoró mirando de reojo la pantalla mientras él seguía pasando las fotografias – La siguiente escapada fue a Venecia.

Rick cerró una carpeta y abrió otra.

- Ahí estuvimos los diez días que dura el carnaval, y fue espectacular como puedes ver.

- ¿Ésta eres tú? - ella asintió – Guau...

- Ni te imaginas lo que pesaba ese vestido, pero fue... Hay que vivirlo.

- ¿Y cómo los conseguisteis?

- En la siguiente tienes la respuesta.

La fotografía fue tirada de modo que el rótulo de la tienda quedase a unos centímetros de sus cabezas. De Izquierda a derecha: Kate, Nico, Karlo y Carla, su hermana y propietaria del taller _"Carla Confezioni."_

_- _Después de Venecia, - continuó - dónde esos dos empezaron su relación, ambos hermanos se ofrecieron para llevarnos a _Verona_. Y una semana después, Carla regresó y los demás nos bajamos hasta_ La Toscana. _En un principio también iba a ser una semana, pero acabo convirtiéndose en tres, y dos días antes de seguir con el viaje hacia a París, le pidió matrimonio. - recordó con los ojos lagrimosos.

Richard siguió avanzando. El siguiente era un video que ambos vieron en silencio.

" _- ¡Oh dios mío, Kate, me caso! - grita Nick mirando hacia dónde se encontraba Kate grabando, precipitándose hacia ella._

_- Eso parece... - le responde emocionada y perdiendo el enfoque._

_- ¿Crees que es una locura?_

_- ¿Le quieres?_

_- Es especial... Pero... ¿Y si me equivoco y todo sale mal?_

_- Saldrá bien._

_- ¿Y qué pasa con el viaje?_

_- Lo acabaré por los dos y después volveré a Nueva York. Como prometimos._

_- ¿Estás segura? Porqué puedo contárselo, seguro que lo entiende..._

_- ¿De qué tienes miedo, de dejarme sola en París o de quedarte solo con él sin mí?_

_- Ahora mismo de todo._

_- Nicholas Rhymmer vas a casarte sin peros, ni poniéndome a mí como excusa, ¿me oyes? Esto es lo que siempre habías soñando, encontrar un hogar y... ¡Mira a tu alrededor! Éste es tu hogar._

_- ¿Y qué pasa contigo? Tu hogar, tus sueños, tu alma gemela..._

_- Estaré bien. Deja de preocuparte por mí y empieza a pensar en tu traje de novio._

_- Lo haré sólo si me prometes que cuando vuelvas a Nueva York le llamarás. Está claro que sientes algo por él a pesar de no querer hablar del tema. Además, nunca me he creído el rollito de las postales. […] "_

Beckett se levantó del sofá al escuchar esa parte de la conversación que creía haber eliminado, disimulando y deseando desaparecer.

Cuando parecía que la conversación tenía una continuación, se cortó.

Su reflejo se hizo visible en la pantalla bajo un fondo negro. Con la estancia completamente silenciosa levantó la vista hacia ella mientras apartaba el portátil de su regazo. Katherine se sirvió la última copa aprovechando hasta la última gota de la botella y se lo bebió de un trago viendo de reojo que se acercaba.

- Supongo que así es como termina la historia. Él quedándose en Italia y tú volando a París...

- Sí – afirmó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Alguna anécdota divertida de tu viaje solitario por la ciudad de la luz y del amor? - preguntó intentando destensar la situación.

- La hay. Y eso me recuerda algo que quiero enseñarte.

Beckett se alejó entrando en su dormitorio. A los pocos minutos volvía a salir con un sobre marrón en sus manos.

- Tienes que ver esto.

Richard volvió al sofá sentándose de lado en un extremo del _chaise longue _poniéndose frente a ella, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del mismo.

- Cuando estuve en París, los dos primeros días los dedique a visitar las zonas que una vez había oído calificar a mis padres como fantásticas y... - hizo una pausa antes de continuar – Paseando una mañana por la _Pasarela de Solferino_ me quedé mirando nostálgica hacia el rio Sena y cuando baje la mirada un momento y leí _Sofía & Chris_ se me ocurrió buscar el candado que habían colocado mis padres en su luna de miel. Sabía que era una locura y...

- ¿Lo encontraste? - la cortó.

- Conocí a alguien que hizo posible esto – confesó señalando el sobre – Su nombre es _Pascal Briand. _Es fotógrafo de profesión y en su familia desde que empezó la tradición no hay día que se acerquen a la pasarela para fotografiar los que hayan puesto nuevos.

- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo...? - dijo incrédulo.

No... - sonrió - Yo tampoco me lo creía hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos; el archivo dónde habían ido guardando, año tras año, todos los negativos de las fotografías sacadas a cada candado colgado en la pasarela. Cuando fui capaz de asimilarlo le pregunte si era posible localizar el que colgaron mis padres en el Febrero del 1971 y me dijo: _"Todos los tratos conmigo tienen un precio, ¿estás dispuesta a pagarlo?" _citó. Lo encontramos. Conseguimos la copia y ese mismo día fuimos hasta ahí y localizamos el candado.

Katherine abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas sacando dos fotografías, la copia del 14 de Febrero de 1971, y una actual con Kate sujetando ese mismo candado.

- Parece imposible... - confesó sosteniéndolas una en cada mano.

- Hay algo más. - anunció - Y antes de entregártelo que sepas que lo siento. En ese momento pensé que te gustaría conservarlo como recuerdo.

De detrás del sobre marrón sacó otro idéntico con dos fechas escritas en el dorso, en rotulador negro. Richard dejó las fotografías aceptándolo. Le temblaban las manos, su corazón palpitaba descompasado y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse sereno. Reconocía perfectamente las fechas, una en concreto. Sabía lo que contenía el sobre.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto atónito.

- Ya te lo dije... Recuerdos.

- Es...

No podía hablar. Con la yema de sus dedos acarició el rostro de su difunta mujer. Recordaba cuanto habían tenido que caminar hasta llegar ahí. Era a finales de Noviembre y hacía bastante frío, sin embargo habían conseguido colgar su candado como símbolo de un amor eterno.

- No sé me ocurre nada que pueda hacer por... ¡Esto es demasiado! - confesó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Me salvaste la vida hace un año. ¿No te parece suficiente?

- Lo que hice en ese momento fue por...

- ...trabajo - terminó la frase – Lo sé. Desde un principio probablemente, pero te echaron del caso y hubieras podido renunciar y dejárselo a los demás, sabes que puedes confiar...

- ¡No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando que sonara el teléfono y escuchara como me decían que estabas viva o muerta! - soltó dejándose las pausas, molesto por sus insinuaciones.

Katherine se levantó poniendo una distancia más amplia entre ellos.

De espaldas a él, sin haberse movido ni un ápice de ese sofá, continuaba mirando a través de las rejillas de las persianas el disperso tráfico de las tres y cuarto de la madrugada.

- Dos noches antes de mi secuestro, cuando me llevaste a tu apartamento después de excederme demasiado con el whisky te dije "Bésame". Lo ignoraste, deseándome buenas noches, pero entonces me levante mareada y no sé cómo pero acabe besándote.

- Te detuve.

- Y yo te besé de nuevo, y tú me devolviste el beso, y no puedo dejar de preguntarme qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera sido consciente de lo que acababa de pasar.

Por primera vez desde que los sentimientos parecían salir a la luz, Richard se giró para mirarla. Sin más excusas que decirse a sí mismo, suspiró recordándose el por qué de estar aún en su apartamento, el por qué de actuar como actuaba estando a su lado, el por qué de sentirse como un adolescente incapaz de declararse, el por qué no se había separado de su lado en el hospital hasta que le echaron o el por qué esa misma tarde no había podido frenar su instinto de seguirla. Había muchos más, pero todas tenían la misma respuesta.

- ¿A quién se refería Nick en el video de su proposición, cuando dijo" _Está claro que sientes algo por él." - _citó, acercándose.

- Imaginé que a estas alturas ya lo habrías averiguado...

- Puede que lo pregunte para que te dieses la vuelta.

- ¿Y si no lo hago...?

- Podría obligarte. Sin embargo, esperare hasta que estés preparada.

Podía sentir como el aire de sus palabras rozaba la piel de su cuello, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

- Me estoy sintiendo bastante ridícula ahora mismo...

- Hagamos el ridículo juntos, entonces.

Richard le ofreció la mano, animándola a darse la vuelta.

Sin más preámbulos, Katherine se giró chocando contra su pecho, escondiéndose apoyando la cabeza en el hombro derecho de Rick, quien la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Empezaba a echar de menos tu olor a cerezas.

- Oye, esto no ayuda...

Los dos acabaron riéndose de ellos mismos.

- Espera...

Richard se separó de ella acercándose a la entrada y cerrando todas luces. Dejando sólo que las dos lámparas situadas una en cada mesita de cada extremo del sofá, iluminara la sala junto con las luz provenientes de la calle.

- ¿Mejor?

- Debería haberlo hecho antes. Me hubiera ahorrado en la factura de la luz...

Obligándose a mover de donde parecía haber quedado paralizada, retrocedió apoyándose en la pared, entre la ventana y dónde descansaba su cuadro favorito de _Alex Gross,_ comprobando como poco a poco el trafico volvía a despertar.

A su lado, Rick le apartó un mechón de su pelo, tratándolo con delicadeza como si se fuera a romper, mirándola, mientras ella se la devolvía con una mirada transparente, incapaz de esconderle como se sentía. Impulsado por lo que le pedía ese momento, se inclinó acariciando sus labios con el roce de los suyos.

Había dejado de importarles la hora que pudiera marcar el reloj. Sus labios seguían sellados. Los brazos de Katherine habían pasado de estar apoyados a la pared a cruzarse alrededor del cuello de Richard. Al mismo tiempo que uno de sus reforzados brazos le rodeaba la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, con la otra mano se apoyaba en la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

Katherine se separó manteniendo su frente contra la suya, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro para besarle de nuevo con suma adoración.

- Me gustaría saber si esto funcionará o nos acabaremos odiando. Pero lo único que deseo ahora mismo es poder pasar todos los momentos libres en comisaria contigo. - susurró.

- Yo también me siento a gusto contigo. Pero deberíamos ir despacio...

El teléfono de Richard les hizo volver al mundo real, hablándose con la mirada.

- Rodgers.

Sentado en uno de los brazos del sofá, asintió mientras memorizaba la calle dónde uno de sus agentes acababa de informarle que se había cometido un nuevo homicidio.

- Gracias Ryan, voy para allá.

- Ahora sí que debes irte...

Perezoso por separarse de su lado, alargó sus brazos hacia delante con las palmas de sus manos abiertas dispuesto a que le ayudase a levantar. Unos minutos después compartiendo su momento cómico, se levantó sin rechistar sabiendo muy bien cuál era su obligación inmediata.

- Te desearía buenas noches, pero a las cinco y media de la mañana...

- ¿Y si lo dejamos con un _hasta mañana?_

Dejando esa reflexión en el aire, avanzó hacia él apoyando sus dedos a ambos lados de su rostro, besándole, recibiendo una corta pero intensa repetición por parte de Rick antes de cerrar definitivamente la puerta del apartamento. Sin embargo, ambos sentían que aquello no había hecho más que empezar.


	35. Chapter 35

**EPÍLOGO**

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, una mañana más se había levantado con ese presentimiento que la mantenía en alerta todo el día aunque terminase sin que ocurriese nada en especial, excepto hoy. Aún y estando lleno, había logrado aislarse en su propia burbuja en una mesa del fondo, disfrutando de una ensalada _Ceasar_ sin apenas despegar los ojos de la pantalla de la tablet, cuando escuchó que alguien se dirigía a ella. Por un momento se imaginó al camarero o a alguien de la comisaría doce quienes eran habituales de comer en el _Chop't Creative Salat_, pero al levantar la vista y ver de quien se trataba, alcanzó su vaso bebiéndose todo el refresco que le quedaba, dándose unos minutos extras antes de reaccionar.

Su aparición la había dejado trastornada. No podía borrar de su memoria la conversación en el restaurante. En realidad ni siquiera su rostro, ni la sonrisa, ni sus malditos ojos verdes. Atormentada por ese corto episodio siguió andando sin rumbo fijo hasta encontrarse de pie delante la entrada del apartamento del Dr Bowman, dónde también tenía la consulta. Decidida a dar el paso y llamar, la puerta se abrió inesperadamente topándose con el doctor en persona.

- ¡Katherine! - exclamó sorprendido.

- ¿Se va?

- Sí, tengo una conferencia a la que asistir. ¿Ocurre algo? No pensaba volver a verte tan pronto.

- Lo sé, pero este mediodía me he encontrado con él y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en... ¡todo! Necesitaba hablar con alguien... - concluyó soplando con ansiedad.

- Respira hondo – le recomendó poniendo las manos en sus hombros – Ahora dime: ¿Quién es "él"?

- Mike. ¿No lo dije? Yo creía que si...

- Entiendo. - Tom comprobó la hora en su reloj apartando la manga de su americana – Voy hacer algo que nunca he hecho – anunció tomándose unos segundos antes de seguir hablando – Vamos a coger un taxi, te acompaño hasta dónde vives y de mientras me cuentas todo aquello que te preocupa, ¿trato hecho?

- No quisiera que llegase tarde a su cita.

- Tengo tiempo. Y tu sales ganando.

Saber que podría sacar todo lo que le preocupaba la empujó a aceptar su propuesta. Kate empezó a hablar antes de que un monovolumen amarillo con letras negras se detuviera a la señal del Dr Bowman al levantar el brazo y gritar "Taxi" después de un perfecto silbido. Al primer semáforo que se encontraron después de subir, él intervino para poner su grano de arena en todo lo que estaba oyendo.

- En la última sesión te vi muy ilusionada hablándome sobre Richard, y ni siquiera reaccionaste, como solías hacerlo los primeros días, cuando pronuncie el nombre de Michael; eso me hizo comprender que había dejado de importarte. Sin embargo, el reencuentro inesperado con él te ha descontrolado. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha cambiado desde entonces?

- Creía que nada, pero a lo mejor estaba equivocada.

- A lo mejor no lo estás, y no ha cambiado nada. - tanteó.

- ¿Entonces por qué tengo esas ganas de chillar con la esperanza que así se vaya esa horrible sensación?

- ¿Lo has hablado con Richard?

Un silencio prolongado, justo hasta que el taxi se detuvo a pocos pasos del portal del apartamento de Kate, fue definitivo para él.

- Voy a acompañarla, no se vaya – informó al taxista.

Cerrando la puerta, momentáneamente, detrás de Kate, Tom prosiguió con esa peculiar sesión.

- No voy a decirte qué debes hacer para solucionarlo por qué algo me dice que ya lo sabes.

- Tiene razón – admitió – Y estoy aterrada...

- ¿Por Richard o de su reacción?

- Todo.

- No le conozco, sin embargo creo que es de quien menos deberías tener miedo. Y me acojo a todo lo que me has ido contando sobre él. - Kate suspiró. - Piensa como se resolvió la última vez que me dijiste que tenías miedo, y verás que no tienes motivos de estar así, a pesar de ser significativo.

- No sé si le entiendo...

- ¿Por qué crees que estás así Kate? - le respondió con otra pregunta. - ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto hablar sobre Mike a Richard?

Un leve rubor en sus mejillas la delató.

- Siento haberle hecho perder el tiempo.

- Para nada. Puedes venir o llamarme siempre que lo necesites.

- Gracias.

...

Pensándolo detenidamente, conocía las respuestas a las últimas preguntas de su terapeuta desde hacía cuatro semanas, cuando ambos se declararon mutuamente. Desde entonces, se habían limitado a pasar juntos todo el tiempo libre del que él disponía, incluidas algunas noches esa última semana.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó sus labios borrándose a los pocos segundos cuando un recuerdo de su pasado apareció fugazmente. Incapaz de controlar sus hormonas, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. En ese momento se alegraba de estar sola, aunque no pudiese olvidar el hecho de que probablemente su madre si la estaba viendo; siempre había tenido esa sensación.

Unos repentinos golpes en su puerta hicieron que sus músculos se tensaran. Sin dar tiempo a quien estaba detrás de ella a pronunciarse, Kate salió disparada al cuarto de baño y ajustó la puerta haciendo correr el agua del inodoro inútilmente mientras se lavaba la cara.

- ¡Ya voy! - gritó

Tenía el presentimiento de saber quién era, sin embargo miro por la mirilla para comprobarlo. Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta lo giró con decisión procurando esconder sus preocupaciones.

- Creí que no me ibas abrir...

Rick se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándola sonriente.

- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

Katherine le sonrió y se alejó de la entrada dispuesta a volver a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. Al girarse para comprobar que aún seguía mirándola, se encontró con la puerta cerrada.

- ¿Rick?

Giró sobre si misma retrocediendo al encontrárselo de caras.

- ¡Hey! - saludó él moviendo las cejas.

No le dio tiempo a responder. La agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él besándola con pasión. A pesar de desearlo tanto como él, en ese momento la situación la abrumó, sintiéndose incómoda. Trató de separarse sin ser violenta, pero la situación se le fue de las manos. Rick se quedó perplejo con una mano en su mejilla.

- ¡Lo siento! - pronunció asustada

Sintiéndose fatal por lo que acababa de ocurrir, se le acercó buscando un refugio en su pecho sin dejar de disculparse. Richard la rodeó con su brazo a pesar de todo.

- Esto no me lo esperaba... - admitió confundido, masajeándose la mejilla.

- No era mi intención...

- Lo sé. - pronunció en susurros besándole la frente. - Todos tenemos momentos en los que dejamos de ser dueños de nuestro propio cuerpo... - dijo serenamente – ¿Un mal día?

- Peor que malo... - confesó. - Iba a darme una ducha cuando has llamado.

- Buena idea. ¿Puedo?

- En otro momento, ¿vale? – sonrió, separándose – Hoy necesito estar a solas.

- Entonces... ¿Me voy?

- No, quédate. A menos... - se apresuró a añadir – que tengas que irte.

- Pueden arreglárselas sin mí.

- Como si estuvieras en tu casa – dijo separándose más – Ya sabes dónde está todo.

- No te preocupes por mí, me las arreglaré. Tómate tu tiempo.

En otra ocasión habría salido corriendo tras ella, pero esta vez se acomodó en el sofá, respetando su deseo de intimidad.

...

No quería salir. El agua templada descendiendo por su cuerpo la hacía sentir viva y le despejaba la mente, sin embargo alguien se había preocupado de hacerla volver al mundo real.

Con una toalla pequeña frotó el espejo borrando el nombre que acaba de escribir con el vaho acumulado. Sus manos temblaban. Pocas veces se había sentido así. Kate las cerró con fuerza en puños y las volvió abrir repetidas veces deseando que ese temblor cesase antes de salir.

Con el albornoz anudado volvió a secarse el pelo con una toalla antes de retirar el pestillo. Al salir, Rick la estaba esperando a un lado de la puerta.

- Estaba dudando en si tirar la puerta abajo o seguir esperando...

- Exagerado... - susurró, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿Mejor? - dijo acercándola contra él.

- Te he echado de menos – susurró a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

- Me pregunto quien...

No le dejó terminar. Los ojos de Richard se centraron en como el nudo de su albornoz caía a ambos lados, desabrochado. Kate cogió sus manos permitiendo que éstas rozaran su cuerpo desnudo. Ambos se miraron deseosos.

- Primero me pegas y ahora intentas provocarme...

Richard dejó entrever una sonrisa picara atrayéndola hacía él. Kate saltó rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas sin dejar de besarle, deseándole cada vez más. Atraídos por la lujuria, Rick la apoyó contra la pared, sin soltarla, manteniendo sus manos aferradas en su piel. El también la había echado de menos; demasiado, y eso le asustaba. Sin embargo sabía que no podría parar lo que había empezado y mucho menos privarse de lo que ella le estaba pidiendo y el también deseaba. Con los labios recorrió la suave piel de su cuello hasta los suyos. Al besar su mejilla y finalmente sus labios, se separó lo suficiente, sin soltarla, para contemplar su rostro.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Claro! - respondió besándole para evitar que diera importancia a sus lágrimas.

- ¡Kate! - la frenó - ¿Qué ocurre?

De pie en el suelo, ella siguió insistiendo:

- Nada. - sonrió - Vamos...

Kate tiró de él dirigiéndole hasta su habitación, pero éste no se movió.

- No me mal interpretes, me apetece y mucho, pero sé que algo va mal y quiero saberlo.

Viendo las expectativas, se anudó de nuevo el albornoz y se dirigió al sofá, sentándose derrotada.

- Siento no ser capaz de controlar mis propias hormonas, pero he tenido un día horroroso y creía que después de hacerlo sería mucho más fácil decirte lo que sé que debería contarte y no me atrevo. Y seguramente acabaré diciendo algo estúpidamente erróneo por qué te quiero y no quiero que esto te aleje, no quiero perderte.

- Repítelo

- No quiero perderte...

- No, lo de antes.

Aquella absurda situación la hacía sentir intimidada.

- Te dije que probablemente acabaría diciendo algo estúpido...

Rick se acercó a ella consciente de lo que iba a decir. Le acarició la mejilla y aprovechó cuando le miraba para hablar.

- Sé muy bien lo que he oído. Y quizá cometa el mismo error, pero yo...

- He estado hablando con Müller este mediodía. - le interrumpió

Desde la salida del hospital, Michael se había convertido en un tema tabú para todos, incluso para ella, excepto en las sesiones con su terapeuta. Aquella información había provocado un silencio incómodo entre ambos hasta tal punto de recuperar su espacio personal, situación que aprovecho para retirarse a su dormitorio y vestirse.

Al salir, todo parecía estar igual.

- ¿Éste es el motivo por el cual no podías pasarte por la comisaría?

- No. Ya te dije el por qué esta mañana cuando me llamaste, estaba... estoy – rectificó – hasta arriba de trabajo.

- Y aún así te fuiste a comer con él.

- Decidí salir en el último momento, necesitaba salir de esa oficina, y fui a comer sola - enfatizó –, él simplemente apareció. Ni siquiera sabía que seguía en la ciudad.

- ¿Y como está? - ironizó.

- Bien. Se siente culpable por lo ocurrido.

Sentada en un taburete de la cocina podía verle reflejado en su copa de cristal - sentado en el sillón de piel - que hacia girar encima de la mesa. Aquel era el momento que tanto había temido, aún así, estaba dispuesta a demostrar que no quería secretos con él.

- Había imaginado ese reencuentro muchas veces, y ha sido incluso peor. Me lo contó todo. Y me sentí tan engañada, manipulada e incómoda escuchándole todo el tiempo que tuve que irme, no tenía sentido quedarse para saber el final; incluso creo que me fui sin pagar.

Con los codos apoyados en la mesa, cerró los ojos descansando su frente en las palmas de sus manos. Richard levantó la mirada hacía ella. Al verla se sintió como un imbécil por su comportamiento, levantándose a su encuentro. En el instante que sus brazos la rodearon ella se aferró a su cuello.

- Lo siento mucho...

- No... No tenía derecho a juzgarte. - susurró.

- Necesito contártelo todo. - dijo mirándole a los ojos.

- Después de esto...

Sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla, acercó su rostro dejando que sus labios se rozaran tímidamente como si se tratase de su primera vez.

- Rick...

- Lo sé. Lo sé... – dijo besándola de nuevo antes de separarse. - ¿Estás segura que quieres hablar sobre...?

- Sé que preferirías no tener que escucharlo. Probablemente cuando haya terminado desearás hacer prácticas de tiro con él...

- Estoy deseando escuchar vuestra historia.

Kate sonrió alargando la mano y entrelazándola con la suya mientras él tomaba asiento a su lado.

- Estaba en mi último curso del instituto cuando le conocí. En aquel momento era el sustituto del Sr Burns, el bibliotecario, debido a su jubilación. Adoraba ese sitio. Solía ir a menudo a la biblioteca, era el único sitio dónde lograba concentrarme, pero ese año fue imposible. Nunca la había visto tan llena como ese curso.

- ¿Es mayor que tú? - interrumpió.

- Sí, nos llevamos cinco años.

- Continua – la animó.

- Estuvimos meses tonteando, desde finales de otoño y todo el invierno, hasta el día de San Patricio cuándo nos decidimos empezar a llamarlo relación a lo que teníamos. Las caras de quienes le habían pedido una cita cuando empezó a correr la voz de que estábamos juntos fueron... Los primeros días fue insoportable por ambos, hasta que un día, con la biblioteca a rebosar, cansada de no dejar de escuchar cuchicheos y sentirme observada, me levanté en dirección a su mesa y le besé.

- Eras una rebelde... - comentó risueño.

- Lo sigo siendo.

- ¿Estuvisteis juntos cuatro años?

- En realidad fue menos. Meses antes de la muerte de mi madre nos fuimos distanciando. Llegué a pensar que tenía a otra, pero nunca hubo otra, sino otros; los hermanos William.

- Nunca te contó que era...

- No. Me contó que durante el primer año fue bibliotecario de día y aspirante a policía de noche. Hizo los exámenes, entró y empezó a ejercer hasta hoy.

- Conociéndote me parece surrealista que no te dieras cuenta... - dijo asombrado.

- Lo sé..., pero si pienso en el principio nunca me dio motivos. Al terminar el instituto me fui a los Hamptons y vino todos los fines de semana mientras estuve allí. Cuándo empecé la universidad me llevaba y me recogía todos los días e íbamos a cenar o a merendar y los fines de semana solíamos pasarlo juntos, a menos que los estudios me lo impidieran.

- Tal y como lo cuentas, tienes razón. Debo reconocer que fue inteligente y de mucha astucia llevar una doble vida con tanta facilidad.

- En ningún momento me pidió que le perdonase. Imagino que después de tres años juntos sabía que tendría motivos para no hacerlo. Sobre todo después de contarme todo lo que sabía al respecto cuando tuvimos ese encontronazo en el aeropuerto y en su hotel... Incluso se atrevió a nombrar a Harvey...

- Ese tío sí me cae bien. - confesó.

- A mí también. Siempre le fue leal a mi madre, por eso me extrañó tanto que nos mandaran un abogado de oficio. Claro que también llevaba muchos años sin saber de él...

- ¿Sabes? Tenías razón.

- Sobre...

- ¡Müller! Creo que sería una perfecta diana de tiro.

Aquel comentario fue perfecto para poder escuchar su risa.

Kate bajó de su taburete abalanzándose sobre él. Necesitaba sentir que seguía ahí. Durante varios minutos ambos se quedaron abrazados el uno al otro escuchando sus respiraciones.

- Hay algo que llevo días queriendo preguntarte.

- Yo también.

Ambos se separaron manteniendo sus manos unidas.

- Tú primera.

- ¿Supisteis algo más de ellos?

- No. Estuvimos investigando, pero después de un mes sin pruebas el caso ha vuelto a quedar cerrado.

- Cómo debe ser.

Orgulloso por esa respuesta, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y la besó.

- Te toca. - dijo ella separándose – ¿Que era lo que querías preguntarme?

- En realidad no es nada...

- Vamos, pregunta.

- ¿Recuerdas la historia que me contaste de París? - ella asintió – Es una tontería... - dijo avergonzado. - Hablaste de un precio que tuviste que pagar...

Viendo el rumbo de la pregunta le fue inevitable esconder su sonrisa.

- Ves, te dije que era una tontería... - remarcó.

- ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?¿Cual fue el precio que tuve que pagar o si hubo algo más que una simple relación profesional con Pascal?

- ¿La hubo? - preguntó cauteloso.

Atraída por su preocupación se abalanzó hacía él para besarle repetidas veces.

- Ven conmigo.

Kate le atrajo hacia ella guiándole hacia el dormitorio. Una vez en él, le soltó de la mano para abrir uno de los cajones de su cómoda.

- ¿Qué estás buscando? - dijo él intrigado

- Tu respuesta.

Dos minutos después, Kate cerraba el tercer cajón con un álbum en sus manos.

- ¡Aquí está!

- ¿Fotografías?

Katherine se sentó al borde de su cama invitando a que él hiciera lo mismo, entregándole el álbum.

- ¡Ábrelo!

Al descubrir su contenido, nada más ver la primera página, los ojos de él volaron a los de la protagonista de las fotografías, quien se encargó de girar a la siguiente página.

- Es bueno... Son realmente buenas... - fue comentando

- ¿Sigues preguntándote si hubo algo más?

- ¿La hubo? - repitió cerrando el álbum.

No podía creer que volviese a escucharlo. Decidida a dejarle ahí con la duda, se levantó dando unos pasos hacia la puerta cuando Richard salió tras ella, cruzando el comedor hasta el centro de la sala de estar, atrapándola entre sus brazos.

- Sé que no lo hubo, y aunque lo hubiese habido ahora eres mía – susurró en su oído manteniéndola atrapada.

- No soy tuya – le rectificó – Estoy contigo.

Rick puso las manos en su cintura obligándola a girarse sin el más mínimo indicio de soltarla. Ambos se miraron e incapaz de aguantar su mirada, Kate le abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

- Te quiero.

Esa confesión no le sorprendió, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirse como tal. Sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría diciéndoselo.

- ¿Recuerdas que dije que teníamos que ir despacio? - él asintió.

- ¿Crees que vamos demasiado deprisa?

- No lo sé. Nunca había dicho a nadie que le quería a las cuatro semanas de salir juntos.

- Yo tampoco.

- Bueno, ya tenemos algo en común. ¿Eso será bueno, no? - dijo ella en tono de humor.

- Creo que tenemos mucho más...

- ¿Se lo has contado a alguien?

Richard bajó la cabeza.

- Lo siento... Antes de ayer mi madre me descubrió embobado revisando algunas de las fotos que me mandaste de tus viajes. No pude negárselo cuando me lo preguntó. Y ahora está deseando invitarte a comer, pero ya le dije que iba a tener que dejarlo para más adelante.

Kate se sintió aliviada después de aquello.

- ¿Y en comisaría?

- Es difícil de decir... A veces les cojo observándome y hacen como si nada cuando salgo y les pregunto si tienen algo que compartir conmigo o frunzo el ceño mirándoles, si estoy en mi despacho. Eso es lo que me hace sospechar, aunque no sé si te relacionan a ti en todo esto... - comentó apartándole un mechón de la cara.

- ¿Crees que debería presentarme en comisaría y besarte delante de todos?

- ¿Cómo hiciste en medio de la biblioteca? - susurró antes de besarla. - ¿Lo harías?

- ¿Crees que les sorprendería?

- Siempre podemos averiguarlo... - la besó.

- Quizá dentro de cinco meses – le besó.

- Ocho – volvió a besarla.

- Un año – continúo besándole.

- Perfecto – concluyó.

Ninguno de los dos tenía intención de separarse. Cuanto más tiempo estaban juntos, más tiempo deseaban seguir pegados; ni siquiera cuándo el móvil de Richard empezó a sonar. Dirigiéndose al dormitorio, ambos hicieron caso omiso dejando que sonara hasta que la llamada se detuvo. Dos minutos después volvía a sonar sin que nadie respondiera. Nueve llamadas después con intervalos de dos a tres minutos, Richard salía del dormitorio semidesnudo. Se aclaró la voz recomponiéndose y descolgó.

- ¡Hey Ryan! ¿Qué ocurre?

Katherine salió descalza vistiendo su camisa azul medio desabrochada, observándole apoyada en el pilar central de su apartamento, dónde había colocado una pequeña estufa de leña en un lateral.

Recibida la información colgó respirando aliviado.

- Buena interpretación Capitán.

Al escuchar su voz éste se giró.

- ¿Tú crees?

- MmHm – murmuró asintiendo al mismo tiempo que volvían a besarse.

En contra de su voluntad, Richard recuperó su camisa y el resto de su ropa, mientras ella, vestida con una simple camisola salía hacia la cocina para prepararle una taza de café.

- ¡Gracias!

A pesar de estar caliente, sólo necesitó tres sorbos para devolverle la taza aún humeante.

- Suerte con el caso.

- Y a ti en la oficina en unas horas.

Kate desvió la mirada centrándose en la hora que marcaban las agujas del reloj de la cocina, le quedaban cinco horas de sueño.

- Rick... - le llamó después de despedirse con un beso.

- Lo sé. - respondió mirándola - Yo también.

- Quería decir que tengas cuidado.

- Siempre lo tengo.

Rick desapareció tras la puerta apresurándose en bajar las escaleras, no había tiempo para esperar el ascensor. Antes de llegar abajo, cogió su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

- Se me olvidaba...

- Sí... - le cortó ella - Yo también.

Kate separó el teléfono de su oído dando por terminada la llamada. Lo dejó en su mesita y cerró la luz acomodándose entre las sábanas hasta quedar dormida a la espera de un nuevo mañana en el que él formaría parte.

- FIN -


End file.
